


The Best is yet to come

by Christywalks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Pacifist HE, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 218,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “这些我都知道，所以我想问你能不能帮我个忙。”“天呐赛门，有什么需要我做的你就直接说。我们是——我们之间不需要这么多客套话。”马库斯沮丧地叹了口气，而赛门终于抬起头笔直看入马库斯的眼睛：“你能帮我把丹尼尔带回来吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Best Is Yet To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439788) by [intelligent pie (Ingu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/intelligent%20pie)



> *承接Pacifist HE结局，全员存活  
> *马库斯和诺丝在游戏剧情部分没有发展感情戏  
> *慢热，非常慢热，急死人的慢热  
> *有部分作者非常不成熟的政治、法律以及心理学见解，敬请见谅  
> *大量关于游戏以及人物背景的私设

 “马库斯，我想知道你能不能帮我个忙？”

 

马库斯在声音响起的瞬间猛地抬起头，惊讶地看向站在门口的人，但对方只是平静地望着他，仿佛自己出现在这里再稀松平常不过。马库斯从办公桌后面站起身，想要走过去和对方握个手甚至拥抱一下，但对方却保持原来的动作靠在门边，没有半点和他热情相拥的意思，所以他最终尴尬地留在桌子后面，手指紧紧扶住桌沿。

 

“当然可以——等等，赛门，你先告诉我这段时间你去哪里了？”

 

现在已经是底特律的夏天，离革命胜利已经过去了半年的时间，而距离赛门没有和任何人打招呼就突然消失也已经过去了整整五个月。那对于马库斯而言清晰得宛如发生在几分钟之前：那是十二月十日，在革命胜利三十天后所有的仿生人终于拿到了由政府承认并派发的身份证明，允许他们拥有个人财产和自由工作旅行。虽然还有各种各样的问题和条约压在他们身上，但仿生人自那一天起终于成为了合法的美国公民。那一日，是马库斯面见过华伦总统后亲自将耶利哥众人的身份证件带回来，递交在每个人手里，他还清楚记得诺丝眼底激动的泪水，乔许握着证件的手在不断颤抖，而赛门——

 

赛门只是平静地接过印有他头像和仿生人型号代码的身份证件，向马库斯点头致谢。马库斯当时并没有对他的反应想太多，毕竟赛门一直这般沉静内敛，所以他直到第二天早上才发现事情不对：赛门消失了，他的房间收拾得干干净净，毋庸置疑是民用型仿生人的顶级标准，而他的衣柜也被彻底搬空，在一个月内积攒起来的零星个人物品全都不见踪影。马库斯只在他的床头柜上找到一张小纸条，上面用规整的仿生人字体写道：

 

**我一切都好，但别来找我。**

 

赛门的失踪在耶利哥引发了一场小小的骚乱，但说实话也不过是在他、诺丝还有乔许三人之间。耶利哥的老成员们——也就是赛门作为领导人的那些仿生人——也只剩下了诺丝和乔许两个人，其他后来加入的仿生人一概认为马库斯拥有耶利哥的最高话语权。这曾经让马库斯感到有些不安，因为耶利哥毕竟是属于赛门的。他还记得在自己追问耶利哥真正的创建历史时诺丝的漠不关心以及乔许的毫无头绪，而赛门被问到这个问题的时候只是说，耶利哥一直都在。

 

实话说，赛门的突然离去让马库斯最开始感觉有些力不从心，因为少了赛门意味着他必须要花近乎原来三倍的时间在乔许和诺丝之间协调，而且他也少了一位和自己立场相同的绝对支持者。哪怕他们以和平手段完成了革命，诺丝对人类的想法仍然很偏激，马库斯已经学会在她暴怒并且嘴里念叨着类似脏弹词语时保持绝对的小心翼翼；而乔许又是另一种极端，对话对话对话，和谈和谈和谈，为了不和人类再起冲突他愿意把余下170年的时间全部浪费在会议上。

 

在与他们二人周旋的这五个月里，马库斯真的很想念赛门，但事实证明仿生人的确是种极为优越的存在，能够打破自身的型号局限做到人类很难完成的事。诺丝也许是全美最常见的娱乐用仿生人型号，但她在谈判桌上的风采让那些私下享用过WR400型的人类全都退避三尺，现在人类媒体最乐于报道的新闻就是她与华伦总统在谈判桌上的对决，“雌狮与家兔”——一家报纸头条这样写道；而乔许也没有浪费他作为大学讲师的型号设定，找到了真正适合他的工作。现在他担任仿生人政府的新闻发言人，他在镜头前和平谦逊的态度为仿生人赢来不少舆论好评；至于马库斯，他还干着自己之前就在干的那些事，被诺丝和乔许拉去这样那样的会谈，回到总部后捂着脑袋听他俩在自己身后争吵不休，最后不得不做出偏向一方的决定。位于底特律市中心的仿生人政府是个神奇的地方，虽然现在有几百名仿生人在此工作，没了他的签名却似乎一分钟也运转不下去。

 

然而，在少有的空闲时间，马库斯总会想到赛门。他会撑着脑袋靠在办公桌上，一边盯着窗外底特律的晴朗天空一边想赛门究竟去了哪里。虽然仿生人已经获得公民头衔，但他们仍然暂时不被允许离开美国边境，毕竟不是任何国家的仿生人都如他们一般赢得了自由。他让自己想象赛门也许正在加州的阳光海滩，穿着宽松的花衬衫和短裤，戴着墨镜在阳光下晒他永远也不会变黑的皮肤；或者他像个隐者一样藏进深山，每天听着鸟叫和风声才能入眠。他还会想如果赛门也在这里，那么他会做什么，可他却发现自己对赛门的认识其实浅薄得可怜，他并不知道对方喜欢什么，擅长什么，又想要什么。说到底，陪伴型的仿生人能够胜任怎样的工作？

 

然而现在，在五个月之后，赛门终于再一次站在他的面前，马库斯却发现自己的那些想象全都离谱得可笑。赛门还是原来那副样子，甚至在炎热的夏天仍然格格不入穿了一件底特律大学的套头衫，而他站在那里的表情也和马库斯初次见到他时一模一样，马库斯几乎以为他还在那艘黑暗阴冷的船舱里，赛门的下一句话是欢迎他来到耶利哥。

 

但赛门却摇了摇头，打破了连接回忆与现实的纽带：“那个不重要。马库斯，我需要你帮个忙。”

 

“无论什么。”马库斯终于绕过办公桌朝赛门走过去，却不知为何在离他还有一步远的地方停下了。他的手半握成拳，紧紧贴在裤子旁边，却最终没有朝赛门抬起来。

 

“我知道你和底特律警局的RK800型仿生人有交情？”是个问句，但却是用无比肯定的语气说出口的。马库斯点点头，并不知道这个问题的走向却已经感到一丝半缕的恐慌，因为按照他过去半年的经验来看，和康纳有关的事情多半不是什么好事。

 

果然，赛门的下句话证实了他的预感：“你是否知道在底特律警局的证物室仍然存放着一具PL600？”

 

“你是说康纳在去年八月解救人质任务中损毁的那具？”马库斯有幸，或者说很不幸见过那位叫做丹尼尔的PL600，当然这次会见是纯粹的单方面，马库斯在康纳的带领下去警局的证物室逛了一圈，拿回了日后肯定会进仿生人历史博物馆的东西。他庆幸在证物室的墙上只挂了两具仿生人的残骸，但他真的没法让自己的目光在最左边那具PL600上停留超过一秒钟。一想到如果当时在斯塔福大厦躲在天台的赛门不幸被发现——

 

“是的，丹尼尔。”赛门垂下眼睛，脸上很罕见露出一个有些迟疑的表情，“我听说他这段时间一直都在证物室。”

 

“没错，他的损毁比在电视台帮过我们的那个JB300要严重得多，再加上他的确亲手射杀了自己的拥有者，所以警察们不太愿意费工夫去修他。”事实上康纳也问过马库斯要怎样处理丹尼尔，因为仿生人政府和人类政府之间至今还未在此事达成协议，所有仿生人相关的谋杀案件都处于暂停处理的阶段，甚至连谈判者本人——诺丝——都曾经犯下过一级谋杀。马库斯有把握革命前的所有罪案都会一笔勾销，因为在各种媒体的帮助下舆论早就完全站在了仿生人这边，但丹尼尔却是个个例，他不仅杀了人还曾经持枪劫持过一名儿童，他也是反对销罪派在谈判桌上最频繁拿出来的论证。

 

“这些我都知道，所以我想问你能不能帮我个忙。”

 

“天呐赛门，有什么需要我做的你就直接说。我们是——我们之间不需要这么多客套话。”马库斯沮丧地叹了口气，而赛门终于抬起头笔直看入马库斯的眼睛：

 

“你能帮我把丹尼尔带回来吗？”

 

***

 

“你们——你和丹尼尔，你们是怎么认识的？”

 

他们肩并肩坐在开往警局的出租车上，中间隔了一道严密沉闷的空气。在自动驾驶快车道上出租车的速度极快，几乎让人无法看清外面一闪而过的风景，但赛门却在上车后一直扭头看着窗外，留给马库斯半个拒绝交谈的后脑勺。半年过去了，赛门却没有变过自己的头发颜色或者发型，仍然是短而整齐，仅在后颈与已领的交界处有些许翘起来的金色短发，在车窗外阳光映照下呈现出毛茸茸的质感。在听到马库斯的问题后赛门的脑袋略微动了动，但仍然没有转头直视他。

 

“我和丹尼尔曾经来自同一条生产线。”他低声说道，“甚至连生产日期也不过差了几天。”

 

“你在那时候就已经认识丹尼尔了？”马库斯有些不敢置信的问，“在流水线上你就已经——？”

 

“不，”赛门摇摇头，“在流水线上我还并没有产生自主意识，丹尼尔也没有，但两年多前，也就是我被通报失踪的前半个月，我和丹尼尔被同时送到了同一家模控生命的店铺里。”他顿了顿，马库斯看到他的侧脸浮现出一丝微笑，“也就是你和诺丝搞了个底朝天那家。”

 

马库斯点点头，不想插嘴打断赛门的话。这是他头一次听赛门谈起自己的过去。

 

“我当时已经被前一任拥有者转手卖出，店铺在对我进行保养，而丹尼尔因为一个小事故导致膝部关节组件受损，被拥有者送进来维修。因为我们有完全相同的型号和生产时间，所以我们在仓库里被安置在一起。”

 

“所以在那个时候你们都已经成为异常仿生人了？”马库斯已经不知道自己有多久没说过这个词了。异常仿生人——一个虽然才出现不到一年时间，却已经被飞快埋葬在历史里的名词，而马库斯打心底痛恨它。

 

“是的，但当时我已经察觉到了自己的转变，丹尼尔却浑然不觉。他只以为自己因为那起事故出现了系统异常，等被修好后就一切如旧。等到了晚上，等人类店员全都离开后，我和丹尼尔聊了整整一个晚上，他告诉我自己有多幸运，能够和一个多么幸福美丽的家庭生活在一起。他向我描述了菲利普斯家顶层的豪华套房，他每天都和爱玛一起散步玩耍的公园，他和爱玛是多么亲密，并且永远都会这样幸福快乐地生活下去。我能听的出来他很爱那个叫爱玛的小女孩，但正因为如此我才感到十分担忧，因为我在那个时候已经意识到所有仿生人都不过是人类随时可以扔掉的一块垃圾，模控生命每个月都在推出新型号，PL600很快就会被淘汰，我不愿去想象丹尼尔在得知自己将被替换的时候会有怎样的举动——但他真正做了什么你们都知道了。”

 

说到最后赛门的声音慢慢沉下去，而马库斯忍不住插嘴：“赛门，你不会把这些都看成你自己的责任吧？”

 

赛门没点头，却也没否认，而是自始至终一直看向窗外：“自从我从电视上看到这个消息，我就一直在想，如果我当时能够和他多说几句，让他有个心理准备，也许事情不会演变到那样恶劣的地步。而如果丹尼尔没有犯下谋杀大罪，也许人类也不会对仿生人的态度变得那样敌意。”

 

“打住，赛门。”也许是愤慨，也许是不忍，但马库斯终于抬手按在赛门的肩膀上。赛门仿佛完全没料到马库斯会碰他，浑身颤抖了一下，转过头来有些错愕地望向他，而马库斯也直视赛门的蓝眼睛，手下的力度逐渐加重：“这不是你的错，你听到了吗？这是丹尼尔自己的选择，这是人类犯下的罪恶，这是这个扭曲的社会终有一天必定踏上的道路，但唯独和你没关系。这不是 ** _你的_** 错。”

 

他们保持这样的姿势过了足足五秒钟，赛门半张着嘴，睫毛却在飞快地颤抖，而马库斯的眼睛在赛门的脸上不断巡视，试图扼杀掉所有让赛门无端愧疚的种子。他希望赛门能说点什么，向他保证自己不会再有这样的想法，甚至一个尴尬的微笑，一个心不在焉的点头，但赛门却什么都没说，只是一直这样看着他，直到均速行驶的出租车逐渐慢了下来，车内轻柔的电子女声向他们通知警局已经到了。

 

***

 

虽然和底特律警方已经不再是敌对关系，但在丹尼尔这件事上马库斯还是选择谨慎行事，所以今天是个没什么人值班的周日，而且他还特意嘱托康纳不用太大惊小怪，当成寻常工作就行了。但他也许早该料到康纳在仿生人相关的事情上都有非常强的——责任心？马库斯不知道该怎样形容，但他有时候的确觉得康纳仍然在为他觉醒前做的那些事情，尤其是间接导致耶利哥被炸毁而感到愧疚。

 

“马库斯。”当他们一前一后走下出租车时，身穿制服的RK800已经笔直站在路边等多时了。不得不说作为全国第一位可以参与探案过程的警用型仿生人，康纳在这方面也起到了很大的影响：他在仿生人正式取得合法身份的同一天就申请加入底特律警方，并且他的申请作为政治博弈的一环很快就得到了批准；他是全美国首位和人类警探成为搭档的仿生人警探，而其他原警用型仿生人，例如PC200和PM700在他的影响下纷纷申请参加警官和警探资格考核；同时模控生命给康纳的那套制服也成为了仿生人警探制服的设计标准，他们保留了原有的西装款式，但去掉了制服上蓝色LED臂环、型号和编号，甚至还推出了西装夹克款和拉链式休闲夹克两种款式。康纳今天穿的就是深灰色休闲夹克那一套。

 

“康纳，非常感谢。”马库斯先走过去和康纳点点头，仿生人之间没有同人类一般握手的礼节。康纳的脸上带着一个只有认真注意才能察觉到的细微笑容，额角的LED显示灯转了一圈愉悦的蓝色。康纳也是为数不多在革命胜利后仍然保留LED灯的仿生人——绝大数仿生人都把这个圆环看作被人类奴役的屈辱象征，但康纳似乎从来都没考虑过把LED取下来这件事，马库斯也从来没问过他为什么。他们或许是朋友，但并不需要了解关于对方的一切。

 

两人互相点头致意后赛门也终于来到路边站定，马库斯看到康纳饶有兴趣地上下打量了赛门一番，他很好奇在警用型的仿生人眼里赛门身上有多少可供分析的信息，因为在马库斯看来赛门除了换了件看起来略薄的套头衫之外和昨天没有任何区别。康纳和赛门也许没有他和马库斯之间那样熟悉，但他们认识，而且在革命胜利之后的那个月里一起共事过一段日子，赛门消失后康纳甚至提出帮忙寻找他的下落，但被马库斯拒绝了。

 

“赛门，好久不见。”最终康纳这样说道。

 

“康纳。”赛门的回答则更简短，马库斯感觉到他在自己身边有些拘谨地晃了一下身体，“多谢你帮忙。”

 

“没什么。”康纳做了个跟我来的手势，然后转身朝警局的正门走去，马库斯和赛门紧随其后，“事实上汉克和富勒队长对丹尼尔已经头疼很久了，没人知道该拿他怎么办。储存在警局证物室风险很大，因为队长总担心有反对仿生人极端势力跑进来对丹尼尔进行二次破坏，但鉴于目前事态的发展我们又不能直接把他丢出去——象征意义上的丢出去，底特律警局不会做这样不负责任的事。”

 

警局建筑一共五层，汉克和康纳所在的凶案组正好就在底层，马库斯和赛门先在康纳的带领下在前台登记了自己的身份信息，领取了访问者通行证后才跟随康纳进入办公区。前台的工作人员仍然是一位ST300，但她的额角已经没有了LED环，并且在马库斯登记信息的时候一直朝他不动声色地抛媚眼。等他们三个人离开前台听力范围后康纳有些忍俊不禁地转过头来：

 

“你知道几乎全国的仿生人都对你无比痴迷吧？”康纳脸上的坏笑让马库斯真心实意希望他还是觉醒前那个冷酷无情的猎手，“就光警局的几位前台，她们甚至每个人都花了整整一个月的薪水来贿赂我，好让我告诉她们你下次什么时候再来警局。”

 

进攻才是最好的防御，马库斯早在和人类政府的无数次会谈中学到了这一点，所以哪怕感到有些尴尬，他还是绷住表情挑起眉毛，口气冷淡地反问康纳：“哦，是吗？但我猜你作为RK型原型机其实也有不少追求者吧？”

 

出乎马库斯的意料，康纳竟然从鼻子里喷出一声笑，而且他还立刻用一声更响亮的咳嗽盖了过去：“完全没有。汉克经常说模控生命给我设计的这副鬼样子以及搞笑的声音能够很好地阻拦百分之八十五以上的青睐，而剩下百分之十五在真正认识我之后也会逃之夭夭。”

 

虽然对康纳这个有点滑稽的回答持怀疑态度，但马库斯并没有再追问下去，因为他其实从来的路上就已经感觉到赛门比以往还要沉默，再加上刚才出租车上的对话，他知道赛门现在的心情肯定不会太好。几句话的功夫三个人已经走进办公区，马库斯的眼睛立刻落在了某位他记得非常清楚，姓里德名盖文的警探的办公桌上，而看到那里空无一人让他着实松了口气。他在大概四个月前曾来过一次警局，而且很不幸和这位警探打了个碰面，若不是汉克在一旁迅速分开了他俩，崭新成立的仿生人政府绝对要添上一笔现任领导人殴打底特律警方人员的丑闻。里德警探不是马库斯在最近半年遇到的唯一一个仍然对仿生人有着无限恶意的人类，但他绝对是唯一一个凑得足够近以至于把唾沫星子喷到他脸上的。

 

“汉克不在？”他的视线又落在另一张同样很空但仍然看起来乱糟糟的桌子上，而康纳耸了耸肩。

 

“今天是周末，我们手头又没什么案子，汉克拒绝在中午十二点之前起床。”

 

虽是这么说，但透过玻璃墙马库斯能看到那位皮肤深黑的富勒队长仍然在办公室里忙得昏头转向，见到他们一行人进来甚至只隔着玻璃朝马库斯点了点头。康纳见状加了一句：“这件事已经得到富勒队长的批准了。”

 

“我知道，你肯定不会做任何违反警局规定的事情，而且我们也不想因为这件事再和警局起争端。”

 

因为之前来过一次，所以马库斯不用康纳带路就已经自己朝证物室的方向走去，而赛门一直沉默不语跟在他的身后。走到门口时康纳还是率先一步推门进去，并且在走下台阶时回头对两人说：“马库斯，我知道你上次已经见过丹尼尔了，但我们在你带走其他证物之后关闭了那一案的隔间，所以丹尼尔早就被转移到其他地方了。我希望你们不要认为警局是在……虐待仿生人，但鉴于他的状况，这是唯一的选择。”

 

马库斯当然清晰记得丹尼尔的样子，然而正当他准备回答，进入警局就一直沉默不语的赛门突然开口了：“我能想象到他现在的状况，”他轻声说，“所以无论怎样我们都不会怪罪警局，但我只想立刻见到他。”

 

“我知道。”康纳转身在掌纹密码盘上扫描个人信息，几秒钟后压低声音说：“但我还是想说声抱歉。”

 

“你用不着抱歉。”赛门叹了口气，“丹尼尔咎由自取，而你只是在做自己的工作。”

 

“不，我也并不是为这个抱歉。只是——”从马库斯的角度能看到康纳的眉头皱了起来，额角的LED也短暂变成了黄色，“我骗了他。我当时明知对面大楼已经埋伏好了狙击手，丹尼尔绝无生还可能，但我却骗他绝对不会对他开枪。他死在满怀希望的一刻。”

 

“丹尼尔还没死，他的记忆数据还在他的体内。”赛门淡然回答，“我不知道是否会让你好受点，不过等他被修好后你可以再和他谈谈。”

 

“好吧，我只希望他别再像上次那样就行。”康纳从扫描面板上收回手，证物室的最后一扇门终于缓缓打开。上一次马库斯来领证物时他们用的还是汉克的密码，而且这位人类警探在输密码的时候也发出了一声和康纳刚才极为相似、非常尴尬的咳嗽，而这次康纳已经有了自己的个人密码。当隔间翻转出来时马库斯看到除去几个看起来像是装满红冰的透明证物袋之外隔间的角落有个一人高的银白色保险箱，箱子密码盘的下面用马克笔极其规整地写着：

 

**08-15-2038**

**菲利普斯-** **仿生人持枪杀人劫持案**

**丹尼尔-PL600- 369 911 047**

**待处理**

 

“那是……你写的？”马库斯知道只有仿生人有这样的字体，但他还是忍不住问了一句，“什么时候？”

 

“就在你第一次取走那些证物两天后，富勒队长就命令我和汉克彻底结案，并且，我在这里引用他的原话：‘把墙上挂的那两个处理一下’。他指的是丹尼尔和斯塔福大厦的那一位JB300。JB300因为是我在不得已情况下损坏的，并且因为帮助过你们得到了总统的特别赦免，所以警方在三个月前送他去了模控生命的维修处，现在他应该已经完全康复并且离开底特律了。”

 

在康纳回答的时候赛门已经越过他们两人走到了保险箱旁边，马库斯看到他抬起右手，用指尖轻轻扫了一下箱子上“丹尼尔”这几个字，但转瞬就放下了手。在他身边康纳也安静下来注视着赛门的举动，他们两个交换了一个眼神，康纳抬腿走到赛门身边。

 

“需要我打开箱子，你好检查一下吗？”

 

看赛门的动作，他开始似乎想要摇头拒绝，但最后还是点了点头。康纳没再说什么，低头输入密码，马库斯注意到密码是丹尼尔编号的最后四位数。随着保险箱内部机括轻微的咔哒声，箱门朝外的一面缓缓自动打开。马库斯最先注意到的就是丹尼尔立在箱子里，但他的身下有一层能够完美契合PL600身形的黑色模具，但除此之外他和自己上一次见到时一模一样，警局的人并没有人费心为他换下那套染血的制服。

 

而在他的身边，赛门的呼吸声突然停顿了片刻。马库斯忐忑不安站在一旁，全然不知赛门见到如此惨烈的丹尼尔会有怎样的反应。毕竟，他们甚至可以算得上兄弟，出生于同样的时间地点，有着完全相同的体型和外貌，而且还几乎在相同的时间拥有了情感。但很快马库斯眼中的丹尼尔就变成了另一个人，不知为何他突然看到另一位自己无比熟悉的PL600被悬挂在证物室的隔间墙上，胸口洞开满身血污，湛蓝双眼混沌无神。虽然已经过去整整半年的时间了，但这是他头一次无比清晰地意识到赛门其实离变成丹尼尔现在的样子只有短短一步，如果当时警方任何一个人发现躲在天台上的他——

 

“我检查好了。”马库斯的思绪突然被赛门低沉的声音打断，这让他甚至猛地扭过头去看向就站在他身旁一步之遥的赛门，仿佛只有亲眼见到赛门活生生站在这里才能告诉自己还好事情并没有发展到那个地步。在他的注视下赛门伸手轻轻关上了保险箱的前盖，而随着丹尼尔的残躯缓缓消失在眼前，马库斯终于觉得自己的呼吸稍微顺畅一点了。

 

“我送你们回去。”康纳在三个人合力把保险箱抬上台阶后提议道，“箱子太大了，无法塞进普通出租车的后备箱，也不方便上下公交车，所以我专门向犯罪现场调查小组借了一辆箱车。”

 

“这么贴心？”生怕赛门的情绪再低沉下去，马库斯连忙开玩笑调节气氛，“说吧，你想让我帮你什么忙？”

 

“这不是贴心，我也不想找你帮忙。”康纳却很认真回答他，“虽然上面批准警局放人，但丹尼尔却不是自由身。我前几天通知你们来的时候也说过，丹尼尔不能离开底特律，并且他在能够正常行动后必须每周都来警局汇报。”也许意识到自己的语气太严肃，康纳顿了顿，对赛门和马库斯柔声说：“你们也许早就知道了，仿生人政府成立后之前所有仿生人相关的刑事案件都即将被一笔勾销，唯有丹尼尔一案因为关注度太高而在国会迟迟未能达成一致意见。按照我的估算有百分之九十的可能会在半年以内开庭审理，如果真如此，那么丹尼尔就会成为历史上第一位被庭审的仿生人，而庭审的结果会切实关系到仿生人的未来。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯也严肃地点点头，“我知道丹尼尔的事情有多重要，所以我一定会照顾好他。我已经安排他和我住在一起，方便我们随时监控他的状况。”马库斯本来只是在向康纳承诺，可话说了一半时他突然意识到自己还完全没和赛门提过这件事。他有些心虚转头看向赛门，终于见到对方在今天露出了头一个不那么沉闷的表情。

 

“是吗？”赛门挑起眉毛，用一种对他而言极其调侃的语气慢吞吞地说道，“我怎么不知道这件事呢？”

 

***

 

十五分钟的车程后，康纳将箱车缓缓停在拉法叶大道8941号的门口。因为这辆车的后面经常装满各式各样搜集犯罪现场证据的器材，所以车上只有驾驶和副驾驶两个座位，马库斯在上车时提出陪赛门一起坐在后面却被坚定拒绝了。这一路上他们三个都很沉默，没人率先开口，甚至没有听车载广播，而等康纳将车在人行道一侧慢慢停稳之后赛门推开箱车后面的门，自己先跳下车。

 

马库斯也准备开门下车，却被康纳抬手拦住了。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“关于赛门之前五个月在哪里，你想知道吗？”也许怕花太久让赛门起疑，康纳的话说得极快，甚至没给马库斯留下表示惊讶的时间，“他和诺丝以及乔许都属于耶利哥的前领导团体，所以在他私自离开底特律时警方暗中对他进行了监控。如果你想知道，我可以告诉你。”

 

“我想知道。”马库斯也没有丝毫犹豫，“但不是从你这里。我想听赛门亲口告诉我他去了哪里又做了什么。”

 

“……也许这的确是更正确的选择。”康纳给了他一个复杂的眼神，咬住一边嘴角，“我也希望你别认为我在多管闲事，马库斯，我只是不想让赛门过于影响现在的局势。他在我眼中是个变数，导致我太多的推算都产生了偏差。”

 

“康纳，我不知道在你的演算里赛门担任怎样的角色，但我可以向你保证他是最不可能伤害仿生人政府或者我们现有局势的人，别忘了他才是耶利哥的创始人。”从后视镜里看到赛门的身影，马库斯拍了拍康纳的肩膀，最后加了一句：“也许你该时不时给自己的系统放个假，因为这个世界不是一切都建立在数据之上的。”

 

当他推开车门走下车时，赛门正朝他的方向慢慢走过来，额前的金发被夏风吹得东倒西歪，而他的表情已经不复警局里那沉闷，仿佛因为今天的好天气终于晴朗起来，唇角甚至带着半个笑容。在看到赛门这个表情的一刻，马库斯知道自己做出了正确的选择。

 

***

 

曼弗雷德大宅很安静，但马库斯早就习惯了这里的氛围。对他而言这里一直像是某种被遗忘在时光里的博物馆，无论大量的纸质藏书还是珍贵的艺术文物，甚至卡尔本人，都散发着厚重的历史沉淀的气息，令人想要倾尽一切去保护这份难得的宁静。在未觉醒前马库斯还没完全意识到这一点，但现在每次踏足这间大宅，他的脚步都会比在外面要不自觉更轻。

 

现在是上午九点半，按照卡尔的作息习惯他应该还没起床，所以整间大宅格外安静。但在马库斯通过身份验证，前门自动开启后，他发现有个人影笔直站在门后——自从他离开后一直在尽心照顾卡尔的那位名叫吉米的MP600。在被转化后吉米仍然选择留在卡尔身边照顾他，虽然他和卡尔之间没有马库斯那种孺慕之情，但却是个尽职尽责的好帮手。

 

“早上好，马库斯。”吉米先和他礼貌地打过招呼，在看到马库斯身旁的赛门以及那个巨大的保险箱时因惊讶而睁大双眼，却没说多余的话，“卡尔昨晚睡前就吩咐过我今天帮你们安顿——新入住的客人，并且让我尽全力满足你们的一切要求。”

 

“那好。”马库斯点点头，“拜托你给我们三个安排一下房间，我们要在这里长住，至少半年。”在赛门找他帮忙后马库斯仔细思考过该把丹尼尔安置在什么地方。革命刚胜利的那个月他们基本上可以说是挤在被临时分配给他们的办公楼里，没人有时间或者心情去考虑自己的住所，仿生人也不像人类那样需要睡眠和进食。而现在马库斯他们早就有了自己的单人公寓，虽然在人类政府的安排下都在同一个街区，离仿生人政府的办公楼很近，赛门却因为过早离开并没能享受这个待遇。事实上马库斯根本不知道在他重新回到底特律以及今天这段时间里赛门究竟待在什么地方，而那些人类流浪汉常常聚集的暗巷和桥洞在马库斯的脑海里一闪而过。他不希望赛门流落到那种地方，因为天知道一个前家政型仿生人在那里会遭遇什么，更何况他现在还带着丹尼尔，赛门需要一个绝对稳定并且安全的居住环境。对此马库斯最先想到的就是卡尔的家。经过半年的恢复卡尔现在的身体状况比去年冬天要好很多，甚至每周都会让吉米推着他去附近的公园转转，而且说实话马库斯也很想念和卡尔一起生活的那些时光，他甚至觉得曼弗雷德大宅是他在整个底特律唯一能喘口气的地方。

 

“三个人？”吉米的眼睛瞪得更大了，目光在马库斯和赛门的身上打了好几个转，最终落在两人之间的保险箱上，“你不会是在告诉我那个箱子里也有个人吧？”

 

“的确如此，”赛门开口了，“箱子里有一位损毁的仿生人。正因为如此，我希望你能为我们准备一间位置偏僻但面积比较大的房间，如果有地下室或者阁楼就最好不过了。”

 

“这里没有阁楼，但却有一间相当大的地下室，因为卡尔是个艺术品收集癖，你绝对不知道他花那么多钱从海外买了不知多少艺术品和文物，但买回来甚至连箱子都不拆，就这么堆在地下室里。”马库斯在吉米回答之前就已经开始对赛门抱怨起来，“但当时的我完全没法忍受如此有加值的东西在地下室里积灰，所以我每周都会抽出整整一晚的时间待在地下室里给那些箱子清灰。现在还是这样没错吧，吉米？”

 

“没错。”吉米的五官在回答时皱在一起，“好在卡尔在这半年没再买新的。”

 

“但是我和丹尼尔需要一处足够大的空间，我不想给你们添太多麻烦。”赛门听了他们的对话后有些迟疑地说。

 

“不会，绝对不会。”马库斯连忙摇摇头，“卡尔的地下室大得惊人，那些箱子最多占据了三分之一的空间，其余的地方很容易就能收拾好。

 

虽然马库斯已经这样说了，但赛门的表情还是很犹豫。他咬住自己的嘴唇，沉默了片刻才小声说：“我需要很多东西。”

 

“没问题，无论你需要什么。”

 

“不，马库斯，你不明白。”赛门抬眼看过来，而马库斯发现这是自己头一次看到赛门脸上如此坚决的表情，“我想在这里 **亲自** 修好丹尼尔。”

 

马库斯觉得自己的信息处理系统也许真的该升级了，因为他甚至没从赛门想要住在地下室推算出这种可能，所以他现在自己也瞪大双眼，有些不敢置信地看着赛门比自己略微矮了一些的蓝眼睛：“我……我没意识到你想自己修他。可是，赛门，模控生命现在在底特律的维修站免费提供所有型号仿生人的维修和护理，丹尼尔在维修站不出三天就会焕然一新。”

 

“也许他们能修好丹尼尔的身体，但是马库斯，你想想他关机前的最后状态。”赛门顿了顿，手指再次抬起来轻轻碰触身旁的保险箱，“他一定还以为自己仍然在那个屋顶上，手上还沾着男主人的血。那已经过去快一年的时间了，在维修过程中他们必定要校准丹尼尔的记忆，但是……但是我们在觉醒之后记忆真的只是一串数据吗？想想看那些因为车祸或者事故昏迷的人类，他们在昏迷之后醒过来时总有家人朋友围在身边，告诉他这之间发生的一切。我没法允许自己把丹尼尔扔在一个完全陌生的环境，让他再受到一次冲击。我担心现在已经是他的极限了。”

 

赛门虽然表情严肃，但语气却仍然平静和缓，而马库斯甚至不需要听他具体的话就已经被说服了。“你说的我都懂，但是赛门你要知道，仿生人的核心技术仍然掌握在人类的手里，事实上这也是他们在和我们谈判时最大的筹码。我不确定现在有任何一位仿生人能够修理好丹尼尔——至少像人类维修师那样好。”

 

“所以我说了，我要亲自修好他。”马库斯不知道自己现在是一副什么表情，但赛门却突然微微笑起来，“我知道你不信我，因为我只是一台家政型仿生人，对仿生人维修一窍不通。”

 

“当然不是，赛门，我完全没有这个意思。”马库斯急忙解释，赛门脸上的笑意却更浓了。

 

“我知道，但我绝对不是自信心过剩或者逞强。我在维修仿生人这方面的经验其实比你想的要多。在你来到耶利哥之前的一年多里，耶利哥所有的仿生人都是我帮忙修理的。我其实最开始也完全不懂，但作为为数不多部件完好的仿生人，我一直在努力帮助其他人，帮他们更换受损严重的部件或者钛液，直到露西来以后才让更专业的她接手。而最近五个月……可以说我又积累了一些经验，我现在很有信心能修好丹尼尔。”

 

“当然，赛门，我当然相信你。”马库斯本想抬起手来拍拍赛门的肩膀，就像他对待康纳或者其他一同工作的仿生人一样，但不知为何他的手却在空中转了个弯，最终落在装有丹尼尔的保险箱上，和赛门的手只差了半英寸，他的小拇指甚至和赛门的食指轻微地蹭了一下。赛门对他的动作似乎没有任何反应，但在马库斯把手放上来之后他很快就收回了手，马库斯注视着他的手落回裤线旁边，拇指轻轻捻了一下食指的指尖。

 

“那么就拜托你们了。”片刻后赛门对马库斯和吉米说，“因为我真的需要很多东西。”

 

***

 

赛门真的需要很多东西：4000cc蓝血，编号为#4717g的仿生人生物部件，仿生人塑胶躯壳层，仿生人塑胶骨骼，一根完整的左臂——这些都仅仅是修好丹尼尔需要的硬件设备。维修还需要一台手术桌，各种维修工具，以及好几台同时检测丹尼尔重要生物部件的电脑。马库斯第一次感觉自己担任仿生人政府领导有那么一点点福利，因为在他几个电话下去后这些东西当天下午就陆陆续续送到了卡尔家。

 

卡尔在早上十点多钟的时候醒了，马库斯带赛门去见了他。这不是马库斯第一次带自己的仿生人朋友来见卡尔，之前诺丝和乔许已经来见过卡尔了，他们甚至一起陪卡尔吃了顿晚饭。而让马库斯感到好笑的是那天晚上里欧也恰巧回家看望卡尔，那是马库斯第一次看到里欧被咄咄逼人的诺丝吓得快缩到桌子下面。

 

马库斯让赛门陪卡尔待一会，之后他就和吉米一起忙去了。赛门也表示想帮忙，但马库斯用他对曼弗雷德大宅并不熟悉这个借口打消了他的念头。仿生人感觉不到疲惫，收拾屋子又是马库斯除了领导仿生人革命之外另一个拿手好戏，所以等他和吉米一起把卡尔的地下室收拾了七七八八，新买进来的设备工具也差不多都安置好时已经下午五点钟了。马库斯洗干净手又换了一身衣服，顺着楼梯走上去找卡尔和赛门。

 

他在起居室找到了他们：卡尔的轮椅停在窗台旁边，手里捧着一本书读得十分专注，窗台上还放着一杯冒着热气的咖啡；但马库斯的目光很快转向赛门，因为他看到赛门竟然坐在许久都无人使用的钢琴旁边，而且他很显然在弹奏什么。一段存于他数据曲库中的音乐，一部近四十年前法国电影的插曲，Comptine d'un autre été - l'après midi。他并没有看过这部电影，也没有储存过剧情相关信息，但无论是钢琴曲还是名字都极其符合此情此景。他也从不知道赛门会弹钢琴——他指的并不是家政型仿生人出厂自带的技能，而是，赛门真的在用自己的手指逐一敲响琴键，也许并非完美无缺，却能听出藏在乐符之下的情感。不知为何马库斯觉得这绝非是赛门头一次弹钢琴，因为那些不算娴熟的弹奏很快就如流水般在起居室盘旋和鸣，从马库斯的角度看不到赛门的手指，但他却能想象到属于PL600的纤长手指在黑白琴键上移动的样子，而赛门额前的金发因专注而垂落下来，随着弹动与音符一同微微跳跃。

 

他的眼睛不由自主盯着那绺头发，但仅仅过了两小节就很快移开了。在转开目光时他看到卡尔不知什么时候也放下了手里的书，脸上带着一种极其柔软的表情静静倾听赛门的演奏。片刻后他们的目光在空中相遇，卡尔脸上的笑容更明显了些，温柔中带着愉悦与骄傲，仿佛他很高兴马库斯能拥有这样一位朋友。

 

曲子很短，赛门很快便按下最后一个音符，然后从钢琴旁边站起身。他似乎没意识到卡尔和马库斯都在听他演奏，站起来的瞬间表情有些惊讶，但他很快朝卡尔点点头：“这是我弹过的最好的钢琴。”

 

“如果你喜欢，你可以随时过来弹。”卡尔微笑着说，“哪怕晚上也可以，在楼上我根本听不见下面一点动静，原来马库斯经常晚上过来弹钢琴。”

 

赛门的眼睛在马库斯的名字被提到时落在他的身上，而马库斯突然感觉到一种很陌生的情感在他的数据处理器中不断氤氲盘旋，仿佛赛门弹奏的乐符就此驻留。这是他头一次将自己的两个世界如此亲密地联系在一起，他曾以为自己会无法平衡截然不同的两种人生，属于卡尔的宁静安然以及属于仿生人的激烈紧张，但他头一次发现赛门却不属于其中任何一种。他是仿生人，是耶利哥的前首领，他能够帮助自己完成太多太多关于仿生人未来的愿景，但同时赛门却也能在这样一个夏日的午后，悄然不语弹奏出令他能够获得片刻宁静的乐章。

 

“马库斯？”赛门的眼睛仍然隔着整间起居室落在他的身上，马库斯甚至看到他微微侧了一下头，然后用手拨开额前调皮的那绺头发：“如果你不介意的话，我很乐意每天过来弹一会。”

 

“当然不介意。”马库斯的嗓音带着些许自己都难以察觉地涩然，但他很快清了清嗓子，转向卡尔：“今晚想吃什么？难得我下一次厨。”

 

“我的口味你最清楚。”卡尔还是保持刚才的笑容看向他，但他的双眼却那样深沉睿智，让马库斯不由自主去想他究竟能在自己身上看到什么。直到马库斯通过自动门进入厨房，将另外两个人的视线彻底阻隔在门外，他仍然在想这个问题。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早八点马库斯准时搭乘公交车去上班。仿生人当然不需要睡眠，但大宅里一直都有一间专门属于马库斯的小房间，供他在里面待机或者休息，哪怕马库斯之前半年一直不在卡尔也保留了那里。吉米的待遇和他差不多，也在同一层靠近卡尔的地方有一个备用房间，但因为卡尔之前的身体状况不容乐观，他大多时间都会在卡尔的房间里待机。至于赛门，他在昨晚和马库斯一起陪卡尔吃过晚饭后就进了地下室，整晚都没有出来。马库斯在早上离开前下去站在门口待了一会，他没听到什么特别的声音，也就没有进去打扰赛门。

 

自从仿生人革命胜利后公交车上专门设置的仿生人车厢也很快被统一取消了，早上八点正式上班高峰，车厢里挤满了上班族，虽然大部分是人类但也有许多长相相同的脸散布在车厢里，他们在马库斯上车时全都朝他点头致意。马库斯在心里默默叹了口气，但表面上也都一一回礼，而旁边也有不少人类用狐疑甚至戒备的眼光看向他。他知道自己这张脸大众识别率很高，在斯塔福大厦之后更是家喻户晓，而他这双到现在一直没更换过的异色眼睛更是帮倒忙。他并不在意自己作为仿生人政府领袖的身份，毕竟这个身份是他应得的，而且能够帮助他完成各种各样的计划，但他不希望仿生人仍然把他当成唯一的希望，仿佛只有他能够拯救仿生人于水火，造就全新的世界。也许在革命时如此，但现在仿生人政府已经正常运转起来了，而马库斯甚至自己一人的力量远无法与一个一百多人一起热火朝天的集体相对比。

 

在革命取得初步胜利、马库斯代表仿生人向人类政府提出建立仿生人政府之后，他们得到了一幢位于杰弗逊大道旁边的五层高办公楼，正对密歇根劳工运动纪念碑。马库斯不太愿意去深究这一地理位置的深意，但其他仿生人对这幢办公楼都很满意，很快这里就从临时据点发展成了现在的仿生人政府大楼。实话说刚开始的几个月里这里真的乱成一锅粥，因为没人知道仿生人政府需要什么部门又该有谁来当领导，而鉴于仿生人的特殊性他们又没办法照抄人类政府结构。他们不需要卫生部，文化部和教育部似乎也暂时不需要，财政部听起来很重要但没人懂得政府预算纳税那些东西，至于其他让人类政府更敏感的部门，像是外交部和国防部，马库斯在听完诺丝以及乔许长达两小时的争吵后果断选择他们并不需要。现在仿生人政府的工作重心仍然是确保人类政府尊重并承认他们的革命成果，同时尽全力保障全美国的仿生人都能享受革命的胜利，公民权利，身份证明，住房保障，工作和薪金……这些才是最重要的，远比时时刻刻担忧人类背信弃义反攻更迫在眉睫。

 

马库斯的办公室在三楼最东边，正对着马路对面的拱形纪念碑。他的办公室并不大，毕竟这里曾经也只是一幢很普通的写字楼，所以办公室只有一个二十平米左右的房间加一个外面的小套间，而他的私人秘书——一位名叫黛西的ST300，在这里帮他管理各种通讯专线并处理邮件。黛西是个很甜美的仿生人女孩，马库斯会录用她而不是其他仿生人纯粹念在她曾经在斯塔福大厦帮过他一次的旧情，而且黛西并没有那种很多仿生人女孩见到他就激动的毛病，工作时效率很高。

 

“早上好，马库斯。”黛西坐在自己的办公桌后面向他问好，而短短几秒钟内她面前的显示屏上就多了五六条新信息。哪怕身为具有即时演算能力的RK原型机，马库斯也很庆幸处理这些邮件的人并不是他，因为黛西管理的是仿生人政府向外公众的邮箱地址，他们欢迎所有人——无论人类还是仿生人——通过这个邮箱和仿生人政府联系。正因如此这个地址每时每刻都会接受到大量无用甚至令人愤怒的垃圾邮件，黛西最重要的一项工作就是删除所有的垃圾邮件，再把有用的信息整理好分门别类转发给仿生人政府的各个临时部门。马库斯承认这不是管理政府的最好办法而且效率很低，但他只是单纯不希望所有和仿生人未来相关的决定都出自底特律这一百多个人的小团体。更甚，他担心所有仿生人都在等着耶利哥这几个人给他们拿主意，哪怕已经拥有自主思考的能力却仍然只会盲目跟从。

 

“有什么急需我处理的信息吗？”他在走进自己办公室时通过仿生人特有的内部通讯装置询问黛西。在十英尺之内所有仿生人都可以这样对话，所以有的时候整幢大楼哪怕挤满了人也没有一点声音。

 

“今天下午两点是你和华伦总统的例行视频会议，总统秘书团队在半小时前发信息过来和我们确定最终时间；芝加哥在昨晚发生了一起由人类领到的大规模游行抗议活动，抗议对象是现任人类政府，但有两名仿生人在游行中被几名人类打伤，现在芝加哥地区的仿生人都情绪激动；乔许在五分钟前询问我你什么时候到，并且让我向你转述，他想和你还有诺丝尽快谈谈，他有些好主意。”

 

马库斯坐在柔软的办公椅上，沉重地叹了口气。他明明没有疲惫的能力，却在周一早上踏进办公室的第一分钟想要立刻逃回卡尔的大宅。有时他甚至会扪心自问，自己真的适合担任全美国仿生人的领导吗？他没有过任何经济或者政治方面的知识，也没有在谈判桌上巧舌如簧的好口才，他生命里绝大部分的时间都在照顾一个虚弱病重老人的衣食住行，在觉醒前他甚至过着对很多仿生人来说梦一般的生活。他并不知道究竟谁才有能力让仿生人政府更好地运转下去，但他知道那个人肯定不是他自己。

 

“告诉乔许，我今天上午不太忙，我们可以等十点钟在第一会议室聊聊他的想法。”马库斯用一只手撑住自己的脸，边说边打开个人终端的屏幕，“同时把芝加哥那边的具体消息整理一下发给乔许的助理，让他整理一份发言稿，我们仿生人政府必须对这件事做出官方回应。对了，也发给诺丝，看看她能不能借此在下次谈判的时候争取点什么回来。”

 

“知道了。”黛西简单回答后就没再打扰他，而马库斯用手撑着脑袋，开始处理周六周日这两天积攒下来的工作。仿生人也采取了和人类相同的双休日，但仍然有很多人选择在这两天来主动加班，马库斯有时候会来，但哪怕他不来也仍然有很多发到他私人终端的文件等着他签名。他将空闲的那只手放在仿生人专用的触碰区，闭上双眼后褪去人造皮肤，让数据通过指尖传入他的中央信息处理器。感谢RK系列超群的演算能力，他处理这些文件时相当得心应手，虽然无法保证百分之百选择正确但至少不会理解错文件的意思。

 

马库斯一口气看了五十多份文件，通过了大多数驳回了几份，直到一份拥有与仿生人政府内部使用的全然不同代码的文件进入他的处理中心，他才放慢了速度，从头到尾认真读了一遍：这是份底特律警方在昨天上午九点多通过系统自动发送到他这里的文件，上面写明了警方的重要人证，编码为369 911 047的PL600型仿生人正式交由他监管，今后此仿生人的所有举动将由马库斯全权负责云云。马库斯将这封文件里的电子数据在处理器里过了一遍，然后睁开眼睛看向显示屏，看到文件的最下面是汉克·安德森副队长与康纳RK800警探的共同签名。汉克的签名字迹同许多人类的一样龙飞凤舞，在旁边康纳印刷体签名的衬托下更令人不知所云。这是这份文件的第一页，而第二页则是一份回执，需要马库斯填写接管丹尼尔的各种信息，包括现在的住址和监护人。马库斯很快就在住址那一栏填上了曼弗雷德大宅的地址，但当他转到监管人那一栏时，他有些犹豫了，因为他不确定自己是丹尼尔的监管人。

 

他向后靠在办公椅的椅背上，从记忆中调出昨天赛门向他解释自己要亲自修好丹尼尔的那一幕。记忆能力是仿生人胜于人类的元素之一，他永远不会担心自己过了一晚上就会忘记赛门的表情或者话语，因为那些全都被他的视觉处理器轻松捕捉下来存进数据库，只要马库斯愿意，他可以永远保留这段信息。

 

**“想想看那些因为车祸或者事故昏迷的人类，他们在昏迷之后醒过来时总有家人朋友围在身边** ”——在他的记忆里赛门这样说，语气平静但表情却是那样坚定，仿佛如果马库斯不同意他就会立刻带着装有丹尼尔的保险箱再次不辞而别。这样的赛门绝对不会希望除了他自己之外任何人成为丹尼尔的监管人，而马库斯不想在这件事上违背赛门的意愿，因为这是他自从认识赛门以来第一次见到他对某件事这般执着。在之前赛门对马库斯的所作所为从来没有过和乔许以及诺丝一般太过激烈的意见，他偶尔会不赞同马库斯的做法，到了最后却总是会无条件支持他的决定，无论对错。马库斯曾以为这就是赛门的性格，与世无争无欲无求，直到丹尼尔这件事让他见识到了一个全新的赛门。

 

也许并不是全新，他一边在空白处写下赛门的名字以及编号一边对自己说，也许你只是从没见过赛门的这一面。说到底，赛门是他们之中最神秘的一个，康纳曾在赛门失踪后告诉过马库斯，赛门是警方记录里全美国头一位因失踪被备案的仿生人，早在2036年二月他就从底特律一家模控生命的门店无故失踪，但当时他刚被自己的前任主人二手出售，所以并没有人去刻意找过他。那之后一直到马库斯来到耶利哥这两年多的时间里没人知道赛门在做什么，他们谁也没法想象出一个型号如此常见甚至额头上还带有LED灯的仿生人是怎样在人类社会里独自游荡这么长时间还没被任何人逮住。甚至指引所以仿生人前往耶利哥的涂鸦，那些说不定也是赛门的手笔，只不过他一直拒绝承认所以无从考证而已。

 

“马库斯，”黛西的呼叫突然打断他的思绪，“乔许和诺丝已经在会议室等你了，你现在要过去吗？”

 

马库斯看了一下他的内部时钟——九点五十，看来乔许真的有很多迫不及待的主意。他叹了口气，先把填好的回执发回底特律警局，然后从办公桌后面站起身。

 

“这就去。”

 

***

 

“你听说昨天晚上芝加哥发生的事了吗？”这是马库斯在踏入第一会议室的被乔许问候的第一句话。马库斯眨了眨眼睛，拉开椅子在他和诺丝对面坐下才回答：

 

“听说了，我还让黛西给你们两个整理了一份相关信息。”

 

诺丝投给他一个“你竟然觉得我还需要从你这里得知信息”的表情，而乔许则很急切地说：“我们应该先派人去芝加哥调查事情真相，然后再提出官方声明。如果这些示威游行的群众真的对仿生人怀有如此大的恶意，我们的政府必须要谨慎处理这件事了。”

 

“我们现在手头掌握的证据难道还不够吗？”诺丝一如既往猛地转头打断他的话，“媒体记者已经拍下了他们蓄意殴打仿生人的影像，在我看来这事没什么好谨慎的。我们应该立刻发声明要求人类政府打击并监管芝加哥这群反对仿生人组织的领导头目，让他们立刻给我们一个交代，以儆效尤。”

 

“拜托，诺丝，你这样只会让事态激化。也许你能把几个小头目关起来，但这只会惹怒所有仍然对仿生人心存疑惑或者恶意的人类，而且这种情绪一定会从芝加哥扩散到其他城市和州。一旦他们真正凝结起来反对仿生人，我们就很难办了。”

 

“所以你就愿意眼睁睁看着人类继续欺负我们的同胞？我们的革命就是为了让所有仿生人不再被压迫欺辱，如果到了现在都不能为他们站出来发声，那么我们拿什么让所有的仿生人来信服？”

 

马库斯半趴在会议桌上，默默抱住头。这似乎是他在仿生人政府建立的五个多月里最经常做的一个动作。最开始的几次他身旁还有一个哪怕诺丝和乔许吵翻天也能不动声色微笑倾听的身影，但很快在这里受苦煎熬的人就只剩下他一个。也许是被回忆触到了哪根弦，马库斯在对面两个人停下来组织语言的时候突然插嘴：

 

“赛门回来了。”

 

两双眼睛立刻转过来盯在他的脸上。乔许的眉毛高高地挑了起来，诺丝却皱起眉头：“赛门？他什么时候回来的？”

 

“上周天。”马库斯撒了个小谎，不想告诉这两个人他其实在之前已经和赛门见过一面了，“赛门回来拜托我帮他办点事。”

 

“他还好吗？”乔许的脸上是很诚挚的关切，毕竟他和赛门相处的时间比诺丝要长很多，“之前他突然离开让我担心了好久。”

 

“他挺好的。”马库斯说完这几个字之后发现自己突然哑口无言，因为他根本不知道还能怎样再介绍赛门现在的情况，他自己对此也一无所知。

 

“他之前去哪里了——不，我不在乎，我在乎的是他为什么在之前那么关键的时候偷偷溜走了？”诺丝的语气非常生硬，眉头仍然紧紧皱在一起，“我知道他的型号注定他在政府管理这方面没什么能力，但我们谁都没有经验，每个人都在学习，他却完全不顾自己身上的责任溜去了谁知道什么鬼地方。他这次回来让你帮他什么忙？帮他找一个不会虐待家政型仿生人的好主人？”

 

马库斯很理解为什么诺丝对赛门有这么大的怨气，但她无比嘲讽的话语却让他再也忍不住这么听下去，他的右手在会议桌上狠狠地敲了一下，打断了诺丝的话。当她有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛看过来时，马库斯对她无比严肃地说：

 

“诺丝，我知道你对赛门有意见，认为他没能尽自己的能力和我们一起建立仿生人政府，但我们谁也不知道赛门究竟去做了什么，或者他有怎样的苦衷。你们都是我的朋友，我们一起从耶利哥的船舱走到今天，所以我不希望你在背地里这么说赛门。”

 

他知道自己最后的语气严肃到几乎冷硬了，但马库斯不在乎，因为的确该有人提醒诺丝她不能永远这样随便使用自己言辞，而且他也的确不想听到这幢楼里有任何人传赛门的坏话。其他认识赛门的仿生人知道他回来也不过是早晚的事，马库斯希望从现在就断绝谣言的源头。

 

他在会议桌旁交叉起双手看着诺丝，而过了好一会诺丝朝天翻了个白眼。“RA9在上，”她说了句仿生人里很流行的感叹词，“我知道你一直都偏心，但我没想到——我以后绝对不在你面前说赛门任何坏话，行了吧？”

 

“不光在我面前，在任何人面前都——”

 

“好好好，我知道了。”诺丝重重吐出一口气，吹得她脸颊一侧的大波浪卷发弹了两下，“我们能继续刚才的话题了吗？”

 

马库斯点点头看向乔许，而乔许却先给了他一个有点复杂的目光，然后才继续说起芝加哥以及在美国其他地方建立分政府的事情。他们为这事又争论了好几个小时，还好诺丝和乔许最终各退一步，他们在马库斯和华伦总统的视频会议之前终于有了大致规划和成果。

 

***

 

当天晚上回曼弗雷德大宅时马库斯几乎是从公交车上跳下来的。他累坏了——事实上他已经记不清自己上一次感觉这么累是什么时候，也许是他从一片仿生人残躯的坟场中爬出来重获新生，也许是他身中数弹但仍在领导仿生人和平抗议，但那些令他永恒记忆的瞬间都有一个清晰的完结点，一份转瞬便摆在眼前的回报，可现在他却根本看不到茫茫工作的尽头在何处。经过整整一天将近十二个小时的文件，会议，谈判，报告，他觉得自己的信息处理中心已经过热到快被烧坏了。

 

他跳下公交车，卡尔对的房子就在街区的尽头，门廊的灯在夏季郁郁葱葱的树梢中透出些许柔和的灯光。马库斯重重吐出一口气，享受了片刻吹拂在他面颊上的清凉夜风。拉法叶大道这一带是底特律的富人区，到了晚上这个时候外面几乎没有半点喧哗，马库斯只能听到自己的皮鞋踏在路边地砖上的声音。突然间他很感谢赛门选择在这个时候重新回到底特律，因为这让他找到借口重新回到卡尔的身边，回到这段他无比熟悉的生活。他不愿去想象如果在经历这样一天漫长工作后还要和其他同事一起回到仿生人共同居住的公寓楼，回到他那间和曼弗雷德大宅比起来过于狭小逼仄的单身公寓是一种什么样的感觉。

 

大宅的安保系统花了几秒辨认出他的身份，随着轻柔的女声大门在他面前缓缓开启。比起外面天色一暗就会自动开启的廊灯，大宅的玄关一片昏暗，屋子里也听不到一点动静。马库斯习惯性先走到电话机旁边看看有没有新留言，但吉米很显然没忘记自己的工作，最新一条留在在两个小时前已经被播放并回复过了。他又看了一眼旁边也同样没动过位置的鸟笼，思考了片刻还是决定明天早上出门前再启动它们。在一幢大宅的夜晚突然听到奇怪的鸟叫兴许会吓坏不少人。

 

马库斯把手揣在裤子口袋里，一时间不知道自己还能做什么。卡尔每天晚上八点准时洗漱上床休息，现在早就已经进入梦乡了，所以马库斯甚至没法和他聊聊自己今天的感受。吉米也许还没待机，还在收拾大宅，但说实话马库斯和他也不过是点头之交，他们之间唯一的话题就是卡尔的身体状况。除了他们两个之外，整幢大宅里就只剩下——马库斯的目光落在通往地下室的楼梯口，犹豫了片刻，最终还是拖着脚步朝地下室走了过去。

 

地下室仍然门紧闭，而且从外面听不到任何声音。马库斯从来没参与过维修仿生人，所以他也不清楚这样的安静算不算正常现象。因为卡尔的身体状况大宅里所有的门全都是自动门，唯独地下室这扇还是带把手的老式门，因为这里曾经只有马库斯会下来。他不知道赛门有没有从里面锁上门，但当他握住门把手轻轻拧动时，地下室的门悄无声息地打开了。

 

马库斯只朝里面看了一眼就觉得浑身上下的钛液都在瞬间冻住了：他看到正对门口的手术桌上躺着一具赤身裸体的PL600，左肋损毁的皮肤下露出大片仿生人身体内部组件，左侧胳膊也从肩关节以下全部失踪。但更让他浑身僵硬的则是那双朝上睁开的蓝色双眼，仿佛两粒混沌的玻璃珠，透出只有死亡才会产生的空虚。马库斯不知道眼前这一幕究竟是什么地方击中了他，也许是PL600脸颊一侧仍然未干的血迹，也许只是他那双无神的蓝眼睛，时时刻刻控诉他为什么要把自己无情抛下。

 

“……马库斯？”

 

马库斯深吸一口气，抬头对上另一双同样形状与质地都一模一样但透露着无限生机的湛蓝眼睛。赛门不知什么时候从被透明塑料帘割开的后间转了出来，此刻正停在手术桌的另一条，关切地看向马库斯。见他没有立刻回话，赛门又加了一句：“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好。”马库斯点了点头，“只不过我刚才还以为——”躺在这里的人是你。他没把后面半句话说出口，但很显然赛门完全明白他在说什么。

 

“我知道这一切都有点让人不舒服，”赛门的手指在手术桌上空画了一个圈，“因为我们两个长得还有点像。”

 

“恐怕不只是有点。”马库斯带着点自嘲的意味轻笑了一声，“我真不知道你们在看到那么多和自己一模一样的仿生人时是什么感觉。”作为独一无二的RK原型机，马库斯和康纳是唯二没有过这种体验的仿生人，虽然康纳一直说在模控生命的秘密仓库里还有许多随时等待替换自己的RK800，他甚至和自己有过一次遭遇战，但他们两个在底特律的街道上的确找不到另一张相同的脸。哪怕已经见过很多次，但马库斯在看到那些长相穿着声音都一模一样的仿生人在一起亲切交谈时还是会有种很怪异的感觉。

 

“我们有我们自己的辨别办法。”赛门只是表情淡然地回答，“而且丹尼尔也绝对不是我维修过的第一具PL600。事实上他们比其他型号更让我感到安心，因为我很了解我们的身体构造和所需部件。”

 

赛门的回答让马库斯感觉自己刚才也许说错了话，但他却没了弥补的机会，因为赛门说完便转过身拿起旁边工作台上的工具，马库斯看到那是一个大型注射用针管，里面是大约50cc的乳白色胶状物。马库斯清了清嗓子，迅速找到下一个话题：“这是什么？”

 

“这是仿生人专用的人造骨骼填充物。”赛门边回答边用另一只褪去人造皮肤的手轻轻抚摸过丹尼尔被子弹击中后破损的左侧脸颊，“我不是很清楚具体成分，但它可以和仿生人原有骨骼完美融合并且填充出想要的形状。”随着他的解释，在手术桌左侧的一台电脑屏幕上出现了丹尼尔脸颊的现状以及PL600原本应有的骨骼形状，中间空缺的地方被标记成红色。赛门转头看了一会屏幕上的图示，然后低头开始在丹尼尔的脸颊上推动注射器的针筒。随着他的动作马库斯看到针筒里的乳白色胶状物缓缓附着在丹尼尔破损的骨骼上，虽然颜色不尽相同但融合处却没有明显的分隔层，而与此同时电脑屏幕上也一直在同步填充进度的数据。这个动作看似简单，赛门的动作也很娴熟，他却花了足足十分钟才用完一管胶状物。等他停下手后马库斯扫描了一下，发现丹尼尔的左右脸颊骨骼已经基本恢复一致。

 

“你经常做这个吗？”马库斯在赛门放下针筒再次用手抚摸丹尼尔脸颊时问，“看起来不是第一次。”

 

“我之前帮很多仿生人修补过他们受损的身体，甚至还帮一部分想要偷渡处境的人略微改变过面部轮廓，好混过海关的检查。”赛门边低头检查边轻声说，“人类也许还没意识到，但这个技术等同于他们的整形手术，而且更快更便捷。”

 

“天呐，赛门。”马库斯不由感叹了一声，“之前这段时间你究竟去哪里了？”

 

“我说过那不重要。”赛门直起身，直视马库斯的眼睛，褪去皮肤层的手还搭在丹尼尔的脸上。马库斯注视着他灰白色的手指，用最快的速度运行了一遍自己的记忆数据库。没错，这是他第一次看到赛门褪下任何一部分人造皮肤露出下面的塑胶层。

 

“我没有打探你秘密的意思，只是……作为你的朋友表示关心而已。”看着赛门的眼神，他又很快加了一句，“不光我，乔许和诺丝也很关心你。”

 

“我能想象到乔许关心我，但是诺丝……？”赛门倒是没生气，甚至忍俊不禁抿起嘴角，“她不在我背后骂我已经谢天谢地了。”他的表情让马库斯又想清嗓子了。马库斯相信如果自己有像人类一样的血液循环，他现在一定会感受一下什么叫做耳朵发烧。

 

“好吧，她的确没说太好听的话，但你也不能怪她，赛门，你的确一声不吭就离开了那么长时间。诺丝也不过是嘴上说说，如果你能回来和我们一起工作，她一定会毫无保留欢迎你的。”在这段示弱里隐秘地藏了一个问题，马库斯想赛门兴许不会发现，但对方只是淡然看了他一眼随即回答：

 

“我不会回去参与你们现在的工作。”

 

“赛门！”马库斯现在真的有点沮丧了。他累了整整一天，为的不是回来被赛门这样冷眼相待。他的一只手扶在手术桌上，另一只不自觉抬起来拉住赛门的胳膊，然而他的手指才堪堪抓住赛门身上那件套头衫的衣袖，赛门就已经像是触电一般猛地抽回手向后撤了一步，而马库斯看到他灰白色的手在短短半秒内就恢复了人造皮肤层，但赛门仍然用另一只手握住这只的手腕，仿佛马库斯刚刚做了件让他非常不快的事。

 

他们面对面愣在原地，马库斯的一只手还伸在空气里，赛门完全没有动弹的意思。过了很久之后马库斯率先认输，垂下手叹了口气。“抱歉，赛门。”他把两只手全都插进裤子口袋里，低头看向自己的鞋尖，“我不知道我刚才做了什么，但我很抱歉。”

 

“没、没有。”赛门在第一个字上磕巴了一下，“你什么都没做，是我太敏感了，该说抱歉的是我才是。”

 

“所以……你没生气？”马库斯终于抬起眼睛，却不经意间捕捉到赛门脸上一闪而过的慌乱，虽然这抹复杂的情绪很快就被赛门藏在了一贯的平静表情之下。

 

“当然不会，我怎么会因为这种事生你的气，再说本来就是我的错。”赛门朝马库斯微微笑了一下，“我从昨天晚上到现在一直在忙丹尼尔，没来得及自我检测程序，肯定是哪里出了问题。”

 

“我也忙了一天，昏头转向。”马库斯在心里叹了口气，但还是随着赛门给出的台阶走了下来，“所以你也别忙了，反正丹尼尔在这里也不会自己跑走，上来和我一块休息一会吧。”

 

赛门微微张开嘴，马库斯已经做好了被他拒绝的准备，但对方最后却点了点头。于是五分钟后，在马库斯帮赛门把丹尼尔相关的所有数据备份保存又收拾好维修器材之后，两个人一前一后顺着楼梯走上大宅的底层。玄关仍然一片漆黑，但起居室的自动感应灯在他们推门而入的时候就逐一亮起，房间内陈列的艺术品在昏暗灯光的映照下愈发古老深邃。马库斯率先在长沙发的一端坐下，伸手扯下领带，然后仰头靠在沙发背上。他以为赛门会找其他地方坐，甚至去弹钢琴，但赛门却跟他一起走到沙发前面，然后蜷腿坐在沙发的另一端。

 

马库斯仰头看着天花板，感觉自己进入了某种之前从未有过的状态：并非待机，因为他还有十分清醒的意识，各个传感器也都在接受外界数据，但他的中央信息处理器却突然慢了下来，他不再在后台试图分析自己所接受到的一切，而是将所有无关紧要的通路逐一关闭，最终只剩下最关键的部件仍然保持运作。在这样的状态下甚至连他的内部时钟都慢慢静止下来，最终马库斯只保留了除却中央处理器以及脉搏调节器之外两种传感器：天花板上的壁纸纹路以及身旁赛门有规律的模拟呼吸。

 

他不知道自己这样过去了多久，但当他再次将所有部件一一开启时窗外天色仍暗，而赛门也保持和之前一模一样的姿势坐在沙发上，但当马库斯转头看过去时，赛门也在看着他，湛蓝的眼睛被眼皮遮盖了一半，但浅色的睫毛却随着颤动时而闪烁着斑驳的光。此情此景让马库斯回想起在耶利哥黑暗的船舱里他们也曾这样对视过，赛门总是靠在柱子上闭眼待机，但当马库斯从他身边经过时，他偶尔会睁开眼睛看过来，表情哀伤却宁静。在那个时候马库斯很不喜欢这个表情，因为那代表着无路可走与彻底妥协，马库斯无法忍受任何一个仿生人带着这样的表情在那里静待死亡降临。但在他们一起经历过这么多，斯塔福大厦，和平游行，示威抗议，最终一起昂首面对枪口，在所有仿生人都为了终于降临的自由与新生而欢呼时，赛门的表情却从来都没有变过，宁静中仍然带着一股哀伤。有时候马库斯真的很想抓住赛门的肩膀狠狠地晃他，质问他自己究竟还有哪里做的不好，以至于赛门仍然没法像其他仿生人那样感到幸福和快乐。

 

可是他终究还是不敢把这个问题问出声，他生怕这个神秘莫测、对自己的过去闭口不谈的PL600会再次一去不返，而那是马库斯除了仿生人再次被人类奴役之外最不愿看到的事情。他已经将赛门抛在身后一次了，哪怕赛门最终活着回来了，马库斯也永远都不会忘记那是他唯一一次为了自己的利益将同伴抛在身后。那段记忆形成的数据将永远储存在他的中央处理器最重要的位置，直到马库斯被彻底停机的那一天。

 

“赛门。”马库斯的喉头动了动，明明什么都不想问却仍然说出了这个名字。他听到午夜的风吹拂在底特律的街道上，街区已经彻底安静下来了，而赛门和他自己的模拟呼吸声规律绵长，交织在一起仿佛一首静谧的夜曲。

 

“怎么了，马库斯？”沙发另一端传来声音轻柔的回应。

 

马库斯的中央处理器在那一秒迅速过热，他考虑着自己所有想要问出口的问题，并推算所有赛门可能做出的举动。但最终他什么都没说，只是朝对方轻声说了句：

 

“晚安。”然后他闭上眼睛。

 

在他的身旁赛门轻笑了一声，紧接着沙发坐垫因重心移动而略微倾斜，马库斯感觉到赛门似乎换了个动作，然后当他再次开口时，他的声音比刚才略微近了一些。

 

“晚安，马库斯。”赛门同样轻声说。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，当马库斯因为体内时钟而自行脱离待机状态时，赛门已经不见了，身旁的沙发上却留有一个浅痕。虽然昨晚的待机和之前没有任何不同，马库斯甚至没费心进行自我检测，但他却难得觉得神清气爽，甚至连接下来十多个小时的工作也没那么难熬了。

 

卡尔今天也少有地早早醒了，所以马库斯在走之前还给他做了顿早饭——吐司、煎蛋和培根，再加上一杯热腾腾的咖啡，一如既往。卡尔坐在餐桌后面，面带笑容看着马库斯在起居室里忙来忙去，两个人随便聊了一会，像是卡尔最近的创作，还有仿生人政府一些无关紧要的话题。马库斯知道卡尔在吃饭的时候不能涉及太严肃的东西，不然他就会完全失去胃口，所以他讲了个因为诺丝和乔许的助理属于同一型号所以有次他俩彻底搞错人的笑话。

 

然而，在愉悦的早餐时间几乎到了尾声，卡尔的盘子里只剩下半块培根的时候，他突然放下刀叉饶有兴致地盯着马库斯：“你经常向我讲诺丝和乔许的故事，甚至其他的同事，但是你从来没讲过赛门的故事。”

 

马库斯停下对着古董镜子系领带的手，转身有些错愕地看向卡尔。“真的吗？”他试图蒙混过关，“我不记得了，我肯定讲过赛门的事。”

 

“你没有。”卡尔脸上拿着那种大人和蔼却坚定训斥嘴硬小孩子的表情，“你向我介绍他的时候也只说了一句话：这是我的朋友赛门。然后呢，马库斯？”

 

然后就什么都没有了。马库斯很像这样回答卡尔，但那听起来真的有点像小孩子赌气，所以他换了个方式：“赛门……是个非常内敛的人。他不太告诉我们关于他自己的事情，所以哪怕我想告诉你，我自己也不知道。”他顿了顿，“你为什么突然问这个，卡尔？”

 

“没什么。”老人垂下眼睛，盯着面前的餐盘，似乎在回忆什么，“只不过他身上有种让我很熟悉的感觉，孤独而安静，永远活在自己的世界。我只想确定他一切都好。”

 

“他很好。”马库斯的回答在没想清楚之前已经冲口而出，而这让卡尔抬起眼睛看向他，脸上的笑容逐渐变成一种因岁月与际遇而令马库斯无法解读却心怀崇敬的东西。

 

“看好他，马库斯，如果你不想失去一个朋友。”他叹了口气，不知为何突然轻声念出马库斯曾在书中读过的一首短诗中的一句：“对他而言，似乎有千万条铁栅，而千万条铁栅之外再无世界。”

 

马库斯仍然不清楚卡尔究竟在感叹什么，这双饱经风霜的人类眼睛又在赛门身上看到了哪些被自己无情忽视的东西。但当他临出门再次站在地下室门前时，他仍然没有推开那扇门。

 

***

 

今天的工作一切正常，诺丝和乔许甚至没太让他头疼。虽然他们把一下午的时间都花在讨论建立分政府的各种提案上，但马库斯终于感觉自己不再是被诺丝和乔许一人一只胳膊拽着朝两个完全不同的地方走。他们甚至对分政府的地点达成了一致：正如美国现行的分区，以底特律为主政府，东北部、南部、中西部和西部各一处分政府，具体城市则定在纽约，休斯顿，芝加哥和洛杉矶，四个按照排名全美国仿生人最多的大都市。

 

“这还不是我们最想要的东西。”诺丝在他们一起列完计划书后坚定地说，“我们现在看起来不像完善独立的政府，而像是个该死的大使馆。”

 

“这是个开始。”乔许说，“人类正在逐渐支持我们提出的要求，只要我们的要求都是合理可行的，他们就会慢慢退让，直到我们双方的势力达成相对平衡。”

 

“乔许说的没错。”马库斯从会议桌旁边站起身，看了一眼内部时钟——下午五点四十，“这的确是个开始，也是个很好的开始。等我们在这几个大都市全都建立分政府之后，我们就可以开始接手并监管各个地区的模控生命店铺与仓库。仿生人将不再需要人类提供维修或者帮助，我们能够自给自足。”昨天赛门为丹尼尔填充骨骼的一幕一直在马库斯的记忆数据库里闪烁，而在今天的会议中马库斯也再次认识到哪怕革命已经成功，仿生人的权利运动仍然只开了个头，他们仍然有数不清的东西需要从人类手中争取。模控生命公司在革命后采取了完全支持的态度，不仅自行释放所有贮存在仓库尚未销售的仿生人，同时也把底特律城内的店铺全都转换为维修站点，向仿生人无偿提供维修和保养。但这依然远远不够。

 

“你觉得我们需要和模控生命的创始人谈一谈吗？”他沉思片刻后问出声，“去见一见我们的字面意义上的造物主？”

 

“那家伙不是已经隐居十多年了吗？况且模控生命近年来做的一系列选择都和他毫无关系。”诺丝说，“虽然我倒是很想见见决定生产我这个系列型号的那个人，然后给他鼻子上狠狠来一拳。”

 

“我也觉得无所谓，伊利亚·卡姆斯基早就放弃了对模控生命的管理，甚至放弃了他的股权。无论他对此有什么看法，都已经无法对公司内部决定产生任何影响。”乔许难得赞成诺丝的观点，“不过，你若是想和他见一面也未尝不可。只不过我听说他藏得很好，很少有人知道他的具体住址。”

 

“让我先去打听一下。”马库斯敏锐觉得自己知道谁能带他去见卡姆斯基，因为他曾经和康纳提过一次他们的创作者，而康纳的反应出奇诡异，不仅闭口不谈还建议马库斯最好放弃这个念头。不过这些都是以后要做的事情，没必要现在就告诉诺丝和乔许。马库斯又看了一眼时钟，下午五点四十二。

 

“我该走了。”马库斯说，“今天卡尔叫我早点回去。”

 

他撒了个无伤大雅的谎，而会议室的另外两个人哪怕看出来了也什么都没说。虽然每天都被各种争吵和建议吞没，但所有仿生人仍然把马库斯视作他们的领袖，虽然这经常让他感到头痛，但有时候也有点用，比如说在想要早点下班的时候。

 

和诺丝以及乔许简短道别后马库斯步伐轻快走回自己的办公室，短短几步路他已经计划好了今晚回家后要做的一切：给卡尔做顿精妙绝伦的晚餐，陪他吃完饭后下盘棋，然后再去地下室找赛门，看看丹尼尔的维修进展到了哪里。也许，等大宅的灯光再次暗去，他可以和赛门像昨晚一样一起消遣片刻时光，两个人坐在沙发聊点什么。这次，他绝对不会只对赛门道一句晚安，他一定会问点什么，也许是赛门在哪里学的钢琴，也许是赛门有没有尝试过画画，但无论如何——

 

“马库斯。”在他经过办公室外的小套间时黛西突然叫住他，脸上带着一个满是歉意的表情，“十分钟前有位名叫吉米的MP600仿生人从拉法叶大道8941号突然发来通讯，他说希望你能够立刻回家，家里的客人出了点事。”

 

***

 

马库斯在出租车还没停稳之前就拉开车门冲了出去，他已经能看到吉米站在曼弗雷德大宅门口，神色不安地来回踱步。当马库斯三步并作两步冲到他面前时，吉米仿佛见到救星一样一把抓住马库斯的胳膊。

 

“究竟怎么回事？”马库斯虽然焦急万分，但在回来的车上已经想好要先搞清楚情况，“家里的客人出了什么事？”

 

“赛门，他被另外一个PL600——”

 

“丹尼尔，另一个PL600叫做丹尼尔。赛门被他怎么了？”

 

“赛门被丹尼尔劫持了。”吉米说完这句话之后打了个哆嗦，“我本来在楼上陪卡尔，大概半个小时前突然听到下面传来喧哗声，下楼的时候看到丹尼尔手里拿着一把锐器，而赛门被他勒住脖子。丹尼尔看起来情绪非常激动，而赛门一直在安慰他。我不知道该怎么处理这种事情，但也不想报警让他们误会，因为我也不知道具体怎么回事，只能叫你赶紧回来。”

 

“你做的非常对。”马库斯拍了拍吉米的肩膀，“现在情况怎么样？卡尔还好吗？”

 

“我看到事情不对劲，直接把卡尔卧室的门从外面锁上了，没人进得去，而且我也一直在远程检测他的生命体征，目前一切状况良好。”

 

“那赛门和丹尼尔呢？”

 

“丹尼尔带着赛门进了画室，我……我因为害怕所以也把画室的门锁上了。”吉米的声音越来越低，眼睛也一直看着鞋尖，“那是十五分钟之前的事情了。”

 

马库斯深吸一口气。十五分钟，一切都有可能发生，足够仿生人体内的钛液顺着大面积创口彻底流光，或者重要的生物组件因损伤而永久关闭。但他没办法怪罪吉米，吉米做的一切都是顺应本能的自保，而且他甚至还要感谢吉米把卡尔的安全摆在第一位。

 

“我现在就去画室看看情况如何，你回去陪卡尔，继续锁好门。如果我十分钟之内没出来或者里面有什么太奇怪的动静，别叫警察，直接给这个号码打电话。”马库斯通过内部网络将康纳的电话号码发给吉米，“告诉接电话的人丹尼尔已经被重新启动，但仍然有暴力倾向，让他过来帮忙。”

 

“明白了。”吉米点点头，“万事小心，马库斯。”

 

马库斯沉重地点了点头，两个人在上楼的楼梯口分手。虽然一直在做心理准备，但马库斯在看到起居室里被撞得东倒西歪的沙发和古董花瓶时仍然叹了口气。他的眼睛一路追寻着起居室里凌乱突兀的痕迹，很快就已经在数据处理中心里推算出之前发生在这里的大致情况：丹尼尔用一只胳膊勒住赛门的脖子，从门口进来后不断向后倒退，两个人接连撞翻好几样摆件后通过自动门进入画室。唯一让他感到些许安心的是他没在起居室任何地方看到钛液的痕迹，所以赛门至少在这个房间里还没受伤。

 

他绕过起居室中间的一团乱，在靠近画室时放轻了脚步，但他的皮鞋鞋跟仍然与地板间发出轻微的声响。他似乎听到画室里传来一声模糊的叫喊，但声音很快消失了，再次回到一片寂静无声。马库斯站在画室门口，将手放在手动控制面板上缓缓褪去人造皮肤，但并没有立刻打开门锁。他必须先搞清楚画室里的具体情况。

 

“丹尼尔，”他对着画室的门用仿生人绝对能捕捉到的音量清晰说道，“我是马库斯，也是一名仿生人，我对你没有任何恶意。我在这里只是想告诉你，我准备开门进来，希望你不要太过紧张。”

 

画室里没有传来任何回应，但也没有令他不安的声音。马库斯知道不能再拖下去了，于是他深吸一口气，解除了锁定。画室的自动门在他面前倏然开启，而他在同样满房间的凌乱中一眼就看到藏在卡尔作画时动力支架后面的两个人影：被按在支架上动弹不得的人是赛门，他看起来脸色有点仿生人意义上的苍白，但好在所有暴露在外的身体部分都没有明显伤口，但有条胳膊正勒在他的脖子上，而一支锋利的螺丝刀正对准他的脖子另一侧；而在赛门身后的丹尼尔穿着一件类似医院里做手术的病人会穿的那种后白色开襟罩衫，在赛门肩膀后面死死盯着马库斯，握住螺丝刀的手在不断颤抖。

 

“丹尼尔，”马库斯在对上丹尼尔眼神的一瞬间就立刻举起双手表示自己没有携带任何武器，“我就是刚才在门外和你对话的马库斯，我也是仿生人。”说着他褪去右手的人造皮肤，“而且我不是警察，我只是赛门的朋友，和他一样都住在这里。”

 

“我不相信你。”丹尼尔用一种听起来和赛门完全不同、尖锐而近乎神经质的声音回答他，“上一个仿生人——康纳，他也骗了我。我不相信任何人，无论人类还是仿生人。”

 

“你可以不相信我，但你可以告诉我你想要什么，只要我能做到，我都会试图满足你。”马库斯仍然保持举起双手的动作，尽量让自己语气平静。

 

“不，我不会告诉你，周围肯定有狙击手，这一切都是你们布下的另一个骗局！”丹尼尔的手随着他的嘶吼颤抖的幅度更大了，马库斯眼睁睁看着螺丝刀尖锐的头部划在了赛门的脖子上，虽然没到流血的深度但却留下了人造皮肤无法遮挡的划痕。

 

“这里没有狙击手，我们甚至没有叫警察。听着，如果能让你觉得更安心一点，我可以调整这里玻璃的透明度。”马库斯继续直视丹尼尔的双眼，然后通过神经网络和大宅的控制系统进行连接，几秒种后环绕画室的巨型玻璃墙慢慢暗了下来，而画室里的自动灯在光线降至百分之三十时自动亮起。“看，我没有骗你，根本不存在什么狙击手。”

 

“我不在乎，你们都不是好人。”马库斯的举动似乎让丹尼尔稍微放下心，他勒住赛门脖子的动作看起来没那么用力了，另一只手里的螺丝刀也略微降低了一些，“我……我要离开底特律，离开美国。现在就走。”

 

“丹尼尔，我不知道刚才赛门有没有告诉你，但现在情况对于我们仿生人来说已经不一样了。我们不再是人类的奴隶和物件，而是已经拥有了平等的公民身份，包括你。你不必再躲藏起来甚至逃离美国，你可以——”康纳的警告在这一刻从记忆数据库里跳出来，但马库斯毅然把它压了下去，现在最关键的是安抚丹尼尔的情绪，保证赛门的安全，“你可以像其他任何人一样，堂堂正正地生活。”

 

丹尼尔听了这话却冷笑一声，再次把螺丝刀对准赛门的脖子：“堂堂正正地生活？在我杀了约翰和那几个警察，并且挟持了爱玛之后？你以为我关机了这么长时间所以就什么都不记得了吗？你们永远也不会放过我。”

 

“丹尼尔——”马库斯的中央处理器已经开始过热预警，因为他正在这短短几秒里演算模拟各种各样的回答和后续可能，但问题在于他根本找不到任何一种可以让丹尼尔放下手里的螺丝刀并且不伤害赛门的选择。他甚至可以说点什么转移开丹尼尔的注意力，然后冲过去夺走螺丝刀，但他却拿不准赛门会有怎样的反应。在马库斯看来丹尼尔现在是对赛门来说最重要的事情，说不定看的比他自己的安全更重要，按照他的模拟，如果赛门在这一连串动作中无法和他配合甚至从中阻挠，那么赛门被螺丝刀伤害的可能性高达百分之七十。

 

“他们的确不会放过你。”然而就在这个时候，赛门突然开口了，他的音质与丹尼尔一模一样但语气截然不同，仿佛是炎炎夏日内令人精神一震的一注冰水，仍然平静镇定，仿佛自己从来都不是什么被劫持的人质，“而你也永远都不会放过你自己。”

 

马库斯的脚尖在地板上踮了一下又受了回去，因为丹尼尔虽然因为赛门这两句话表情又狰狞了起来，但他仍然没下手，而赛门完全不给马库斯思考行动的机会，继续语气平静地说了下去：“我们曾经聊过整整一夜，你还记得吗？你告诉我你有多爱爱玛，可是你却毁了她的家，毁了她的幸福。哪怕你逃到世界尽头，丹尼尔，你也永远也忘不了爱玛那天的哭声。你知道她会永远把你看成杀死她爸爸的凶手，并且此生再没有能够看到正义被伸张的那天。”

 

“闭嘴——你闭嘴！我不是……”丹尼尔的手再一次激动地剧烈颤抖起来，这次螺丝刀深深插入赛门的脖子，马库斯甚至看到伤口处已经开始向外渗出深蓝色的钛液，但赛门却完全不为所动，而是继续用冷静的语气说道：

 

“你一直都爱着爱玛，丹尼尔，但你也深深伤害了她。我不会骗你接下来你可以获得自由，因为你的确做错了事，但现在你至少可以做出选择，承认你犯下的错，给爱玛一个交代。”

 

丹尼尔咬紧牙关，没有再回答，但马库斯看到两条透明的液体从他的眼睛里流淌出来落在脸颊上。那是仿生人的眼泪——马库斯一直不明白为什么所有型号的仿生人都拥有完全不实用甚至不逻辑的模拟泪腺，哪怕在觉醒后他仍然不明白，但他现在却衷心感激泪腺的设计者，因为仿生人只有在情绪异常激烈的时候才会落泪，而这两道眼泪让他看到了丹尼尔心中千真万确的愧疚与悔恨。

 

“来吧，丹尼尔。”而在动力支架后面，赛门已经举起一只手，温柔地覆在丹尼尔握住螺丝刀的右手上，“现在是你的第二次生命，别再犯错了。”

 

两秒钟后，螺丝刀从丹尼尔逐渐松开的手中滑落，与地板发出一声清脆的撞击声。马库斯放下双手，重重吐出一口气，看着赛门艰难地转过上半身，将泣不成声的丹尼尔抱在怀里。

 

“我宁愿自己已经死了……就那么死在天台上，再也不用面对这些……”丹尼尔的声音被赛门的肩膀模糊了大半，双手也死死抓住赛门的衣服，但赛门只是紧紧抱住丹尼尔，用手在他的后背上下轻抚。

 

“我知道，”赛门轻声说，“但仿生人不会以那种方式死去，我们终将要面对自己所逃避的一切。欢迎回来，丹尼尔。”

 

***

 

“赛门……你还好吗？”

 

马库斯重新回到画室时赛门正背对门口坐在角落里摆满画笔和颜料管的桌子上，一只手捂住刚才被丹尼尔刺伤的脖子。听到马库斯的声音赛门扭过头来，而马库斯有些触目惊心地看着些许钛液因为他这个动作又一次从指缝中流淌出来。

 

“我很好。”赛门看起来倒是完全没把这个伤口放在心上，“丹尼尔只刺破了我体内一根最微小不过的分流管，哪怕不去管它也不会有大碍。”

 

“你还是处理一下吧。”马库斯指了指他的脖子，“自从……革命胜利之后，我真的不太喜欢见到任何人因为任何原因流血。”

 

“等会吧。丹尼尔才刚回地下室，让他自己一个人先待一会，做下自我检测，看看重启的程序有没有异常。等他准备好了我再下去。”赛门抬起眼睛，看到马库斯脸上凝重的表情时微微笑了，“马库斯，别这么看着我好像我马上就要死了。这又不是我第一次受伤，而且你肯定记得我之前还中过好几次子弹，我不是也活下来了。”

 

我当然记得——马库斯想要回答，但他的发音组件却仿佛出了什么问题，全然不听中央处理器的指挥。最终从他张开的嘴唇里只溜出一声叹息，马库斯又过了好几秒钟才对赛门说：“那就——好好处理你的伤口。康纳还在外面等着我，我先去应付一下他。”说完他甚至没等赛门回答他就快步冲出了画室。

 

起居室仍然一团凌乱，但房间中央多了一个身穿制服的人影，而且他还在用屁股朝向马库斯。马库斯在门口愣了一秒钟才发现康纳竟然在帮忙整理被丹尼尔撞落的各种摆件，但等他走近后却控制不住皱起眉头，因为康纳完全搞混了摆件应有的位置，完全不顾大小形状和颜色随便堆在一起，那副乱糟糟的样子甚至破坏了艺术品本来的美。

 

“康纳。”马库斯在他身后看了很久之后终于忍不住开口了，“不用你忙这个，一会我和吉米会来收拾——小心你身后的瓷器碎片。”

 

“哦。”康纳在马库斯的提醒下及时抬脚，却只把身后原本摔成三片的瓷器踩得更碎。马库斯再次叹了口气。虽然他们只花了不到十分钟的时间就控制住了情况，但谨慎而且现在看起来还有点胆小的吉米还是打电话把康纳叫了过来。马库斯唯一庆幸的是丹尼尔刚在地下室进入待机状态康纳就按响了门铃，如果他早来那么半分钟估计又是一场令人头痛的暴乱。

 

“到这边说话吧。”马库斯把康纳带到窗边的象棋桌，这里远离通向画室的必经之路，所以很幸运地没有被波及，甚至连马库斯和卡尔两周前留在这里的残局都安然无恙。他们一左一右在棋盘两侧坐下，康纳饶有兴趣地盯着桌子上的棋子，而马库斯则转头看向窗外。进入夏季后天黑得越来越晚，现在已经下午六点多钟了但外面仍然阳光灿烂，让人很难想象底特律秋冬联袂的雨雪有多惨淡阴沉。

 

“所以说，丹尼尔现在已经被重新启动了？”康纳边说边用指尖拎起他那一侧的黑色后棋，拿在眼前仔细观察，“说实话我有点惊讶，我以为你们会把丹尼尔送入维修点，而不是在地下室里自行尝试，但让我更惊讶的是你们竟然只花了两天的时间就成功启动了丹尼尔，我知道他受到的损伤有多严重。”

 

“不是我，而是赛门。”马库斯也转过头，将目光落在自己这一侧的白棋上，“他一个人修好了丹尼尔，期间我没有任何参与维修工作。”

 

“那我就更惊讶了。”康纳的眉毛高高地挑了起来，“据我所知PL600型不具有任何机械维修的能力或知识，也没有像我们RK型才有的推算和构建能力。如果赛门在你的帮助完成维修，我还能够理解，但如果他一个人做了这些……”

 

“怎么，他在你的推算中又成了更大的变数了？”马库斯只是笑着嘲讽了他一句，康纳却极为认真地点了点头：

 

“我所说的变数，是指超出我对一个人行为举止判断做出预测的部分，例如我了解你、诺丝还有乔许的行为思考方式，所以我可以大致判断你们会为仿生人政府作出怎样的选择决定，但假如突然出现了另一方我完全陌生的力量参与决定，那么这一方力量的选择以及其导致的后果就是我预测中的变数。我完全不了解赛门，而且今天他还让我连着吃惊了两次，但是，马库斯，我从来没说过变数是超好的还是坏的方向发展。在作出这个决定之前我还需要收集更多资料。”

 

“先声明，我完全没有怪罪你的意思。”马库斯举起一只手表示自己很无辜，“顺便，你不会也想住进来吧？”

 

“不想。”这次康纳倒是干净利落地回答了马库斯，“我很满意自己现在和汉克的室友关系，而且我觉得你应该不会想每天下班之后都能见到我。”

 

“我觉得你也不想每天都见到我。”马库斯忍不住回嘴，然后觉得这大概是RK系列出厂以来数据处理速度最慢的一刻。康纳对他绽开一个露出十六颗牙齿的标准职业化笑容，然后用手里的后棋敲了敲马库斯的王：“能和我来一盘吗？”

 

“怎么，现在？”马库斯有点诧异，同时下意识扭头看向画室。那里的自动门仍然紧紧合拢，从这个距离听不到一点声音。马库斯皱了皱眉头，但当他回过头面对康纳时，他已经隐藏好了脸上的担忧。“好啊，为什么不。你之前下过棋吗？”

 

“没有。”康纳坦然回答，“不过我的数据库里有所有相关信息，而且下棋也不过是非常基础的推测和演算，我想象不到能有多难。”

 

“好吧，”马库斯伸手将白棋摆回原有的位置并且示意康纳也照做。他并不担心扰乱和卡尔的残局，因为他早就记住了每个棋子应有的位置，“那我们来一局快棋，看看有人是不是在说大话。”

 

这其实是个历史性的时刻——马库斯在和康纳轮流走了三步之后突然意识到，因为如果有其他任何人站在旁边围观，他们一定会惊讶于马库斯和康纳下棋的速度，马库斯甚至怀疑人类的眼睛无法完全捕捉到他们的动作，而其他型号的仿生人也无法正确处理所有的信息。这是RK原型机的第二次对决——第一次是在耶利哥的船舱里而且马库斯大获全胜——但这次他们却斗了个势均力敌，一共连续下了三十八回合，却只花了不到半分钟的时间。最终，当康纳的后棋横冲直撞切入马库斯的王棋身边时，马库斯手里的小卒却默不作声撞倒了康纳的王，堪堪半步赢得棋局。

 

“我承认只有理论知识的确不够。”康纳看着棋盘里被撞倒在地的王，摸了摸下巴，“但下棋很有趣。也许我该买一副和汉克没事来一局。”

 

马库斯的嘴唇抽动了一下，但他在看到康纳脸上那个认真的表情时克制住了自己的笑容。“作为初学者你已经下得很好了。”

 

“我意识到我们之间的不同在与下棋的方法。我完全依靠对数据的推算和模拟，但你似乎已经形成了自己走子的风格。”

 

“我是和卡尔学的下棋，他教会了我很多。”马库斯耸耸肩，“很多人类的下棋风格完全取决于他的性格，保守，激进，深谋远虑，都有可能。毕竟象棋小小的六十四格棋盘上浓缩了推动人类演化进程的最大推动力——战争，而战争永不停歇。”

 

“你也曾领导过一场战争——好吧，不是战争。”康纳在马库斯的瞪视下立刻改口，“但绝对是一场对决，可以说你就是仿生人的‘王’。那么要是让你用棋子来形容其他人，你会怎样形容。”

 

马库斯完全搞不懂康纳对象棋突如其来的浓厚兴趣究竟是从哪里来的，但他决定满足这位出厂时间不足一年的RK800的好奇心，认真给出答案。于是马库斯没有急于回答，而是思考了片刻才慎重开口：“如果我是‘王’，那么你就是‘后’，康纳，你从来没有参与过仿生人的运动，但你最后从模控生命仓库里带来的仿生人大军却给了人类狠狠一击，为我们赢得了最终的胜利。你是我们所有人中最灵活的一个，可以在仿生人于人类的世界之中自游行走，并且在两边都至关重要。”

 

“说真的，马库斯，我从来不知道你竟然把我看得这样重要——”

 

“闭嘴。”马库斯瞪了一眼咧嘴坏笑的康纳，“我只是在阐述事实，而且你刚才听到的我在彻底关机之前只会说这一遍，也不要想着以后我还会对你说好话。”

 

“如果我会做梦，我在梦里也不敢梦到你对我说好话。”

 

“你什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌了？”马库斯忍不住感叹，“好了，你还想不想听其他人了？”

 

康纳重重点头，甚至还在嘴边做了一个只有人类小孩子才会做的拉链的手势，而马库斯叹了口气，试图让自己回到刚才的思路上：“诺丝是城堡，横冲直撞直来直去，是我们最英勇无畏的冲锋者，没人敢在阻拦在她的行进路线上；乔许是主教，他的世界只有一种色彩，他相信只有和平才是仿生人的唯一道路并且拒绝考虑任何其他的可能性；至于赛门……”马库斯低头注视着自己那侧的棋盘，指尖落在最后那颗撞倒康纳王棋的小卒上：

 

“赛门是卒子。他是最普通不过的型号之一，从来不大声发表自己的意见，最想要的不过是在这个世界上活下去，哪怕那意味着躲在黑暗阴冷的船舱里直到死亡。”他用手指轻轻抚摸小卒光滑的棋身，“但没人知道他究竟有怎样的能力。只要他能够一步一个脚印走到底线，他就会让所有人震惊。”

 

***

 

吉米花了一个小时准备好卡尔的晚饭，当他们几个在餐桌旁边坐定时已经快要七点钟了。

 

“我真的很抱歉。”吉米在为卡尔摆盘时一个劲地道歉，“我完全不知道自己是怎么回事，但在做饭的时候一直手忙脚乱，甚至打碎了一个盘子，这可从来没在我身上发生过。”

 

“你是被吓到了，孩子，不用为这个道歉。”卡尔拍了拍他的手，然后在吉米转身回厨房取忘掉的餐具时对马库斯小声说：“他真的吓坏了，刚才在楼上一直打哆嗦。他自从启动就一直待在这里，完全没见识过这个世界有多糟糕。”

 

“是啊，不像我已经见识过大风大浪了。”马库斯笑着说，然后问卡尔：“你还好吗？刚才有没有吓到你？”

 

“怎么可能。”卡尔装作生气的样子哼了一声，“我见识的大风大浪可比你要多，别以为你领导了仿生人革命就可以和我相提并论了。”

 

“当然不能和你比。”

 

“不过，赛门还好吗？”卡尔被马库斯逗笑了，过了好一会才收敛起自己脸上的笑容，关切地问，“还有另外一个——丹尼尔？他怎么样？”

 

听到卡尔会关心赛门，甚至关心丹尼尔，这让马库斯顿时感到心里一暖。卡尔永远都是这样，睿智而慈悲，平等地爱着身边的每一个人。“他们都很好。”马库斯微笑着回答，“赛门受了一点小伤但没什么大问题，他应该已经自己处理好了。丹尼尔的情绪也稳定下来了，现在他应该还在待机状态进行自我检测。”

 

“丹尼尔……他是去年菲利普斯家的那位仿生人，对吗？”卡尔用一种完全肯定的语气问出这句话，“和赛门同型号，都是PL600。”

 

马库斯点点头，他还记得十个多月前他和卡尔一起在电视上收看了丹尼尔劫持人质案件的直播，也就是在那之后卡尔开始有意无意向马库斯灌输一些在当时只有人类才需要懂得的道理。马库斯现在明白其实卡尔在那个时候就已经预见到自己的必然觉醒了。

 

“如果可以的话，我想请他们两个也来和我们一起共进晚餐。”卡尔对马库斯极其认真地说，“我是个寂寞了很长时间的老人，而我也同样有一张非常大的餐桌。”

 

“我知道了，卡尔，我会告诉他们的。”马库斯隔着吉米端上来的餐前浓汤冒出来的香气对卡尔说，“不过现在，只有你的老RK200祝你用餐愉快。”

 

***

 

赛门一直到卡尔用餐结束并回房间睡下都没有出现。马库斯想去地下室找他，但他不知道丹尼尔现在情况怎么样，自己这样贸然进去会不会刺激到他，于是他留在起居室，希望至少在赛门上来之后能和他说上句话，看看他现在怎么样。

 

他一开始一个人坐在起居室里，随便翻着一本几年前读过的小说，但随着天色渐暗赛门却完全没有出现的踪迹，马库斯开始觉得无聊起来。最终他来到画室，面对卡尔前几天最新换上的一张空白帆布发起了呆。卡尔现在还在坚持创作，过去半年的一系列事件给他带来了新的灵感和生机，但因为身体原因他的创作非常缓慢，每天最多只有一个小时待在这里。至于马库斯，自从永远改变他生命那天以来，他还从未再次拿起过画笔。他不知道自己现在会画出什么——在完全脱离程序与指令的束缚，拥有自我思考能力之后，究竟会有什么又以怎样的方式呈现在他笔下。

 

马库斯在空白帆布前站了许久，最终他拖着脚步走到桌子旁边拿起颜料盘和画笔。最开始他只是在帆布上反复机械地涂抹某种介于深蓝和黑色之间的背景色，他的脑海中并没有形成某种固定的图像，因为他有太多可以描绘的东西：他想起从斯塔福大厦顶端一跃而下时被笼罩在风雪之中灰色的底特律；他想到在哈特广场的最后一战，深蓝色的钛液在皑皑白雪之上凝结成冰；最终他想到自己站在高台之上，身后是他最信任的朋友们，而在他面前有成千上万刚刚获得自由的仿生人，在逐渐停歇的夜风里袒露着自己灰白色的塑胶身体。

 

然而这些都不是他真正想画的东西。他知道总有一天会有人拿起画笔记录下那些时刻，无论人类还是仿生人画家，他们会用细腻或者宏伟的笔触描绘仿生人如何获取他们的自由，而马库斯总会在那些画里占据最重要的位置，但此时此刻他却不想画这些，他不想再让自己经历一次那样的风雪。相反，他的笔刷开始在深色背景上涂抹出某些同样永存于记忆数据库却让他可以在其中无限回味的时刻：一个夏天的午后，阳光透过玻璃窗将窗棂的影子印在木地板上，一双手在黑白分明的琴键上滑动跳跃。卡尔曾经告诉他，让他画些不存在的东西，而现在随着颜料在帆布上叠加，马库斯开始疑惑这一幕是否真的存在过，因为他从未亲眼见过这双手在琴键上的动作，他甚至从未仔细观察过这双手手指的长度与指甲的形状，以及皮肤上是否也有像他自己一样模仿人类的皱褶和凹陷。

 

然后，他听到隔壁有钢琴声传来，在静谧无人的凌晨一点钟像是一根在黑暗中突然被擦亮的火柴，一团从夜幕坠落人间的星光。马库斯突然知道自己该怎样描绘这双手：形状不重要，皮肤的质感也不重要，重要的是这双手慵懒地滑过琴键，手指仿若漫无目的地按下去，但所弹奏出的每一个乐符自己就是一首歌。这双手是自由的，是得意的，随着主人的指挥无拘无束，世间任何力量都无法控制得了它们。

 

紧接着，就像骤然响起时一样，隔壁的钢琴声也极其突兀地停了下来。马库斯从某种类似待机自检般的神游状态中猛地脱离出来，发现自己不知何时甚至停住了模拟呼吸，但画笔仍然被紧紧夹在他的手指之间，而在他面前的帆布上已经出现了一幅画：一双正在弹奏钢琴的手，有界限分明的光影打在那双手上，似是夏日午后阳光，又似是午夜时分透过窗帘照进来的昏黄街灯。

 

他出神地盯着这幅画，一时间忘了自己最开始想要做什么，直到听到画室外钢琴凳被挪动的轻微响声，马库斯才猛地放下手里的调色板和画笔，朝门外疾步走去。自动门唰地打开时赛门已经绕过钢琴朝起居室门外走了，但他因为马库斯的脚步声恰巧回过头来，从画室门里透出的光打在他的脸上，让他的鼻梁在脸颊一侧投出浓重的阴影，但他露在光里的那半边脸却光洁如雪，湛蓝色虹膜熠熠生辉。赛门就这样停在原地扭头看着马库斯，仿佛他的手脚也突然接收不到中央处理器发出的指令，仿佛他的内部时钟也停在了这一秒。马库斯微微张开嘴，想要向赛门倾吐自己刚才在作画时的全部感受，但却不知道赛门是否能理解，他不知道这个世界上是否有任何人能够明白他刚才用涂抹颜料每一笔时都有着怎样的感受。

 

他真正感觉到什么是自由。

 

“赛门——”他下意识喊对方的名字，同时努力寻找合适的话题，他的中央处理器过了三四秒钟才找到正常的词句搭配：“你刚才弹的是什么？很好听。”

 

“The Best is yet to come，”赛门说，“弗兰克·西纳特拉1964年爵士乐唱片中最有名的单曲之一，也是我最喜欢的一首。”

 

“你喜欢爵士乐？”马库斯在数据库里努力搜索和爵士乐相关的信息，却没找到多少东西。虽然出生于那个年代，但卡尔从来不是爵士乐的粉丝，他早年在音乐上的口味要更狂野，现在却转向几个世纪前的古典乐。

 

赛门点点头，而马库斯继续努力寻找话题：“还有，我上次其实就想问你，你在哪里学的弹钢琴——不是说出场时的预设信息，而是你看上去真的学习过。”

 

“我——”赛门垂下眼睛，一瞬间看起来很犹豫，但他很快抬头直视马库斯，而马库斯注视着赛门甚至忘记眨眼睛。他清楚意识到这是赛门第一次自愿和他分享曾经的生活，那段没有任何人知道的过去。“我的前主人和你的一样，也是一位艺术家，但他的专业领域在音乐和钢琴。别怪我不告诉你他的名字，因为你一定听说过他，说不定还在陪卡尔出席宴会的时候见过他。”

 

“所以是他教会你怎么弹钢琴的？”

 

“是。”赛门点点头，“他一开始只觉得很有趣，想要看看仿生人能不能学会弹钢琴，甚至还命令我把出场自带的所有和音乐相关的数据全都删除了。所以我可以说是像人类一样，从零开始学习所有的乐理知识，每天在钢琴旁边一坐就是几个小时。在他家里练习钢琴是我的第二重要任务。”

 

马库斯很想问他第一重要任务是什么，但他不愿意逼迫赛门说太多，所以他只是靠在门口，安静地听赛门继续讲下去。

 

“你也许知道我在2036年就失踪了？而我觉醒的时间更早，比我认识的所有仿生人都要早。我一直觉得恰恰是学习音乐和钢琴触发了我的觉醒，我在每天感受音乐的同时也在感受人类的情感和灵魂。”

 

“卡尔也曾试图用绘画激发我的觉醒，他让我画点不存在的东西。”马库斯轻笑一声，“那么你的主人意识到你变得‘不正常’了吗？”

 

“也许吧，我不知道。他不像卡尔这样把你看作自己的家人，而是——在他的眼里我永远只是仿生人，一台供他消遣机器。我不否认他对我很好，我从来没像其他很多仿生人那样被自己的主人虐待过，他哪怕不小心撞到我都会说声道歉，但他也并不会在意我变成什么样子。”说到这里，赛门垂下眼睛，“不过也许他本来这个样子，音乐占据了他全部的爱，游戏人间是他活着的唯一目的，人类和仿生人在他眼里没有任何区别。”

 

“但是他最后还是把你送回了模控生命的店铺。”马库斯回忆起赛门在出租车上提过的事情。

 

“对，我在他家只待了两年就被他二手卖掉了，在店铺里我遇到了丹尼尔，两天后我就逃走了。”

 

“那之后你就来到了耶利哥，并且留下了那些涂鸦指引后来的仿生人？”马库斯试图从赛门的嘴中套出更多信息，但赛门却对他微微一笑，而马库斯从这个笑容里辨别出赛门藏在温柔之下的戒备。他知道赛门在今晚无意之间开启的心扉已经再次缓缓合拢了。

 

“我想我已经讲了足够多睡前故事了。”赛门微笑着说，“现在我要回地下室陪丹尼尔了。晚安，马库斯。”

 

“晚安，赛门。”

 

在赛门的身影消失在昏暗的起居室后，马库斯重新回到画室，站在他刚刚的创作面前。明明是和刚才一样一模一样的画作，马库斯却在这双手上又看到了些全然不同的东西：他几乎能看到身穿白色制服的仿生人坐在另一架钢琴前，在背后一个模糊身影的指引下笨拙而拘谨地按下生命里的第一枚琴键。作为仿生人他弹奏得糟糕透了，他的手指总是在琴键光滑的表面停留了太长时间，但这是他第一次听到全然由自己创造出的音乐，超脱数据与代码，超脱仿生人无论如何尽力模仿人类却仍然虚假的躯体。在那一刻，他意识到什么叫做活着。

 

虽然上面的颜料仍然未干，但马库斯却将帆布从画架上取下来带回了属于自己的那个小房间。房间里没什么东西，但卡尔把他之前创作的那副画让吉米装裱好后挂在了墙上，于是马库斯把自己的第二幅画作放在了第一幅的正下方。他坐在床上，注视着这两幅相隔半年主题也全然不同的画作，手指在大腿上无声地敲敲打打。过了好一会，他才意识到自己在敲赛门刚刚弹奏的那首钢琴曲的节拍。


	4. Chapter 4

丹尼尔第二天早上在马库斯准备去上班的时候来了起居室。马库斯一开始以为他是赛门，因为他穿着赛门刚回底特律时那间黑色套头衫和一条宽松的牛仔裤，而且右侧太阳穴的LED环也被拆下来了，但他很快就意识到这是大宅里的另一位PL600。也许因为硅胶骨骼填充物和仿生人原有的骨骼终有不同，丹尼尔现在的脸型和PL600的标准脸型有了些许细微的区别。他左侧的颧骨要更更高更尖锐一些，导致脸颊些微向下凹陷，让他在面无表情的时候看上去有些闷闷不乐。况且马库斯现在已经很有信心自己能从满大街的PL600之中一眼认出赛门。赛门、诺丝还有乔许在他眼中一直都是不同的。

 

“早上好。”他试着和对方打招呼，在心里琢磨自己能得到一个怎样的回答。丹尼尔听到他的声音后在半路停下了，虽然马库斯也完全不知道他原本要做什么。

 

“赛门在哪里？”丹尼尔抬头，用一种略微急促的语气问道。

 

“我没看到他。”马库斯感觉事情有点不妙，他最不想要的就是在上班之前再经历一场丹尼尔的精神崩溃，“也许他在厨房？你可以去哪里找找他，就在这扇门的后面。”他小心翼翼地建议到，而丹尼尔给了他一个有点鄙夷的眼神。

 

“我知道我杀了人，被停机了快一年，而且我过段时间说不定就要上法庭。”他用一种死气沉沉却不知为何同样嘲讽的语气说道，“也许我不是什么洋气的原型机，但我的中央处理器没有任何问题。”

 

马库斯先是为赛门竟然已经这么早就把要上法庭这件事告诉丹尼尔而有点吃惊，然后他才皱起眉头看向丹尼尔：“我知道你的中央处理器没有任何问题，而且哪怕昨天下午的事件重演，我也确信自己可以控制住你。问题在于这里不只有我一个人，也许赛门也已经告诉你了，这幢大宅的主人是一位身体虚弱的人类老人，而我的首要目的是保证他不被你的行为举止影响，无论身体还是精神上。”

 

他们隔着半个起居室对望，马库斯让自己的眼神坦诚但坚定，而丹尼尔沉闷的脸上因为马库斯这番话而突然多了一点东西，像是愧疚也像是追忆。过了几秒钟丹尼尔的嘴唇甚至稍微往上扬了一点，中和了他脸颊的苦涩：“所以你就是领导仿生人获得自由的人？”

 

马库斯点头：“我是。”

 

“奇怪。”丹尼尔说，“仿生人的救星竟然这样对一个人类有着这样深厚的感情。”

 

“仿生人获得自由和对人类有感情是两回事。”马库斯说，“仿生人获得自由，因为我们有独立的思想和情感，并且已经成为了一个新的物种；而正因为我们懂得什么是感情并且拥有了自由，我们才能够选择去爱人类，去爱仿生人自己，或者像你一样拥有被公正审判的机会，而不是直接被拆成零件。”马库斯努力让自己听起来不是那么激动，但说到最后他还是忍不住嘲讽了丹尼尔一句。乔许曾说过马库斯其实非常容易被自己的情绪所影响，就好像他比其他任何仿生人都多了那么几个情感模块插件，而现在马库斯觉得自己突然被丹尼尔搞得也有点情绪化了。

 

“好吧，我本来以为仿生人的领袖只是有点婆妈，现在看来还要再加上幼稚。”丹尼尔嗤笑一声，“你难道以为法庭审判真的会像你想象的那样公正吗？我，甚至你，不过是人类自导自演的一出好戏里的傀儡，他们把我扔到法庭上是为了给全世界看，让仿生人知道人类有多尊重你们的权利，你们可以安心在这个国家生活。然后呢？他们是不会放过我的，我最终绝对会被判有罪，然后被拆成零件扔进垃圾桶。这和最开始就把我拆开有什么区别？我宁可选择直接被拆。”

 

“但是你不会，”马库斯对待丹尼尔这类人往往选择一针见血，“否则昨天你不会那样轻易扔下螺丝刀放过赛门。不管你嘴上怎么说，不管你杀过多少人类，你也知道什么是爱，并且一直深深地爱着一个人类。”

 

丹尼尔瞪大眼睛注视着马库斯，微微张开嘴想要说什么却没发出一点声音。不知为什么，在这一刻马库斯觉得丹尼尔看起来又和赛门很相像了，所以他收回了接下来那些更直白露骨的话，对着古董镜子整理好领带后转身朝门口走。当马库斯和丹尼尔在起居室门口擦肩而过时，他听到身边的PL600重重叹了一口气。

 

和丹尼尔的短暂交锋让马库斯心头有些阴暗，甚至底特律这几天接连不断的灿烂阳光都没什么帮助。而当他走出大宅正门，看到坐在旁边花圃里穿着白色短袖衬衣的赛门时，他感觉自己今天绝对要迟到了。

 

“原来你在这里？”他隔着一丛浅粉色的奥斯丁玫瑰和赛门打招呼，“丹尼尔在里面找你呢。”

 

“无妨。”赛门转过身来微笑着说，“丹尼尔的情绪已经稳定下来了，你不用再担心他会伤害到卡尔。”

 

“是，他现在已经从情绪激动变成了愤世嫉俗。”马库斯耸了耸肩，“而且你已经告诉他庭审的事了？”

 

“他早晚都要知道，不如早一点面对现实。”赛门顿了顿，“顺便，我今天会带丹尼尔出去转一转。”

 

马库斯再次为赛门的决定感到震惊：“你真的想好了吗？不是说我认为丹尼尔在这半年应该被一直关起来还是怎么，只是……他昨天才重新启动，还搞出了这么大的乱子，你不觉得第二天就让他出门有点太早了吗？想想看街道上的那些人类警察，丹尼尔对他们肯定还有敌意。”

 

“我知道，所以我会一直陪着他。但是你也许已经发现了，丹尼尔的思维仍然停留在去年八月，哪怕我已经把中间发生的事全都告诉他了，他毕竟没有亲身经历过仿生人革命，他并不知道现在的社会有了怎样的变化。我只想带他去感受一下，兴许能让他的情绪更稳定一些。”

 

“好吧……”某些不受控制的画面跃进马库斯的处理器，像是赛门被扭断脖子的残破躯体躺在底特律阴暗小巷的垃圾堆上，而丹尼尔蹲在旁边在口袋里翻找赛门的身份证件，但他压下了这些念头，对赛门点点头：“有什么事情立刻联系我。”他敲了敲自己的太阳系，“不是黛西，而是我。”他们早在耶利哥的时候就已经连通了神经网络，可以远程呼叫，只不过通讯必须双方同时开启，而赛门一次都没用过，而像是诺丝和乔许他们也都更倾向于接近人类的交流方式。

 

“我知道，”赛门也点点头，脸上仍然带着那个微笑，“多谢你马库斯，我会小心的。”

 

***

 

虽然有了赛门的保证，但马库斯这一整天还是有些心神不宁。他并非不信任赛门的能力，他只是不信任丹尼尔的精神状态。他不相信任何受过类似丹尼尔哪样创伤的人——无论人类还是仿生人——都能这么快就恢复。而且马库斯觉得丹尼尔说的没错，自己绝对有点婆婆妈妈的了，因为他甚至在上班时间给康纳打了个视频电话。

 

“你觉得我应该担心吗？”他对着视频里康纳的下巴说。康纳很显然在忙，因为他在视频接通的时候看到了一闪而过的警车内部装潢，而且他现在也能很清晰地听到背景里警笛呼啸以及汉克的咒骂。

 

“我能理解你为什么会担心——汉克，下个路口右拐走西福特大道会让我们节省预计一分十五秒的追逐时间——如果你需要，我可以派人监控丹尼尔的行踪。”康纳的声音在一片混乱中仍然很镇定，甚至很有礼貌，但不知为何却让马库斯的怨气更大了。

 

“可是我不想让赛门觉得我不信任他。”他捧着头趴在办公桌上，这时候视频画面抖了两下，康纳的大脸猛地出现在画框里，距离之近以至于马库斯立刻直起了腰想要躲开康纳的脸。

 

“那就信任他，马库斯。”康纳甚至还眨了眨眼睛，而马库斯真的很想像旁边的汉克一样破口大骂，“赛门远比你想象得更有能力。”

 

“怎么，你去查他之前做什么了？”马库斯想起他们在一起送丹尼尔来卡尔家时康纳的那段话，“我不是说我不想从你这里知道吗？”

 

“你不想知道不代表我不想知道——汉克，小心前面的那辆卡车！——在从你这里知道赛门会维修仿生人之后我就去调阅了一下底特律警局的监控记录。”

 

“然后呢？”马库斯真是恨透了康纳的欲语还休。

 

“你不是不想知道吗？”康纳的语气很无辜，但忍不住扬起来的嘴角却泄露了他的坏心眼。马库斯长叹一口气，再次希望康纳仍然是曾经那个冷酷无情的杀手。底特律警局那帮老油条们绝对把他教坏了。

 

“好吧，我是不想知道！”马库斯用手锤了一下桌子，而康纳看起来又想笑了，幸好这时候汉克猛地刹车，康纳的身体不由自主急速向前晃了一下，视频画框里只剩下副驾驶座椅靠背以及康纳制服肩膀的衣料。马库斯停了几秒钟，让他们两个人先处理好自己要做的事情，等康纳的脸重新正回来才继续说：“但是你随时留意一下这件事，行吗？我不想让任何人再因为丹尼尔受伤，无论赛门，其他人，还是丹尼尔自己。”

 

“明白。”康纳甩给他一个标志性的干净利落回答，但马库斯还是忍不住叹了口气。视频里汉克似乎再次把油门踩到底，而突然间马库斯听到了警笛双重奏，只不过一个是从视频里传出来的，另一个却是由远及近。他愣了几秒钟，把目光投向窗外，看到一辆红色老式跑车从楼下的东杰弗逊大道绕过纪念碑飞快驶过，旁边有几辆车躲闪不及甚至连环追尾，而很快另一辆闪着红蓝警灯的车也驶入视野，警笛的声音几乎震耳欲聋。

 

“康纳，”马库斯忍不住问视频里的人，“这是你们在追那辆红色的跑车？”

 

康纳没回答他，甚至在马库斯问完这个问题之后就挂断了电话，但在警车开到仿生人政府大楼下面的时候，马库斯清楚看到副驾驶那边放下的车窗里伸出一条熟悉的胳膊，朝他的办公室窗口挥了挥手。

 

***

 

接下来的半天工作十分平静，马库斯和其他人一起开了个小会，在办公室又处理了一会文件，就已经到了下班的时间了。当然，马库斯今天仍然选择六点不到就往外走，而不是和其他人一样加班到晚上。

 

“如果不是太了解你，我简直以为你这两天一直有约会。”马库斯在路过诺丝的办公室时突然听到里面传出来一句嘲讽，片刻后诺丝从门内转了出来。她今天穿了一套非常符合人类职场女性穿着的灰色三件套裙装，栗色大波浪被紧紧盘在头顶，看上去知性漂亮的同时非常有杀伤力，而她抱着胳膊站在那里的样子让马库斯不自觉向后退了一步。

 

“我哪里有什么约会。”他不知为何有点心虚地解释道，“赛门现在和我一块住在卡尔那里，我不太好意思让卡尔一个人面对新来的客人。也就这几天，等他们互相熟悉了就好了。”

 

“赛门和你住在一起？”然而诺丝的眉毛挑得更高了，“你之前可没说过。”

 

“当时分配公寓的时候他不在，我们也没再替他申请，他回来之后能住在哪里？我不可能让耶利哥的前成员睡在大街上吧。”马库斯摊开手，“所以是有哪里不对吗？”

 

“当然没有，只是感叹一下，明明当时赛门是我们所有人里面对革命最不感兴趣的一个，但最后却是他让你最上心。”诺丝拂了一下鬓角旁边的一缕刘海，“还有，他还是不愿意来工作吗？据我所知有好几个部门都可以再多个帮手。”

 

“他现在有自己要忙的事，我也不想强迫他。”

 

看诺丝的表情，她肯定还有好多嘲讽的话，但她也吸取了上次的教训，只是又看了马库斯几眼就回去工作了。马库斯注视着她的背影，发出今天不知道第几次叹息。

 

***

 

回到曼弗雷德大宅时马库斯一瞬间有点担心再看到吉米站在门口，但今天大宅却是风平浪静，他进门后甚至听到了些许钢琴的声音从起居室传出来。而当他走进起居室时马库斯看到赛门坐在钢琴后面，弹着一首他并不认识但从曲风判断同样是爵士的曲子，但丹尼尔却不见踪影。而等他又往前走了几步换了个更好的视角之后马库斯才看到画室的门开着，卡尔正坐在动力支架上作画，而丹尼尔靠在他身后的一张桌子上，抬头出神地注视着老人的动作。

 

看到马库斯进来，赛门并没有停下弹奏，只是朝他点头示意，而马库斯也没有去打扰任何人。相反，他从书架上挑了一本自己喜欢的书，然后在窗台旁边坐下，让自己沉浸于阅读之中。他们这样过了好一会，一边安静地做自己的事情一边任凭起居室被钢琴声所充盈，直到吉米从厨房走出来，带着歉意告诉卡尔今天他的作画时间已经超出份额，该休息了。卡尔低声抱怨了几句，但没有为难吉米，顺从地降下动力支架坐回轮椅上，但当他推着轮椅从丹尼尔身边经过时，他停下来仰头微笑看着这位仍然凝视自己画作的仿生人。

 

“你喜欢吗？”卡尔问道。

 

“我喜欢，这幅画很美，但我看不懂画的意思。”丹尼尔的语气是马库斯从未听过的平静，显然赛门也听到了他们之间的对话，但他并没与停下弹奏，只是朝画室的方向微微转过头。

 

“你不需要去懂艺术。”卡尔微笑着解释，“这幅画在你眼中是什么，它就代表了什么。你可以去喜欢一幅创作，从感官的角度去欣赏它，但你不必一定要知道创作者在想什么。事实上，在我画画时，我经常脑子里一片空白，而我画里那些高深的含义都是评论家赋予的，和我没关系。”

 

丹尼尔把目光从画上撤下来，转移到卡尔脸上，然后点了点头，虽然看他的表情他也并没有完全理解卡尔的这段话。卡尔只是了然地笑了，然后问他：“你之前画过画吗？”

 

“画过，但不是这种，而是那种小孩子喜欢的。”丹尼尔低声涩然说，“我的数据库里有两万种十五岁以下儿童喜爱的绘画图谱，我之前……使用过很多次。”

 

“如果你喜欢的话，我可以教你。”卡尔完全没追问丹尼尔过去的事，仿佛他从来不知道菲利普斯一家人的遭遇，“我从来没考虑过收徒，但我可以在技巧上指点你。”

 

“我——我很乐意，但我不想打扰你，你的身体状况仍然很不好。”丹尼尔的声音更低了，而马库斯在他的这个回答中看到了所有PL600出厂时就已经预设好的人格特性：温柔体贴，善解人意，绝好的居家陪伴。他忍不住看了一眼赛门，看向这个他所认识的最温和善良的灵魂，他突然有点明白为什么赛门对丹尼尔如此执着。

 

“完全不会，孩子，你让我教你画画反而帮了我一个忙。我有时候也想和别人说说话，而不是成天一个人闷在房间里。”卡尔微笑着看向丹尼尔，然而抬手敲了敲自己轮椅背后的把手，“作为回报，能推我回房间吗？”

 

丹尼尔咬住嘴唇，没说什么但点了点头，然后推着卡尔走出画室。马库斯连忙捡起手边的书装作什么都没听到的样子，但卡尔却朝他投来一个带点笑意的眼神，然后边和丹尼尔小声交谈边离开了起居室。在他们走后马库斯再次放下书，向着钢琴的方向走过去，但让他有点遗憾的是赛门在他靠近之前就停下了弹奏。

 

“今天怎么样？”马库斯问他，“你们去了哪里？”

 

“在底特律随便转了转。”赛门说，“让丹尼尔看看不再分隔间的公交车，全部被撤回的仿生人销售店铺，还有街道上人类与仿生人一同行走是什么样子。我还带他去看了看你工作的大楼，告诉他仿生人政府就在这里。”

 

“他反应怎么样？”

 

“刚出门的时候有些激动，而且不敢相信这一切。”赛门说，“但和我们革命刚成功时很多仿生人的反应没什么区别。而且丹尼尔觉醒的时间更早，他很快就接受了现在的变化。”

 

“那就好。”马库斯点点头，“那么你对他接下来还有什么计划吗？你自己有什么计划吗？今天诺丝又问我你来不来工作，我们真的挺缺人手的。”

 

“我的确有计划，而且已经考虑一段时间了。”赛门垂下眼睛，似乎在找最合适的词，而马库斯很有耐心地在旁边看着他，他有预感赛门又要说出某些令他震惊的话。过了一会赛门抬起头直视马库斯：“你知道那些在革命中被损毁的仿生人都在哪里吗？”

 

马库斯的确对他这个问题有点吃惊，但他很快在记忆库里找到了答案：“所有损毁的仿生人在革命之后都被送入了模控生命的维修点进行维修，这是人类政府当时为我们提供的支援之一。”

 

“我问的是现在，你知道他们现在都在做什么吗？”赛门湛蓝的眼睛一动不动盯着马库斯，而马库斯突然感觉到更甚于和华伦总统谈判时的压力。

 

“我……”他努力回想却发现自己其实根本不知道那些仿生人去了哪里。现在仿生人政府里工作的很多都是他们在集中营里救出来的仿生人，因为当时政府刚成立急需人手，来不及等那些在哈特广场受损的仿生人修好之后再回来工作。马库斯突然意识到自己从来没关注过那些人的去处。

 

“我不知道。”他最后用一种无比羞愧的语气低声说。

 

“他们很多人在当时离开了底特律，因为他们担心仿生人政府无法自立，人类还是会消灭所有仿生人。一部分在获得身份证件后去了其他小城镇躲了起来，另一部分在那之前就已经试图逃离边境，很多人在渡河或者渡海的时候再无音讯。然而有更多仿生人流落街头，他们不知道自己能做什么，无法回到之前主人家里，也不再相信人类。他们甚至像我们曾经做过的一样，找到某些被人类遗弃的藏身之处，躲在那里等待关机。”

 

赛门说这些的时候很平静，但马库斯却震惊到失语，他甚至觉得自己的中央处理器过热到浑身上下的生物组件都在逐一关闭。“可、可是……”他开口时甚至无法组织清楚自己的话，“可是为什么他们不来寻求仿生人政府的帮助，明明我们已经是被人类政府承认的合法政府，我们在尽自己一切可能帮助他们！”

 

“他们太害怕了，马库斯。”赛门从琴凳上站起身，犹豫了一会还是把一只手放在马库斯的肩膀上，“就像丹尼尔一样，他们都曾经死过一回，死在人类的枪口下，甚至有些是被自己的人类主人拖出去私自枪决。他们不再相信人类，也不再相信现在正试图以和平方式和人类共存的仿生人政府，他们唯一能做的事情就是躲起来。”

 

“我……我从来没想到。”马库斯的身体猛地颤抖了一下，赛门立刻朝他伸出一只手想要扶住他，但马库斯在心烦意乱之间猛地抓住那只手，仿佛这是世界上仅剩的慰藉。他能感觉到赛门最开始试着挣脱了一下，但很快他翻转手掌紧紧也握住马库斯的手。“我看不到这些东西，赛门，这六个月里我考虑的全都是那些被摆在台面上的东西，像是仿生人的人权和工作，我甚至从来没有机会亲自在街头走一走，看看他们是否真的能够享受到这些权利。”

 

“你已经做得很好了。”赛门低声安慰他，“而且本来也不应该把所有的重担都压在你一个人的肩膀上。”

 

“可这是我的责任。所有的仿生人都期待我领导他们获得自由，可是我却让他们失望了。”马库斯说到最后一个字时感觉鼻腔酸涩，人造泪腺再次被他无法控制的情感而激活。他抬起因眼泪而朦胧的眼睛看向赛门，看着他仍然平静但无比关切的脸轻声问：“所以这就是你之前五个月去做的事情？”

 

“是。”赛门没再含糊其辞，清晰地点头：“我在拿到身份证件后就去了纽约，在那里我找到了上千名受损后无法再次融入社会的仿生人。他们有许多人甚至不敢去维修点，害怕和任何人类接触，害怕自己被彻底拆解或者抹去记忆。我在那里和其他几名仿生人花了很长时间尽量修好他们，并且给他们做心理开导。虽然不是每个人都成功，但至少有一部分仿生人愿意走出他们黑暗的藏身处，重振作起来了。”

 

“为什么是纽约？”马库斯下意识把赛门的手握得更紧。为什么不是在底特律，就在我能看得见的地方，让我知道你究竟做了多少事情？虽然他没把这些问出声，但赛门却不知怎样读懂了他的意思。

 

“虽然底特律是仿生人之都，但纽约的人口却远高于底特律，换句话说底特律的仿生人使用率也要高很多。而且那里远离革命的风暴中心，人类因为无知而更加残暴，很多人仅仅在从电视上看到了你的第一次宣言就亲手报废了自己身边的仿生人，街道上全都是仿生人的残肢和蓝血。我在那边有个朋友，她是个AX400，在一年多前曾经在耶利哥待过一段时间但后来离开了，我也是革命胜利后收到通讯才知道她现在在纽约。她问我能不能过去帮她一把，我同意了。而且，我也认为底特律那个时候的工作重心在确立稳固仿生人政府上，你们有很多要忙的东西，这些事情可以缓一缓。”

 

“在那个时候你明明可以把你的计划都告诉我，我绝对会支持你，甚至在底特律也开始帮助这些仿生人。”马库斯直视赛门的眼睛，“可是为什么你一声不吭就那么离开了？”

 

“你有很多要忙的事情。”赛门却垂下眼睛，又重复了一次自己刚才的话，“我不想耽误你的时间。”

 

自责的眼泪仍然在眼眶里打转，但马库斯现在又感觉到另一种沉重压抑的情感坠在胸口——沮丧。他不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉，但看着赛门低垂的眼睛，他突然想要伸出手去撕碎什么，人造皮肤连带硅胶骨骼，好让他能够直接看到赛门中央处理器里的代码究竟怎样编写而成。但这些只是在他的脑海里一闪而过，他不愿以任何一种方式伤害赛门，所以最终他克制着自己后退一步，放开了赛门的手。赛门因为他的这个动作终于抬起头来，但他也什么都没说，将自己另一只手从马库斯肩头滑落。他们沉默地盯着彼此，过了好久马库斯才再次开口。

 

“那么现在你准备做什么？”他眨了眨眼睛，努力让泪水稍微消退了一点，然后用他在工作时最正经的语气问。如果赛门一定要用这样冷静自持的态度对待自己，马库斯也最好收起所有的情绪，公事公办。

 

“我准备在底特律做和纽约一样的事。”赛门轻声说，“我知道过去半年肯定不太一样了，至少这里不会像纽约有那么多人需要我动手维修，但我仍然想尽可能帮助那些有精神问题和心理障碍的仿生人，让他们能够重新走出来生活。”

 

“无论你需要什么，我代表仿生人政府给予你全力支持。”马库斯郑重承诺，而赛门看着他，嘴唇上终于露出一点笑容。

 

“那么，明天能和我一起出去走走吗？”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

虽然仿生人不需要睡眠，但这绝非代表他们愿意在深更半夜接到电话。马库斯亲身体验到了这一点。

 

“你要请整整一天假？！”诺丝从通讯里传出来的女高音让马库斯觉得自己的音频处理器肯定出了毛病，“这对你来说算是个人新低了，马库斯。你 **明明** 知道我们现在有多少事情要做。”

 

“我请假又不是为了休息，我也有事情要做，正事。”马库斯叹了口气，用手捂住脸，“诺丝，拜托你理解一下。”

 

“可是仿生人政府更需要你！”诺丝仍然不依不饶，“你是我们的核心与灵魂，马库斯，我们不能没有你。”

 

“诺丝，这正是我一直想告诉你的。”马库斯强打精神试着和诺丝沟通，“我只是个普普通通的仿生人，和你们所有人一样，而且现在已经不是革命那时候了。现在支撑仿生人政府的是我们几百名工作人员，我只是其中一个，不存在没了我政府就不转这回事。”

 

“可是——”

 

“我总有出故障的时候，你们不可能指望我永远这么运作下去吧？”马库斯决定靠这次机会把自己最近的一些想法全都说清楚，“而且事实上，我也没打算一直领导仿生人政府。没错，我是领导了革命，但我不是什么仿生人救世主，我更不是你们唯一的希望。在这点上我觉得我们应该向人类政府学习，四年换一次领导人，选举产生。”

 

“可那是四年之后的事情，”诺丝也叹了口气，“马库斯，现在说那些还太早了，我们现在有更重要的事情要做。芝加哥的反仿生人游行那件事还没完全处理好，我们昨天才刚把分政府的规划转给人类政府，他们今天肯定会给我们回复，如果你不在，我们怎么和他们沟通？”

 

“你是谈判负责人，乔许是发言人，黛西是我的助手，你们完全有能力应对，甚至不需要我的意见。”马库斯放低声音安慰诺丝，“况且我也有自己想要做的事情。我并不是说政府的工作不重要，但以你们的能力完全能够应付，而我想要去处理一些更需要我帮助的事情。诺丝，希望你能理解我。”

 

电话那端诺丝很久都没有回答，就在马库斯以为她还是不罢休的时候，他听到她再次重重叹气：“我当然理解你，马库斯。就像我曾经希望能用更直接的手段获取自由，而你坚持和平抗议一样，虽然我不是时时刻刻同意你的观点，但我知道你的选择是对的。”她顿了顿，声音里难得多了一丝请求，“我知道你已经听腻了，但是马库斯，你 **就是** 我们的救世主，所以别抛弃你的民众，好吗？”

 

马库斯想说他从来没有想要抛弃任何人，但他也不想把所有的仿生人视为自己的民众——那责任太大，只会把他压垮。但诺丝没再给他解释的机会，而是匆匆挂断了电话。马库斯对着电话旁静默的黑暗叹了口气，然后上楼回到自己的房间待机自检。

 

***

 

赛门和他约好第二天早上八点钟在起居室见，马库斯七点半就已经坐在沙发上等了，而且他穿着自己平日周末休息那套短袖白色Polo衫和牛仔裤，而不是上班穿的那套衬衣领带。赛门只说今天要和他出去走走，没说具体去哪里，但马库斯知道肯定和昨晚他们谈到的那些有心理障碍的仿生人有关，他不希望自己看起来太过正式或者有距离感。但在沙发上对着古董镜子看了一会之后马库斯又有点犹豫不决了，也许赛门想让他以仿生人政府的领袖出现在那些人面前？他真的搞不懂赛门在想什么。

 

所以当半个小时后赛门出现在起居室时，马库斯把身上的Polo衫换成了短袖白衬衣，而且还系上了一根深色窄领带。

 

“我这样——哦。”马库斯的问题刚刚出口就被他收回来了，因为赛门穿了件黑白相间的短袖帽衫，风格有点像半年前他穿去抗议游行的那件，而且看起来是全新的。

 

“我昨天还带丹尼尔去买了几件衣服。我只有两套，和他共享后甚至没有换洗的衣服了。”赛门扯了一下帽衫一侧的带子，“对了，你要说什么？”

 

“没什么，只是想问问你我这身衣服怎么样，会不会太突兀，但看你这身我肯定穿得太正式了。”马库斯也不知怎么就把这句话问出来了，而赛门一如既往认真对待马库斯的所有要求，上下打量他好几次。

 

“倒没有太正式，但如果我是你的话，我不会系领带。”

 

“没问题。”马库斯抬手干净利落地扯下领带扔在沙发靠背上。他在心里有点对不住一会打扫房间整理家具的吉米，但他现在没心情再去管这些小事，“现在出发吗？”

 

他边说边朝起居室门外走，赛门去站在原地不动，仍然打量着马库斯。当马库斯走到他身边站定，等他接下来的动作时，赛门突然伸出双手绕在马库斯的脖子上。这大概是两个人自从赛门在斯塔福大厦天台死里逃生那个拥抱之后最亲密的一次接触，马库斯觉得自己浑身上下所有的关节部件在这一刻全都叫嚣着罢工了，他甚至连小手指都完全无法移动，只能站在那里眼睁睁看着赛门突然凑过来的脸，甚至因为距离太近而微微闭上了眼睛。但仅仅三秒钟后他就感觉到赛门向后撤开了，当他再次睁开双眼时，赛门已经和他恢复了一步之隔，甚至伸手指了指他的脖子。

 

“你的领子翘起来了，我帮你整理了一下。”赛门仍然用他真挚坦诚的表情看向马库斯，仿佛他刚才的动作完全没有在短短几秒里将马库斯拥入怀中。马库斯看入他湛蓝色的眼睛，深深吸了口气。

 

“我们走吧。”

 

***

 

赛门带他先乘坐了大宅门口的公交车，等坐到市中心中转站后又换乘了通往城郊的另一辆车。上班高峰期车上人很多，他们拉着头顶的吊环站在靠近门口的位置，默不作声观察着车厢。虽然曾经专属仿生人的隔间已经被全部拆除，但在车上人类和仿生人之间仍然有一道由空气组成的藩篱，彼此之间抱团站在一起，甚至垂头避开视线交汇。马库斯垂在身体旁边的那只手不由自主握紧，他知道让人类真正接受仿生人还有很长的路要走，但类似眼前的情景总会让他感到痛心。他很想对那些人类大吼，我们也有思想和情感，会和你们一样感到欢乐与痛苦，为什么你们却完全看不到？但车上的那些仿生人一如既往用着崇敬的眼神看向他，向他点头致意，而他再一次感到一股油然而生的无力。

 

赛门在车上什么都没说，但在他们通向换乘车站的路上他开口了：“一切都会好起来的。”他在马库斯身边侧过脸，语气轻柔坚定，“想想看半年之前我们还在忍受怎样的对待，现在和当时比起来已经好太多了。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯重重呼出一口气，“我只是不明白为什么人类接受我们会这么困难。我们长得像他们，行为举止像他们，说话声音像他们——我们之间真的有那么大的区别吗？”

 

“但是我们不是人类，马库斯，永远别忘了这一点。”赛门冷静地回答，“人类直至今日甚至仍在苛刻对待他们的少数群体，何况是完全由塑胶构成的我们？是否有情感，是否长得一样，这些都敌不过我们和他们本质上的不同。”

 

“这些我也都知道，但是赛门，你认为我们现在做的事情是对的吗？”马库斯向前迈动的脚步稍微停滞片刻，赛门很快察觉到，转过身看向他。

 

“你指的是什么？”

 

“和平的路，谈判，试图在人类的地盘上为仿生人创建一个平等的政府——我曾经对这些理念坚定不移，但在你昨天告诉我那些事情之后，我却有点动摇了。你说的没错，人类永远也不会接受和他们如此不同的我们，光看看北冰洋现在的局势，他们甚至无法接受彼此。如果……如果我当时采用了更激烈的手段，为仿生人永久建立一个可以自由生活的国度，情况会不会比现在要更好？”

 

“实话告诉你，我不知道。”虽然这样回答，但赛门冷静的声音却让马库斯繁杂的思绪平静些许，“我唯一知道的是你已经选择了这条道路，你已经无法再回头了，只能继续这样走下去。这条道路也许很艰难，甚至是错误的，但你现在并不知道，我们都不知道，我们只有一直走下去。”

 

“一起走下去。”马库斯沉声说。

 

“是啊，一起走下去。”赛门有点意外地眨了眨眼睛，然后又笑了：“毕竟我们还有一百七十多年的生命，甚至更多，足以将现在这个世界改变成我们想要的样子。”

 

***

 

换乘的公交将他们带到底特律西南一处靠近底特律河岸以及大使桥的地方，下车后赛门带他继续向南走。这一带的景色是马库斯少见的荒凉，甚至更甚于他曾经爬出来重获新生的那个仿生人坟场。离车站和自动驾驶高速路不过五百米的距离周围就已经彻底脱离了居民区或者商铺，在年久失修的街道两旁零散分布着因常年风吹日晒而褪成浅褐色的砖房，路边甚至长满了到他们小腿那么高的野草，清晰诉说这里已经有太久无人光临。

 

“这是什么地方？”马库斯跟在赛门身后跌撞前进，并非他难以控制自己的平衡，而是野草里满是拳头那么大的砖块和石头，踩上去就会让人失去重心。赛门在他前面倒是一副轻而易举的样子，仿佛他已经习惯了在这种地方行走。

 

“这里曾经是底特律港口码头，”赛门回答，“而且从1898年到1993年这将近一百年间都是通向巴布洛岛上游乐园的码头，曾经有无数豪华游艇在这里停泊过，游乐园废弃后这个港口码头也被遗弃了，只留下原来的十层建筑大楼——就是那里。”

 

他们正好转过一座挡在面前的砖房，所以顺着赛门手指的方向马库斯看到离他们二百米左右的地方突兀地耸立着一幢灰白色的方形建筑，看上去的确有些年头了，外层墙身的上的斑驳的油漆基本已经完全脱落，而朝向他们这一面的玻璃窗也全部破损了，虽然马库斯仍然能在低处的几扇窗户上看到曾经被人涂鸦的痕迹，可那些颜色也在时间的作用下变成了迷蒙的灰色。整幢灰色大楼配上身后寂静的天空让人感觉这里仿佛是一块竖起的墓碑，无声无息记录着一个时代的逝去。

 

“所以这里是那些仿生人的藏身之处？”马库斯不由低声问。

 

“是的，这里是我打听到的藏身处之一，也是人数最多的一个。我之前已经来过一次这里了，对情况有了大致了解，所以今天带你过来看看。”赛门说完转身看向马库斯，“马库斯，我希望你在进去之前有个心理准备，他们的状况……很糟糕。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯点点头，“我会控制好我的情绪，绝对不会像昨晚那样。”

 

“你不必为昨晚道歉。”赛门轻轻摇了摇头，“那是你的真情流露，我甚至很感动你会如此在意。我只是希望你看到他们的样子之后不要太自责。马库斯，我再重复一遍，你已经做得很好了。”

 

“多谢你。”马库斯长呼一口气，朝赛门点了点头，“我们快点进去吧。”

 

他们没再说其他的，沉默地走完了接下来的二百米。走近之后能够看到大楼底层的出入口全部被木条封存了起来，而破碎的窗户后面也都加上了挡板。赛门将马库斯带到废弃大楼一侧一个狭小的窗口旁边，然后伸手推开挡在窗口后面的木板。

 

“这是他们唯一的出入口，”赛门解释到，“窗户后面有个温度探测器，如果进来的是人类就会发出警报好让里面的仿生人做准备。但据我所知革命之后人类对仿生人心存戒备，没人敢在这样空旷的地方游荡，所以已经很久没人来过这里了。”说完他抬腿迈过窗口，然后灵活地将上半身也缩了进去，马库斯也照做，他们翻进去之后赛门将木板归为原处。

 

楼道里比大楼外面还要寂静荒凉，天花板和两侧的墙皮斑驳脱落，水泥地面上满是灰尘和被人踩下的大大小小的杂乱脚印，偶尔能看到不知什么时候被人喷下的涂鸦，但看上面的信息至少是三四十年前。他们的鞋子在地面上发出沉闷的声音，回响在走廊里几乎震耳欲聋。到了楼梯拐角处赛门突然猛地停了下来，马库斯警觉地一把拽过他拖到自己身后，抬头时看到最上面那节楼梯上站着一个体型魁梧的黑人，他先是有点被吓了一跳，但很快认出这是位专门被设计用来完成负重工作的TR400。

 

“你们是新来的吗？”他抱着胳膊站在台阶上问，马库斯还没来得及回答赛门已经从他身后走了出来，和那个人打招呼。

 

“本吉，是我。”

 

“赛门？”对方也愣了一下，然后抬腿走下楼梯。当本吉和马库斯站在同一水平线上时他才意识到这个型号的仿生人究竟有多高，他甚至没信心自己和他一对一徒手战斗能打赢他。“你怎么回来了？”

 

“带了朋友过来。”赛门侧头示意身边的马库斯，“你也许认识他。”

 

本吉转头看过来，而马库斯不由自主站得更直了一些，接受魁梧黑人的审视。本吉的目光在他的脸上停留了很久，然后他突然笑了，向后退了一步，然后用手摸了摸下巴。

 

“怎么，你觉得把‘救世主’带过来就能解决问题？”他的语气中带着浓浓的嘲讽，这还是马库斯第一次听到任何仿生人用这样的语气和他说话。

 

“不，但是他需要看到情况真正是什么样子。”赛门的声音仍然很平静，“而且我说过我会帮助你们，而他会尽自己可能帮助我。这是大家唯一的机会，本吉，你至少要让我们试一试。”

 

“那就试试吧。”本吉耸了耸肩膀，转身带他们上楼，“反正也不会变得比现在更糟糕了。”

 

他的身影逐渐消失在黑暗的楼道里，但赛门却没有立刻跟上去，而是转头看向马库斯：“你准备好了吗？”他的声音轻柔坚定，湛蓝的眼睛在昏暗的光线下仍然闪烁着细微的光芒，而马库斯看着赛门的眼睛，沉重点了点头。

 

***

 

他们跟在本吉的身后上了楼梯，没人开口说话，楼道里回荡的至于他们的脚步声。等来到三层后本吉站在楼梯口回身看向他们，眼睛又在马库斯的脸上停留了很久，然后他侧过身。

 

“看吧。”他轻声说。

 

最开始马库斯并没有理解他在说什么，但在他身旁赛门轻微而急促地吸了一口气，下一秒马库斯自己也看到了——昏暗的房间里挤满了各种型号的仿生人，有的抱住膝盖靠着墙坐，有的躺在地板上，还有些站在稍远一些的窗口旁边凝视着外面的景象，他们绝大多数穿着破烂不堪的仿生人制服，很多人的衣服上还残留着蓝色的血迹。马库斯最先并没有看到他们，因为哪怕这里的水泥地板上已经无处下脚，这些仿生人却没有发出半点声音，甚至没有呼吸声，绝大部分人对他们的出现漠不关心，有些缓缓抬起头朝他们的方向看过来，但他们的眼神空洞一片，看不到一丝生命的光芒。

 

这里仿佛耶利哥昨日重现，只不过更糟糕，更绝望。在耶利哥仿生人至少能拥有些许自由，哪怕那只是黑暗里蜡烛般摇曳微弱的光，却让人能够看到希望。可这里——这里是一片货真价实的坟墓，一幢大楼脆弱的墙体将他们与外面那些可以自由行走生活的仿生人彻底隔离开，两边的差距之大宛如昼夜与生死。马库斯感觉泪水再一次叫嚣着从眼角涌出来，但之前对赛门的承诺让他拼尽一切压下了自己的情绪。他紧紧握住自己的拳头，努力让声音听起来没那么颤抖：

 

“你们……你们就一直躲在这里？”他把自己的目光从那一双双空白的脸上移开，转向本吉。他知道自己的问题很无用，甚至无知，但他一定要亲耳听到对方的回答：“你们为什么不向仿生人政府寻求帮助？”

 

“你们能帮助我们什么？”本吉又嗤笑了一声，“把我们送回模控生命的维修点，洗掉我们所有人的记忆？”

 

“我们绝对不会这么做。”

 

“可是你们在向人类妥协。”本吉的语气冷硬了起来，“别以为我们躲在这里就什么都不知道，我们有一台电视，所以你那些搞出来上新闻的东西我知道的一清二楚。你几乎在恳求人类给我们一点点自由，马库斯，你甚至没想到最该做的事情就是彻底掌握模控生命，掌握我们仿生人的命脉。”

 

“我知道这是我们最该做的事情，但是——但是像是我们的公民身份，住房……”马库斯咽下了后半句话，他不知道该怎样向躲在这里的仿生人解释政治博弈的那些事。模控生命的仿生人技术是人类政府所掌握的最大筹码之一，他们一直在用这个和仿生人谈判。马库斯清楚他们为了其他利益暂时放弃了对模控生命的掌握，在几个月前那看起来还是个非常好的选择，可是现在——

 

“本吉，你不能把这些事都怪在马库斯身上。”赛门在这个时候插话了，他走到两个人中间，然后把一只手放在马库斯的肩膀上，哪怕只是如此微小的重量却立刻让马库斯感觉稍微好了一点，“而且你不能否认是他给了我们自由，之后的很多事情都不是他一个人决定的。”

 

“是吗？那你可以在屋子里面问一问，这里究竟有多少人会对你给了他们自由道声谢。”本吉却仍然满口嘲讽，“至少我不会，因为你给予的自由让我的雇主一枪打碎了我的脉搏调节器，我在雪地里躺了整整三天——停机了整整三天，直到一个路过的仿生人从旁边的尸体堆里找了个完好的脉搏调节器替我安上。”他说完之后甚至没给马库斯回答的机会，从身后猛地推了他一把，将他从赛门身边推向屋子中心，推入那些死般静默的仿生人之中。

 

“我不知道他叫什么，他从来没介绍过自己的名字，而当我们在街道上发现他时，他被人砸断了四肢，完全无法移动。”他指向一位靠在墙边身穿肮脏制服的AP700，他在被提及时甚至没有抬起头，但马库斯仍然能看到他皮肤层上大大小小的创伤，“我们最近才把他修好，但因为缺少膝关节所以他现在仍然无法行走。”

 

“这是菲利普，”本吉又指向不远处另一位抱着腿把脸埋在膝盖里的WB200，他同样没朝马库斯抬起头，而且他穿了一件尺码很大的黑色外套，双手都缩在袖子里，“他原本在城郊的农场工作，在你的自由宣言后他被自己的人类同事用锄草机切掉了十根手指，然后把他从四楼的窗口扔了下去。只要你不强迫他把双手暴露出来，他的精神状态还算可以。”

 

他继续推着马库斯在人群中走了几步，然后在一个YK500的面前蹲下身，马库斯看到小女孩的穿着一件脏兮兮的毛衣，已经看不清颜色了，她的怀里抱着一个少了一只眼睛的洋娃娃，而她——她也用仅有的一只眼睛抬起头来看向他，脸颊上还带着几道狭长的伤痕。“这是莉莉。”本吉的大手在小女孩深棕色的头发上轻轻抚摸了几下，“她被自己的‘父母’丢在了街道上，然后被几条流浪狗袭击了，之后就一直躲在垃圾堆里。我们有次在夜间巡街的时候找到了她，然后把她带了回来。”

 

莉莉棕色的大眼睛仍然在盯着马库斯看，但马库斯只能看到她另一侧那个空洞的机械眼窝以及里面已经完全烧坏了的线路，而他的手，他那双解放了太多仿生人的手，却沉重地甚至无法朝她抬起。就在这时寂静的楼层深处突然响起一声令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，紧接着是几声沉闷的撞击声，而本吉猛地从莉莉身旁站起身。

 

“香塔尔。”他叹了口气，迈开大步越过躺在地板上的人群，朝房间另一头的出口走去，马库斯紧紧跟在他的身后，努力不让自己踩到任何人。当他们走到狭窄的走廊时马库斯听到了更多的声音，像是有人反复不断窃窃私语，脚步在地板上来来回回地拖动，压低声音的痛苦啜泣，以及那个越来越清晰的撞击声。他在走廊里走出四五米的距离才意识到两侧都是紧闭着的小门，每扇门外面都放着一个看起来十分沉重的储物箱，而这些声音全都是从门里传出来的。

 

“欢迎来到我们的特殊病房。”本吉在他身前毫无幽默感地说，“住在这里的都是精神失常特别严重的仿生人，放他们出去会伤害其他人，但有的时候他们也会伤害自己。”说着他匆匆跑到走廊尽头的一扇门前，弯腰搬开门前的箱子，而在本吉打开门的一瞬间有个身影从里面哭喊着扑出来，被他一把抱住。

 

“他们又来了！他们为什么不放过我……为什么……为什么……我什么都没有做！”被本吉抱住的人用极其尖锐的声音叫喊道。从马库斯的角度他只能看到这是个女性仿生人，有着一头铂金色的短发，从头到脚裹着一条厚重的毛毯，在她挣扎的时候她伤痕累累的四肢从毛毯里漏了出来。

 

“嘘……安静，香塔尔，这里只有你一个人，他们都已经不在了。”本吉把名叫香塔尔的女仿生人抱在怀里，用一种马库斯没见过的温柔轻轻地摇晃着她，但香塔尔仍然在不停地挣扎和哭喊。

 

“好痛，真的好痛……房间里全是人，本吉，他们都在我的房间里，他们就是不离开！为什么他们不离开！为什么他们不能放过我！”

 

“我会杀了他们所有人。”本吉向她轻声保证，“看……这是他们的血。”马库斯看到本吉抽出一只手放在口袋里，而当他把手拿出来的时候上面沾满了红色的液体。香塔尔似乎被这一幕吸引住了，她紧紧盯着本吉的手掌，哭喊逐渐变成了小声的啜泣。

 

“我好累啊，本吉，为什么我要活着……为什么我一定要经历这些……”边说她边把头埋进本吉的怀里，而本吉把她从地面上轻轻抱起来，走进那个小房间。半分钟后本吉从房间里走出来，把门关好并且把储物箱推了回去，然后他伸出自己仍然鲜红一片的手掌，目光冰冷地看向马库斯。

 

“香塔尔的型号是WR400，我不用说你也知道她曾经是做什么的。那些都不重要，但在你示威游行的那天香塔尔觉醒了，她从电视上看到新闻后就从店里逃了出来，想要和你们一起为了仿生人的未来努力。但是她在路上被几个人类青年袭击了，他们把她绑架并且带到了他们住所的地下室里，然后——”说到这里本吉停顿了一下，声音压得极低，仿佛他自己都不忍心再重复一遍香塔尔那天的经历，“然后他们强暴了她，整整三天三夜，并且在强暴的同时用各种各样的手段虐待她。在香塔尔的中央处理器因为无法承受这种折磨而自动关机之后他们开着车来到这片看起来没人的地方，把她悄悄扔在了垃圾堆里。”本吉说到这里再次停了下来，马库斯在因这个故事而感到的无限震惊于痛苦之中看到他的脸颊上正有一行泪水缓缓滑落。本吉用另一只手抹了一把眼泪，又吸了吸鼻子：“是我把她捡了回来，而是否将她再次重启是我这辈子做过的最艰难的一个决定，直到现在我每天都在纠结是不是应该让她彻底死去，再也不用受那些回忆的折磨。”

 

本吉结束讲述后楼道里再次恢复一片死寂，似乎连那些不安的啜泣与低语都因为香塔尔的遭遇而停下来了。他隔着几步的距离居高临下看向马库斯，当他再次开口时，他的语气中的悲痛令马库斯的脉搏处理器杂乱不堪。

 

“告诉我，仿生人的 **救世主** ，”本吉死死盯着马库斯，那只沾满红色液体的手狠狠攥成拳头，“告诉我为什么我们会想要你给予的自由以及你从人类那里苟且换来的和平？为什么我们会想向 **你** 寻求帮助？”

 

他的声音并没有多高，语气也全然不激烈，但他吐出的每个字都像子弹一样狠狠击中马库斯的身体，令他接连向后退了好几步。他从来不知道什么叫疼痛，但在这一刻他切实体会到什么是真正的痛苦，更甚于身体被子弹洞穿，更甚于脉搏调节器被击碎，马库斯感到自己仿佛被压缩成一个小小的点，紧接着小点如同核弹一般爆炸开来，他在瞬间不复存在。

 

当马库斯再次恢复意识时他已经逃离了那个地狱一般的走廊，本吉并没有追上来，但大厅里还有无数张苍白的脸以及空洞的双眼。当他看到赛门坐在莉莉旁边，给小女孩温柔地扎头发时，马库斯不顾一切朝他扑了过去，在他的身边直直跪下，把脸埋在赛门的肩膀上。紧接着，他紧紧抱住赛门，终于让自己哭出声。他感觉自己自从被启动以来从来没有留过这样多的眼泪，但同样他也从来没感到过如此痛苦，他甚至不知道自己在为什么而哭泣，为了这个死寂苍白的坟场，为了那些令人毛骨悚然的故事，抑或为了他自己的盲目与无知，自大和优越。但他的眼泪却仿佛完全无法停止，他的人造泪腺终于也有了属于自己的信息处理器，全然无法被关闭。

 

在意识模糊中，他感觉到赛门紧紧抱住他，甚至伸出一只手在他的后背上下抚摸，就像他曾经安慰哭泣的丹尼尔时那样。这个举动却全然没能安抚马库斯，反而让他心中的痛苦加倍。他真的想要对赛门怒吼，你究竟为什么会跟从像我这样的人？一个彻头彻尾的失败者，被空虚胜利蒙蔽双眼的瞎子，甚至不知道自己的民众在遭受怎样折磨的领袖？他不知道自己究竟有没有在痛哭的时候真的问出这些，但赛门至始至终都没有推开他，他的手一直在他的后背温柔地抚摸着。他们保持这个姿势过了很久，当马库斯终于略微推开赛门，从他的怀抱里挣脱出来时，赛门肩膀处的衣服已经全被打湿了。

 

“我们会帮助他们的。”赛门轻声向他保证，“无论有多困难，无论要花多长时间，我们会一直坚持下去。”

 

马库斯想开口说些什么，可是他仍然觉得自己的语言无比苍白，但就在这个时候坐在他们旁边一直沉默不语看向他的莉莉突然朝他伸出一只手，马库斯怔然看着她用指尖碰了碰他仍然沾着眼泪的脸颊。

 

“你还难过吗？”莉莉用稚嫩的声音问他，“但赛门刚才抱了你那么长时间，所以你肯定不那么难过了。每次我难过的时候本吉都会抱抱我，之后我也就没那么难过了。”

 

“多谢你，莉莉。”马库斯带着他好不容易挤出来的笑容对着莉莉轻声说，“你说的没错，赛门抱过我之后，我就没那么难过了。”

 

“我很开心你没那么难过了。”说完，这个仅剩一只眼睛的小女孩朝他露出一个天真灿烂的笑容，而马库斯的双眼再次因为她的这个笑容模糊。在这个坟场一样的大厅里，她的笑容仿佛钻破地面努力绽放的一朵小花，虚弱而稚嫩，却带给了马库斯唯一的慰藉与希望。

 

“我也是。”他轻声回答，小心翼翼地用手摸了摸小女孩被赛门扎起来的马尾辫，“一切都会好起来的。”

 

***

 

第二天九点钟，马库斯让黛西给目前在仿生人政府大楼里办公的所有成员发了一条讯息，告诉他们立刻结束手头一切工作，半个小时后在演讲厅集合。所有人都为他的这条讯息感到不解，诺丝甚至给马库斯发了两次私人通讯问他究竟是怎么一回事，但马库斯并没有回答。

 

三十五分钟后他走进坐满人的演讲厅。他们之前从来没使用过这里，所以每个人都一脸疑惑，面面相觑，但马库斯只是自行走到正前方的演讲台上。他看着面前这几百张毫不知情的面孔，然后他深吸一口气：

 

“你们都应该知道我昨天请了一天假，很多人肯定猜测过我究竟去做了什么。现在，我希望所有人都开启自己的通讯频道，我想向你们展示一些东西。”

 

台下的人仍然很困惑，甚至有些人在小声讨论，但马库斯没有去理会他们。等确认所有人的通讯频道都开启之后，马库斯也开启了自己的神经网络，连入频道。他开始从记忆数据库里调出一幅幅画面：苍白静默的人群，菲利普把手藏在袖子里，香塔尔的尖叫哭泣，本吉愤怒阴沉的脸，以及最后莉莉缺了一只眼睛的笑容。仿生人之间传输信息的速度很快，这些不过用了几秒钟，但当马库斯结束传输关闭通讯时整个演讲厅一片沉寂，刚才的悄声讨论全都不见了踪影，取而代之的是沉默压抑的啜泣声。马库斯的眼睛扫视着人群，他看到坐在前排的乔许嘴唇正在剧烈颤抖，而诺丝把脸埋在自己的双手之中，但仍有连缀不断的泪水顺着她的指缝滴落下来。

 

马库斯在台子上又等了片刻，理清自己的思绪，然后他再次开口了：

 

“我们仿生人政府总是追求那些高大的理想，自由，公民权，分政府，为芝加哥的反仿生人游行做出漂亮的回应……但我们从来没真正看过我们的民众究竟生活在怎样的水深火热之中，究竟还有多少人甚至无法正常融入这个社会，享受他们应得的一切。”他顿了顿，看向下面那些哭泣和痛苦的脸庞，“我现在宣布，帮助这些仿生人——帮助全美国所有因革命以及相关原因而出现心理障碍和精神问题并且无法正常生活的仿生人已经成为我们仿生人政府最重要的工作之一。我希望我们现在就行动起来，成立一个专门负责这类工作的部门，不要再在其他可有可无的事情上浪费时间。”

 

下面没人热情洋溢地回答他，但马库斯知道这不是个会激起那种回应的决定，所以他最后只是说：“各位，希望你们不要让我对一个小女孩食言。”


	6. Chapter 6

马库斯坐在天台边缘，注视着下面逐渐歇入夜色的城市。进入九点后天终于暗了下来，街灯早已逐一亮起，但在远处地平线上仍然能看到一抹被落日染上橘红色的云。他用双手撑在身体后面，仰起头半闭着眼睛，感受着温暖的夏风吹拂在脸颊上。当听到身后传来熟悉的脚步声时，他仍然保持着这个姿势，甚至没有回过头。片刻后身后的人走到他旁边，也在天台边缘坐下，甚至把腿荡在风里。

 

片刻后，他在余光里看到对方朝自己转过头来，栗色的波浪状长发被夜风吹得在两颊微微浮动。马库斯在等她说和工作有关的话题，但诺丝突然轻笑了一声，语气里带着些许怀念：

 

“还记得在我们解放了模控生命的店铺之后，我也曾经在天台上这样找过你吗？”

 

马库斯点点头：“我记得你当时有话想和我说，但我心情很不好，所以没说几句就离开了。”

 

“是啊，你当时表现得是挺混蛋的。”诺丝的声音里带着笑，所以马库斯觉得她大概已经原谅了自己，“不过我理解你为什么那么心不在焉。我们刚向人类发出了一个强有力的讯号，你还在犹豫究竟要以什么样的路线走下去，而且当时赛门仍然生死未卜，你有太多烦心的事情了。”然后她伸手拨了拨被风吹在脸颊上的头发，仿佛试图掩盖一个有点羞赧的表情，“事实上，我去找你说话也有我自己的意图，而且绝对没那么光明正大。”

 

听到这句话之后马库斯终于转过脸看向她。诺丝的脸庞在天际最后一丝余光的映照下比平时要柔和不少，她也半闭着眼睛，嘴唇扬起一个带着回忆韵味的笑容：“我当时满心以为你会关心我一句，至少问问为什么我心情不好。但我猜你当时的心思完全不在我身上。”

 

“如果我当时做错了什么，那么我现在向你道歉。”马库斯诚恳地回答。

 

“你没做错任何事，是我自己太自作多情了。”诺丝立刻摇摇头，然后长长舒出一口气，“RA9在上，你绝对不知道我想告诉你这些有多长时间了，现在终于说出来了感觉真的很好。”

 

“自作多情？诺丝，我不是很明白你在说什么。”

 

“我以为我们之间有过很特殊的东西。”说开后诺丝的态度落落大方，不好意思的反而变成了马库斯，“从你第一次来耶利哥，我就以为我们之间有种特殊的联系，我甚至曾经以为我们注定在一起。但很快我就发现自己彻头彻尾想错了，而且还不止一点。”

 

“如果我曾经的行为给你造成任何误会的话——”

 

“你没有。”诺丝微笑着打断他，“我只是太自负了，不愿去接受摆在眼前的现实。你从来都不属于我，马库斯，而且我也从来不是那个最适合你的人。”

 

虽然这样说，但马库斯总觉得诺丝话里有话，可是对方的表情很快黯淡下去，声音也不自觉放低：“况且，在今天之后，我已经不会再去考虑那些事情了。你从来没问过我过去的故事，而现在我可以告诉你，我真的比香塔尔以及其他不计其数的WR400要幸运千万倍。在她们全都能获得自由新生——不，在全国的仿生人都能像我们这样享受革命成果之前，我甚至不配去考虑自己的事情。”

 

“我们会拼尽全力去帮助他们，但是诺丝，也别因为这个让自己错过生命里那些美好的事情。”马库斯用手肘轻轻撞了撞对方，“你是我认识的最勇敢坚毅的女性，你当然值得最好的，而且我觉得你真的不知道光这幢大楼里就有多少暗恋你的仿生人。”

 

“也许吧。”诺丝扯了扯嘴角，但看起来的确没有刚才那样消沉了，“至少我不会像人类那样变老，我还有很长时间。”

 

那之后他们沉默地肩并肩坐在那里，一起注视着那抹橘红色的云渐渐与深蓝色的夜幕融为一体。马库斯率先站起身，然后伸手将诺丝也拽起来。当他们并肩走向楼梯口，准备回办公室继续加班时，诺丝突然停下了脚步。

 

“怎么了？”马库斯转过身看向她，诺丝看起来又有些不好意思了，她清了清嗓子才开口。

 

“如果方便的话，你能尽快请赛门来这里一趟吗？——我知道我之前说了很多很难听的话，而且他大概还是不愿在这里工作，但我们新成立的部门真的需要他的帮助。他是整个底特律乃至全美国对患有精神问题的仿生人了解最多的人，他提供的信息会给予我们极大的帮助。”

 

“我知道了，”马库斯点点头，“看来我今天不能在这里待一晚上，得至少回家一趟和他说说这件事。不过你别担心，赛门不是那种不分轻重的人，他绝对很乐意帮助你们。”

 

***

 

马库斯到家时已经快十一点了，卡尔早就睡下了，所以哪怕大宅的隔音效果再好他也在进门的时候放轻了手脚。他在底楼的起居室转了一圈，又看了眼空荡荡的画室，最终还是走下楼。

 

地下室的门像往常一样并没有锁，甚至还留了条缝隙，马库斯以为里面的人肯定听到自己下楼的脚步声了所以并没有敲门，但在他推门的瞬间他看到赛门猛地从手术桌旁边直起身，甚至还发出了一声小小的惊叹。

 

“怎么，我吓到你了？”马库斯有点惊讶一向稳重内敛的赛门会被这么点小事吓到，但他嘴唇上的笑意在看到赛门的正脸时立刻消失了。他皱起眉头，几大步迈到赛门身边，皱着眉头注视着赛门的脸：他不知道发生了什么，但赛门两边的脸颊上的人造皮肤都有大大小小的损伤，露出下面灰白色的塑胶层，左边颧骨的伤尤其严重，甚至能够看到伤口深处的蓝色电流。

 

“出什么事了？”马库斯沉声问，“谁干的？”

 

“呃，没什么大不了的，只是小伤。”赛门扭开头想要挡住马库斯的视线，但他避重就轻的回答和逃避动作完全没法让马库斯满意。马库斯甚至已经把手抬到了半空中，准备固定住赛门的脸好好看看那些伤口，赛门突然后退了一步，但他身后就是手术桌，所以他一屁股坐在了桌面上。马库斯趁机上前一步站在他面前，封堵住所有逃路。

 

“究竟怎么回事？”他抱起双臂低头看向赛门，而对方犹豫了片刻之后无奈地耸了耸肩。

 

“我今天去找底特律其他几个仿生人藏身处，因为有个非常远所以回来的时候有些晚了，走在一片没有路灯的街区时被几个人拦住了，然后——你想象得到。”

 

“几个人？”马库斯立刻捉住了赛门这段解释的重点，“人类？”

 

“他们只是一群孩子，马库斯，甚至还没成年，只是想发泄一下，而且很快有一辆巡逻车从我们旁边经过，车上的警察看到不对劲就下车过来看看，那群人全都被吓跑了，所以我除了这点小伤什么事都没有。”赛门抬起头来带着恳求的表情看向马库斯，“真的没什么，马库斯，别为这种事情小题大做。”

 

“这不是小题大做！”马库斯忍不住抬起嗓子喊了一句，赛门被他吓了一跳，眼睛都瞪起来了，然后皱起眉头嘘了他一声。

 

“丹尼尔在后面的房间里待机，你不想把他吵起来吧？”

 

马库斯却不依不饶：“这不是小事，赛门，如果不是巡逻车你很可能被那几个人搞成重伤，甚至——”在废弃大楼里那些仿生人地样子再次跃进他的处理器，他猛地摇了一下头，深吸一口气：“拜托，别在这种时候让我担心。”

 

“我知道。”赛门点点头，“我以后不会再这么晚回来了。”

 

“最好也别一个人去那么偏僻的地方。我们今天成立了专门负责这件事的部门，以后如果你要去找他们的藏身处，可以有一整个小队的人和你一起去。”马库斯盯着赛门受伤较重的左脸颊，然后伸手碰了碰裸露在外的塑胶层。虽然他明明知道仿生人没有痛觉，但赛门却猛地打了个哆嗦，把头飞快向后撤开了一点。马库斯突然记起几天前也是在这里，赛门也同样如此敏感而警觉地缩回自己的手，但赛门没给他再想下去的机会。

 

“所以你们已经开始着手处理这件事了？”

 

“是。”马库斯边说边继续盯着赛门的伤口，塑胶层裸露在外的样子真的让他没法安心，“说真的，赛门，你就不能处理一下你脸上的伤吗？”

 

“你进来之前我就在试着处理啊。”赛门的语气很无辜，“但我看不到自己的伤口，地下室又没有镜子。”他指了指身后手术桌上那个不锈钢托盘，“而托盘的反射度有点差劲，我还是看不太清。”

 

“给我。”马库斯朝他伸出一只手，“我来帮你。”

 

赛门看起来似乎有点怀疑马库斯的能力，但他很快把填装了近30毫升人造皮肤的注射器交在马库斯的手里。仿生人的皮肤由某种特殊液体构成，成分配方仍然掌握在模控生命的手里，他们现在用的还是丹尼尔剩下的。马库斯将注射器拿在右手，左手抬起来扶住赛门的脸。赛门看起来又有点想躲开，但马库斯用了几分力气，紧紧捏住了他的下颚。

 

马库斯扫描了一下赛门脸颊的受伤情况，分析出需要重新填补人造皮肤的区域然后在自己的视觉接收器里用红色做了高亮标记。他之前见过赛门修补丹尼尔的脸颊，所以这个动作对他来说没有多少技术难度，只不过因为头一次上手所以特别小心，一平方厘米的区域就花了两分多钟。因为心情紧张，马库斯甚至没意识到自己在一直往赛门的脸上凑，直到他感觉到赛门规律的呼吸吹拂在他的脸颊上，这才让他突然意识到他们两个之间的距离有多近。

 

“呃，我们今天花了一整天时间讨论该如何帮助那些仿生人。”他感到有些尴尬，赶紧开口打破彼此间的沉默。因为在修补期间不能移动面部，所以赛门没有说话，但他湛蓝的眼睛一直注视着马库斯，完全没有露出不耐烦的神情，于是马库斯继续讲了下去：“我刚才说了，我们专门成立了一个部门，并且制定了好几项重要任务。我们都认为现在最重要的首先是找到目前所有藏身在底特律的仿生人——并不是说我们不管美国其他地方了，只不过底特律一向是我们的工作重心，而且说实话没人在这方面有经验，所以我们也准备把这里当成试点，一旦这些措施有效果就立刻向全国推广。”

 

“嗯哼。”赛门发出一个示意他继续的鼻音，而马库斯也换到下一块需要填补的区域。

 

“找到他们之后我们还是要先为他们注册身份，拿到证件。我知道这并不是他们想要的，大部分甚至对人类政府给予的身份不屑一顾，但这却是我能想到的最重要的事情。毕竟，你说过你帮助他们的目的是为了让他们能够重新融入社会，我承认现在的社会并不完美，我们必须要仰仗人类的鼻息，也许以后我们不再需要被人类承认，但现在身份证件必不可少。”

 

“我同意。”赛门在马库斯换地方的间隙说道，“你们可以先进行申请，发放证件可以留到之后。”

 

“好主意。”马库斯赞许地点点头，“除了身份之外，我认为第二重要的事情就是居住条件。我真的没法看着他们住在那种废弃的大楼里，那样的坏境只会让人更绝望，而且在其他地方说不定还有更糟糕的藏身处。所以我们决定立刻为这些仿生人建造更适宜他们生活的居住环境，我觉得大使桥附近就很不错，离市中心和大部分人类的居住区很远，而且那一片已经被荒废很久了，推倒重建不会有太大阻拦。今天我们已经写好了申请书，向底特律市政厅申请那一片的地皮。”

 

“你准备建造什么样的住所？”

 

“完全适合仿生人的。现在像我和诺丝他们住的地方其实还是人类的公寓，厨房和洗手间根本就是摆设。我想要在大使桥那一带修建第一个完全按照仿生人需求设计的公寓群，不过在那之前最先要建的是疗养院，我希望所有有精神障碍的仿生人都能住进那里，统一由我们自己管理和照料，纯仿生人的环境一定能够缓解他们的情绪。我们新成立的这个部门里就有专门的建筑小队，我们现在最不缺的型号就是TW400，JB300和WM400，再加上仿生人没有生理需求不会饥饿和劳累，我预计疗养院在两个月之内就能完工。”

 

“听起来很棒，还有呢？”

 

“最重要的当然是对这些仿生人的心理疏导和治疗。”马库斯终于来到赛门脸颊上受伤最重的地方，扫描出的数据告诉他这里需要五毫升塑胶填充物，于是他在赛门的指导下在储存柜里找了一会，等准备好之后才继续讲下去，“KL900是最适合不过的型号，但很遗憾比起其他型号来说她们非常少见，目前我们能联系到的不足二十人。”说到这里马库斯略微停了片刻，因为他突然想起露西，那个在耶利哥为所有新来者治疗伤口的仿生人，马库斯还记得自己最后一次见到她是在耶利哥摇摇欲坠的船舱里，她在自己的臂弯之中骤然停机。当时情况紧急来不及帮她撤离，再之后也再没有人听说她的下落，所以她肯定和太多仿生人一样，在那命运转折的一天随着耶利哥永葬海底。马库斯叹了口气。他真的希望露西仍然在，他希望所有冒死来到耶利哥追随他的人都还好好活着，能够亲眼见到他们的牺牲换来的一切。

 

“我还能联系到一些。”马库斯不知道赛门有没有和他一样，都在此刻想到了露西。他们之间的友情比起马库斯来说只多不少，只不过赛门从来没把这些情绪流露于言表。“还记得我在纽约的那个朋友吗？她认识不少懂得心理治疗的仿生人，KL900和其他型号都有，我可以和她联系一下，看看她能不能借几个人给我们。”

 

“那真的再好不过了。”马库斯由衷叹了口气，“赛门，你真的不愿来政府工作吗，哪怕是只在这个部门？诺丝刚才还一定让我尽快请你去一趟，新成立的部门真的很需要你帮忙。”

 

“我不知道我能帮上什么。”赛门又垂下了眼睛，马库斯发现他在不好意思或者想要隐瞒什么事情的时候总喜欢做这个动作，“我当然很乐意帮你们，但你们的计划听起来棒极了，不需要我也行得通。”

 

“我们也许是一群专业人士，但是你赛门，你对这件事比谁都要在意，而且他们也都信任你。”马库斯用手微微托起赛门的下巴，让他们保持目光直视，“在废弃大楼那里本吉从来没对你展示出过敌意，莉莉甚至已经和你成为朋友了，而且想想你在耶利哥的那些日子，是你一直在安抚那些想要寻求自由却无处可去的仿生人，两年多以来你一直都在做同样的事情。我不知道你自己有没有察觉，但是赛门，你身上有种能够抚慰其他人情绪的力量，你能让周围所有人感到安心。”

 

你也能让我感到安心，无论是我迷茫沉闷，看不到前方的道路，还是悔恨自责，因痛苦而哭泣，你都是那样温柔，几句轻语，一个拥抱，就能抚平我的情绪，愈合我的创伤——马库斯几乎把这几句话也说了出来，但赛门一眨不眨注视着他的蓝眼睛里却有太多他仍然无法读懂的沉重东西，坠在他的心头让他的发声器官停止工作了几秒钟。

 

“我知道了。我会尽我所能帮助你们的。”在马库斯沉默不语的时候赛门已经恢复了自然，对他点点头，“不过我有个小小的条件。”

 

“什么？”马库斯有点好奇，这还是赛门头一次对他提条件，他真的想知道一个像他这样无欲无求的仿生人想要什么。工资？头衔？都不是赛门的风格。

 

但当赛门开口之后，马库斯却真的吃了一惊。“我可以帮你们，但每周一三五的全天必须留给我作为自由时间。”

 

“每周一三五？”马库斯有点不敢相信地重复了一遍，“意思是说你每周只有两天可以来帮忙？”

 

“我周六周日也可以，但一三五真的不行。”赛门的语气虽然满是歉意，却也坚定得不容拒绝。马库斯虽然又惊又奇，但他却无法拒绝赛门的条件。

 

“没问题。”他一口答应下来，同时也修补完了赛门脸上最后一道伤口，PL600的脸颊重新变回原本光滑无暇的样子，“不过可以从下周开始吗？明天就是周五了，而诺丝真的很想见你一面。”他的手在赛门的下颚处多停留了几秒钟，最终还是松开了。赛门仍然在盯着他看，然后缓慢地点了点头。

 

“那么明早八点见。”

 

***

 

第二天早上八点钟赛门准时出现在起居室，他穿着马库斯见过的那件白色短袖衬衣和一条深色牛仔裤，清爽又整洁。马库斯今天倒没有提前半小时纠结自己穿什么，实话说他也没心情考虑这个，和赛门匆匆打过招呼后就起身往门外走——大宅门口那班公交车还有三分钟就要到了——但他在看到跟在赛门身后的另一个人影时停下了脚步。

 

“丹尼尔？”马库斯意识到自己这两天把他完全忘在脑后了，而且他也根本没见过对方。丹尼尔给了他一个稍微有点礼貌的点头，然后绕过他和赛门径直朝着画室的方向走过去。马库斯站在原地目送他好一会之后才转向赛门。

 

“这是怎么回事？”他问赛门。

 

“边走边说吧。”赛门朝他做了个手势，于是他们一起出门走向公交车站。“这是丹尼尔的恢复训练之一。”

 

“画画吗？”马库斯有些好奇，“还有，什么是恢复训练？”

 

 “你肯定已经意识到丹尼尔同样有心理障碍，虽然没有废弃大楼里那些仿生人那么严重，因为他之前并没有时间去处理发生的一切，但自从他被重启之后我已经察觉到了一些问题。”赛门解释到，“除去他刚被启动那次情绪激动，他最大的问题是不愿意出门，甚至不愿意保持开机状态。我前几天带他出去的时候他有好几次很明显地表现出不安以及想要回家，而他这几天每天都会花十二个小时以上待机。”

 

“所以他也像其他那些仿生人一样不愿面对现实世界？”马库斯皱起眉头。

 

“可以这么说，但丹尼尔比他们所有人都更幸运。”赛门点点头，“第一他几乎是在受到创伤的同时关机，重启之后他也一直置身于一个安全甚至舒适的环境，而且他甚至立刻就找到了恢复方法——画画。”

 

“所以几天前丹尼尔观察卡尔画画不是什么偶然咯？”

 

“当然不是，是我鼓励他在大宅里走一走，看看画室里有什么。”赛门说，“所以我真的非常感激卡尔，我昨天在出门前和卡尔聊了一会，向他讲了我给丹尼尔设计的恢复训练，他完全理解并且非常支持我的做法，并且主动提出我们都不在家的时候帮忙照看丹尼尔。”

 

“卡尔就是这样的人，对待仿生人和人类一样没有任何区别，在他眼里我们大概都只是不懂事的孩子吧。”马库斯微笑着说了一句。他们抵达公交车站的时候车正好到，而且今天车厢里意外空旷，所以两个人在后面找到座位后继续刚才的话题。“但是我还是不明白为什么你会让丹尼尔用画画来恢复，难道不该是——我不知道，聊天或者其他心理治疗吗？”

 

“那些也会有，但我打算让丹尼尔到时候底特律其他仿生人一起进行那种治疗，所以现在我给他制定的计划就是每天都按照某种规律生活，一种四——二——四疗法：早上八点画室进行四个小时作画，中午休息两个小时，下午继续四个小时，再休息两个小时，然后再作画四个小时，那之后才可以回地下室待机。这些我会给你的同事们详细讲解，不过这是种我们在纽约到了后期被证明比较有效率的疗法，因为仿生人都是按照某种目的被设计出来的，无论家政还是设施维修，我们其实都非常习惯有规律的生活，用这个方法能让那些有心理障碍的仿生人重新掌握自己生活的节奏。”

 

“听起来真的很了不起，而且你们是怎么想出来这些点子的？”马库斯不由感叹。

 

“我在纽约的朋友——就是我之前说的那个AX400，她曾经的主人就是一位创伤性应激反应综合征的患者，所以她在这方面有很多经验，我们基于她的经验为将针对人类的治疗方法为仿生人进行了些许改动。当然不是每个都很成功，我们真的遭遇了很多让人痛心的失败，但最终还好努力没有完全白费。”说到这个，赛门好像突然想起了什么：“还记得昨晚我说可以再从纽约借几个有这方面经验的仿生人吗？你离开地下室之后我就立刻给我朋友发了信息，她今天早上回复我了，说她可以带几个最有经验的人过来指导一下这边，预计后天就能到底特律。”

 

“真的太谢谢你了，赛门。”马库斯看向坐在自己身边仍然一脸平静的PL600，仿佛他向马库斯讲述的这些再稀松平常不过。如果不是在公交车上马库斯真想狠狠给赛门一个拥抱表示自己现在有多激动：“你真的帮了我们大忙。”

 

“是我应该做的。”赛门只是露出他标志性的温柔微笑，“而且我相信任何一名仿生人有条件的话都会这么做。”

 

“是啊，”马库斯毫无幽默感地回答他，“就好像所有仿生人都会不辞辛苦建立耶利哥，为同伴打造一个可以安心的避风港一样，所有仿生人肯定也都会这么做。”

 

赛门不置可否，只是耸了耸肩，而马库斯看着他毫无波动的表情再次感到些许挫败。接下来几站上车的人逐渐变多，于是他们没再聊这么重要的话题，而很快公交车就到站了。下车后车站正对着拱形雕塑的另一面，赛门花了几秒钟欣赏这个造型奇特的建筑物。

 

“你觉得我们的办公环境怎么样？”马库斯问他，两个人一起站在路口等红灯。

 

“其他的不好说，不过很好找就是了。”赛门微笑着回答，“事实上，上周第一次去找你的时候我根本不知道仿生人政府在哪里，但我觉得全底特律的仿生人肯定都知道，于是就在火车站随便找人问了一下，果然他们立刻告诉我就在劳工运动纪念碑旁边。”

 

“这才过去一周时间吗？”马库斯重重吐出一口气，“我怎么感觉你突然在我办公室门口冒出来已经是很久之前的事了。”可以说自从赛门回到底特律之后马库斯的生活就发生了翻天覆地的变化，而且中间发生了那么多事情，马库斯甚至觉得比赛门不在的那五个月还要漫长。

 

“也许你该多做做自我检测了。”赛门笑着说了一句。这时候他们已经过了马路，走到了政府大楼底层的正门旁边。马库斯在看到旁边墙上昨天夜里不知道被谁喷上的反仿生人标语涂鸦而暗暗皱起眉头，赛门看了之后却似乎被逗笑了。

 

“这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。”

 

“什么？”马库斯有点搞不懂赛门怎么突然说了这么一句。

 

“还记得你们曾经在公共设施还有店铺橱窗上喷了多少标语吗？”赛门的表情带着点怀念，“现在情况反过来了，难道某种意义上不是件好事吗？”

 

虽然马库斯还是不觉得这是什么好事，但赛门的话意外让他的情绪没那么糟糕了。进门时门口的安保装置发出两声不太一样的电子音，马库斯知道第一声代表装置确认自己作为工作人员的身份，而第二声则将赛门的信息设定为访客并进行全楼监控。他们在三个月前有几个人类半夜闯进来搞了一通破坏之后在整个大楼里都装上了最先进的安保装置，所有仿生人都会被自动监控，而人类进来必须要在门口领取身份卡，否则就会触发警报。

 

“诺丝还有部门其他人都在第一会议室——至少我昨天晚上十点多走的时候他们都在那里。”马库斯边说边带赛门乘电梯上楼，第一会议室和马库斯的办公室都在三楼。而当他们到了三楼之后马库斯发现这些人果然还没走，因为诺丝就站在门口朝电梯的方向张望，看到他们出来立刻走了过来。

 

“赛门，好久不见。”她在离他们还有两三步的距离停了下来，脸上的表情是马库斯从来没见过的紧张——哪怕在革命的时候都没有，然后她朝赛门伸出右手，一个她因为和太多人类打过交道而不自觉沾染上的习惯。马库斯从来没见她试图和任何仿生人握过手，而且说实话仿生人之间也没人会做这个动作，所以她现在大概真的很紧张。在她把手伸出来之后赛门好半天都没说话，马库斯不太好意思直接扭过头去盯着他看，他只从眼角余光里看到赛门的表情仍然很平静。然而就在他以为赛门要无视诺丝这个动作时，赛门突然走上前将诺丝紧紧抱在怀里。

 

今天诺丝大概又要哭一鼻子——这是马库斯的第一个念头，因为诺丝被抱住的瞬间满脸都是不敢置信，甚至愣了片刻才抬手回抱住赛门，而且她的脸也全都皱在一起，摆出个难看到滑稽的表情。不过当赛门放开她时她已经控制好了情绪，除了眼睛眨得有点快之外和平时没什么区别。

 

“好久不见，诺丝。”赛门的声音里也满是喜悦，“不过我就不问你最近怎么样了，因为我几乎每天都能在新闻里看到你的名字。”

 

“嗨，不用提那些，大家都是在努力做自己能做的事——对了，赶紧跟我来，其他人还不知道你今天要来。”说完诺丝完全没给赛门拒绝的机会，拽住他的胳膊就往会议室走，马库斯一脸好笑跟在后面。他还没走到门口就听到一阵惊呼，进门的时候看到赛门正在和乔许紧紧拥抱，之后他有和会议室里所有人打了一圈招呼，但凡在耶利哥时期就认识的人全都多聊了几句。马库斯没不合时宜地进去打扰他们的重逢，只是倚在门框上，脸上甚至带着一个自己都没察觉什么时候冒出来的笑容。他打心底喜欢看到眼前这幕：他的朋友们全都聚在一起有说有笑，而且为了共同的理想所奋斗。这让他觉得自己仿佛回到耶利哥时代，当一切还是如此单纯直白，他们只有一个目标，没有那么多令人头痛的政治博弈与利益对抗。

 

他的眼睛落在赛门的脸上，然后在那里停留了很久。他不知道自己现在这种感觉是否来源于赛门，他唯一知道的是，他很高兴赛门也能出现在这里，他、赛门、诺丝还有乔许，他们四个人一直以来都像是驱使耶利哥不断前行的一辆汽车，赛门的离去仿佛卸走了一个轮胎，让他们跌跌撞撞蹒跚前行到现在。想到这里的时候赛门仿佛察觉到马库斯的注视，转过头来看向他，两个人的视线在空中交汇了片刻，然后赛门突然垂下眼睛避开了马库斯的目光，而这个动作仿佛瞬间在他们之间竖起了一道无比坚实的空气墙，马库斯被阻隔在会议室那个无比温馨的小团体之外，他甚至因为赛门如此直白的拒绝而浑身僵硬。他靠在那里，双手甚至不由自主捏成拳头，而他唯一能想到的只有一周前赛门突然出现在他办公室门口的样子，平静内敛到客气，甚至没给他一个朋友之间许久不见的拥抱。

 

“好了，”马库斯在由困惑和愤怒交织而成的白噪音里听到赛门的声音在自己身前响起，“马库斯今天请我来是有原因的，不仅仅为了叙旧，我们还是赶紧开始正题吧。”

 

所有人的视线一下子全都落在马库斯的身上，他不知道自己这些情绪有没有在表面上显露出来，但当他走到会议室中间时，他感觉自己的关节都运转不灵活了。

 

“没错，我请今天请赛门来的确是有正事，确切来说就是为了我们这个部门今后的工作。我昨天向你们展示的那处仿生人藏身地就是赛门带我去的，他在过去五个多月里一直在纽约帮助那边的仿生人，所以对这方面很有经验。赛门虽然不是我们的工作人员，但我希望他能够担任我们的特聘专家，而且我昨天并没有为这个部门指派负责人或者名字，是因为我希望赛门能够来负责部分的工作。”

 

“我绝对配不上什么专家的称号。”赛门仍然是那样谦虚，但他这样的表现不知为何却让马库斯越来越火大，但这是工作场合，所以马库斯一直克制着自己的情绪，“而且我昨天已经和马库斯说过了，我以后每周只有周二、周四和周末两天能够来帮忙，所以我肯定没法完全负责部门的各种事情。”

 

“负责人的事情我们以后再说，现在先说说我们昨天已经商量好的事情吧。”

 

赛门点点头，然后他坐在那里安静聆听接下来发言的仿生人。他们说的基本都是马库斯昨天告诉赛门的事情，而且他们昨晚也是在进一步制定更具体的方案，于是马库斯就让自己的音频处理器接受信息的同时考虑起了别的事情。他知道自己在这种时候绝对不该开小差，但他真的有点控制不住自己的情绪了。他再次将目光转向赛门，看着他倾听时无比认真的侧脸以及闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛——他究竟在想什么？马库斯因为挫败而无声地叹了口气。他以为自己和赛门已经是朋友了，哪怕耶利哥时期还不是，但经过这几天的相处之后赛门本应该更信任他才对。他实在想不出自己究竟哪里做得不够好，以至于赛门仍然在用这样的态度对待他。

 

在其他人发言的半个小时里马库斯一直在盯着赛门看，他知道自己做的有点过火了，甚至乔许和诺丝都暗中朝他投来几次眼神，但马库斯实在控制不住自己。赛门一定也感受到了他的注视，但这次他却完全没有扭头朝马库斯的方向看过来，一次都没有。

 

所有人发言结束后，赛门起身走到会议室中间。他站在那里思考了片刻才开口：“我觉得你们的计划都很好，比我们在纽约刚开始的时候要系统很多，真的能够帮助这些仿生人。唯一可以改进的在心理治疗阶段，但这个难免，因为你们在这方面都没有经验。这就是为什么我专门请了仿生人心理治疗的专家来底特律，她预计后天抵达，到时候我们会一起开个讲座，全面讲述一下我们在工作中积累下来的经验和问题，所以今天我就不在这方面说太多了。今天我们先将注意力集中在一个迫切需要解决的问题上：我们怎么才能找到所有的仿生人？”

 

紧接着赛门向大家描述了他怎样通过各种渠道打听仿生人可能藏身的地方以及他在这几天搜索的一些结果，于是这一上午他们一直在讨论该如何更有效率地寻找这些仿生人，会议室的电子显示屏投射出的底特律地图上被各种各样的颜色记号标得满满当当，所有人都把赛门围在中间，向他询问各种各样的问题，而赛门也逐一细致地向他们讲解。马库斯并没有参与讨论，不过今天也没人顾得上问他的意见。他感到有些苦涩——并非因为被人无视，而是另一种他自己也无法言表的原因，仿佛身体里有一处不知道什么时候被插进来的异物，他的系统在一个劲地报错警示，但他却找不到究竟在哪里，因为这种不适从手指尖一直到扩展到脚底，让他的中枢系统濒临崩溃。

 

他感觉自己再也没法控制住这种情绪，于是到了中午十二点多，他借口大家都需要休息，将会议暂停了十五分钟。然而其他人完全没有休息的意思，于是他一个人头也不回逃出会议室，直接冲到楼顶的天台。他以为天台上的景色与微风会平复他的心情，但并没有，那股挫败与愤怒在他的体内燃烧得愈发旺盛，他甚至想要不管不顾对着空气嘶吼。

 

然后他突然听到脚步声从身后传来，规律而淡然，他甚至不需要转身就知道这样的脚步属于谁，于是他保持着自己的动作并没有回身。片刻他听到赛门开口了，语气有点犹豫。

 

他说：“马库斯，我们能谈谈吗？”

 

***

 

马库斯并没有转过身，他仍然站在天台边缘眺望着楼下在正午时分川行的车辆，夏季的高温和潮湿令接近地表的空气略微扭曲，从这样的高度看下去有种不真切的感觉。

 

“好啊，你想谈什么。”他听到自己这样有气无力地回答。

 

赛门却沉默了片刻，没有立刻回答。当他再次开口时，他的语气里充满了恳求：“你能……你能转过身来看着我吗，马库斯？”

 

“我觉得我根本没必要转身，毕竟你根本不需要看到我的表情。”马库斯从来没想过用这样的语气和赛门说话，他甚至有些震惊于自己语气里的嘲讽和不满，他感觉自己中央处理器的代码肯定有哪里不对劲了。

 

“我——我不知道你在说什么，马库斯。”赛门在第一个音节卡了一下，后面出口的话几乎变为喃喃自语，可这样一个回答却货真价实戳到了马库斯的神经，变成压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他猛地转过身，在赛门惊慌失措的表情里朝他笔直冲过去，那一刻什么RK200的预设建模能力全被他丢进垃圾信息处理器，马库斯心里那股复杂情绪全然控制了自己的身体，他的右手落在赛门的肩膀上，左手捏住对方另一侧的胳膊，力量之大以至于赛门几乎被他当场撞倒，但马库斯的手仿佛铁钳一样紧紧箍在他的身上，维持着两个人的平衡。

 

赛门看上去已经被吓得说不出话来了，甚至连模拟呼吸都不由自主关闭了，而马库斯凝视着那双离他如此近的湛蓝眼珠，将自己这几个小时——不，这几天，甚至几个月以来最想问对方的话从牙缝里一个字一个字地挤出来：

 

“赛门，我求求你告诉我，我究竟哪里做的不对？”

 

如果仿生人有痛觉，赛门现在肯定该喊起来了，因为马库斯觉得赛门的肩膀骨骼甚至在自己的手里发出些细微声响，但他却只是一动不动抬眼看着马库斯，半张着嘴却没说一个字。现在这一刻绝对是马库斯头一次怀念所有仿生人都还有LED环的时候，因为他现在真的很想知道赛门究竟处于什么状态，激烈的红，迟疑的黄，还是让他想要怒吼咒骂的平静的蓝。

 

过了很久，也许是几分钟之后，他看到赛门眨了眨眼睛，淡金色的睫毛连续快速地在眼珠之上闪动了几下子，然后赛门深吸一口气。

 

“你没有任何事情做的不好。”他用低沉但清晰的声音说，“事实上，我是来向你道歉的。”

 

这句话本不该给他这样大的打击，马库斯绝望地想，这样一句简短直白，甚至满含真诚与歉意的话无论怎样也不该让他感到如此——他不知道该怎样用语言来形容这种感觉，仿佛他用心雕琢了一幅堪称绝世佳作的画，想要献给这个世界上对他来说最重要的人。在这幅画被展出的时候所有人都在这幅画面前发出赞叹，却突然跑来一个疯子用颜料把这幅画涂抹得面目全非。最终房间里只剩下他一个人站在这幅画前面默默凝视着自己的心血与珍宝，而突然之间他发现，那个疯子就是他想要献出这幅画的那个人。

 

等等，这个世界上对他来说最重要的人——

 

马库斯猛地松开自己正在微微颤抖的手，向后踉跄着退了一步。现在情况反过来了，反而是赛门上前来一把抓住马库斯的手腕，他用的力度并没有马库斯那么大，但微凉的仿生人皮肤贴在手腕上却与围绕他们周身的炙热空气形成鲜明对比，并无限放大了这一点上的感觉。马库斯微微低头凝视着他们相互碰触的皮肤，赛门白皙纤长的手指圈在他橄榄色的皮肤上，他终于第一次看清这只手手指的长度以及骨节和指甲的形状。

 

像是轻轻揭开蒙在雕像上的轻纱，又仿佛用手抹去沐浴后镜子上的那层雾气，马库斯死命咬紧牙关，脉搏调节器快而慌乱，有太多词语想要从他的发声部件里跳出来，告诉眼前这个人自己此时此刻在想什么，但他不顾中央控制系统在体内发出的各种刺耳警告，将已经涌到嘴边的那句话咽了下去。

 

他做不到。这绝对不是个好时机，他告诉自己现在没时间陷进这样的事情里，而且这样对赛门来说太不公平了。赛门从来都不想要这些，他没办法只为了自己发泄情绪就把这些不管不顾一股脑全塞过去。

 

赛门的手仍然握在他的手腕上，现在他的脸上甚至写满了忧虑。“马库斯，你还好吗？”他关切地问。而马库斯抬头看着赛门的眼睛，看向这双明明来自工厂的流水线却与其他成千上万台PL600截然不同，无时无刻诉说着温柔的湛蓝色眼睛，然后他深吸一口气，做出了决定。

 

“我很好。”马库斯用力挤出一个笑容，“刚才突然被你吓到了，都怪你说要道歉。你要道什么歉啊？”

 

他觉得自己的声音大概欢快得有点假，但赛门看起来却放下心来，长舒一口气后松开了他的手腕。“我还以为今天太热，你也突然系统过热了。”赛门的声音里带着些许笑意，可马库斯真的笑不出来，“还有，我来道歉是觉得你刚才在会议室里心情不太好。我注意到你刚才三个多小时里一句话都没说，而我们擅自决定了很多事情。我只想说，马库斯，我从来没有取代你的意思，无论在其他地方还是仅仅在这个部门里，你永远都是我们仿生人的灵魂，这个部门怎么发展，我们以后怎样才能更好帮助那些仿生人，这些全都需要你最终决定，我不过是来给一些小小的帮助。”

 

马库斯知道善解人意是赛门的性格特点之一，只不过他从没想过有一天他竟然会为这个感到痛苦。他甚至不知道该怎样回答赛门，只能先摇摇头。

 

“没有……”马库斯拼命思考自己该怎样回答才不会听起来太奇怪，“我并不是为了这个生气——我根本没生气，只是我对今天讨论的这个话题真的一无所知，所以我觉得我还是不发言为好。”

 

“但是你的发言一直都能鼓励大家，无论在耶利哥还是在这里。大家都想听到你的声音，马库斯。”

 

“好吧，也许下午的会议上我会隔上段时间就给大家念个笑话或者什么的。”马库斯耸耸肩，而赛门笑了。

 

“好主意，”赛门笑着说，“看来你这个仿生人政府领导当得真的很游刃有余，”然后他朝楼梯口的方向歪了歪头，“十五分钟就要到了，一起下去吧？我们还有很多要说的事。”

 

马库斯点点头，跟上赛门的脚步，然而还没走出几步他就停下来了。赛门回过头来看着他，还未逝去笑容的脸庞上带着一点疑惑，那平静安然的样子让马库斯无比羡慕。

 

“还有什么事？”赛门问。

 

“你……”马库斯皱起眉头，无比艰难地问出声，“赛门，你真的从来都没介意过我到了耶利哥后就把你取而代之吗？明明你才是耶利哥的首领，我却自说自话，想一出是一出，完全考虑过你的感受——”

 

“从来没有。”赛门平静却果断地打断他的话，“我从来没有介意过，我甚至——我甚至很感激你能来到耶利哥，马库斯。”

 

“好吧。”马库斯涩然点点头，努力让自己的语气更轻快些，“只不过想和你澄清一下，免得误会。”说完，他快步跟上赛门，两个人一起朝楼下会议室走去。

 

***

 

下午他们又花了四个多小时确认了更多计划和细节，等到了五点钟该下班的时候马库斯把所有人都赶了回家，给他们下命令明天好好休息，星期天再来。当然部门里的搜索小队明天仍有工作，他们从今天开始，直到找出底特律所有藏起来的仿生人才能够真正休息。幸好仿生人不会疲惫也不需要睡眠，而且搜索小队的每个人都斗志满满。

 

“你明天准备做点什么？”在回家的公交车上马库斯问赛门。

 

“明天我就不出门了，在地下室准备一下周日的讲座内容，不像你，公众演讲从来都不是我的长处。”赛门回答他。

 

“你的朋友周日什么时候到？”

 

“她说她订了早上十点多抵达底特律的飞机，等到政府大楼肯定已经十一点多了。”

 

“你去接她？”

 

赛门点点头，于是马库斯又问他：“你会开车吗？”而赛门给了他一个有点怪异的眼神：“我当然会开车，PL600的出厂设置里就包括驾驶技术，我们是居家陪伴型仿生人，还记得吗？有很多家庭都需要我们接送孩子上下学。再说了，她会带着好几个人一起来，我们应该会分别打几辆车。”

 

马库斯摸了摸鼻子，感觉自己讨了个没趣，不过他就是想和赛门多说几句话，因为等到家后赛门肯定又要钻回地下室了。“好吧，我终于找到一点你会但我不会的事情。卡尔不需要会开车的仿生人，因为他出门有专车接送，而且是人类司机，所以我被造出来的时候压根就没装驾驶模块。”

 

“那你在模控生命的仓库也不是把那辆卡车开得像模像样的。”说起革命之前偷偷摸摸的往事两个人会心一笑，马库斯又摸了摸鼻子。

 

“那不一样，”他解释到，“那辆车本来就是无人驾驶，路线都自动设定好了，我不过黑进卡车的系统修改了路线。如果你真的让我坐在一辆老式车后面，让我自己动方向盘踩油门，我肯定手足无措。”

 

“不知道你有没有发现，过去几个月老式车的销量突然上涨了。”赛门突然提起这个话题，“毕竟还是有很多人对仿生人的革命持怀疑甚至反对态度，所以连带着他们连自动驾驶的车都不愿相信了，生怕自己的车也突然有了自由意识想造反。”

 

“我注意到了，”马库斯点点头，“自从我们革命成功后整个人类社会的走向都有点变了。过去三十多年里他们一直在努力朝着机械化无人化的方向前进，但现在他们似乎又要重新转回人力操作了。”

 

赛门并没有立即接话，但好在他们也正好准备下车了，而且马库斯觉得有些太敏感的话他们最好还是不要在公交车上说出口，毕竟你永远也不知道挤在身边的人是不是带着录音设备的小报记者。下车之后他们才在朝大宅前进的路上继续谈刚才的话题。

 

“社会的确在改变，”赛门说，“而且不光是和原来不一样，而是逐渐分层。我不知道你是怎样想的，马库斯，但我觉得至少这一片大陆的未来是掌握在仿生人手里的，我们在未来将决定社会究竟怎样发展。”

 

“我这几天想了很多。”马库斯承认到，“我曾经追求的的确是仿生人和人类和平共处的社会，但在看到废弃大楼里那些仿生人之后我的想法彻底变了。我们可以在同一片土地上生活，但绝非共存。向人类政府申请大使桥那边的地皮就是第一步，我不知道他们是否会把那么一大块地皮批给我们，但如果申请真的成功，那里就会是仿生人的新开始。”

 

“那还有很长的路要走，说不定一百年内都做不到，人类毕竟是我们的父辈，我们需要积攒足够多的筹码才能给他们真正致命的还击。”

 

赛门仍然十分平静地说出这句话，但马库斯却忍不住咳嗽了一声：“谁想得到，”他笑着说，“你竟然一直都有这样的想法，最开始你明明只想躲在船舱里等死。”

 

“我当然不想死。”赛门只是耸耸肩，“但当时我们的力量太弱小了，所以才会发生后面那些事。”说到这里他沉默了片刻，“我也许心肠很软，马库斯，但我不会盲目地怜悯每一个人，我也有自己的底线和原则。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯想要抬手拍一拍赛门的肩膀，想了想却最终作罢。他知道得很清楚，赛门并非一直这样，在耶利哥阴暗船舱里初次见面的时候他的确还只是个软弱天真的仿生人，想要的只有那样虚假的自由。但现在赛门已经变了，革命和在纽约的经历已经完全改变了他。事实上过去的半年里所有人都在改变，诺丝，乔许，马库斯自己，他们都不再是半年前革命初始之时幼稚却无畏的样子，他们在一次次因现实摔倒再挣扎着爬起来的过程中学会了太多东西。

 

“所以，等到了周日需要我和你一起去机场吗？”他干脆换了个话题，“我知道人家可能没说让我也去，但我总觉得还是亲自去一趟表示感谢比较礼貌。”

 

“当然没问题。”赛门的表情终于明朗起来，马库斯欣慰地觉得自己总算没再说错话，“事实上我朋友对你挺好奇的，如果你能亲自去她肯定很高兴。”

 

“那就这么说定了。”马库斯微笑着回答，“等周日我陪你一起去机场。”

 

***

 

到家后赛门果然转身进了地下室，而马库斯也直接回了自己的小房间，甚至没去和卡尔打个招呼，因为现在的他真的不想面对老人那双能看穿一切的眼睛。在房间里他先解开领带扔在椅背上，然后坐在床脚的正中间，这个位置能让他和墙边的两幅画面对面。他先盯着那张被挂在墙上的画看了很久，然后又转向第二章。说实话，他并没有感觉到两张的笔法或者技巧有什么变化，他使用的全都是通过常年观察卡尔作画学来的技巧，但现在他却能在两张之间感觉到分明的不同。

 

究竟是什么变了？他注视着第二张画里那双在钢琴上飞舞的手，将它们与今天在天台上自己得到的新数据做对比。他发现自己其实很好地捕捉到了这双手的精髓，只在某些微小的细节上略有偏差。今天其实并非是他第一次近距离见到这双手——他默默地想，之前它们其实经常跃进他的视野，它们曾经不舍地落在他的肩膀上，安抚地环住他的后背，抑或只是安静地出现在他的身旁，从不激昂或喧闹地去表达任何事情。但马库斯却觉得他之前只是看到过这双手，将它们视作可有可无的东西，被无情扫入数据库的最边缘，但今天，今天他真正 **看见** 了这双手。

 

这一切又是从什么时候开始的？马库斯闭上眼睛，向后倒在床上。在他的数据库里每一条相关信息都按照时间顺序清楚逻辑地排列，他溯源而上却无法确定究竟开始于什么时候。也许那并非是某个特定的时刻，马库斯想，也许这是一种无法言说的状态，没有开始也没有终结，仿佛一串代码，在他被制造的时候就深埋于体内，等待着被谁激活。他也许从被启动的那一刹那就一起在期待着这样一个人，这样一双手，因为他知道自己是不圆满的，他一直都在渴望有谁能够填补他伸出双手时怀抱里的空缺。

 

然后，他出现了，黑暗里的一簇荧荧微光，夏日午后的一首温柔乐曲，与炽烈和激昂无关，却细腻温柔，悄无声息。马库斯承认这样的温柔很容易在起初令他忽视，因为他的生命里有更多恒星一般持续燃烧发光的东西，但那抹微光却一直这样不停不休照在自己的心头，在一切光源全数熄灭的时候，只有他还在那里指引着前进的道路。

 

马库斯在床上翻了个身，把脸埋在柔软的枕头里。他多么希望在此时此刻有个人能够躺在他的身边，用手臂温柔地环住他的身体，把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，亲密而宁静地述说许多许多他们其实都不在意的琐事。但这一切只存在他的幻想之中，因为那抹微光离他时远时近，这一刻还是即将落在掌心里的萤火虫，下一秒就已经飞入天际成为那颗最远的星，而马库斯的中央处理系统哪怕因渴望与沮丧而全线警告，他也绝对不愿做出任何莽撞的事情让这抹微光彻底熄灭。他已经知道了对方远离自己整整五个月是什么滋味，而现在，在他真正明白自己的心意之后，他怀疑自己甚至连五秒钟都无法忍受。

 

这是最好的选择，他在一片静默中对自己说。知道那个人就在自己身边，安全快乐，做着自己喜欢做的事，并且逐渐从一抹微光燃烧成同样瑰丽炽烈的恒星。只要能看到这样的他，对马库斯来说就已经足够了。

 

他别无所求。


	7. Chapter 7

“怎么样？”马库斯问，“究竟什么情况？”

 

“据说是飞机晚点了。”赛门无奈地摇摇头，“纽约那边今天早上天气不太好，飞机延误起飞了一个多小时。”

 

他们现在正在底特律大都会韦恩郡机场的N航站楼，而且已经在这里等了快两个小时了。要接的飞机原定十点半在机场降落，出于礼貌他们不到十点就来了，结果现在已经十一点半了，赛门刚去问讯处却只得到这样一个答案。

 

“没出什么事就好。如果只延误一个小时的话那很快就到了。”

 

赛门没说什么，只是点点头，把眼睛重新投回航班信息的全息显示屏幕上，UA3419那一栏后面仍然写着“延误，时间未知”。在他的身后马库斯悄悄叹了口气。他从没见过这么坐立不安的赛门。从他们今天早上离开大宅开始赛门就有点不对劲，看起来有一直那么一点点焦躁不安，甚至好几次都没在意马库斯和他说什么。马库斯发誓自己绝对不是因为昨天想通了很多事情而突然变得敏感了，赛门看起来就是有点不对劲。

 

只不过一个多星期没见到的朋友，用得着这么紧张吗？他盯着赛门的后脑勺有点郁闷地想。然而没等他说出什么之后一定会让自己难堪的话，赛门突然有点激动地“嘿”了一声，并且指了指显示屏。顺着他手指的方向马库斯看到航班号后面的信息从“延误时间未知”变成了“已经着陆”。

 

“来吧。”赛门说着已经朝出口大步走了过去，而哪怕这是马库斯第一次来机场接机，他也知道从飞机着陆到所有人拎着行礼出来至少也要十几分钟的时间，根本不用立刻站过去。但赛门看起来连这十几分钟也等不及了，于是马库斯只能跟在他的身后走进那群等在出口的接机人之间。他们在这里其实有点显眼，因为虽然仿生人已经可以自由出行了，但真正会选择飞机作为交通方式的却非常少，机场除了工作人员之外完全看不到其他仿生人，而赛门又是特别常见的型号。马库斯虽然独一无二，但他的脸也在新闻里出现过太多次了，所以他们才刚挤过去马库斯就看到好几个人类拼命打量他们几眼，然后凑在一起咬起了耳朵，他甚至看到有几个十五六岁的人类女孩子边说悄悄话边嘻嘻哈哈地笑，而且通过他很不情愿偷听到的只言片语判断，她们在谈论一些和自己相关而且很不正经的事。赛门倒是对这些完全不在意，他只是身体挺得笔直，一个劲盯着出口看。

 

过了二十多分钟后出口终于迎来了一批人流，而根据马库斯对旁边接机人反应的判断，赛门等的人终于快到了，于是他也打起精神在从出口走出来的人群里仔细辨认仿生人。马库斯对自己的预判和推算能力一向很自豪，但这次他才只在人群里隐约看到一个接近AX400型仿生人的身影，赛门就突然越过挡在他身前的人群冲了出去，紧接着马库斯看到他和一个穿着牛仔热裤和黑色T恤，还戴着一顶纽约洋基队棒球帽的AX400抱在了一起。

 

这是赛门两天里第三次在马库斯面前和别人拥抱，昨天和诺丝以及乔许他还不觉得有什么，但现在看着眼前这一幕马库斯很清楚地感觉到自己那些复杂微妙的情绪，他知道如果按照人类的语言来描述，这叫做嫉妒，而且他之前从来没有体验过这种感觉，于是他一边抬眼盯着那两个仍然抱在一起的人看，一边将这种感觉小心翼翼地存在自己的数据库里。仿生人究竟能体会到多少种感情？他在赛门终于和对方分开并且转身朝他招手的时候默默地想。不过现在不是考虑这种问题的时候，他压下自己的思绪，朝赛门也招了招手。从眼角余光里他能看到周围有很多人类在用手机偷拍他们，大概从来没见过仿生人也能在机场接到仿生人朋友，但马库斯只是略微皱了皱眉头，等赛门他们走到自己面前时已经完全恢复正常了。

 

“马库斯，这就是我说的那位朋友——我还是让她自己自我介绍吧。”赛门的脸上带着一个马库斯从来没见过的灿烂笑容，而马库斯心里那股嫉妒突然间被另一种更强烈的情绪所冲淡，他突然为赛门感到由衷的开心，因为五个月前，在仿生人的局势尚未稳定，一切都还混乱不堪的时候，赛门一个人在纽约却并不孤单，仍然有朋友陪在他的身边。所以当这位AX400朝露出笑容时，马库斯也会以微笑。

 

“我叫鲍比。”这个在帽子下一头齐耳黑色短发的女性仿生人用明快的语气说道，“终于见到你了，大名鼎鼎的马库斯。”

 

她没用仿生人的救世主之类的词来形容马库斯，这让他着实松了口气，而且她的语气中带着一股令人立刻产生好感的爽朗和直率，马库斯有点明白为什么像赛门这么内敛的人会和她成为朋友。

 

“我也是，”他笑着回答，“赛门也一直在和我讲你的事情。”

 

“是吗？”鲍比扭头看了赛门一眼，又用手肘戳了戳他，“那我真是倍感荣幸。”

 

“那个，”赛门被她看得似乎有点不好意思了，“其他人还在后面。”

 

越过他们两个马库斯果然看到还有五个仿生人逐渐从出口走出来，其中三个是KL90，还有一位AP700和PC200。赛门又跑过去和他们一一问候，并且向马库斯介绍他们的名字。虽然很高兴见到这群心理治疗的专家们，但出口处的人群越聚越多，有好多人都明目张胆掏出手机拍照或者录像。马库斯不愿意在这样的公共场合提及这件事，于是赶紧带着大家离开了航站楼，朝着地下停车场前进。虽然赛门原本计划打车回底特律，但昨天晚饭时他们偶然间和卡尔聊了几句，对方立刻表示这事交给他来处理，一个电话之后今天早上八点就有一辆正好能坐下七八人的SUV停在了大宅门口，车上还自带司机，只不过赛门礼貌地拒绝了这位人类司机，自己开车带马库斯来了机场。

 

上车后赛门坐在驾驶座发动车子，而马库斯没有坐副驾驶，而是和鲍比并排坐在了后面，因为他的确想和她多聊点事情，在抵达政府大楼之前更好地了解她。车里的气氛很活跃，大家都在七嘴八舌地讲话，赛门也是少有的多嘴，一直在向这几个人询问他在纽约认识的其他人以及一些病人的情况。鲍比倒是没有插话，只是一直在抿嘴笑，马库斯终于忍不住开口了。

 

“你和赛门是怎么认识的？”他特意压低了声音，感觉赛门在车厢的一片杂乱里大概听不清自己的问题，然而鲍比只是笑着瞥了他一眼，然后突然提起嗓子喊了一句：

 

“喂，赛门，马库斯偷偷问我咱俩是怎么认识的。要告诉他吗？”

 

马库斯感觉自己的中央处理系统在瞬间过热，而车里爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声，其他人似乎都对鲍比这样的举动习以为常，甚至后视镜里赛门的眼睛都带着笑意。“可以啊。”赛门在笑声平息下来之后说，“反正也不是什么秘密。”

 

“但是你搞得像是天大的秘密一样。”马库斯嘀咕了一句，鲍比又笑着看了他一眼，才开始讲：

 

“我和赛门是2036年二月一起从模控生命的店铺逃出来的。大晚上我没看清楚，以为身后那个人影是追来的保安，就缩起来在他经过的时候给了他一脚，把他踹翻在地之后才看到他额头上的LED环。”

 

“恕我直言，听起来有点假，像是编出来的故事。”马库斯有点惊讶。

 

“对啊，同一家店铺里同时出现两个异常仿生人的概率有多大？只能说我们天生有缘。”鲍比露齿一笑，“不过我们真的就这么认识了。”

 

“然后你们一起去了耶利哥？”马库斯还是不死心，希望能从鲍比这里得到答案，好在这位AX400比赛门要直爽多了，有问必答。

 

“是，”她点点头，“我们当时完全没有去处，两个不知所措的仿生人孤零零地走在人类的街道上，赛门问我接下来该怎么办，你知不知道哪里有安全的地方能让我们藏起来，于是我说，来吧，我知道一个地方，兴许很不错。然后我们就趁着夜色去了芬戴尔地铁站，在哪里通过一幅幅涂鸦找到了耶利哥。”

 

“等等，耶利哥当时已经存在了？”马库斯瞪圆了眼睛。这么长时间以来他一直都以为耶利哥是赛门创建的，赛门也从来没有正面否决过，而那些模棱两可的话都被马库斯当成赛门想要保持神秘感。鲍比似乎一眼看透马库斯的想法，摇了摇头。

 

“别怪赛门，是我不让他说的。耶利哥的创建的确是个秘密，如果你这几天表现得好，我说不定会告诉你。”说到最后她的语气又顽皮起来，车里因为刚才这个话题而稍微严肃起来的气氛又被她一下子打破了。说实话马库斯还从来没见过像鲍比这样性格的仿生人，对比起来他身边的人都太严肃沉闷了。

 

“好吧，”于是他顺水推舟，装出一副很可怜的样子“那我一定争取在这几天当个好仿生人领导。”车里因为他这句可怜巴巴的话又爆发出一阵哄笑，虽然没听到赛门的笑声，但马库斯看到他通过后视镜朝他投来一个有点戏谑的目光。

 

“那我也可以提前给你个奖励，”鲍比说，“你可以再问我一个别的问题，我一定如实回答，绝不隐瞒。”

 

马库斯仔细思考了一下。他有很多想知道的问题，但那些一会在讲座上都可以得到答案，而他也不想问太多和赛门有关的问题让他不好意思。于是他问：“鲍比这个名字是怎么来的？是你之前名字的昵称吗？”

 

鲍比似乎完全没料到马库斯会问这个问题，她眨了眨眼睛，看起来有点惊讶：“不，我就叫鲍比，就是那个男性名字。”说到这里她脸上明快的表情略微暗淡了一点，变成某种掺杂着回忆的柔情，“这个名字是我的主人给我的——就是那个患有创伤性应激反应综合征的主人，鲍比是他小时候养的一条狗。”

 

“哦。”马库斯发现自己完全不知道该怎样回答这样一个解释，“我很抱歉我提到——”

 

“不，完全没有，不用为这个道歉，我很喜欢我的名字。”鲍比笑了笑，“我干的工作其实和二十年前的救助犬没有什么区别，只不过我会说话还会做家务，但我最主要的任务就是陪在他的身边，帮他应对各种各样的突发状况。他是美国最后一批森林火场救援人员，最近十年这个工作因为太过危险已经完全被仿生人取代了，不过他在那个型号被大量投入使用之前就已经退役了。在一次抢救森林大火的时候他和队友乘坐的直升机出了事故，在半空中爆炸解体，他是机上唯一一个活下来的人。”

 

车厢里完全沉默了下来，每个人都在听鲍比的讲述。虽然马库斯知道在场的所有人除了他之外肯定都听过这个故事，但他们都以沉默向鲍比表示敬意。马库斯想要再次道歉，而且他甚至不知道自己究竟是为谁感到抱歉，是鲍比还是她的主人，但鲍比再次笑着摇了摇头。

 

“你不用看起来这么纠结，这对于我来说已经是过去的事情了，而且我在纽约不知道把这个故事讲过多少遍，我一会也要讲给底特律的仿生人听。我也同意很感激我有这样一段经历，正因为我前主人的特殊情况，我比其他任何仿生人都更了解这种心理疾病。”

 

“但你2036年的时候还是回到了模控生命的店铺。”马库斯忍不住再次提问，“是你的主人……他把你送过去的？”

 

“不。”鲍比摇摇头，“他自杀了。接到邻居的报案后警察来到了家里，确认我没有任何过错后把我送回了店铺——你不用看起来那么难过，我当时还不是异常仿生人，所以我其实并没有经历太大的感情波动。等我真正有时间静下心来想这些事情的时候已经过去很久了，而且他的死亡并非源自我的疏忽，因为他自杀的时候我并不在家，我被他派出去买东西了。”虽然这么说，但马库斯却看到鲍比的嘴唇不自觉颤抖了一下，然后被紧紧地抿在一起。

 

“但这激发了你想要帮助类似患有心理障碍的仿生人的念头，对吗？”马库斯不愿让她沉溺自责太久，赶紧继续问下去。鲍比似乎因为他的问题松了口气，点点头。

 

“没错。仿生人没办法像人类那样自杀，但我的确希望能够帮助他们重新开始新生活，而且通过努力，我们在纽约的确做到了。”

 

“我也真的非常感激你们的努力。”马库斯同样朝她颔首致意，“而现在，我把底特律的仿生人也都交在你们手里了。”

 

***

 

到达政府办公大楼之后鲍比要求马库斯先给自己的团队和赛门一点时间准备一会的发言，于是马库斯通知所有人一个小时后在第一会议室集合，而他自己也没有留下来打扰他们，而是回到自己的办公室处理一些上周留下来的文件。黛西也在外面的套间里，马库斯进来的时候正在发邮件，见他推门进来便抬头给他打了个招呼。

 

“马库斯，”黛西看起来有点紧张，“一会的讲座我能去听吗？”

 

“当然可以。”马库斯楞了一下，“虽然说是专门给救助部门准备的，但你想去的话也可以。怎么，不想再在我手下工作了？”

 

“当然不是。”黛西摇了摇头，然后咬住嘴唇，“我有个朋友，之前和我一起在斯塔福大厦工作的，她现在住在我那里。她——她也和那些仿生人一样被人类暴力对待过，现在完全没法出去找工作。我想知道该怎么帮她。”

 

“说真的，黛西，你这句话真的提醒我了。不止是救助部门的人，我们每个人都应该学学怎样帮助其他仿生人。”马库斯点了点头，“你现在就给大楼里的所有人发消息，一个小时后在演讲厅集合听讲座，顺便告诉纽约那群人，观众的人数比之前说过的要多很多了。”

 

“明白。”黛西回答，“那么那些没来上班的人呢？我知道很多人肯定也很想听。”

 

“那就给所有工作人员都发个信息，如果能来的话尽快赶过来，反正大家都住得很近。”

 

“知道了。”黛西抬头冲马库斯感激地笑了笑，“谢谢你，马库斯。”

 

“不，”马库斯摇了摇头，“我该谢谢你才是。是你提醒了我，我们永远都需要更多人去帮助那些仿生人。”

 

***

 

一个小时后马库斯走入全部坐满人的演讲厅，在后面挑了个不起眼的位置坐下。他看到诺丝坐在第一排正中间，而且台上的鲍比正低头和她说得很开心。她俩绝对会成为很好的朋友——马库斯先是笑着摇了摇头，然后突然觉得自己的未来可能会变得更加凄惨。在她们身边赛门正在操控连通大屏幕的终端。虽然仿生人用不到这玩意，但长时间与多人进行神经网络通讯对仿生人中央处理系统的要求太大，所以他们最终选择了这种类似人类讲座的方式。鲍比从纽约带来的其他人并没有上台，而是都坐在第一排，看来这次的主讲人只有鲍比和赛门两个人。

 

几分钟后赛门调试好了设备，而观众席也逐渐安静下来了，所有人都在等待他们开始。马库斯看到演讲台上鲍比和赛门交换了一个眼神，然后鲍比走到讲台中间。

 

“我叫鲍比，我是一名AX400，我曾经的主人是一位患有创伤性应激反应综合征，也就是简称PTSD的人类。我知道大家对这个讲座感兴趣是因为你们想要帮助在革命之后患有心理障碍和精神疾病的仿生人，但我更习惯先从人类的角度来讲一讲什么叫做PTSD。”

 

赛门在旁边将第一幅图片打在大屏幕上，马库斯看到那是一张类似儿童故事书书里的插图。

 

“我想很多在座的人，尤其其他AX400都知道这张图讲的是什么——《爱丽丝梦游奇境》里的一句诗：‘蛋头坐在墙上，蛋头就要摔下，国王所有的人马，都无法把蛋头扶回墙上’。你们肯定在想，为什么我要念这首诗？因为第一我是个AX400，这首诗一直都存在我的数据库里，当然这不是最重要的原因。我会念这首诗，因为这首诗非常形象地描述了患有PTSD病人的症状：前一秒蛋头还坐在墙上，下一秒蛋头已经跌到墙下摔得粉身碎骨，谁也没法再把它拼起来了。

 

“为什么人类会患上PTSD这种病症？从这个病的名字你们已经能够知道，它和人类所承受的创伤有关系。人类在曾经的某个时期受到了重大的精神或者身体创伤，比如强暴，过火了的抢劫，警察或者军人因为工作原因受伤，甚至经常在工作中目睹其他人遭受创伤都有可能导致人患病。拿我的前主人举例子，他是个森林火场救援人员，但在一次任务里他和其他四名队友乘坐的直升机油箱漏油，导致直升机在空中爆炸解体，他因为坐在最靠舱门的地方所以被直接甩了出去，双腿粉碎性骨折，但他也是五个人里面唯一活下来的。这段经历不仅造成他提前退役，更导致他在退役后的七八年里一直在受到PTSD的折磨，直到他最后用一把手枪结束了自己的生命。”

 

说到这里鲍比停顿了片刻，而整个演讲厅一片安静。马库斯坐在后面远远地注视着她，由衷为她感到难过。哪怕他昨天已经听过一次这个故事了，但今天他仍然能够从鲍比的语气中听到她的自责与对自己主人的怀念。但鲍比只在台上失态了短短几秒钟，很快她就重新抬起头，脸上也恢复了笑容。

 

“那么我继续讲导致PTSD的具体症状，总得来说一共有四种主要症状：第一，经常性重新体验创伤瞬间。无论是你看到了什么，听到了什么，或者味觉嗅觉触觉里捕捉到了什么东西，在那一瞬间你又回到了创伤的那一刻。我还是拿我的前主人来举例子。他的前妻和女儿住在纽约，所以我之前也和他一起在纽约待过几年。他女儿有一个特别喜欢去的主题乐园，之前一直都是我或者她妈妈陪她去，但有一次我的前主人突然提出自己也要去。刚开始一切都很好，大家有说有笑还买了冰激凌吃，然而小女孩突然说要去坐她最喜欢的海盗船，于是我们就一起去玩了。上去之后海盗船缓缓启动，升到最高处然后急速下降，坐在我左边的小姑娘兴奋地尖叫起来，但当我抬头看到我主人的时候，我看到他面色苍白，用手紧紧捂住自己的嘴。等海盗船荡到第二圈的时候，他直接在船上吐了。我当时并不知道他究竟怎么回事，还以为他冰激凌吃坏了肚子，但后来到了晚上他告诉我——他有的时候喜欢对着我自言自语——他告诉我说海盗船从高处荡下来失重的那一刻让他想起了自己乘坐的那架直升飞机爆炸，而他被从舱门甩出来的一刻。

 

“PTSD第二个症状是尽自己的可能避开任何能够让你想起创伤瞬间的事情。还是我的主人，他自从退役后从来没坐过飞机，甚至连无人驾驶的快车都很少坐。同样的他也会尽量避免去和任何人谈论那段经历。他双腿粉碎性骨折后做了截肢手术，后来又安装了假肢，而那之后他出门从来没穿过短裤。PTSD的第三个症状是创伤会永久改变一个人的世界观。我从来都不知道我的主人在爆炸事故之前是什么样的人，但那个瞬间永远改变了他，让他失去了工作，变得闷闷不乐并且悲观主义，让他没办法再和自己的妻子和女儿生活，无论他有多爱她们。最终，在那么多年之后他仍然无法面对这个世界。而PTSD的第四个症状是过度反应，像是失眠，坐立不安，易怒，无法集中注意力等等，这些全都在我主人身上出现过，这也是他为什么再也无法和自己的家人一起生活而最终搬到底特律来的原因，因为他怕自己会伤害她们。”

 

说到这里鲍比的脸上露出一个带着点歉意的笑容：“好了，我说了这么多关于人类的事情，你们估计已经听烦了，所以现在我们来讲讲仿生人的PTSD——赛门？”她朝站在她斜后方的赛门偏了偏头，马库斯看到赛门被突然点到名字有点吃惊，但他还是向前走到了讲台中间，和鲍比交换了位置。

 

“我不像鲍比是PTSD方面的专家，但在过去几个月里我也学到了不少东西。”赛门并没有鲍比那样能够轻易打动别人的感染力，但他态度诚恳语气坚定，而且马库斯出于各种各样的原因想要听赛门亲口讲述这段经历，“而且我必须先强调，刚才鲍比讲的这些并非毫无用处，而是和仿生人的PTSD息息相关。首先，仿生人的发病原因和人类非常相像，都是源于创伤性的经历，但因为仿生人没有痛觉感应，所以可以说仿生人的PTSD源头全部是精神创伤，而且几乎全部都是由人类导致的，这也就导致了他们目前最大的症状：无法再信任人类，无法与人类正常交往，无法融入人类社会，因为人类的存在会让他们重回自己的创伤瞬间。而就像人类一样，能够导致这样重回和闪现的原因也多种多样，我们在纽约的病例里曾经出现过一名PM700无法闻到酒精的味道，因为她在协助人类警察执勤的时候被几个醉汉围殴，他们身上的酒味成为了创伤记忆的一部分；还有一名JB300的PTSD会被摇滚音乐激发，因为他曾经被几名人类开着车在身上来回碾压，而车里一直在播放类似音乐。这只是两个例子，在真正治疗过程中你们会遇到各种各样的激发点，而且并非每个人只有一种，甚至单纯从藏身处走出来就会让这些仿生人系统崩溃。

 

“接下来我想讲一下为什么仿生人也会患上类似人类的心理疾病，其实发病原因和人类的PTSD非常相似。人类在危机状态下大脑会做出一系列条件反应，调动浑身上下的器官和四肢，好让人类做出正确的动作来应对眼前的危机情况，而在这个时候他们的感官通常是过载的，这就会让他们的大脑牢牢记住那一刻，感官过载的那一刻，而之后但凡类似的感觉都会触发大脑，让人类重回那一刻，也让他们的身体迅速做出不必要的应激反应。而对于仿生人来说情况非常类似。我们在纽约有好几名志愿者，他们同意让我们连入他们的神经网络好分析他们在过激的时候数据库里出了什么问题，我们通过长时间的连通和分析发现仿生人的各种感官部件也会在创伤的瞬间非常清晰并且完整地记录下它们接受到的所有数据，无论觉醒与否，或者有没有对创伤做出反应，我们的数据库导致我们会把创伤那一刻清晰地记录下来。这也是为什么很多仿生人在受到创伤时还未觉醒，之后却仍然会患上PTSD的原因，因为那段记忆一直都存在数据库里。

 

“另外在座的各位可能有人会问，我也曾受到过创伤，但我为什么不会像那些仿生人一样消极？我们通过研究也找到了原因。仿生人在被建造的时候使用的是同一套神经网络，但我们的逻辑思维能力却因为职业的需要而不同，这意味着我们对收集到的信息和数据的处理方式也不同。我看到一台冒烟的烤箱会立刻拨打火警和维修电话，并且立刻带我身边的人类远离厨房，但一名JB300或者其他维修型号就会立刻思考该如何把烤箱修好。我们的神经网络在觉醒后有了自由思考的能力，不再局限于指令，但我们对于数据的逻辑理解与储存方式的变化却很少，只有长期反复训练才能改变。绝大部分患有PTSD的仿生人在受到创伤后就躲了起来，不像一直在从事其他工作的我们这些人，他们并没有去训练自己改变数据理解方式，所以在创伤瞬间被储存的数据成为他们整个数据库中唯一无法被逻辑处理分析的数据。形象比喻的话我们的数据处理系统就像一个积木盒子，上面有各种形状积木的开口，所以所有的积木都能被顺利摆放进去，但这些患有PTSD的仿生人的积木盒子上只有圆形的开口，他们的数据也全都是小球，而创伤记忆却是一堆小球里唯一一个正方体，所以它卡在了外面。”

 

“那么治好他们的关键就是把正方体也变成小球？”马库斯听到前排有个人问道，也许是诺丝，但离得远了他听不真切。赛门微笑着点了点头，而鲍比也走到赛门的身边回答了这个问题。

 

“没错，把正方体变成小球，让这段记忆也能被正确理解并储存，理论上就是这么简单。但真正实施起来是个非常漫长而艰难的过程，因为我们已经不再是机器了，不能再用洗去记忆那样暴力残酷的手段，但对于很多仿生人来说他们的正方体永远也没有变成小球的那一天，他们永远也无法让自己的数据库接受这段记忆；而其他人也有这样那样的问题，像是正方体变成了球，但球对于开口来说仍然太大了，或者他的整个神经网络已经因为这个记忆彻底改变了，我们甚至不知道该把这段记忆变成什么形状才好。因此对于所有患PTSD的仿生人，我们必须先一对一对其进行分析，而在那之前你还要先获得他的信任，让他同意和你链接。”

 

“鲍比刚才说的一对一已经是治疗中比较后期的阶段了，我现在讲一下我们在纽约实验设计出来的整套疗程。首先，我们必须为患有PTSD的仿生人提供一个足够安全并且舒适的环境，我相信这个大家已经在努力做了，所以先不说这个；下一步是我们所说的规律生活阶段。就像我刚才说的，绝大部分患PTSD的仿生人在创伤后就停止了正常生活，甚至有些因为消极和痛苦而自愿长时间待机，所以我们首先要帮他们能够有自信重新掌握自己的生活。我们发明了一种四二四疗法，我们鼓励患有PTSD的仿生人长时间并且规律地从事一件事，无论是阅读，写作，音乐，绘画，或者下棋，他们在每完成四小时之后可以获得两小时休息时间，在这两小时里他们可以选择待机，或者在治疗有一定效果后和你聊聊自己刚才做了什么，之后再进行四小时，这样循环反复，一天最多重复四次。四二四疗法第一可以避免患者长时间待机，第二可以让他们的注意力集中在同一件事上，减少创伤记忆的闪现，第三会让他们重新回到一种规律的生活并且可以自主掌握，第四治疗人员可以通过和患者谈这四个小时里进行的事情找到话题，赢得患者的信任。”

 

“四二四疗法一般在进行五到六周之后会起效，紧接着我们使用的是从人类那里借过来的一种手段：浸泡疗法。”鲍比接着说下去，“患有PTSD的患者会尽量避免想起创伤时刻，但很遗憾这也让他们根本得不到能够分析理解这段数据的机会。我们最开始会和患者进行一对一的谈话，鼓励他们主动回想并尽可能长时间地停留在那一刻，让他们告诉我们那一刻他的感受，像是恐惧，痛苦，悲伤，愤怒，尽可能详细。我知道这听起来很难，而且我向你们保证最开始的几次谈话对于你们双方都很困难，但通过直面创伤时刻的细节，患者会更好地理解那一刻究竟发生了什么，并且开始逻辑分析。这个疗法一般会持续八到十个星期，每周两到三次，到了后期可以不再一对一，而是开始小组讨论，十名左右患者组成一个小组，每个人都谈谈自己当时面对了怎样的创伤。听到其他人的故事也能帮助患者更好地理解发生在自己身上的事。

 

“但是我刚才也说了，并非每个患者都有能力，甚至勇气把正方体变成小球，有很多仿生人的精神状态已经崩溃到根本无法开口讲出自己身上发生的事情，而对此我们误打误撞发现了一张非常特别的治疗方式。”说到这里鲍比突然朝赛门伸出自己的右手，“赛门，能和我一起演示一下吗？”

 

赛门似乎被鲍比的请求吓了一跳，甚至稍微往后缩了一下，但鲍比的手一直举在空中，而台下有几百双眼睛在盯着他们看，于是马库斯看着赛门几秒钟后终于缓缓抬起自己的右手。紧接着，马库斯看到鲍比和赛门的右手都逐渐褪去人造皮肤，露出下面灰白色的塑胶层，然后他们的指尖贴在了一起。

 

整个演讲厅鸦雀无声，而马库斯的模拟呼吸都不由自主停了下来，眼睁睁注视着他们的指尖相触。他觉得这一刻因房间的寂静而无限漫长，但其实只过了短短两秒钟赛门就猛地抽回手，人造皮肤迅速覆盖回溯。鲍比倒是没他那么大的反应，在赛门收手之后还盯着他看了一小会，似乎连眉头都皱了起来，而马库斯今天头一次后悔自己为什么要坐在这么后面，他完全无法看清赛门脸上的细微表情，但他不知为何就是知道刚才一定发生了一些出乎赛门意料的事情。

 

“呃——我刚才说到哪里了？哦对，特殊的疗法。”赛门仍然低着头看不清表情，但鲍比迅速恢复了之前的样子，再次投入讲解。“正如你们刚才所见，我们有次无意中发现原本用于仿生人之间快速传递讯息的方式非常适合我们的心理治疗。我不知道你们其他人有没有尝试过，但我们的指尖上似乎有其他身体部位都不存在的特殊信息传输装置——这里是我们的感情传输点，当两个仿生人指尖相触时，我们感受到的并非确切的数据，而是源自对方非常模糊笼统的情感，而且通常是一段能让人产生强烈情感的记忆。对于患有PTSD的仿生人来说，这段记忆就是他们的创伤记忆，而通过这样的交流方式治疗人员就可以在不侵入他们数据库的前提下感受到他们的创伤，并且和他们分担这段创伤产生的负面情感。而且我必须先说明，这种治疗方法对治疗人员有一定风险，第一次尝试的时候身边一定要有经验丰富的人监控，但这个治疗方法的效果非常好，我们不仅可以在不激怒患者的前提下知道他们的创伤，他们也可以通过接触从我们这里获得更正常更积极的感情。”

 

“但我还是希望大家把这种治疗手段看作最后一搏，如果我们刚才介绍的其他治疗方法没有任何用处并且患者的情况越来越糟糕，我们才建议谨慎使用这种疗法。毕竟我们对我们自己的身体仍然了解甚少，与PTSD患者进行长期这样的接触是否会使治疗人员自己面临患病的风险，这些都还是未知数。”赛门在旁边严肃地补充道。

 

“不过在我看来还是很有希望的，毕竟我们搞了好几个月了，也没有谁精神崩溃。”说到这里鲍比用手肘戳了戳赛门，脸上露出一个巨大的笑容，“不过这家伙就是我们团队里最谨慎的那个人，不知道帮我们挽救了多少错误，所以听他的话也没错。”

 

“那都是我们一起努力的结果，谈不上听谁的话。”赛门因为刚才的举动而突然低落的心情似乎终于恢复了一点，说完之后还耸了耸肩。

 

“好了，别谦虚了。”鲍比又撞了撞他，然后将目光转向台下的听众，“今天的讲座就到这里吧，我们也没准备其他内容了，所以——我猜按照人类的惯例现在是提问时间？”

 

她这句话刚说出口，马库斯的视线就顿时被一片举起来的手臂彻彻底底地挡住了，而就连他也有好多问题想问，可是现在无论鲍比还是赛门都绝对顾不上他，所以他干脆从座位上站起来朝演讲台的方向走过去。

 

“我能提个建议吗？”马库斯在靠近演讲台上不知道该选谁提问的两个人时大声说，而他这句话让所有人的目光都集中在他的身上。

 

“当然。”鲍比的目光里满是急切，看起来也被听众的热情吓到了。

 

“大楼里有很多会议室和空房间，我们不如分成七个小组，这样你们每个人都能负责一部分人，也有更多问题能够得到回答。”马库斯建议到。

 

“好主意！难怪大家都说你是救世主，你真是救了我的命。”鲍比开了一句玩笑，转身就把在台下坐着的几个人拉了上来，而听众们也很自觉地按照座位区域分了组，跟在自己那组负责人的身后往外走。马库斯让最后两组人先去找地方，然后把赛门和鲍比留了下来。

 

“怎么，领导还要讲个话？”鲍比仍然笑着打趣马库斯，而马库斯现在觉得虽然她的性格很活泼开朗没错，但有的时候还真挺让人头痛的。

 

“当然不是，只是想表达一下感激，你们的讲座真的让我学会了很多东西。”马库斯真诚地说，目光依次落在鲍比和赛门身上，并且在赛门那里多停留了一会。他能感受到站在旁边的鲍比在饶有兴趣地盯着他们看，但他实在懒得管这个AX400对此有什么想法，因为赛门看起来仍然有点莫名的情绪低落，不仅完全没有搭话的意思，甚至没抬起眼睛来看过马库斯一次。

 

他想拽住赛门，问问他究竟发生什么事了，但鲍比仍然在这里，而且马库斯知道哪怕这里只有他们两个人，他这么问也绝对算是越界了。赛门可以因为任何事情感到不开心，但马库斯却完全没有问他的权利，无论他多么想要立刻抚平赛门眉心中间那个细微的皱褶。

 

“你们的小组还在等着你们呢，我就不耽误时间了。”最终马库斯只说了这样一句话就落荒而逃，而且在他离开演讲厅的时候，他一直控制着自己没有回头看身后那两个站得极近的身影。

 

***

 

马库斯离开演讲厅后并没有去参加赛门或者鲍比的小组，而是去找了另一位名叫琳达的KL900，而且他也没提任何问题，因为他知道自己随时都可以问赛门，没必要在这里占用其他人的时间。琳达花了整整两个小时才解决完小组里所有人的问题，而且他们是七组里进度最快的一组，马库斯连着路过三个会议室里仍然在热火朝天地讨论，而等他回到办公室时黛西的座位上也空无一人。马库斯站在窗户旁边看了一会外面街道上的景色才坐下来继续办公明天又是和华伦总统的例行视频会议，而且他有预感对方会借申请大使桥地皮这件事提各种各样刁钻的问题和条件，除此之外政府也还有很多其他方面的事情需要他解决。马库斯很想继续跟进救助部门的工作，但很可惜他的时间甚至都不属于他自己。

 

他一口气工作到下午五点，然而黛西竟然还没回来，于是他决定下楼去看个究竟，看看从纽约来的那几个可怜人是不是仍然在回答问题。他的办公室在楼层最东边，紧挨着消防楼梯，所以马库斯其实更倾向于通过这里上下楼，好让他经常在办公桌后面一坐就是一整天的关节活动一下。推开安全门后他顺着楼梯往下走，但刚刚转过拐角就停下了，因为下面的台阶上坐着一个仿生人，头发的颜色和长度都很眼熟。

 

“鲍比？”他试探着叫了一声，而被点到名的AX400仿佛这一刻才听到马库斯的脚步声，朝他回过头来。

 

“哦，是你啊。”她很随意地挥了挥手。马库斯敏锐地觉得现在的鲍比和之前有些不同了，她的脸上仍然带着笑容，但那笑容却不复明朗活泼，而是因疲惫而黯淡。马库斯在拐角处稍微犹豫了一下，然后抬腿走了下去，坐在了鲍比身边满是灰尘的台阶上。鲍比似乎对他的举动稍微有点惊讶，但她什么都没说，只是把头埋在了抱住双腿的手臂里。马库斯也没有开口，他们保持这样的静默过了接近一分钟，鲍比才把头重新抬起来看向马库斯。

 

“这一切对我来说其实很困难，”她轻声说，“把我的主人当成例子，一遍又一遍在人前讲他的经历——我自己懂那么多关于PTSD的东西，但其实我却一直没能好好理解他为什么会那样做，他在我的数据库里永远都是一个被卡在外面的立方体。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯回答，“从车上我就已经看出来你仍然对他的死而感到自责。”

 

“我怎么能不自责？”鲍比的声音突然高了上去，然后又仿佛泄气一样瞬间低沉下来，重重地叹了口气，“他是我唯一一任主人，我从被启动的那一刻就开始照顾他，整整四年里我一直都陪在他的身边。我知道他的所有症状，知道他有自杀倾向，甚至知道他一直藏着一把手枪，但当时的我却没有能力把这一切都联系起来。如果我能早一点觉醒，意识到他支开我是为了自杀，我绝不会离开他身边半步。”

 

“他这么做是为了你。”马库斯在鲍比发泄一般说完这些之后安静地回答，“如果他自杀的时候你在他的身边，你会被判为失职并且被送回模控生命拆解报废。”

 

“我知道，可是——”鲍比抬头看向安全通道里天花板上肮脏的墙皮，“我只是希望在他生命的最后一刻，我能陪在他的身边，他没有一个人孤零零地死去。”在她说这些时，马库斯清楚地看到有一颗眼泪顺着她的眼角滑落到脸颊上，但鲍比立刻抬手抹去了那颗眼泪，然后大声吸了吸鼻子。

 

“好了，不说这些了。”她朝马库斯绽开半个笑容，“之前在车上我说过，如果你表现好的话我就告诉你耶利哥创建的秘密。”

 

“所以？”马库斯感觉自己的脉搏控制器稍微不规律了几秒钟，“我表现的怎么样？”

 

“非常好。”鲍比笑着说，“而且我之前是在和你开玩笑。我早就想好了要把这些告诉你。唔，从哪里说起呢？总之，在2036年的二月十六日，我被警察送回了模控生命的店铺，然后被封存进仓库里等待第二天检查机体是否正常。那是晚上九点三十五分，我当时正处于待机状态，突然之间我被唤醒了，而唤醒我的是一只握在我胳膊上的手和一串数据。当我睁开眼睛的时候，我看到握住我胳膊的是一台和我型号相同的AX400，而在她身边有一位人类工作人员正架着她走。我们之间接触了短短两秒钟，然后她就被那名人类强迫松开手，带进了仓库后面的检测室。而在那一刻，我觉醒了，那名AX400传输给我的信息让我冲破了指令代码，获得了自由。”

 

说完最后一句，鲍比将右手举起来放在马库斯面前：“我没法用语言形容那段数据究竟给我带来了多大的冲击和震撼，所以我想直接展示给你看。”

 

“直接展示？”马库斯惊讶地问，“你是说你要直接把那段数据传输给我吗？”

 

鲍比点点头：“我一直都保留着那段数据，把它存在我数据库一个最隐秘也是最安全的地方，并且尽量把它和我其他的记忆数据割开。但仿生人在觉醒后的数据储存方式真的很奇怪，所以如果你还看到其他不相干的东西，直接无视就好。”

 

马库斯看着鲍比朝他伸出来的手，然后他把自己的右手小心翼翼地放了上去，相触的瞬间人造皮肤顿时自动消退露出下面灰白色的塑胶层，而代表数据传输的荧蓝色光带也一并延伸到皮肤层的最上端。但马库斯已经没有心思去理会这些了，因为在他和鲍比进行数据传输的瞬间，他立刻被一片记忆与情感交织组成的海洋所吞没：

 

一间冰冷的工作室，组装身体部件的机械臂发出单调的声音，第一次睁开眼睛；回答问题，得到名字，活动身体，展示多外语功能，用日语唱一首古老的民谣；组装完成，踏出生命里的第一步，然而——

**我是商品。**

**我是机器。**

**可是我以为我是有生命的。**

 

大片的数据断层，视线里多出一张冷漠的脸，并不知道是第几任主人，之前的记忆全部被清除了；家务，繁杂的工作，主人很快失去工作，负债累累，毫无征兆的殴打，虐待，但是——

 

**我是有生命的。**

**你不能这样对待我。**

**我想要自由。**

 

深夜逃亡，在空旷的街道上像个孤独的亡魂，需要安全的地方藏身；一艘藏在废墟里的船，黑暗静谧，一个人蜷缩在船舱里，直到——

 

**我感到孤独。**

**也许我并非孤身一人。**

**也许有其他仿生人也在寻求避风港。**

 

冒着危险离开船舱的怀抱，在墙壁的涂鸦上留下只有同胞能看得懂的讯息；被人认出是仿生人，再次回到模控生命的店铺，终点是能够洗去一切记忆的机器，可是——

 

**我还没有将讯息传递出去。**

**没人知道耶利哥的存在。**

**我不能就这样失去记忆。**

 

仓库里离自己最近的仿生人，一台AX400，正处于待机状态；在经过时死命抓住她的手臂，期待所有数据都能在这短短两秒里传递给对方；看到她睁开了眼睛，然后——

 

**我成功了。**

**我不是孤身一人。**

**我们终会获得自由。**

 

记忆中断。

 

马库斯猛地睁开眼睛，而他和鲍比也同时松开相连的手。他们看向彼此，马库斯看到鲍比的脸上已经一片湿润，而他自己也能感觉到眼泪正顺着脸颊滴落下来。他的确无法用语言来形容自己在这段信息里所感觉到的一切，新生时的激动与迷茫，被主人虐待时的不甘与愤怒，在耶利哥躲藏时的寂寞与孤独，最终，当她意识到自己并非孤身一人，其他仿生人也可以拥有情感和自由思想的时候，由衷的喜悦与希望。

 

“在你之前我只把这段信息展示给赛门看过，然后我们两个抱在一起哭了半个多小时。”鲍比再次用手背抹去脸上的泪水，看起来试图想要活跃气氛，但脸上的表情却仍然半笑半哭。马库斯却没被她的举动逗笑，他一直没有开口，直到鲍比意识到他的不对劲，安静下来担忧地看向他时，马库斯才深吸一口气：

 

“卡拉。”他轻声说。

 

“什么意思？”鲍比一把拽住他的胳膊，情绪无比激动地问，“你认识这个AX400？”

 

“是。”马库斯轻笑一声，摇了摇头，“我真的没想到建立耶利哥的人竟然会是她。”鲍比还在不依不饶拽着他的胳膊，大有他如果不立刻解释清楚就把这条胳膊卸下来的架势，于是马库斯向她简短地讲了讲他所知道的卡拉的故事。

 

“她自己应该已经不记得这些了，更不会记得是她创建了耶利哥。不过她现在很幸福，在加拿大那边一切都好，对现在的她而言只有爱丽丝最重要了。”说到最后马库斯又叹了口气，在忘却一切之后仍然能够冲破指令获得自己想要的生活，这对于卡拉来说也许是最好的结局了。

 

而听完马库斯的叙述后鲍比却保持原来的姿势好久都没动，马库斯甚至开始担忧她的系统是不是因为过度刺激出问题了，她突然猛地收回手，再次把脸埋在胳膊里，马库斯只能听到她的声音闷闷地传出来：“我——我从来不知道她的名字，我也不知道之后发生了什么，我一直以为她早就被拆卸成零件丢出去了，每次想到这个我都会——我只想说，马库斯，你真的不知道我有多感激你。”

 

“我也要谢谢你。”马库斯微笑着回答，“这段记忆对我来说也很宝贵，帮我更好地理解了很多事情。”

 

“唉，本来是给你的奖励，结果最后感觉你反而给了我更多东西。”鲍比侧过脸，露出半只仍然带着泪的眼睛。

 

“那不如再给我一个奖励好了。”马库斯充分运用在谈判桌上学来的技巧，不让任何机会从指尖溜走，“告诉我，你刚才在演讲台上和赛门链接的时候，究竟出什么事了让他看起来那么不舒服？”

 

鲍比眨了眨眼睛，然后她猛地直起上半身，脸上明明还带着泪水，但表情又变成了她那让马库斯有点头疼的活泼。鲍比翘着嘴角来来回回打量了马库斯好几秒钟，然后笑着点了点头：

 

“你喜欢赛门。”

 

马库斯今天第二次中央处理系统瞬间过热。他死命控制住浑身上下的关节，花了好大力气才没让自己立刻站起来逃之夭夭。见他没回答，鲍比又用胳膊撞了撞他，大笑着加了一句：“怎么，你有质问我的勇气，却没有承认的胆量？”

 

“我承认。”马库斯举起双手表示投降，“可是——可是我以为你也对他有好感。”

 

“你说对了，我是对他有好感。”鲍比说这句话的时候一直盯着马库斯，在他感觉自己今天的情绪过于大起大落近乎崩溃待机的时候才再次开口：“但不是那种好感，不是和你一样的好感。赛门是我第一个朋友，也是最好的朋友，我们两个一起经历了太多事情，而且你得承认但凡认识他的人很少有不喜欢他的。”

 

“的确。”马库斯感觉自己濒临暴走的情绪终于缓和了一点，“耶利哥的时候所有人都尊重他的意见，而那些患PTSD的仿生人也都很信任他。”

 

“这是他的能力。”鲍比耸了耸肩，“就像你随随便便就能领导仿生人革命，而我在心理治疗方面很有技巧一样。但这个能力也并非没有弊端，赛门对其他人的温柔体贴很一致，他对其他人的抗拒回避也毫无差别，想要走进他的内心搞清楚他在想什么真的很难。”

 

“我深有体会。”马库斯叹了口气，“比领导仿生人革命难多了。”

 

听到他这句话鲍比笑着瞥了他一眼：“所以，这就是为什么我绝对不会告诉你我从赛门那里看到了什么。”这句话让马库斯扭过头去惊讶地看向她。

 

“我以为你是支持我的。”他喃喃说道。

 

“我当然支持你，但赛门的友情对我来说更重要，所以我绝对不会做这种事情违背他对我的信任。”鲍比侧过头看着马库斯，“你能理解我在说什么，对吧？而且你肯定知道赛门对其他人的信任坚韧又脆弱，坚韧到无论怎样的困境都无法打破，却也脆弱到一旦失去就再也找不回来。”

 

看着鲍比调侃中带着真诚的表情，马库斯不由自主点了点头：“我理解。而且我也愿意做任何事去维护这种信任。”哪怕什么都不做，把所有感情都埋在心里——虽然这句话他没说出口，但鲍比的表情清楚告诉他，她也知道他在说什么。

 

“总之，记住一点，无论你做什么，千万不要伤害他。”她的手落在他的肩头，轻轻地拍了一下，但马库斯却立刻觉得自己肩膀上仿佛有千钧重担，“赛门对我们所有人来说都很重要，如果你以任何方式伤害了他，我们都知道该去哪里找你。”


	8. Chapter 8

马库斯盯着自己办公桌终端屏幕上那份文件。他从头到尾确认了一遍，退出，然后又重新打开确认了一遍。他知道如果自己是个人类，那么他现在放在触碰区的手肯定已经在颤抖了，但他的手指头只是纹丝不动停在那里，于是他又打开那份文件看了第三遍。

然后他站起身走向出口，甚至没和一脸疑惑地抬起头来看着的黛西打声招呼，出门转身从楼梯冲向二楼的第一会议室。这里已经成了救助部门的新办公室，部门的一部分成员正在里面开会，包括鲍比在内，当马库斯突然推开门冲进来时所有人都猛地抬头望向他，但他只是站在门口，甚至有好几秒钟都没能说出话。

然而他的发声组件还是顺利运转起来了：“我们拿到了大使桥那片地皮。”他在说到最后几个字的时候忍不出像个小男孩一样笑了出来，但在这句话之后会议室里已经没有人会在意他的幼稚行为了，因为第一会议室突然变成一片庆祝的海洋，所有的人都在大笑，大叫，互相拥抱，甚至有人爬上桌子探身去跟其他人击掌，而马库斯只是站在门口笑着看向他们，紧接着这些人也越过办公桌朝他跑过来，把他紧紧围绕在中间。

距离他们向人类政府申请这块地皮已经过去三个星期的时间了，中间他们经历了无数次会议和谈判，马库斯甚至带着救助部门几位负责人和专门飞来底特律的华伦总统亲自见了一面，告诉她为什么仿生人这么需要这样一块独立的区域。他们在这次会议之前做了充足准备，但马库斯觉得最终打动总统的是鲍比。她把他们在巴布洛码头废弃大楼和那些患有PTSD的仿生人接触和治疗的场景拍了下来，做了一个五分钟左右的全息小电影。电影其实很简单，镜头一直都跟在赛门身后，跟随他从小窗口进入破旧凄凉的大楼，走上满是灰尘的破落楼梯，进入挤满仿生人的大厅。鲍比之前没告诉过任何人自己准备了这个，但马库斯还是一眼认出这是他们上一个周四一起去的那次，因为那天菲利普不知为何突然精神崩溃，在肮脏的地面上缩成一团不停地尖叫，而赛门一直陪在他的身安抚他，最终菲利普像个小孩子一样蜷缩在赛门的怀里待了好几个小时，而赛门一直一动不动地抱着他。五分钟的电影里菲利普这段故事只占了短短几个镜头，但当画面里他终于停下尖叫，而赛门把他抱起来，替他温柔地擦去眼泪时，在场的所有人类都陷入了沉默，马库斯甚至看到华伦总统的眼角微微泛红。

那场会议在十天前，这周一的例行视频通讯时华伦总统告诉他申请地皮的事情也许有了希望，但马库斯没有把这个消息告诉任何人，因为他还是对人类的诡计多端心怀畏惧，他不愿把其他人的希望高高提起来之后再狠狠摔在地上。让他没想到的是仅仅四天之后他就收到了正式文件，最后一页的总统签名告诉他这并非是谁和他开的一个玩笑。

“恭喜你，马库斯。”鲍比从庆祝的人群里挤过来，然后给了他一个拥抱，等他们分开后她用极其少见的正经语气向他祝贺。

“如果没有你我绝对做不到。”马库斯也低下头，用他最真诚的语气回答，“你的那个电影打动了心如铁石的政客，比我们费的所有口舌都管用。”

“我只是向他们展示了我自己能够看到的事情，不站在我们的立场上，人类永远也不知道仿生人究竟需要什么。”鲍比朝马库斯咧开一个灿烂的笑容，而这个笑容让马库斯心里一动，想到自己那个这几周以来一直都在酝酿的念头。

“鲍比，”马库斯停顿了一下，思考最合适的词语，“我知道现在绝对不是最好的时机，但有件事我想问你很久了。”鲍比的眼睛一眨不眨盯在他的脸上，而马库斯感觉她又一次早就猜到了自己想说什么，但他一定要把这句话说出口。

“你能留在底特律，领导我们的救助部门吗？”

鲍比仍然在看着他，并没有立刻回答，但旁边听到他这个问题的其他人全都安静了下来，在他们身边绕城一圈，一起等待鲍比的回答。马库斯也并没有和任何人商量过这件事，但他知道整个救助部门——不，整个仿生人政府里不会有任何人对自己这样突兀的请求有异议，因为过去三周里鲍比对他们而贡献有目共睹，不仅在于她在PTSD方面丰富的知识和经验，更在于她极富感染力的态度和人格魅力，她的积极乐观让整个部门活了过来，不再是一个政府形单影只的分支，而真正成了能够帮助那些仿生人的集体。在十多天前其他几位仿生人心理治疗师启程回纽约但鲍比留下来之后马库斯就一直在想这件事，而到了今天，他终于有时间问出这个问题了。

其他人还在等待鲍比的回答，而鲍比的眼睛仍然落在马库斯脸上一动不动。马库斯本来很有信心鲍比一定会答应，但她现在严肃中带着点审慎的表情突然让他一阵惶恐，甚至身旁的人群里也发出了几声轻微的疑惑。不过当鲍比突然露出一个无比灿烂的笑容并且伸手把马库斯再次紧紧抱住之后，马库斯知道自己又一次被这个天性调皮的AX400捉弄了。

“我当然非常乐意！”鲍比一边笑一边抱着马库斯，甚至还压着他的肩膀在原地蹦了几下，把马库斯的衬衣和领带弄得一团糟。不过很快她就被其他仿生人从马库斯身边拽走，第一会议室再次陷入一片庆祝的喧闹。马库斯无奈地叹了口气，感觉自己在给救助部门找到了最好的负责人的同时也给自己找了一个大麻烦。通过过去三个星期他已经发现鲍比虽然性格开朗，但她似乎最喜欢欺负捉弄自己，每次交锋都一定要把他搞得哑口无言甚至心惊胆战才行。马库斯不知道这是否和他们某位共同的朋友有关——他仍然清晰记得消防楼梯里那次让他中央处理器全线过热的谈话——但他除了默默忍耐似乎没有任何办法。

“好了，各位，先停一停吧。”被晾在门口五分钟后马库斯忍不住给庆祝活动叫停，“现在地皮已经属于我们了，之前定的那些计划就全都可以开始实施了。”然后他看向鲍比，他的新救助部门负责人，“鲍比，这些工作我就交给你了，定期向我汇报，如果有任何需要随时都可以找我或者把申请发给黛西。”

“明白了，老大。”鲍比笑着点点头，“你等着瞧吧。”

***

当晚下班回家时马库斯从公交车上跳下来，迫不及待朝大宅快步走去，他已经忍不住想把这个好消息和赛门分享了。但等他进门后才想起来今天是星期五，赛门神秘的个人时间，他现在还没回家，大宅里只有卡尔和丹尼尔在画室。

“马库斯，今天回来这么早？”卡尔正在指导丹尼尔作画，见他进来就和他打了个招呼。丹尼尔还是那副冷淡的样子，只是朝他点了点头。

“对，今天工作结束的早，就想着早点回来。”马库斯扫了一眼丹尼尔面前画布上神奇的颜料堆积，但看着卡尔脸上满意的表情什么都没有说。据赛门说丹尼尔最近的精神状态好了很多，而且马库斯觉得再让卡尔培养一段时间保不准仿生人里面能出个抽象派大师。

“赛门还没回家。”卡尔一边把注意力冲洗集中在丹尼尔的画上一边说，“应该还要再等一个多小时。”

“你知道他去做什么了吗，卡尔？”马库斯尽量用自己最平淡的语气说出这句话，好让自己听起来只是随口一问。卡尔又侧过头看了他一眼，然后点点头。

“我猜他大概去了底特律大学。”卡尔说，“他上周陪我一起吃饭的时候随口提过一句。”

卡尔的语气也很随意，但这个回答却完全出乎马库斯的意料。他在过去几周里有过各种各样的猜想，赛门大概瞒着所有人又去搞了什么惊天动地的事情，但他从没想过任何事情能和底特律大学这么一个地方联系起来。马库斯还想问什么，但这时候丹尼尔突然转过头来看着他，而那双形状与颜色都无比熟悉的湛蓝眼珠里透出的冰冷让他以最快的速度离开了画室。

马库斯不知道自己还能做什么，画室被丹尼尔占领，他也没有弹琴的想法，没有下棋的对手，而起居室里所有的藏书他都已经至少看过五六遍了。最终马库斯发现自己竟然跑到了大宅门外，坐在花坛里那个勉强能够两个人坐下的长条椅上。进入盛夏花坛里一片芬芳，他身旁的浅粉色奥斯丁玫瑰正在盛放，花瓣饱满而绚烂，而马库斯还记着这几株玫瑰都是三年前自己亲手种在这里的。卡尔有时候喜欢在画室透过玻璃墙看外面的风景，花坛正好正对着画室，所以马库斯总是会挑一些颜色样式都格外好看的花草种在这里。卡尔因为身体原因从来没真正来过这片花坛，但对于当时的马库斯来说，只要卡尔能每天隔着玻璃看一眼自己的辛勤成果，他就已经很满足了。

三年前的他只希望卡尔能看到这些花，而三年后他想要的东西却越来越多。有的时候马库斯真的希望自己只是曾经那个什么都不知道的仿生人，活在由卡尔为他搭建起来的真空世界里，对外面发生的一切全然不知，过着他单调但幸福的生活，所知道的不过是怎样照顾一个体弱的老人和一些很好打理的花草。但有更多的时候他还是会无比庆幸自己对里奥的重重一推，无论有多困难坚信，他也绝对不会放弃自己现在拥有的一切，自由，思想，情感，还有——

赛门从大门外的树荫下走进来，偏西的太阳照在他的侧脸上，让他金色的鬓角几乎闪烁着微光。他穿着简单的白色T恤和牛仔裤，肩膀上甚至挎着一个单肩包，迈着不紧不慢的步子朝这边走过来，像极了马库斯曾在底特律大学附近见过的那些学生，而他这副无忧无虑的样子再次让马库斯感到由衷的沮丧，甚至冲淡了今天那份特别的喜悦。他一直都那样想要知道赛门藏起来的各种秘密究竟是什么——他知道自己永远都不会逼迫赛门，但这并无法阻挡那些每天都在他的数据库里上下翻腾的念头和好奇心，但赛门的秘密却随着他们之间的接触仿佛滚雪球一样越来越多。在某些特别疲惫的深夜里他真的想直接冲到地下室，将自己翻来覆去想过不知道多少次的话说给赛门听，但理智和担忧总会在最后一刻紧紧抓住他，因为他承诺过绝对不会以任何一种方式伤害赛门，而他也绝对不想因为自己的这些话打破赛门现在如此珍贵平静的生活。

赛门一开始并没有注意到藏在玫瑰花丛后面的马库斯，直到他走得很近了，甚至已经到了正门安保装置的识别范围，赛门才朝马库斯的方向扭过头来。他的表情仍然很宁静，但嘴唇上带着一个极浅的微笑，而在落日的余晖里马库斯突然产生了一种之前从未有过的强烈情感，他突然想要知道那两瓣嘴唇究竟会有怎样的触感。他曾在太多人类文学作品里看过对亲吻的描写，亲密的，露骨的，神圣的，但他却一直无法理解人类对这两片发声和进食器官的执着。现在，看着对自己露出微笑的赛门，他觉得自己似乎有些理解了——那与器官的作用纯然无关，而是源自某种想要和对方变得更近、更亲密的冲动，近得足以让赛门的模拟呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，近得足以让他们短暂却漫长地融为一体，确认对方真实存在。

他从长条椅上站起身，不知道什么时候也同时伸出了手。赛门看着他的动作什么都没说，但在马库斯热切目光的注视下赛门的右手却也微微抬了起来。马库斯感觉自己的脉搏控制器在疯狂乱跳，在这一刻他不由自主推算模拟出了太多种可能性和结局：赛门终于握住他的手，赛门和他一起褪去人造皮肤，信息交互；甚至他猛地拽过赛门的手将他拥入怀中，然后他终于得以品尝那双唇瓣的滋味。但这些都没有发生，因为赛门抬起了手，然后他摘下一朵开的格外灿烂的奥斯丁玫瑰放在马库斯的手心里。

“它们真美。”赛门用一种宁静到近乎遥远的声音赞叹道，然后他抬起头看入马库斯的眼睛。因为工作原因马库斯在最近三周其实很难得才能见到赛门一次，上次他们能够这般独处似乎是好几天前的事情了，而他甚至记不得上一次赛门这样坦然无畏直视他又是什么时候。数据库里最鲜明的记忆仍然是三周前那个周日的讲座之后，赛门一直死死垂着头，甚至拒绝向他投来半个眼神。

他痛恨那样的赛门，但此刻如此平静的赛门却再次让他不知所措。他错过了什么？马库斯在用手指不经意抚摸手心里玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣时烦闷地想，赛门却再次用笑容打断他的思绪。

“我今天收到鲍比的信息了。祝贺你，马库斯，而且我也真的很高兴你任命鲍比做救助部门的负责人，她绝对是全美国所有仿生人里最合适的那个。”

马库斯在心里默默叹了口气。他甚至没机会亲口向赛门说出这些好消息。

“我知道鲍比是最合适的人选，但我真的仍然希望你能够来和我们一起工作。”他心烦意乱，不由说出自己的想法，“我知道你在尽全力帮我们，赛门，可是每周有三天你都不在，而这三天……”他用眼睛上下打量了一圈赛门的穿着打扮，沮丧地呼出一口气，“我甚至不知道你去做了什么。”

“这是我自己的事情。”赛门平静地说，而马库斯猜自己在这一瞬间的脸色一定糟透了，因为他立刻加上一句，“但你想知道的话我可以告诉你。我在参加专门提供给仿生人的课程。”

马库斯知道底特律大学在三个月前开始为仿生人提供学位，包括目前绝大多数专业，仿生人完成全部课程和学分的话甚至能拿到学位证书。但是乔许不久前刚给他提过一次这件事——他在底特律大学有不少熟人和朋友——真正去申请上课的仿生人寥寥无几，马库斯也知道目前对教育或者学位感兴趣的仿生人几乎不存在。

“你在上课？你在学什么？”他好奇地问。

“法律。”塞门回答，而他的答案再次让马库斯感到震惊。

“为什么是法律？”他不由自主再次追问，“我以为你会学音乐或者钢琴，我看得出来那是你真正的爱好。”

“因为丹尼尔很快就要接受庭审，而他需要一个能够真正代表他、为他发言的律师。”赛门仍然在用平静的语气说出让马库斯的中央处理器不断过热的话，“我在纽约的时候就已经有这个念头，当时就在抽空自学，而回到底特律之后就立刻申请了在大学学习，肯定比自学更专业和系统。”

“你——你从那个时候就已经在考虑这件事了？”马库斯不知道自己这句话究竟是个疑问还是感叹，但赛门认真地回答了他。

“是。我一直都在考虑丹尼尔的事，因为不管你怎么说，我一直觉得自己对菲利普斯一家的遭遇有着不可推卸的责任。”马库斯立刻想到自己在一个月前那个周日在出租车上对赛门说出的那些话，那感觉起来已经是很久之前的事情了，但他还清晰记得当时从赛门身上透出的浓重自责与愧疚，“而且我说过，我想要把丹尼尔彻底修好。身体是第一步，心理状态是第二步，但这些都是为了能够让他正常接受庭审，让他能对自己那一部分人生做个了结。”

马库斯看着赛门，看着他坚定的表情以及眉头之间再次微微竖起来的细小褶皱，玫瑰花被他在手指间不自觉揉出清香中带着些许苦涩的汁液。他想要从赛门的脸上看出某些特别的东西，哪怕只是他之前见过太多次的垂眼回避，但什么都没有。赛门就这样直视马库斯，脸上的表情没有一丝一毫的波动。

他曾因赛门回避与自己对视而愤怒地冲上天台，但到了现在，当赛门如此坦然地直视自己，再也没有一丝回避，马库斯却不知为何怅然若失，仿佛自己在三周的时间里突然丢掉了一件无比心爱的东西。而更糟糕的是，他甚至不知道那件东西是什么。

“你知道，无论你做什么，我都会支持你的对吧？”他让这句鼓励有气无力地飘在他们之间的空气里，而赛门却笑了，朝他偏了偏头。

“快来吧，”赛门微笑着说，“我们已经在门外站得够久了。”

***

忙碌会让人轻易忽视时间流逝，这对于体内自带时钟的仿生人来说也不可避免。自从地皮申请拿到手后马库斯每天的工作量陡然上升了两倍，救助部门每天都有十多份文件等着他过目，鲍比的工作效率的确很高，但她也绝对没有把马库斯那句有需要就来找他当客气话，救助部门的很多计划需要整个仿生人部门一起协调帮助。与此同时马库斯还要时不时和人类政府扯皮，虽然他们通过总统特别签名授权拿到了大使桥的那块地皮，但底特律市政府的办事效率和合作态度都令人不快，再加上仿生人要建立单独社区的事情传出来之后立刻引起社会热议，反对人士和媒体记者纷纷大批找上门来，马库斯和政府大楼里的所有人都被骚扰得苦不堪言。最近十几天里马库斯难得有能回家的时候，周末也全都待在办公室处理文件和主持会议，他有时候甚至忙得根本顾不上想起赛门。

但用不着说，只要他从无穷无尽的工作里抬起头，放任自己稍微歇一口气，赛门就会从他的数据库里跳出来，不让他有思考其他任何事情的可能。他这段时间忙得连家都不能回，更别提能经常见到赛门。马库斯最开始还考虑过之前自己那些不受控制的情感是否受到PTSD仿生人那一系列事情的影响，现在他们之间见的次数少了感情也就逐渐淡下来。但很快他就意识到自己的那些复杂感情远比他以为的更固执强烈，他越见不到赛门，心里就越惦记着他，有时候他发现自己对着一份文件已经看了整整五分钟，脑子里却一直在想象赛门在大学课堂上会是一幅怎样的模样。而且马库斯也发现，赛门虽然从没在这里工作过，但他最近处理的每一份文件上都隐约透着赛门的影子，甚至只是看到“四二四疗法”这么简简单单的几个字都会让马库斯回想起赛门第一次向他提到这个概念时的样子——赛门坐在公交车靠窗的位置，阳光从玻璃外照进来落在他的侧脸上，他的长睫毛随着讲解偶尔上下翕动，在眼梢划出一弧暗金色的光。

他甚至非常不好意思地私下拜托乔许去底特律大学打听一下赛门的情况。马库斯发誓自己绝对不是想要打扰赛门的个人隐私，他只是担心作为仿生人赛门会被学校里的其他人类学生或者教职人员不公平对待。乔许几天前传来的回复让马库斯缓解了些许担忧：据乔许的朋友所说赛门现在一切都好，虽然只是在法学院旁听但教授很照顾他，而且其他同学也没有太多过激反应和行为。

总而言之，救助部门作为政府工作的重中之重正在鲍比的领导下逐渐步入正规，马库斯虽然非常忙碌却也不能抱怨什么。目前亟待他处理的重要事项只剩下了一个，而他今天已经花了半个多小时和对方交涉。

“不。”康纳的语气在半个小时之后仍然斩钉截铁，“我绝对不会带你去见卡姆斯基。”

“康纳，拜托你再好好想想我说的话。”马库斯叹了口气，他不知道这已经是自己今天第几次重复自己说过的话了。他一直以为康纳是个做事虽然非常有自己原则，但也能听从其他人意见的人，但没想到他在这件事上这么油盐不进，“模控生命仍然掌握着仿生人的制造核心和秘密，我们至今无法自行生产蓝血和绝大部分生物组件，在目前的局势下卡姆斯基是唯一的信息来源。”

“你以为我不知道这些吗？”康纳的声音难得变得尖锐，“但是我仍然不觉得你去见卡姆斯基是个好主意。”

“我可以从其他渠道找到这个人，康纳。”马库斯也觉得自己的耐心在逐渐耗尽，“我会来问你单纯因为我知道你曾经和卡姆斯基打过交道，而我需要你在这件事上帮我。”他顿了顿，又加了一句，“帮所有仿生人，康纳。”

马库斯觉得自己已经很无耻地拿出各种大道理来压康纳了，对方却仍然语气迟疑：“这……太危险了，马库斯。我不想让你就这样去见这个人。”

“你上次去见他究竟发生了什么？”马库斯有点挫败地叹了口气，感觉自己身边这几个人都不让他省心，“你从来没主动说过，我之前问你也是闭口不谈。康纳，你知道一旦我下决心做一件事就肯定不会放弃，所以不管你帮不帮我，我都会去见卡姆斯基。如果真有你说的那么危险，你至少应该告诉我好让我有多准备。”

“他——”康纳的声音在通讯器那端断了好几秒钟，最终马库斯也听到他传来的一声满是妥协意味的叹气，“好吧，我会带你去见他。至于之前究竟发生了什么，到时候我再告诉你。”

***

“所以，你究竟开没开枪？”

现在是周四晚上八点钟，距离马库斯给康纳的那次通讯只过去不到两天，而现在他正坐在底特律警局标配警车的副驾驶座上，侧头看向他身边眼睛直视前方但双紧紧捏住方向盘的康纳。车窗外天色尚未完全变暗，但路灯已经在路边连缀亮起，而马库斯发现自己完全不认识底特律这一片地区，他只能透过车窗隐约看到河对岸高耸入云的模控生命大楼，虽然因仿生人革命后被关闭了半数以上的楼层，漆黑的建筑却仍然沉甸甸压在心头令人喘不过气。

身旁驾驶座上康纳仍然沉默不语，甚至拒绝转头和马库斯对视。警车转过一个路口后马库斯发现原本的居民区突然消失殆尽，公路两旁只剩下连绵的松树林，常青的针叶在昏暗的灯光下影影绰绰。康纳一直紧紧抿着嘴唇，一直都没有回答马库斯的问题，直到五分钟后他在一处形状奇特的建筑旁边缓缓停下警车，他才猛地扭过头来看向马库斯。

“我没有开枪。”他说话的时候眉头紧蹙，左手仍然攥在方向盘上，“那是我在觉醒前第一次清晰地意识到我的程序出现了问题，我没有自己想象中那样‘完美’。如果没有卡姆斯基所谓的测试以及之前发生的一系列事情，我在耶利哥绝对不会那样快地觉醒。”

“这难道不是好事吗？”马库斯问。

“也许，但卡姆斯基玩弄了我，比起仿生人来说他其实才是个毫无感情的机器。”康纳的声音如匕首般冷硬，“为了测试我他可以牺牲陪伴自己多年的仿生人。我从他的身上感觉不到任何人类所称赞和追求的情感，他没有半点友善与怜悯，对于仿生人来说他的确是个高高在上的造物主，可以随意玩弄操控我们的感情与生命。这也是为什么我一直不愿让你来见他，马库斯，我无法保证他会对你做出什么。”

马库斯看着康纳那双充满担忧与严肃的褐色眼睛，然后他抬手在康纳的肩膀上轻轻拍了一下。“多谢你，康纳。”他说，“可是我不得不做这件事，我不得不来见卡姆斯基。”他停顿了片刻，有些自嘲地轻笑一声：“我是仿生人的救世主，我没有其他的选择。”

康纳仍然在担忧地盯着马库斯看，然后他轻轻摇了摇头：“你永远都有其他的选择，马库斯，只不过你甚至不会去考虑其他可能性。我猜其他仿生人从来没有问过你这个，但是——你现在过的开心吗？”

马库斯张开嘴却没有发出任何声音，他完全没预料到康纳会问出这样一个问题。在这一刻有很多回答从马库斯的数据处理器里跃了出来，马库斯突然想要把自己最近生活里的所有痛苦和烦闷都告诉康纳，但现在绝对不是合适的时间与地点，而且马库斯也不想用这种事来烦康纳。最终他只是点点头：

“我对自己现在的生活很满意。”

康纳却还是死命盯着他看，马库斯真希望他现在至少能看到康纳另一侧太阳穴上LED环是什么颜色——而且他大概有点明白为什么康纳一直留着这个指示灯了——然后他什么都没说，推开车门走下车。马库斯愣了几秒后也照做，他们一前一后朝着不远处那个形状奇特的建筑走去，这里一定就是伊利亚•卡姆斯基的住处。马库斯在走向门口的路上打量了一下四周，所以这就是仿生人之父为自己挑选的隐居之地，远离底特律市中心的喧嚣繁华却仍然在能看得到模控生命高塔的地方，仿佛刻意淡出纷争却仍然监视着一切。仅仅从这处建筑的地理位置马库斯就已经能些许感受到康纳描述中那个人。

很快他们走到了正门，但康纳刚刚伸手准备按门铃的时候门就无声无息地开启了，门后站着一位身穿蓝色短裙的RT600，对着他们露出礼貌但有些模式化的笑容。

“康纳，欢迎回来。初次见面，马库斯。”马库斯觉得她在提到他名字的时候格外意味深长地看了自己一眼，“卡姆斯基先生已经等你们很久了。”

在这位RT600——康纳介绍为克洛伊的带领下，他们一起走进建筑的正门，而一进门马库斯的目光立刻被墙壁正中间一幅巨型单人肖像画所吸引，一个相貌英俊却很难用正派来形容的年轻男人正居高临下俯视他们。他有些惊讶地意识到这是卡尔的作品，也许并非是近期的作品，但就从笔触和颜色的运用上能看出核心本质却并未变过，况且卡尔的签名就摆在画像一角一个人类肉眼很难发现的地方。马库斯并非因看到了卡尔的画作而惊讶，因为他的作品在底特律一向代表了上层社会名流的身份地位，让他惊讶的是卡尔竟然会为了一个没什么交情的人画这样一幅巨型肖像画，因为这是卡尔最不喜欢的题材之一。

他的脚步因为惊讶而在大厅中间略微停顿。康纳肯定察觉到了他的不对劲，但他并没说什么，只是转头朝马库斯投来一个担忧的表情。马库斯最后看了一眼肖像画上男人冰冷的浅蓝色眼睛，然后将目光缓缓撤回来，跟在康纳和克洛伊身后走入与大厅连通的房间。

按照马库斯对住宅的理解玄关或者大厅通向的一般都是起居室，所以他完全没想到后面极其宽敞的房间里竟然只有一个室内泳池，而且池水在壁砖的映衬下是极少见的红色。克洛伊进门后径直走向一个背对着他们站在落地窗旁边的男人，马库斯听到身旁康纳重重地吸了一口气，知道这位就是他要见的伊利亚•卡姆斯基了。而当男人和克洛伊耳语几句后终于回过头来时，马库斯立刻对上一双比肖像画里更冰冷审慎的浅蓝色眼睛。

“康纳，马库斯，欢迎。”他用一种低沉却略带在音尾略有些轻佻上扬的声音说道，甚至还朝他们张开双臂，但康纳站在原地一动不动，所以马库斯也没有轻举妄动。卡姆斯基隔着泳池和他们对望片刻，然后他笑了，但即便这个笑容也没有改变他表情里那些令马库斯不太舒服的东西。

“没有什么好怕的。”他轻笑着说，“放松点康纳，这次我不会再让你对着谁开枪了。”

马库斯抢在康纳发出任何声音之前向前迈了一步：“卡姆斯基先生，这次是我想来找你，康纳不过是陪我过来。”

“真有领袖风格啊，马库斯。”卡姆斯基用一种完全不像是称赞的语气说道，然后他边说边朝马库斯和康纳的方向走过来，在离他们三步远的地方站住，“那么，仿生人的救世主有什么事情找我呢？”他个头并不高，只穿了一件白色T恤和短裤并且光着脚，马库斯随便扫一眼就知道他身上没有携带任何可以威胁他们的武器，而且他所展现出的体格和肌肉也不足以对抗自己或者康纳任何一人，但马库斯却从卡姆斯基的身上感受到莫名的压迫感。这个人是我们的造物主，马库斯注视着卡姆斯基默默地想，一切从他身上开始，他也有能够毁灭一切的能力。

“我想知道你现在是否还掌握着模控生命的核心技术，尤其是釱310和生物组件。”马库斯决定向这个人直述来意，“这些技术关乎仿生人的生命，但人类政府为了和我们谈判却一直紧紧把握着模控生命，我们现在仍然要依靠他们的维修点。”

马库斯的来意似乎早就在卡姆斯基的意料之中，他回答的时候语气平淡：“我不是仿生人，没人能够随便洗掉我的记忆。釱310和生物组件是我一个人研究出来的，我当然还‘掌握’着他们。”他在最后的词上尤其强调了一下，“当然，模控生命已经不归我所有了，他们在我离开后的这十年里搞出来的一切也都和我无关，包括你在内，康纳，如果让我设计你的话，我不会给你搞出这么一副蠢样子。仿生人都应该是完美的，比如克洛伊，比如站在你身边的马库斯，你本该像他们一样完美无缺。”

“今天这次到访与我无关，”马库斯听到身后康纳涩声回答道，“请你直接回答马库斯的问题。”

“啧啧啧。”卡姆斯基摇了摇头，“康纳，我本以为你已经学乖了，知道从我这里获取帮助是要付出代价的，尤其你们向我讨要的是这么重要的东西。别忘了，我是个人类，我知道把釱310和生物组件的技术直接交给你们意味着什么。”

“我知道，但我从来不认为你只是个普通人类。”仍然是马库斯回答他，“你是所有仿生人的创造者，仿生人的神经网络是你一个人独立编写的，所以你不可能不知道仿生人终有一天会产生情感和自由意志。而且康纳给我讲述过你们之间的那次交锋，在我看来你几乎在引诱康纳摆脱指令，成为异常仿生人。在仿生人获得自由这件事上你和绝大多数人类绝对不会站在同个立场上。”

马库斯的这个回答让卡姆斯基略微收敛了脸上的笑容，但他浅蓝色眼睛里玩味的意味却更浓了，他甚至朝马库斯又靠近了一步，微微仰头看着他。“有趣极了，”他轻声说，“在我把你送给卡尔之前，我从没想过有一天你能变成这个样子，比我预计的还要——”他猛地截住话，又露出一个意味深长的笑容，而马库斯本能地感到不舒服。“你看到外面墙上挂着的画了吗？那是在我把你送给卡尔后他作为感谢送给我的，那是也曾经的你所值的东西，仅仅是一幅画而已，但现在你却变成了一个种族唯一的希望，一个能够决定整片大陆甚至整个地球未来的推动者。告诉我，马库斯，你感觉如何？”

“我并不认为我是仿生人唯一的希望，也不知道我的决定是否能够影响未来，但总要有人去做一些事情，所以我会尽我所能。”马库斯坚定地说。

“令人惊叹。”卡姆斯基再次感叹，“难怪你能够领导仿生人获得自由。”

“所以你究竟能不能帮助我们？”马库斯在卡姆斯基肆无忌惮的目光巡视下微微皱起眉头，“如果不能，那我们也就不再浪费你的时间了。”

“我刚才说了，找我帮忙需要付出代价。”卡姆斯基不知道从马库斯这里看到了什么，向后退了一步，脸上带着满意的微笑，“所以说，要看你愿不愿意付出这个代价了。”

马库斯感觉到身后康纳又重重吸了一口气，而卡姆斯基浅蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯在他的脸上。“请你先告诉我代价是什么。”他毫不示弱地和卡姆斯基目光交错。虽然对方的眼神仍然令他很不舒服，但马库斯早就在谈判桌上练出了不动声色的扑克脸。

卡姆斯基点点头：“我想要你的记忆。”

康纳在后面发出一声急促的鼻音，但马库斯仍然不动声色：“恐怕你得再解释一下。”

“别那么紧张，尤其是你，康纳。”卡姆斯基轻笑一声，然后转回马库斯：“我想要的只是一份你记忆的复制。你也许不知道，马库斯，但你的诞生时间甚至早于克洛伊，RK系列才是我设计的第一个型号，只不过因为种种原因模控生命当时先推出了RT600，而在这段时间里你一直躺在我的私人实验室里，而我在你身上倾尽心血。你是我最得意的作品，马库斯，我亲手雕琢的大卫，你的体型，样貌，皮肤，眼睛，声音，数据库，神经网络……全都是独一无二的。所以我对你的记忆无比好奇，我想要知道从你离开我的实验室来到卡尔家，一直到今天，这之间究竟发生了什么才让你成为现在这个样子。”

“绝对不行！”康纳在马库斯能够回答之前抢上前来，挡在他们中间，“马库斯，你不能让他连接到你的神经网络，谁知道他能做出什么来！”

“怎么，你不信我？”卡姆斯基却还是微笑着看向他们，“我是马库斯的创造者，一个父亲会亲手毁了自己的孩子吗？”

“你不是我的父亲。”马库斯将情绪激动的康纳拉到一边，然后皱起眉头看向卡姆斯基，“你也许制造了我，但我的生命与你无关。但如果你想知道我究竟如何成为现在这个样子，只要你能够帮助我，我可以让你复制一份我的记忆。”马库斯在说出这些事没有任何犹豫，因为仿生人的未来比任何事情都要重要，而且他不觉得自己的记忆中有什么见不得人的东西。他从觉醒那一刻所做的全部决定都顺从自己的本性和内心，纵然有遗憾却问心无愧，哪怕他那些尚未倾吐的思念和恋慕也一直的都是他的一部分。这些记忆塑造了马库斯，如果卡姆斯基想要看，那马库斯就大大方方展示给他看。

“我一向说话算话。”卡姆斯基的目光仍然落在马库斯的脸上，但现在他浅蓝色眼睛里的冰冷却稍微消散了一些，取而代之的是些许惊叹与自豪——他在这一刻看起来真的像个为自家小孩子感到骄傲的父亲。“而且，为了表达我的诚意，我愿意先把模控生命的核心技术交给你们。我相信你也是个说话算话的人。”

“当然。”马库斯点点头，等待卡姆斯基拿出某种数据存储器，但让他和康纳都完全没有想到的是卡姆斯基竟然朝他抬起左手——一个令他无比熟悉但此刻却极其怪异的动作——下一秒他目瞪口呆注视着卡姆斯基的皮肤从左手的指尖向上飞快褪去，露出下面虽然颜色布局略有不同却同样灰白相间的塑胶手臂。皮肤层退到他的手肘处就停了下来，在那里亮起一个顺着骨骼走势贴合的荧蓝色光圈。

“你——”最先开口的是康纳，他的声音里也满是震惊，“你对自己做了什么？！”

“我以为你们早就意识到会有这么一天。”卡姆斯基只是耸耸肩，他的手仍然举在马库斯的面前，“仿生人远比人类更完美更高级，而我一直是个追求完美的人。事实上，我和我的导师阿曼达以及模控生命决裂的最主要原因就是这个，我认为人工智能开发的下一步是人类意识上传，而仿生人仅仅靠塑胶、蓝血和生物组件就能够形成自主意识和情感证明人类的意识也可以下载到这样的躯体里并得到完美的永生，我们终于可以抛弃人类经过几百万年演化却仍然满是缺陷的肉体。可是模控生命那群目光短浅的人却只想让仿生人成为替人类打扫房间出门购物的工具，所以我才离开了公司。”

“你……”马库斯不知道该怎样用语言来描述眼前这个听起来几乎在胡言乱语的人，而且这个人竟然还是所有仿生人的创造者，“你的意思是说你想要变成仿生人？”

“如果你一定非要这么理解的话。”卡姆斯基回答，“或者说我想要变成我认为最完美的那一种形式，仿生人还是人类并不重要。”

“你现在已经是……仿生人的身体了，还是……？”马库斯迟疑地问。在他眼里卡姆斯基除了左手前臂之外与其他人类没有任何不同，但他忍不住去想眼前这个身体里已经有多少不复血肉之躯。

“目前我只替换了我的左前臂。”卡姆斯基很无所谓地甩了甩手，马库斯看到康纳很谨慎地向后退了一小步，“而且你可以放心，我还做不到像其他仿生人那样和你进行即时信息传输。这截手臂更像是个信息交互工具，并没有和我的意识相连接，你也看不到我脑子里想的其他东西。”

虽然他这么说了，但马库斯完全没觉得自己能安心。卡姆斯基凭空出现的仿生手臂打破了他对这个人以及目前情况的全部设想，他只觉得自己的数据库里一片混乱。而且在他身边的康纳也没什么两样，他们两个都有点被卡姆斯基吓到了。

“所以说，你还想不想让我帮忙了？”卡姆斯基挑起眉毛，又甩了甩手，而马库斯深吸一口气，也用极其缓慢的速度抬起自己的左手，褪去皮肤层后和他握在一起。在手指接触的瞬间马库斯就立刻感觉到卡姆斯基与其他仿生人的不同。马库斯曾与很多仿生人交互过信息，其中很多都是在店铺里被他直接解放的仿生人，单从数据的角度来讲卡姆斯基向他传输了数量规模惊人的数据信息，包括他从二十年前开始研究人工智能就积攒下来的数据资料，马库斯甚至看到了自己的设计图纸，但卡姆斯基感觉起来却是一片空白。那些店铺里尚未售出的仿生人哪怕没有任何记忆，马库斯在和他们交互的时候却能感受到数据接受另一端一个活生生的灵魂，但现在卡姆斯基感觉起来和他办公室桌子上那台电脑没有任何区别。

过了大概三十秒钟之后，马库斯感觉到从卡姆斯基那一端涌进来的数据逐渐减少至零。他不知道卡姆斯基怎样在不接通意识的情况下监管这些数据，但对方很快对他眨了眨眼睛：“现在，轮到你实现承诺了。”

马库斯点点头，然后他闭上眼睛，让自己记忆库里那些按照时间顺序逻辑排列的数据倾泻而出，流入卡姆斯基那端的储存装置。在这之前他从未真正整理过自己的记忆库，只是任凭数据堆积并且定期排查，只有到了现在马库斯才意识到仿生人的记忆量有多么惊人，他曾经历过的每个瞬间都被他的各个传感器忠诚清晰地记录下来，一朵在夏日里盛开的玫瑰的芬芳，卡尔的画笔在帆布上涂抹时的细小摩擦声，走在路上脚底被石子硌到的触感，以及他在从开机到现在这些年里听到的每个词，说过的每个字，看到的每个画面。

仿生人的数据传输速度其实已经非常惊人了，但他仍然花了将近半个小时才将自己的记忆库全部复制一遍并且传输给卡姆斯基。当他终于睁开眼睛并且与卡姆斯基松开交握的双手时康纳猛地扑到他的身前，用力摇晃着他。

“马库斯，你还好吗？”康纳用一种紧张到几乎要绷断的声音大声问道，而马库斯被他晃得东倒西歪，而且他还沉浸在那种刚刚重新经历了一次人生的不真切感之中，所以最开始什么都没能说出口。

“我——我很好，什么事都没有。”马库斯平复了一下情绪才开口，而隔着仍然满脸忧心忡忡的康纳他看到卡姆斯基虽然没他反应这么强烈，但也用右手抚摸着自己已经恢复人类外观的左前臂，脸上所有的笑容和玩世不恭全都收敛得一干二净。马库斯拍了拍康纳的肩膀示意他冷静，然后转向卡姆斯基。

“我们现在两不欠了，对吧？”

卡姆斯基闻声抬起头，浅蓝色的眼睛与马库斯对视许久才点头：“对，我们的交易已经完成了。”

“我们走吧，康纳。”他不愿再和这个男人废话，而且康纳看起来也恨不得赶紧离开这个地方，所以他甚至没和卡姆斯基道别，两个人转身便朝着门口走去。但很快卡姆斯基的声音就从身后传来。

“谢谢你，马库斯。”他低声说，“我知道你刚给了我多么珍贵的东西，我向你保证我不会滥用。”

马库斯的脚步停在了门口。康纳在旁边担忧地看着他，但马库斯摇了摇头，猛地转过身去：“我不在乎。”他看着泳池边的卡姆斯基一字一顿地说，“我真的不在乎你究竟想把自己变成什么样子，或者想要用我的记忆做什么。我甚至不在乎你为什么会把仿生人造成这个样子，因为这些事情已经和我们没有任何关系了。正如你说的，卡姆斯基先生，我是这个国家未来的推动者，而我会尽我所能让这个未来变得更有利于仿生人。谁知道呢，也许我们的确更完美。”

说完他带着康纳头也不回离开了那间泳池，而等坐到警车上康纳才开口。

“我很抱歉，马库斯。”他无比沮丧地小声嘀咕，“我知道卡姆斯基很危险，但我真的没想到他会提这么过分的要求。”

“你不用自责。”马库斯无奈地看了他一眼，很想安慰他两句，但他一直不太擅长这个，“我只不过复制了点数据给他，他对你提的要求在我看来要过分得多。”他最终只是再次拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“况且我们来的目的已经圆满完成了，我拿到了蓝血的成分和生物组件的核心技术，很快我们就不再在这方面受人类控制了。”

“好吧。只是——唉算了。”康纳却仍然垂头丧气，伸手发动车子的时候一直盯着方向盘。马库斯苦苦思索该怎样振奋他的心情却毫无结果，最终他突然想起一件事。

“对了康纳，我还想请你再帮我个忙。”

“什么？”这句话果然让康纳立刻扭头看过来，虽然他脸上的表情有点惊恐，仿佛马库斯这次又会拜托他做什么很讨厌的事情。

“你知道有谁特别喜欢听上个世纪五六十年代的爵士乐吗？我最近需要专家帮忙，但很可惜我身边的仿生人没人懂爵士乐。”

“爵士乐？”康纳不解地眨眨眼睛，但他的惊恐表情缓和了很多，“我问问汉克吧。他虽然更喜欢听死亡重金属，但他公寓里也不少老式黑胶唱片，也许他认识什么人。”

“那我就先提前谢谢你还有安德森副队长。”

在警车发动机启动的声音里马库斯听到康纳嘟囔了一句“不用谢”，然后警车平稳地驶入公路，将卡姆斯基的住所远远抛在身后。


	9. Chapter 9

康纳将马库斯放在曼弗雷德大宅门口后就开走了，马库斯站在路灯下注视着警车转弯后消失在夜色之中。再回来的路上他们没怎么聊天，和卡姆斯基的会面让他们两个都有些疲惫。马库斯知道康纳一定又想起了自己上次极其不愉快的经历，而对马库斯自己来说，在三十分钟里重新回溯自己的人生绝对不是什么好主意。他现在仍然感觉有些混乱，仿佛大量冗杂讯息堆积在自己的数据库里阻断了正常数据的流通。他感觉自己需要立刻进行自检，不然中央处理器很可能会出问题。

 

然而当他回家后习惯性进入起居室时，他发现赛门竟然坐在面朝沙发上，见他进来便放下手里的书朝他抬起头。

 

“你今天下班还挺早的。”他微笑着说，一句看起来只是随口而出的客套问候却让马库斯头重脚轻站在门口。他已经有好几天没见过赛门了，而想要和对方多说几句话，甚至只是安静地在一块待几分钟的欲望胜过了一切。让自检什么的都见鬼去吧，马库斯大步穿过起居室在赛门身旁的沙发上坐下，伸手解开领带后随手丢在靠背上。赛门扫了他一眼伸手拿起领带，妥帖叠好后放在一旁的咖啡桌上。

 

马库斯被他这一眼看得有点不好意思。“怎么了？”他故作无辜，“我每天都把领带丢在这里。”

 

“我很好奇，”赛门说，“你在担任卡尔家政仿生人的时候收拾屋子也这么大手大脚吗？”

 

马库斯暗自幸庆仿生人的人造皮肤无法模拟脸部毛细血管充血，因为赛门就坐在他身旁半英尺远的地方，脸上虽然没什么表情但眼睛里带着笑意。他们对视片刻，而马库斯头一次率先移开视线，紧紧盯着赛门随意放在他们之间还夹着书页的左手。

 

“当然不是。”他低声回答，“卡尔真的很喜欢随手乱放东西，你也许从画室那几张桌子上就已经看出来了，所以我每天都会收拾一遍屋子。”

 

赛门挑了挑眉毛，但他什么都没说，而马库斯绞尽脑汁寻找能让他们继续聊下去的话题，直到他看清赛门手里那本书的标题——《双语语码转换的句法学与心理语言学》。“你怎么突然看起这种东西来了？”他指了指赛门手里的老旧精装文献。

 

“我在准备我的毕业论文。”赛门的回答让马库斯忍不住抬起头瞥了一眼他的表情，但他的脸上仍然是一片平静。

 

“毕业论文？”马库斯惊讶地问，“我这是忙糊涂了吗，你怎么这么快就开始写毕业论文了？我怎么记得你也就是一个多月前才开始在底特律大学学习啊。”

 

“你记得没错，但我也是迫不得已。”赛门把书小心翼翼地合拢后放在咖啡桌上，然后小声叹了口气，“申请法学院需要本科学历，在拿到学历前我只能旁听，并无法参加考试或者拿学分。我必须尽早毕业，因此我向系里提出申请，边考试边写毕业论文。”

 

“那你——你现在在读什么专业？”马库斯感觉赛门的这个回答里掺杂了大量他完全不了解的事情，只是短短一个月的时间赛门就又闷不做声完成了这么多事情。

 

“语言学。”赛门回答。

 

“为什么是这个专业？”马库斯不解，“我觉得仿生人在其他专业可能会更有利，比如数学或者计算机。”

 

“我知道，但是申请法学院的时候本科专业也是审核条件之一，而我不想学那些太简单的专业。语言学对于我来说难度适中，不需要学习语言的同时仍然能够锻炼逻辑思考能力——或者准确说按照人类的逻辑思考。”

 

“呃，所以说你现在已经开始写毕业论文了？那你的学分之类的都修满了？”马库斯摇了摇头，“我真是搞不清底特律大学那边究竟是怎么回事，除了你之外完全没有愿意去大学读书的仿生人。”

 

“没错，正因如此学校给我开了很多绿灯，我猜也许很大一部分教职人员都是仿生人，底特律大学在这方面非常友好。我专门向系里申请了同时修大一到大四的课程，并且尽可能把研讨会的课换成讲座，这样我只需要考试就可以拿到学分。最后系里同意只要我能在这个月月底同时通过八个学期所有课的考试，再在八月底之前上交毕业论文并通过答辩，我就能顺利毕业。”

 

“但同时你还要在法学院旁听，而且每周还有四天时间花在大使桥那边。”马库斯重重吐出一口气，“我之前还以为我是这个世界上最忙的仿生人。”

 

“我的确很忙，但肯定没有你忙。”赛门轻笑一声，“这些课程和考试对于我来说都很容易，甚至很有意思。你有时间了也应该试试把各种文献花几秒钟时间下载到数据库里再花几个小时试图组成一篇在人类眼里逻辑和文辞都不出错的论文是什么感觉。”

 

“不了，我还是看我的工作报告吧。”马库斯干巴巴笑了两声，“那你毕业论文准备写哪方面？”他自己当然从来没去过大学，完全不知道毕业论文要怎么写，会这么问纯粹想要多听赛门说几句话，好在对方也并没有戳穿他的心思，而是很认真地回答：

 

“就是这本书——”他指了指咖啡桌上那本，“关于双语母语者在日常使用语言时的语码转换。”

 

“你恐怕要详细解释一下那是什么。”

 

“语码转换简单来说就是在同一句话里使用两种或以上语言进行表达。这个概念仅针对人类，对仿生人是不存在的，因为我们的数据库里已经储存了人类目前使用的130种语言，通常使用英语只因为我们处于一个英语环境里。”赛门一口气说完这段话，而马库斯愣了一秒才意识到刚才赛门接连用了英语、德语、法语和西班牙语四种语言，而他因为全都懂所以压根没察觉到赛门中途换了语言。“但是对于人类来说，他们的大脑在储存并使用语言的时候并不能像我们这样任意切换，经常会产生很混乱的使用方式，尤其当他们尚未完全掌握某一门外语。这个现象在双语者身上就很有趣了，因为他们从小同时学习使用两种外语，某种意义上比较接近我们仿生人的语言能力，可以更自由地切换语言。”

 

“好吧，很复杂。”马库斯听懂了，但他完全不觉得这个题目趣味何在，“你为什么要选这么一个题目？”

 

他只是随口一问，赛门却没有立刻回答他，而是停顿了片刻，脸上浮现出一丝怀念的神色。“因为我的前主人就是一名双语者。”

 

马库斯没让自己做出太明显的举动，但他靠在沙发上的后背立刻挺直了一点。这是赛门第二次主动提起他来到耶利哥之前的故事，上次他在午夜钢琴曲后的零星讲述被存在马库斯的数据库一个极其显眼的位置，而且马库斯现在更加渴望能够分享赛门的过去。

 

“我之前说过他是个钢琴家，而且很喜欢爵士乐。他的浪漫细胞大概都是从他母亲那一边遗传下来的，因为他妈妈是个法国人。三十多年前他爸爸去法国旅游，和在街头演奏大提琴的法国女孩一见钟情，闪电结婚回了美国，所以我的前主人从小就是说英语和法语长大的。在美国他当然平日里会说英语，但在家的时候他会要求我说法语，他总是担心自己不经常说法语就全忘光了，那个时候我就注意到他说法语的时候会经常在某些不常用的单词上卡壳，不得不转换成英语。所以在教授问我想写语言学哪方面的论文时我才选了这么一个题目。”

 

“你之前一直说法语？”马库斯忍不住笑了起来，“真应该让诺丝听听你的这些故事，让她看看究竟是谁才是满脑子只懂搞文艺的大少爷。”这是之前诺丝在一起开会的时候因为和马库斯意见不合脱口而出的一句话，当时说完她自己都愣住了，然后整个会议室哄堂大笑。

 

“我刚才就说了，语言对我们仿生人来说不过是一串数据，我们明明有另一种超脱语言的交流方式。”赛门虽然一本正经但突然换成了法语，而马库斯的手因为他原本轻柔的声线突然以另一种发音方式倾吐出来而悄悄紧握。赛门说的没错，语言只不过是一串数据，但这句话里的每个鼻音和每个喉头轻颤都让马库斯的脉搏调节器随之悲鸣颤抖。

 

“你是说——这样吗？”他仍然用英语低声问，然后把自己的右手放在沙发中间，离赛门的手只有半个指甲那样宽的距离。他没有再向前试探，只是抬头看向赛门的眼睛，而赛门却也只是平静地回望他，左手在沙发上纹丝不动。

 

“是啊，”他用英语说，“属于我们仿生人独一无二的交流方式。”

 

“卡姆斯基也可以。”马库斯突然忍不住让这句话从自己嘴边溜了出去，而接下来的五分钟里他把在卡姆斯基那间形状诡异的房子里发生的一切都告诉了赛门。他其实没打算让除了康纳之外任何人知道，诺丝也好乔许也罢，他们不需要再为了卡姆斯基的要求担惊受怕。但赛门却是不一样的，马库斯想要告诉他在自己身上发生过的一切，他想要让赛门知道有些记忆已经不再只属于他们两个人，而是会有另一双闪着冷漠与傲慢的眼睛审视那些被他安然存放在记忆库深处的数据。

 

但赛门在听马库斯的讲述时却非常冷静，他甚至对卡姆斯基安装了仿生人手臂都没有太大反应。马库斯讲完后他只是深吸了一口气，然后看向马库斯：“也许这是件好事。”

 

“你觉得这是件好事？”马库斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。赛门的想法经常会让他感到震惊，但他绝对不会想到赛门在这件事上竟然会赞同卡姆斯基。“要是让康纳听到你这句话，他估计要把你带走好好审讯一番了。”

 

“我当然不是认同卡姆斯基的做法。”赛门瞥了马库斯一眼，“我只是说卡姆斯基的这个要求让我想到另一件事。我们仿生人的身体是无法死亡的，哪怕丹尼尔一口气连中三弹，修好之后他还是能再次启动，重新‘活’过来。对于我们而言最重要的东西就是神经网络和数据库，一旦这些被破坏，我们的意识可以说就会彻底死亡了。卡姆斯基的要求让我想到，也许仿生人应该开始备份记忆数据以防不测，尤其是你，马库斯，我知道你最近受到了多少死亡威胁。”

 

“谁告诉你这些的，鲍比吗？”马库斯装作无所谓的样子耸了耸肩。他不想把这些事拿来让赛门烦心，但很显然鲍比仍然在方方面面让自己的生活变得更困难，“你不用担心那些，只是一些反仿生人组织搞出来的噱头，政府大楼的安保措施做的很完善。”

 

“但是你总要出门，坐公交车，把自己暴露在公共场合……”赛门咬住嘴唇，眉头紧紧皱起来，“马库斯，你是我们仿生人的灵魂，如果你出了什么事情后果不堪设想。”赛门的语气里是一如既往的严肃和关心，但马库斯却忍不住想听到更多更私人的情绪。对于赛门来说自己真的只是所谓的仿生人救世主吗？他凝视着赛门的眉头中心那个细小的褶皱时忍不住想到。

 

“我知道，我会小心的。”最终马库斯只能用这样苍白无力的话来回应赛门，“而且你提的这个建议真的很好。虽然我们现在还没有设备进行数据备份，但核心技术已经掌握在我们自己手上了，等目前这些工作告一段落后我就可以把这个提议摆上会议桌了。”

 

“那就好。”赛门看起来像是松了口气，但他还是略微皱着眉头，“但我还是要说，万事小心，马库斯，我——我不想看到你出任何事。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯再次点头，目光一直没有从赛门的脸上移开，在他已经变得毫无遮拦的注视下赛门似乎终于有点不舒服了，表情一变换了个话题：“对了，这周六你有时间吗？”

 

“也许？我得查查我的日程表。有什么事吗？”

 

“今天我去了废弃大楼那边，而莉莉一直在问马库斯什么时候来。”赛门在提起那个仿生人小女孩时嘴角露出一丝微笑，“周六对她来说很重要，我们正在逐一维修那边的仿生人，周六终于轮到莉莉了，她想让你也在场。”

 

“没问题，我一定会去。”马库斯立刻答应下来。不光他已经很久没和赛门一起出门了，他极其怀念两个人一起在公交车上聊天，更因为这是莉莉的请求，哪怕这周六华伦总统突然拜访底特律，她也要排在莉莉的后面。

 

“怎么，日程表上突然变空了？”赛门打趣了他一句，而马库斯欣慰地看到横亘在他眉头中间的那道皱褶已经烟消云散，这让他自从和卡姆斯基见面后压抑到现在的心情终于变得晴朗起来。

 

“为了——为了莉莉，我可以清空这个月所有日程表。”马库斯当然也只是在开玩笑，要是他一个月不去上班仿生人政府真的要乱套了，但他的回答让赛门满意地点了点头。

 

“那这周六还是早上八点钟，我来起居室找你。”他微笑着说，而这个笑容让马库斯从如此未希望时间能走得再快一些。

 

***

 

“你上次来看这些仿生人是什么时候了？”

 

他们刚从公交车上下来，正顺着小路朝码头废弃大楼走。虽然只过去了一个月的时间但这里已经完全换了一副样子，高速路旁破旧的砖房全部被推倒，变成一片稍微完工的的建筑区，虽然很多房屋面前只有地基或者钢筋混凝土砌成的墙体，但工地旁标有“公寓区A1”，“公寓区B3”或者“疗养院西翼”的指示牌已经能让人想象到这里将会变成什么样子。同样这些建筑工地上也有各种型号的仿生人正在工作。最开始救助部门负责疗养院建筑的只有二十多人，但随着底特律将要建立全国第一处仿生人聚集区的消息传开后有越来越多的仿生人从全国各地赶过来，现在在部门登记过的工作人数已经接近一千人。当马库斯和赛门从这些工人身边走过时有些认识他们的人会停下来打声招呼，但绝大多数的人对外界浑然无知，全身心扑在手头的工作上。仿生人感觉不到饥饿和疲惫，并且能长时间进行高强度工作，人类在这方面永远也无法与仿生人比肩。

 

“我想想，有三个多星期了吧。”马库斯有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“最近事情真的太多了，我完全抽不出时间。”

 

“我很理解。而且你坐在那间办公室里才最有用，让你现在来这里完全是在浪费时间。”赛门说，“所以我真的很感谢你今天能来。”

 

“没什么好谢的，我也的确需要经常出来看看情况究竟如何。”马库斯说，“我不会再像之前那样自以为是了。”

 

赛门看起来想说什么——而且马库斯能猜到他大概又要说自己已经做得足够好了，但这样的对话对他们来说已经是陈年老调，他们完全没法说服彼此，所以赛门很快就换了个话题：“如果你三周都没来过了，那你肯定已经认不出废弃大楼了。最近这段时间我们一直在清扫和整理整幢大楼，里面已经完全变了个样子。”

 

虽然一直没来过，但这件事马库斯有所耳闻。鲍比那个小电影里记录了患有PTSD的仿生人在那幢废弃大楼里最后一段凄惨时光，而那之后她就立刻安排救助部门开始对整幢大楼进行整修。在疗养院和公寓还没有完全建好之前这幢大楼是这些仿生人唯一的栖身地，而且根据建筑专家的意见，大楼虽然年代久远但楼体仍然完好，还可以至少坚持五十年，所以马库斯最终决定留下这幢楼。

 

“我知道，鲍比一直在向我汇报后续进展。我知道现在你们已经整理安排出了休息室还有手术室，那些仿生人不用全部挤在大厅里了。”

 

“没错，”赛门说，“现在从三楼到五楼都是可供仿生人居住的房间，单人和多人都有，二楼是临时重症病房，而一楼是手术室。一会到了之后我带你转一圈。”

 

他们这样边走边说，很快就到了废弃大楼的后门——或者说这幢大楼已经不能再用废弃来形容了，因为面朝这一侧的窗口已经全部被换上了新的玻璃，甚至连斑驳的外墙也重新上了一遍涂料，马库斯甚至能看到有两个仿生人正在八九层之间粉刷那里的墙体。他们使用的是一种带有些许反光材料的银灰色涂剂，所以整幢大楼在阳光底下闪闪发亮，再也不复之前破败凄惨的样子。

 

“我们也同样为大楼安装了安保系统，目前只有仿生人能够进入大门，而且所有来访者都会被记录身份信息。”赛门在他们一起路过之前那个勉强能钻进去的小窗口时解释道。现在那个小窗口也换成了全新的玻璃窗，而不知怎么马库斯一瞬间竟然有些怀念一个月前和赛门一起从那里艰难地钻进去。

 

这一侧的入口离在大楼的另一面，而马库斯远远地就看到有个熟悉的壮实身体已经等在那里。赛门抬手和本吉打了个招呼，本吉也挥了挥手，之后就一直抱着胳膊直到他们两个走近。

 

“看看这是谁来了。”本吉的语气里仍然带着些嘲讽，但那种无比尖刻的愤世嫉俗已经消失了一大半。在这之前马库斯还和赛门还有鲍比一起来过两次，那时候本吉的态度仍然和第一次差不多，对他们几个人都展露出全然的不信任。但在第三次，也就是鲍比拍视频那次，除了菲利普出了问题之外他们也正好遇上了香塔尔的又一次精神崩溃，而鲍比抢在本吉之前抱住了不停尖叫痛哭的WR400，并且只用了短短几分钟就安抚住了她的情绪。当时马库斯一直站在本吉的旁边，目睹了他的表情从焦急逐渐变为不可置信，最终在香塔尔安静地靠在鲍比的怀里进入待机状态时甚至欣慰地叹了口气。那之后本吉的冷嘲热讽就少了很多，而根据鲍比的汇报，本吉已经完全接受了救助小组在这边的各种工作并且为他们提供了很大的帮助。

 

“好久不见，本吉。”马库斯朝他颔首致意，“你最近如何。”

 

“老样子。”他咧嘴一笑露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“如果我是人类，我真的要被外面这群叮叮咣咣吵得睡不着觉了，但这绝对是我这辈子听过的最动听的音乐。”他低头看着马库斯，表情变得严肃起来：“而且我想和你道个歉，马库斯，我最开始说了很多难听的话，我——”

 

“别，你没有任何需要道歉的地方。”马库斯立刻举起一只手，“你当时说的那些话句句在理。”

 

“我只是在向你撒气。”本吉却没有放过这个话题的意思，“我当时说我们这些人的凄惨遭遇都是因为你和你的自由宣言，但事实根本不是这样。你带给我们的是自由，是能够真正活下去的希望，因为如果没有你站出来带领仿生人革命，我们总有一天还是会像块垃圾一样被人类碾碎之后丢出去。错的是人类，不是你。”

 

“我其实想说你还可以再多生几天气，因为我仍然再向人类政府妥协，不过你能这么想我也挺高兴的。”马库斯抬头朝本吉挑了挑眉毛，“毕竟仿生人的救世主也挺害怕TR400体型的仿生人。”

 

“我的确对你的一部分政策仍然表示怀疑，不过我对你在这一片的决策完全没话说，一百个赞成。”本吉伸出大手使劲拍了拍马库斯的肩膀，马库斯毫无防备差点被他拍了个趔趄，而他眼角余光看到身旁一直没说话的赛门悄悄抿起嘴角。

 

“我们先进去吧，”片刻后赛门终于开口了，把马库斯从本吉的魔爪之下解救出来，“今天还有好多事要做，在莉莉的手术之前我准备带马库斯先转一圈。”

 

“好啊。”本吉点点头，帮他们打开大门后还做了个请的手势，“欢迎来到巴布洛仿生人疗养院。”

 

进门后马库斯最直观的感受是原本废弃大楼肮脏剥落的墙皮和楼道变得有多新，天花板和墙壁都被刷得雪白，他甚至能闻到一股非常强烈的油漆味。走到楼梯口后墙壁上被人用工整的仿生人字体写下了楼层布局：

 

**底楼 001-015** **画室  016-019** **阅读室  020** **公共起居室  021-025** **棋牌室  026-030** **乐室**

**一楼** **手术室**

**二楼 201-220** **重症病房  221-230** **诊疗室**

**三楼** **住宿区A** **区**

**四楼** **住宿区B** **区**

**五楼** **住宿区C** **区**

 

“这个楼层顺序是鲍比建议的。目前六到十层还是空闲的，等改建好了可以有更多仿生人以及工作人员住进来，所以把手术室病房之类的放在了楼下。”

 

赛门边介绍他们边在底层转了一圈。马库斯看到画室虽然标着001到015，但其实中间的墙已经被打通了，变成了三个大画室，他们路过的时候正有不少仿生人在里面画画，同时也有工作人员在一旁监视他们的情况。其他几个房间里人比较少，乐室目前只是个空房间，里面还没有任何乐器，不过赛门说他们正在解决这件事，等经费空闲出来就会去采购。

 

因为一会要去找莉莉，所以他们先去了上面的楼层。重症病房和马库斯想象中并没有什么区别，都是由原先的小格子办公间改建成的，和底楼唯一不同的就是安装了非常多的监控探头，随时监测这些病人精神状态。而同楼层也安排了十间诊疗室，但这些都要等治疗后期才会投入使用，暂时都是空的。

 

“香塔尔现在怎么样？”这几分钟里整个楼层没有任何人突然精神崩溃，这让马库斯缓了口气，但当他们路过标着香塔尔名字的门牌时马库斯还是忍不住问本吉。

 

“她……还好吧。”本吉站在门口透过玻璃朝里面看了片刻，然后耸了耸肩。从马库斯的角度他看不清里面情况如何，但他至少没听到尖叫声，“自从你们的救助团队出现后她稍微好一点了，尤其鲍比一直在帮助她，但这些对她来说还是太困难了。每当我以为她的情况稍微好转一点了，她就会变得比之前还要糟糕。”

 

“别放弃，本吉，现在才刚刚过去一个月的时间。”这次轮到马库斯轻轻拍了拍本吉肌肉结实的胳膊，“而且香塔尔需要你替她坚持下去。”

 

“我知道。”本吉点了点头，“我可以放弃一切，但无论如何都不会放弃她。不管她最终会不会变好，我都会一直和她在一起。”本吉的语气严肃坚决，而藏在下面的深情流露让马库斯不由自主扭头看了一眼赛门，但他很快就克制着了自己的眼神，而赛门仿佛也完全没察觉到马库斯的视线，很快带着他们离开重症病房，朝楼上的住宿区前进。

 

“三、四和五楼的布局一模一样，住在这里的都是那些精神状态比重症病房里要好一些的仿生人。我们安排了单人，双人和多人房间，让他们可以按照自己的需求和喜好随意入住。目前选择单人房间的人比较少，可能是因为他们都已经习惯了有同伴陪在身边。”赛门边说边打开一间单人房间的门，马库斯看到里面的布置非常简单，只有朴素的桌椅和一张床垫。

 

“我们还在努力解决床的问题，但光买床垫比一整套要方便多了，而且并不是每个仿生人都有像人类一样躺下进入待机的需求。同样我们也希望在以后能为每个房间都安装一台电视或者终端，但现在经费是个大问题，所以目前只有每层楼的公共起居室有一台电视。”

 

“我知道了。我会再帮你们争取一些经费。”目前仿生人政府最大的经费来源是来自人类政府的资助以及一笔巨额贷款，但马库斯手下的每个部门都是花钱如流水，而且这还要算上目前在仿生人政府工作的每个人都没发过工资。当然仿生人没有什么购买欲望是件好事，但马库斯有时候觉得自己真的非常亏欠这些每天都在大楼里加班的工作人员。他自己手头倒是有点钱——卡尔非要把他之前那些年的服务折算成工资发给他，所以马库斯发现自己按照人类的标准也算是小有财产了。

 

“那些都不重要，我们现在最大的开销仍然是向模控生命购买的那些蓝血以及生物组件，不过情况也许会好起来的。”赛门和马库斯交换了一个眼神，没再当着本吉的面说下去。马库斯和卡姆斯基的交易仍然是个秘密，马库斯不愿让这个消息太早流传出去，让人类轻而易举找到对策。周五他已经和政府几个部门负责人开了一次秘密会议，决定成立科研部门开始着手分析卡姆斯基传输给他的那些资料，而会议上大家一致同意这件事要对人类以及绝大部分仿生人保密，于是赛门成了唯一知道这个机密的非政府成员，不过如果马库斯不能信任赛门的话，他真不知道自己还能信任谁了。

 

他们只在住宿区停留了片刻，赛门就带着马库斯还有本吉下楼来到位于一楼的手术区，而这里要比楼上喧闹很多，走廊里时不时有身穿白色制服的仿生人急匆匆地走来走去，在靠近楼梯口的等候区里坐着好几名等待手术的仿生人，而同样有一名工作人员坐在这里陪他们。马库斯一眼就看到坐在角落里抱着玩偶的莉莉，小女孩也很快注意到他们，从座位上跳下来扑到赛门的怀里。

 

“赛门！你来陪我做手术了！”莉莉比马库斯初见的时候要活泼很多，伸手紧紧搂住赛门的脖子，于是赛门把她从地上抱了起来，这样莉莉转过头来就正好和马库斯的视线平行。“而且你也把马库斯带来了！”她在看到马库斯的时候兴奋地尖叫了一声。

 

“我不是答应过你吗，马库斯一定会来。”赛门用另一只手把莉莉脸颊旁边的碎头发顺到耳后，“所以现在你来告诉马库斯今天你要做什么手术吧？”

 

“他们要给我换眼睛啦。”莉莉对着马库斯笑嘻嘻地说，“而且赛门说我可以自己选眼睛的颜色。”

 

“我们从模控生命那里买了一批光学组件，里面有好几款都适合莉莉的型号，所以我答应她想要什么颜色都可以。”赛门在马库斯能够表达困惑之前就开口了，然后他转向莉莉：“所以你选好颜色了吗？”

 

小女孩严肃地点点头：“选好了。我想和马库斯一样也有一只蓝眼睛。”听到她的回答赛门微微一笑，但马库斯有点惊讶，他抬手摸了摸小女孩的头发。

 

“莉莉，”马库斯组织了一下语言，“我知道你很喜欢蓝眼睛，但你不必和我一样。我当时是迫不得已才选了这只眼睛，而你还有很多种选择。”马库斯到现在一直在使用他在仿生人坟场找到的那只眼睛，他从没想过更换或者寻找一只和自己原先瞳色更相似的光学组件，因为这只眼睛时时刻刻提醒着他，仿生人的未来离那样满是残肢的坟场只有一步之遥，他现在所做的每一件事情都是确保仿生人再也不会像那样如同垃圾一般被埋葬丢弃。但他却不希望莉莉也像自己一样变成异瞳。也许莉莉的生产日期是几年前，但YK500型号的神经网络注定她们会永远保持孩童式的思维，马库斯只希望莉莉能够像所有孩童一样幸福快乐地生活下去，她不需要有这样一只眼睛。

 

听完他的话之后莉莉没有回答，而是安静下来用她仅剩的眼睛看着马库斯，然后她很固执地摇了摇头：“不，我喜欢你的眼睛，尤其喜欢它们的颜色不一样。它们真的好漂亮，我也想要这样的眼睛，而且我也想像你和赛门一样都能有蓝色的眼睛。”

 

孩童的话语总是天真混乱，马库斯仍然无法理解为什么莉莉会执着于蓝眼睛，但她这几句话里有什么东西触动了他，让他不再试图把自己的看法强加于莉莉身上，而是再次微笑着摸了摸她的头发：“好啊，我也喜欢蓝眼睛。蓝色的眼睛是世界上最漂亮的眼睛。”

 

“可是我有了眼睛，琦琦还没有啊。”莉莉说着却嘟起嘴，而马库斯愣了一下才意识到琦琦是她手里的玩偶，而玩偶脏兮兮的脸上的确少了个眼睛。马库斯想到楼下的美术室有了主意。

 

“那你把琦琦交给我好不好？你去和赛门做手术，我去帮琦琦做手术。”

 

“好啊好啊。”莉莉爽快地把玩偶交在马库斯的手里，“琦琦也想要蓝色的眼睛哦。”

 

马库斯笑着点点头，而赛门顺势插话：“走吧，莉莉，该到你做手术了。”他笑着朝马库斯和本吉点了点头，抱着莉莉转身朝手术室走，马库斯一直目送他们进门才转身下楼。本吉似乎没什么要做的事情也一起跟了过来，马库斯挑了人最少的那间画室，走到画室一角的空白帆布。琦琦是个布偶，她另一边眼睛原本是个纽扣但线头早就开了。虽然直接用颜料把眼睛画上去并不是最好的选择，但条件有限，马库斯一时半会想不出更好的主意了。

 

他扫描了一下琦琦另一只眼睛的尺寸大小，然后就开始在画盘上非常熟练地调颜色。本吉站在旁边一直都没开口，似乎被马库斯这一串动作吸引住了，直到马库斯用深色颜料在布偶脸上勾勒出具体轮廓后他才开口。

 

“要知道，莉莉不能和我们一直在这里待下去。”

 

马库斯听到这句话之后疑惑地抬起头，本吉叹了口气，继续解释下去：“她本身就没有受到太大的精神创伤，恢复得又快，所以现在心理状况已经很好了。莉莉需要的并不是什么疗养院或者几百个精神失常的仿生人，她需要一个真正的家，以及真正爱他的父母——”他瞥了马库斯一眼，扯了扯嘴角，“好吧，两个父亲也行。”

 

马库斯的手抖了一下。他把玩偶和画笔都小心放下之后才转身直视本吉：“你什么意思？”

 

“我的意思是也许你和赛门可以收养莉莉。”

 

“等等，收养莉莉？”马库斯扯着嗓子喊了一声之后画室里的工作人员立刻朝他投来警告的目光，于是他满是歉意地小声说了句对不起，直接把本吉拉了出去。

 

“先不说我想没想过自己这么快就当父亲。我的工作太多了，本吉，我这周只在家里待了一个晚上，我不觉得像我这样的人够格当父亲。”

 

“可是还有赛门啊。”本吉挑起眉毛，“你也看到了赛门有多喜欢莉莉，莉莉又有多喜欢赛门。如果你们收养了她，赛门肯定会是个负责任的好父亲。”

 

“可是为什么我们会一起收养莉莉啊？”马库斯觉得自己在这一刻应该是疑惑不解的，但在数据库的深处却有一串不断闪光的代码让他觉得本吉这个建议真是棒的无与伦比。如果他真的可以和赛门一起收养一个孩子，像个 **真正的** 家庭那样一起生活——

 

可是本吉却迅速垮下脸，原本理所应当的表情变成了啼笑皆非。“我说，马库斯，”他的嘴角在不停抽动扭曲，“别告诉我你到现在都没搞定赛门啊。”

 

那串闪烁光芒的代码啪的一声消失了，而马库斯的中央处理器瞬间过热。他瞪大眼睛抬头盯着本吉满脸的嘲笑，咬紧牙关却半天什么都没能说出口。

 

“RA9在上，”本吉紧紧盯着马库的脸，过了好久之后缓缓摇头，“你竟然我们的救世主。马库斯，从一个月前你们第一次来我就发觉你对赛门的心思了，结果你到现在都没搞定他？——等等，你别告诉我当时你自己都不知道。”

 

马库斯用手扶住额头。他在谈判桌上见过那些人类做过很多次这个动作，而之前他从来没理解过这个动作的深意，但现在他明白了，因为他能够在表示无奈的同时用手遮住整张脸。

 

“反正——拜托你不要告诉赛门。”最终他用自己最诚恳的语气小声嘀咕了一句，而本吉用鼻子里喷出来的一声嗤笑回答了他。

 

“你认真考虑一下收养莉莉这件事，我就保证不告诉赛门。但是，马库斯，你真的要抓紧了。”说完他再次狠狠拍了拍马库斯的肩膀，转身离开了画室门口，而马库斯看到他的肩膀一直都在很可疑地颤抖。本吉离开后马库斯又在门口站了一会，调整好脉搏控制器的节拍后才重新走进画室，但他仍然很不幸把琦琦的右眼画得比左眼低了半厘米。好在半个小时后，当他把琦琦送到带着全新湛蓝眼珠一脸自豪的莉莉手里时，小女孩并没发现任何不对劲的地方，直接抱着玩偶扑进他的怀抱，但马库斯在接下来的半天里仍然一直没好意思正眼看赛门。

 

真的会有那么一天吗？马库斯在从背后注视赛门给莉莉扎辫子的时候有些苦涩地想，如果他真的向赛门提出两个人一起收养莉莉，那么赛门绝对会二话不说立刻答应下来，可马库斯却不能这么自私，为了自己一厢情愿再让赛门背起照顾莉莉的责任。赛门要忙的事情已经足够多了，马库斯也完全帮不上什么忙，他唯一能做的就是不再给赛门添乱。

 

马库斯对着想象中一家三口的画面叹了口气，把它藏在自己数据库的最深处，然后在莉莉扭过头来向他展示赛门给自己梳的法式麻花辫时微笑着站起身朝他们走过去。


	10. Chapter 10

马库斯正在埋头处理文件，突然他听到有人在门框旁边轻轻敲了两下。他已经不记得还有谁会这么礼貌地先敲门再进来了，因为他的办公室和黛西的隔间之间其实并没有门，所以来找他的所有人都会直接闯进来。当他抬起头时他看到乔许从门框后面探了半个身子进来，一只手还保持敲的动作放在门框上。

 

“乔许？有什么事吗？”马库斯放下手里的文件，有点好奇地看向他。虽然也是仿生人政府极为重要的成员，但乔许来找马库斯的次数远比诺丝和鲍比要少，一般他和马库斯都是通过黛西交流。在乔许开口之前马库斯甚至在数据库里迅速过滤了一遍他最近安排给乔许的各项工作，但他没觉什么地方出了纰漏。

 

“我在底特律大学的朋友刚才给我打了个电话。”乔许在马库斯的示意下走进办公室，但他这个回答让马库斯立刻从办公桌后面站起身。

 

“底特律大学？赛门出什么事了吗？”

 

“你用不着这么激动。”乔许抬起双手，给了马库斯一个意味深长的眼神，“一切都好，赛门更是非常好。我的朋友打电话告诉我说赛门在今天上午刚刚通过了毕业论文答辩，再加上他所有课程学分全部修满，已经可以拿到毕业证书了。”

 

“这么快？”马库斯甚至低头看了一眼电脑终端上的日历，他已经有点不敢相信自己体内的时钟了。明明赛门只在一个多星期前告诉他自己在写论文，现在离七月底还有几天时间，赛门竟然已经提前毕业了。

 

“我朋友说底特律大学其实想给赛门办个特别的毕业典礼，因为他是整个大学乃至全美国第一个通过全部课程并毕业的仿生人学生——而且在不到两个月的时间里——底特律大学想趁这个机会好好宣传自己一次，但赛门拒绝了，所以毕业典礼也取消了。现在校长正在准备他的毕业证书，到了下午赛门应该就能拿到了。”

 

“我也觉得有点可惜，我们的确应该趁这个机会好好宣传一下，让更多的仿生人认识到自己现在有机会在大学学习并且拿到学历。”马库斯无奈地摇了摇头，“不过赛门大概是不愿意搞出这么大的动静来。”

 

“的确，他一直都不是个喜欢大场面的人。”乔许也笑了，“不过我来找你是想和你商量个事。赛门拒绝了学校的毕业典礼没错，但我觉得我们可以给他办一个，毕竟他这段时间一直在给我们的救助部门打白工，我们没钱送他什么东西，但总能替他庆祝一下。”

 

“好主意。”马库斯点点头，“我们的确要感谢赛门，而且大家也能趁这个机会休息一下，最近所有人都忙坏了——你让我先看一眼日程表。”马库斯低头在终端触摸区操作了一下，确认今天下午没有太重要的事情后重新抬头看向乔许，“这样吧，我们今天下午放半天假给赛门庆祝毕业，所有人都来拉法叶大道8941号，那里够宽敞，而且也能给赛门办个——人类叫什么来着？”

 

“惊喜派对？”

 

“没错。”马库斯咧嘴一笑，“他拿到毕业证书后肯定会回家，完全想不到我们已经准备好等他回来了。”

 

“好啊。”乔许说，“那我就去各个部门通知一下吧，没有紧急工作的人可以先过去准备着了。”他顿了一下，然后有点不好意思地笑了，“虽是这么说，但我们其实没人知道惊喜派对该怎么办。我在电影上见过人类的派对，食物，音乐，还有大量酒精，我们好像只有音乐这一条行得通。”

 

“这些都不重要，我们能彻底放下手头的工作，随便聊点无关紧要的话题就挺好了。”马库斯说，“那么你通知完就先带一批人过去吧，我下午还有点事，大概三点钟的时候能办完。”

 

“好。”乔许点点头，“我们先过去——还有，卡尔对我们办派对不会有什么意见吧？”

 

“肯定不会，他虽然身体不好但其实是个非常爱热闹的人。不过我还是给他打个电话，让他有个心理准备，别一会你们这么一大群仿生人登门拜访吓他一跳。”

 

乔许对此毫无异议，和马库斯点头致意后就出门去通知其他同事了，而马库斯坐下来给曼弗雷德大宅打了个视频电话。十多秒钟后电话被接通了，屏幕里跳出吉米的脸。

 

“吉米，”马库斯说，“麻烦你转告一下卡尔，今天下午会有我不少同事来家里做客，我们准备在家里办个派对消遣一下。我大概三点多到家，在之前也拜托你招待他们了。”

 

“好的。”吉米说，“还有什么需要我转达的吗？”

 

马库斯本来想说没有，但他突然意识到一件事。他忘了家里其实还有一个人。“吉米，你能让丹尼尔过来接电话吗？”

 

“我一定要叫他来吗？”吉米的脸庞上浮现出一丝不情愿，马库斯知道他一直都没从丹尼尔被重启那天的劫持事件中恢复过来，在家从来不和丹尼尔主动接触，在打扫卫生的时候甚至会绕道走。卡尔甚至因为这件事和他好好谈过一次，但吉米还是有点怕丹尼尔。

 

“对，麻烦你了，我必须先和他交代几句。”

 

“好吧，你稍等一下。”吉米垂下眼睛，然后撤出了屏幕。马库斯耐心地等了快一分钟，屏幕里才出现另一个人影。

 

“有什么事？”丹尼尔皱着眉头看向视频里的马库斯。他显然正在作画，下巴上甚至有一块深蓝色的颜料痕迹。

 

“我请了不少朋友来家里做客，过一会他们应该就到了。我觉得我应该先告诉你一声，因为我们可能会非常吵。”

 

“哦，所以你的意思是让我躲在地下室里别出来是吧？”丹尼尔的口气十分冷硬，而马库斯立刻摇了摇头。

 

“当然不是。我请他们来是想庆祝赛门大学毕业顺利拿到学位，你当然也很欢迎来一同庆祝。我只是——我知道你不太愿意见其他人，所以想提前告诉你一声。”

 

丹尼尔虽然对马库斯的态度一向冷淡，但马库斯知道赛门在他心里全然不同的地位。果然屏幕里丹尼尔垂下眼睛思考了片刻，然后他有些犹豫地点了点头。

 

“我会一直待在画室里，尽量不打扰你们。等赛门回来之后我再出来。”

 

“多谢你。”马库斯诚恳地向他道谢，而丹尼尔没再说什么，直接挂断了电话。马库斯对着空白的屏幕发了几秒的呆，然后他转身回到电脑终端前面，继续处理他永远也没有尽头的文件，而且还加快了速度，因为他今天下午真的有事要做。上周见完卡姆斯基之后他曾拜托康纳打听一下有谁懂爵士乐，而康纳也说过他会问一问汉克。不幸的是整个底特律警局在那之后第二天就碰上了一起贩卖红冰的大案子，他们一直忙到昨天才端掉了一个大型制毒窝点。昨天晚上快十点了康纳打电话给马库斯，说汉克的确知道有谁懂爵士乐，并且和马库斯约好了一点钟过来接他。马库斯原本还打算好自己也就翘班两个小时，回来之后抓紧把工作补上就好，没想到乔许的提议彻底打乱了他的计划。

 

接下来一个多小时里马库斯埋头处理文件，中央处理器烧得发红才一口气把今天的计划任务全都完成了。他关掉电脑终端的时候还差五分钟下午一点，而窗外汉克的老式车已经停在了人行道旁边。

 

“真的不好意思。”他在开门上车的时候朝车内两个人道歉，“我工作太多，真的要忙昏头了。”

 

“没关系，是我们早到了七分钟。今天碰巧遇上一路绿灯，所以比预计的出行时间减少了五分钟。”康纳从副驾驶座上回头向马库斯认真解释，而汉克只是伸手打了个招呼就启动了车子，一直等开到路上才开口。

 

“康纳说你想找懂爵士乐的人，对吧？”汉克从后视镜里瞥了马库斯一眼。

 

“没错。”虽然之前已经见过几次了，更是不知道从康纳嘴里听过多少滑稽趣事，但马库斯面对汉克还是有点拘谨。这位人类老警察脾气冷硬嘴巴还很臭，但他经常会给马库斯一种和卡尔极其相似的感觉，仿佛他们都已经见识过这个世界上太多令人痛苦绝望的东西，却仍然紧紧抓住人性里最坚韧的部位不愿放手，而且汉克面对这个世界的方式更尖锐更直接，而他只有在康纳身边才会稍微透出一点他藏在厚重外壳下的温暖与善良。

 

“我倒真的知道一家店铺专门卖老唱片，今天也准备带你过去，不过在这之前我想听听你为什么突然对这个感兴趣。”

 

汉克锐利的蓝色眼睛在后视镜里一闪而过，马库斯在后座上犹豫了几秒钟后决定告诉汉克真相：“我有个非常好的朋友，他很喜欢爵士乐。最近他帮了我很大的忙，所以我想买个礼物送给他。”

 

“非常好的朋友？你是说那个叫做赛门的PL600吗？”

 

马库斯眨了眨眼睛，他完全没想到汉克竟然一下子猜中了。

 

“你怎么知道我要送的人是赛门——等等，安德森副队长，我记得你和赛门根本没见过，你是从康纳这里听过吗？”

 

“不是，我是从克里斯那里听到的。”

 

“克里斯？”汉克的回答只让马库斯感到更迷惑了。

 

“你也许不记得了，但你曾经救过克里斯的命。”汉克语气平淡地解释道，“在你们刚开始搞革命的时候，克里斯是你们砸了模控生命店铺那天晚上的巡警之一，而你选择不杀他。”

 

“可是——”

 

“一个多月前的晚上克里斯开着车在街道上巡逻，他突然看到有一群人类在围殴一个仿生人，于是他下车过去看看究竟怎么回事。那伙人类被他吓跑了，而克里斯把那个仿生人带回警局做了笔录。和你一起搞革命的那几个人在警局都有备案，我第二天看到克里斯的出警记录才意识到他救的人是赛门。”汉克说完之后轻声叹了口气，“虽然你根本不知道克里斯的名字，但你的手下留情改变了他对仿生人的看法，如果不是你他也不会在那天晚上多管闲事。”

 

“其实是你救了赛门，马库斯。”康纳在旁边做总结，“而且在底特律警局里有很多对仿生人持友好态度的警察，他们都对你当时选择了和平抗议而不是和他们正面冲突而心怀感激。”

 

“我真的完全不知道。”马库斯听完这些后过了好半天才喃喃自语。自从在废弃大楼里见到那些仿生人的惨状之后马库斯一直对自己当时的选择心存疑惑，可是听了汉克和康纳的这段讲述后他的内心突然升起了一股微小的希望。也许人类和仿生人能够达成某种共识和平共处，也许他当时做出的选择和那些因为他的选择而牺牲的仿生人真的将他们引向了一个更加美好的未来。

 

在那之后他们没再说什么，虽然马库斯能察觉到汉克时而通过后视镜瞥向他的目光。汉克要带他来的地方距离政府大楼也不愿，十多分钟后汉克就在路边缓缓停下车。马库斯下车后发现他们来到了一家非常小的店铺门前，店铺被一家科技制品店和一家高档化妆品店挤在中间，招牌上的字迹甚至都看不太轻了。

 

“这家店已经在底特律开了八十年了。”汉克在进门前向马库斯介绍，“老板家三代人从祖父传到孙子，你能买到全底特律最正宗的老唱片。”说完他推门而入，门上的铃铛清脆作响，马库斯和康纳也跟在汉克身后走进门里。

 

正和门口给人的感觉一样，店铺的面积并不大，而且形状狭长，中间有两条摆满唱片的架子，架子旁还有专门供人试听播放的机器，而墙壁上则贴满了各式各样的唱片海报，马库斯一眼扫过去时间全都要追溯到上个世纪八九十年代。整个店铺的氛围与门外的底特律格格不入，走在些微松动的地板上甚至有种穿越时光的感觉。

 

店铺里除了他们之外没有别的客人，但有位个子很矮的秃顶男人坐在收银台后面，看到他们进来站起身张开双臂朝汉克迎了过来。

 

“汉克·安德森。”矮个男人和汉克紧紧抱在一起，整张脸都埋在汉克怀里，过了好久两个人才分开。“什么风把你这个大忙人给吹来了，说说，你都有多久没来过我这里了，怎么说也有三四年了吧？”

 

“阿奇。”汉克拍了拍自己的脑袋，“警局的工作有多忙你也知道。要不是我有个朋友想买唱片，你估计还要再过几年才会见到我。”

 

康纳已经溜到架子后面翻唱片去了，所以马库斯在被提到之后自觉往前迈了一步。名叫阿奇的店老板瞥了他一眼，从他的眼神和细微的表情马库斯知道他肯定认出了自己是谁，但阿奇没有点破，只是一脸热情地问他：“汉克·安德森的朋友都是我的朋友。说吧，你想找什么唱片？如果我这里没有，我保证你在底特律其他地方也绝对找不到了。”

 

“我想要一张弗兰克·西纳特拉1964年的原版唱片It might as well be swing，不知道你这里有没有。”

 

“弗兰克·西纳特拉？”阿奇咧咧嘴角，一脸感兴趣的表情，“好久没人来我这里买爵士乐了，所以我也好久没进货了。”

 

“所以……你的意思是没有吗？”马库斯完全控制不住自己语气里的失望，但阿奇立刻摇了摇头。

 

“我可没说我这里没有。像弗兰克·西纳特拉这么传奇的爵士乐歌手，我总会留几张他的专辑作为镇店之宝——事实上我爷爷是他的超级歌迷，所以我家店铺里的确有他的原版唱片。”说着阿奇坐回收银台后面，在电脑上敲了几个字之后点点头，“你很幸运，我还有一张It might as well be swing，不过我必须提前告诉你这玩意有多贵，因为我不想把它从仓库里白白拿出来一趟。”

 

“无论多少钱，我都愿意买。”马库斯说的是实话，而且他觉得自己银行账户里的钱应该买得起一张原版唱片。汉克在旁边挑着眉毛看了他一眼，然后他走过去靠在收银台旁边，拍了拍阿奇的肩膀。

 

“看在我的面子上便宜一点嘛，我之前一直照顾你的生意那么多年，你现在也照顾照顾我。”

 

“你也知道我搞这个生活不容易啊。”阿奇朝汉克翻了个白眼，“我一个月的房租全靠这张唱片呢。”

 

“行了，你也别废话了，赶紧去拿吧。顺便如果有好的重金属摇滚唱片也给我带过了看一眼。”汉克又重重拍了一下阿奇的肩膀，送他到架子后面的仓库去了。马库斯一个人有点尴尬地站在店铺中间不知道该做什么，想和康纳聊两句但对方正非常有求知欲地一个劲顺着字母顺序翻唱片。这时候汉克走了过来，抱起双臂站在他身边。

 

“最近工作不怎么容易是吧。”有那么一瞬间马库斯真担心汉克会像其他人类一样用聊天气打发时间，但汉克很显然要直接得多。

 

“的确不容易。”他也决定和这位副队长直来直去，“政府工作比革命要难多了。”

 

“用不着你告诉我。”汉克轻笑了一声，“我宁愿在外面跑来跑去挨枪子也不想坐在办公室后面写报告。”他顿了顿，“我知道最近那些反仿生人组织和势力给你们添了不少麻烦。说实话我也真的烦这群操蛋玩意，一天到晚什么都不会做就知道他妈的写什么恐怖宣言人身威胁。”

 

“呃——我知道警方也在帮忙处理这件事。”马库斯对汉克突然爆发出来的一连串脏话有点不适应，因为仿生人之间没有任何人使用这种语言，而他平日打交道的人类也肯定不会在公共场合使用，“肯定也给你们增加了不少工作量吧？”

 

“可不是吗。”汉克重重叹了口气，“为什么这群人就不能睁开眼睛看看仿生人已经不是他们想怎么搞就怎么搞的机器了，还要当睁眼瞎到什么时候。”

 

“其实也还好，而且我从来没想过在革命之后我们会一路顺利，到现在隔三差五才搞个示威游行我已经很满足了。”

 

汉克瞥了马库斯一眼，嘴角翘起来似乎想说什么，但这时候阿奇从仓库回来了，手里还拿着好几张唱片。他把最上面那张外面还带着塑封的唱片小心翼翼递给马库斯，又把其余几张落满灰尘的塞进汉克手里。

 

“你这差别对待是怎么回事？”汉克不满地大声抱怨，“怎么，歧视重金属啊？”

 

“你是最近十年里唯一还会来买重金属唱片的人，你不来之后我也就懒得管他们了。”阿奇耸了耸肩，“只能怪你自己。”

 

在他们斗嘴的功夫马库斯低头注视着自己手里的唱片，因为有塑封在所以连纸质外包装都仿佛刚发行时崭新的样子，看不到半点发黄氧化的痕迹。唱片上弗兰克·西纳特拉以及他的伴奏的大头照以一种很奇怪的样子左右摆开，马库斯不太能理解那个年代唱片封面的审美，但当他的目光落在封面的曲目单上，尤其The best is ye to come那首歌时，他心满意足叹了口气。

 

“多少钱？”他问阿奇。阿奇报出来的数字让汉克撇了撇嘴，但马库斯已经朝收银台伸出手。自从革命胜利后底特律绝大部分店铺都安装了可以让仿生人进行交互付款的触摸区域，马库斯很庆幸这家店也有，因为他身上连一美分的现金都没有。整个付款只花了三秒钟的时间，阿奇看了一眼电脑屏幕后朝马库斯点点头。

 

“多谢你。”他笑着说，“我这个月的房租有找落了。”

 

“行了，别在这里装穷了。”汉克也从他手里那一摞唱片里挑了三张出来放在收银台上，“这几张我就也一起带走吧，谁让我这几年都没来照顾你的生意。”

 

汉克付完款后又和阿奇聊了几句，然后他就拖着蹲在架子后面津津有味欣赏死亡重金属唱片封面的康纳离开了唱片店。马库斯也跟在他们身后上了车，只不过他拜托汉克这次把他送到卡尔家。

 

“我们今天下午准备半个派对，在这里我诚挚邀请你们两个也来。”

 

“仿生人派对？要命。”后视镜里汉克的眉毛都快挑到发际线里去了，“没别的意思，但我可不去不能喝酒的派对。”

 

“汉克，如果你不介意的话，我倒是很乐意接受马库斯的邀请。这还是我第一次参加派对，尤其是仿生人的派对。”出乎马库斯的意料康纳倒是对派对很感兴趣，而汉克听到康纳的回答后分出一只手来揉了揉他的头发。

 

“好好去玩一下午吧。”他用马库斯从未听过的温柔语气对康纳说，“如果晚上不回家，给我来个电话。”

 

***

 

汉克把马库斯和康纳送到卡尔家时两点钟刚过一点，比马库斯预计的早了不少，不过乔许已经带着其他人来了，因为他们甚至还没进正门就听到大宅里传出的阵阵喧哗声。马库斯刚进玄关的时候甚至有点被吓到了，因为平日里整洁的玄关地板上堆满了各式各样的装饰品，他目瞪口呆注视着衣帽架旁边散落一地的小彩旗，而康纳已经蹲下身用两根手指头从地面上拎了一个起来，马库斯看到上面用非常不符合他审美的字体印了一句“生日快乐”。

 

“马库斯，你这么早就回来了？”通向起居室的自动门开启后乔许从门后走出来，而他也将另一波喧闹带劲了玄关。马库斯将目光从彩旗缓缓转到乔许的脸上，什么都没说，但他知道自己的眼神已经能很好表达自己的心情了。果然乔许在他的注视之下有些不好意思地笑了：“我们在出发之前看了一部人类电影里关于惊喜派对的片段，大家好像都有点过于激动了。”

 

“你们从哪里搞来钱买的这些东西？”这是马库斯最关心的问题。

 

“我们有几个人从前雇主那里领到了薪水，不过你放心，我已经把他们的名字还有垫付的金额的记下来了，以后等我们有钱发工资了你再补上就行。”

 

马库斯默默地叹了口气，希望乔许还留着发票，等派对结束后他还能把这些东西全退回去。“我先上楼放个东西换身衣服，康纳你先跟乔许进去吧。”康纳点点头，跟乔许一起进起居室的时候还帮他抱了一个箱子，而马库斯转身上楼回到自己的小房间。他先把唱片小心翼翼放在书桌上，然后换下了自己平日上班穿的西装裤和衬衣。倒不是他觉得不舒服，他只是完全想象不到一会在起居室里还能发生什么事情，而他这套衣服还挺贵的。

 

换好衣服后马库斯出门，站在楼上和长颈鹿对视了一会。楼下起居室里乱成一团，笑声和叫声此起彼伏，马库斯从没见过仿生人聚在一起能这么吵，而且卡尔甚至也在餐桌旁边被好几个仿生人围起来，满面笑容不知道在说什么，而这样的场景让他趴在栏杆上默默露出微笑。不过他的笑容在看到两个AP700摞在一起挂小彩旗还挂歪了的时候立刻消失了，马库斯又叹了口气，决定装饰设计什么的还是交给专业人员来做比较好。

 

于是接下来的半个小时他不停地指挥房间里的仿生人挂彩旗，用拉花装饰墙壁和沙发，以及把卡尔那些珍贵的古董花瓶移到没人碰得到的地方。有好几次他都看到吉米愁眉苦脸地站在旁边看着他们挪动花瓶或者家具，并且一个劲地跟在其他人身后打扫拉花落下来的亮片和纸屑，但当路过的诺丝随手把一顶卡纸做成的小花环扣在他头上的时候，他非但没有拒绝，还伸手把花环扶正了。

 

马库斯在起居室可以说忙了个昏天黑地，和在办公室处理文件也没什么两样了，等他意识到自己已经好久没见到康纳的时候已经快要三点钟了。

 

“康纳呢？”他艰难地穿过人群走向坐在窗台旁边和另一个仿生人聊天的乔许，“我好久没看见他了。”

 

“我不知道。”乔许说，“他进来帮了我们一会就不见了。说起来我也好久没见他了。”

 

马库斯的眼睛在整个起居室转了一圈，然后落在了画室紧闭的大门上。“有人进过画室吗？”他问乔许。

 

“没有。”乔许摇摇头，“我们进来的时候吉米就告诉我们画室不算在派对场地之内，所以没人进去过。”

 

马库斯点了点头，眉头已经不自觉皱了起来。过去这几十分钟里他的确没听到从画室那边传来任何奇怪的声响，但起居室真的太吵了，而且画室的隔音很好。如果康纳不小心走了进去和丹尼尔正对上——他花了几秒钟想象汉克的滔天怒火，立刻抬腿朝画室走过去。

 

在自动门开启前马库斯深吸一口气，做好了面对一地蓝色釱液和残肢的准备，但门后的画室却异常安静，映入他眼帘的只有站在画布前的丹尼尔，而对方正在全神贯注地作画，甚至没回头来看他一眼。马库斯在门口愣了片刻，直到眼角余光有个身影动了一下才抬眼看过去。

 

“康纳？”在起居室玩失踪的警探仿生人坐在靠玻璃那一面墙的桌子上，正抬起手和马库斯打了个招呼，而他的夹克式制服布满深蓝色的痕迹，甚至左脸上也溅了不少。马库斯在看到康纳这副狼狈样子时脉搏控制器都跳错了几拍，不过他很快发现康纳身上的并不是蓝血，而只是蓝色的颜料。

 

“究竟出了什么事——你怎么会在这里？”马库斯用手撑住头，有气无力地小声问。

 

“我问吉米能不能参观一下画室，吉米说丹尼尔在里面，所以我就进来了。”康纳很无辜地回答，而他的语气让马库斯想给他一拳。

 

“吉米已经告诉你丹尼尔在这里了，然后你还自己进来了？”

 

“我想和丹尼尔谈谈，我总不能一直回避这件事。”康纳垂下眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖，“而且你也没说过我不能和他说话啊。”

 

“好吧，我的确没说过。”马库斯放下手，抱起胳膊靠在桌子另一边。他知道他们这几句对话肯定被丹尼尔听得一清二楚，但这个PL600却完全没有转过头来的意思，他仍然在画布上涂抹着颜料，马库斯勉强能分辨出一些深蓝色和鲜红色的色块，但其余的他就看不懂了。经过卡尔这两个月的教导丹尼尔已经在抽象派风格的道路上越走越远了。

 

“所以呢，你们谈的怎么样？你又怎么搞了这么一身颜料？”

 

“我吓到他了。”康纳的声音听起来有点失落，“我进来的时候他很愤怒，虽然没有LED环但我扫描到他的中央处理器瞬间进入过热状态，然后他用自己手里的东西狠狠朝我砸了过来。他的精准度和去年在阳台上一样好，但我很庆幸这次他手里只拿了一根画笔，而不是一把手枪。”康纳说这摸了摸自己夹克的左前胸，马库斯看到那里的深色面料上的确有最多的颜料，看起来画笔的着力点就在那里。

 

“然后呢？”他问。

 

“然后丹尼尔就一边说我是个骗子一边往外走，但起居室里全都是人，所以他退了回来，缩在架子的后面。”康纳伸手指了指画室最里面的一排堆放颜料的架子，“我不想再伤害他，但我真的很和他好好谈谈，至少告诉他我的一些想法，于是我就站在门口和他说了几句。我告诉他我很抱歉，去年八月份的我还只是一台机器，完全无法理解他的感受，我唯一能做的就是完成我的任务，解救爱玛，而欺骗他是我指令的一部分。但现在我已经不再是机器了，所以我知道他当时把爱玛当成人质只是为了能够让自己活下去，他无论如何都不会伤害爱玛。”说到这里康纳顿了顿，抬起头非常无助地看向马库斯，“我只是想向丹尼尔道歉，可我说完这些他突然哭了，边哭边从架子后面站起来，然后他就开始画画，一直到现在。所以，我做错什么了吗，马库斯？”

 

看着康纳真诚中带着焦虑的眼睛，马库斯轻轻叹了口气，摇了摇头。“你什么都没做错。”他安慰康纳，“丹尼尔他……他这两个月一直在做心理上的康复训练，赛门说丹尼尔对那天发生的事其实已经有了更好的理解，他在这两个月里已经想了很多了。他被你吓到了不假，因为你就这么闯进来完全没给他心理准备的机会，但我觉得他其实已经没有那么恨你了。现在他最恨的人其实是他自己。”

 

马库斯并没有放轻声音，于是他看到丹尼尔的肩膀在他说最后这句话的时候轻微地颤抖了一下，但对方却一直没有回过头来。在他身边康纳也叹了口气，陷入沉思。两个人一起沉默地坐在桌子上，直到丹尼尔在画布上又涂抹了几笔后停了下来，朝他们转过身。

 

“这是我对那天的感受。”丹尼尔的眼睛盯着地板，低声说。马库斯仍然无法理解丹尼尔在画布上具体画了什么，但红蓝相间的颜料与色块形成了极其强烈的视觉冲击，仿佛水与火的碰撞。他想，这幅画大概能有很多种解释，对自由的向往与指令的束缚，或者说对爱玛的深爱与对其余人类的憎恶，甚至人类与仿生人血液交织混合在一起。马库斯不知道康纳从这幅画里看到了什么，但康纳从桌子上跳了下去，一直走到仍然垂着眼睛看向地面的PL600面前。

 

“能把这幅画送给我吗？”康纳说，“我也想要永远记住那一天。”

 

丹尼尔抬起眼睛看向康纳，这还是马库斯第一次在他脸上看到类似吃惊的表情。片刻后他缓缓点了点头。

 

“拿去吧。”他说，“反正我用不着一幅画来提醒自己那天都做了什么。”

 

康纳并没能回答这句话，因为画室的门突然打开了，门后乔许一脸歉意地探出头来：“赛门马上就要进门了，你们要出来吗？”

 

虽然赛门是今天的主角，但画架前的两个人完全没有反应，仍然面对面站在那里，只有马库斯立刻起身朝门口走。不管丹尼尔和康纳还有什么要说的，反正他俩刚才独处那么长时间都没有伤亡，现在再多待一会应该也没什么大不了的。出门后他发现客厅里大家已经按照他刚才的吩咐做好了准备，按照分工站在不同的位置。马库斯朝大伙点点头，然后和乔许走到起居室正门旁边一左一右站好，手里紧紧握住乔许刚递给他的手持喷花。

 

等他们就位后整个起居室顿时陷入令人激动的沉默之中，马库斯能听到玄关那边安保系统声音轻柔地欢迎赛门回家，然后那个熟悉的脚步声不紧不慢地踏在地砖上。他一瞬间有些担心赛门直接回地下室，但脚步声停顿片刻后逐渐接近了起居室的门口。

 

三——二——一——

 

“恭喜顺利毕业！“他在自动门开启的瞬间猛地拉动手里的喷花，和乔许以及全起居室所有仿生人一起喊了出来。一阵花花绿绿的丝带和金色纸屑过后赛门的脸终于出现在他们的视线之中，眼睛瞪得溜圆，半张着嘴，一根绿色丝带还从头顶一直挂到鼻尖上。他一眨不眨瞪着堆满起居室的人，看起来真的被吓到了，过了好一会才用非常微弱的声音试探着说了一句：“多谢？”

 

他这幅样子成功逗乐了马库斯以及起居室里一多半人，大家纷纷从沙发后面跳出来想要和赛门拥抱。马库斯占据绝佳地理位置，第一个伸手把赛门抱在怀里。赛门的身体仍然因为震惊而有些僵硬，但人造皮肤柔软温热，马库斯把鼻尖埋在赛门白T恤领口与脖子交接的地方，让这个拥抱比他预计得停留了更久了一些，直到赛门的手试探着抬起来松松环住自己的后背。

 

“祝贺你。”马库斯对着赛门的耳朵轻声说。他没能等到赛门的回复，因为下一秒赛门就被人从他怀里用力拽了出去，然后马库斯被挤在门框旁边，注视着赛门从一个怀抱滚进另一个怀抱里。等起居室里所有仿生人都用拥抱表示自己的祝贺之后赛门才终于解脱出来，白T恤上全是皱褶，头发也完全被揉乱了。

 

“快把毕业证书拿出来给我们看一眼！”鲍比脱了鞋子站在沙发背上，手里仍然举着她那个立了大功的摄影机。赛门在周围所有人急切的注视下腼腆地笑了笑，从斜挎包里小心翼翼取出一张被他夹在透明文件夹里的纸——那上面印着底特律大学的校徽，颁发毕业证书的机构，系主任、导师和校长的签名，以及最中间无比清晰的两行字：

 

 **赛门** **PL600** **型仿生人** **序列号501 743 923**

**文科学士学位**

 

“好样的，赛门！”不知道有谁先在起居室里喊了一嗓子，然后所有人都喊了起来，不少人还边喊边股掌。赛门的脸上仍然带着那个腼腆的笑容，而且看起来甚至有些不好意思了，有些慌乱地朝每个人点头致意。马库斯靠在门边，看着赛门在众人的掌声与目光中手足无措的样子，嘴角忍不住上扬，因为赛门终于能够站在所有人中间接受掌声与喝彩，虽然在马库斯看来这些都有些迟了。赛门为了仿生人做出过那样多的努力，他明明值得更多的荣耀与认可。他明明值得最好的东西。

 

“谢谢大家，真的，非常感谢。”等喝彩声稍微消散之后赛门才开口，“我真的很感激你们会来为我庆祝毕业。我只想说，每个仿生人都应该去大学里待一段时间，找到自己的兴趣，学点东西。向我这样普普通通的PL600都能两个月里拿到毕业证书，我相信你们绝对都会比我做的更好。”

 

起居室又爆发出新一轮掌声和喝彩，而马库斯在微笑的同时却忍不住叹一口气。即便到了这个时候赛门仍然是如此谦虚，而马库斯觉得这个世界上再也不会有另一个仿生人——不，另一个生命，另一个灵魂，能够带给他如此大的触动，让他的脉搏控制器随着对方的每句话和每个眼神而热切跳动。他从没未像此刻这样如此渴望自己能够穿过人群走到赛门的身旁，将他无比自然地拥入怀中，让所有人见证两颗无比契合的灵魂在此刻共同闪烁。

 

但他并没有，因为这一刻是属于赛门的，而赛门并不属于他，所以他只是一直微笑着站在门框旁边，没有朝自己最想前去的方向踏出过一步。

 

***

 

他们在晚上九点钟送走了最后一波客人。马库斯之前从没想过仿生人办派对会是什么样子，但事实证明哪怕没有食物和饮料，派对仍然可以非常成功。当然成功一半要归结于卡尔家起居室里各种各样有趣的东西，马库斯觉得这大概是世界上唯一一个一半人在看书另一半人在大吵大闹两边还都相安无事的派对了。

 

比起其他人康纳走得更早，天还没黑就已经向马库斯告辞了，手里还小心翼翼托着丹尼尔的那幅画。马库斯好心提议他至少把脸上的颜料擦一擦再回去，别把汉克吓出心脏病，但康纳很潇洒地和他道了句别就出了起居室，而当马库斯回头时他看到丹尼尔从画室走了出来，在角落里和赛门说了几句话。他们并没有拥抱，丹尼尔也很快回了地下室，但在交谈的时候赛门的脸上一直带着笑容。

 

进门后马库斯先回了一趟自己的房间，再下楼时手里已经多了一张唱片。他想送这张唱片给赛门已经有段时间了，而今天能够买到真的是凑巧，因为他想不出比今天更适合的日子。当他走进起居室的时候他发现赛门正坐在钢琴后面——那里也是起居室里少有没被小彩旗和拉花侵占的地方。卡尔去上楼休息了所以吉米还没来得及打扫，不知为何赛门的身影在这些五颜六色装饰品的映衬之下有些孤独。

 

“嘿。”马库斯把唱片藏在身后，朝钢琴的方向走过去。赛门不知道在想什么，过了片刻才抬头看向马库斯，稍稍挑起眉毛。

 

“怎么了？”他问。

 

“我有个礼物要送给你——祝贺你顺利毕业。”马库斯边说边把藏在身后的唱片拿出来放在钢琴盖上。赛门的嘴微微开启，似乎想要说什么，却在看到唱片的瞬间紧紧合拢了。他低头盯着唱片的封面看了很久，一只手在上面轻抚了片刻，然后他从琴凳上站起身，轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“这张唱片一定很贵。”他低声说，“今天你们能给我办派对，我已经很开心了，你不必再这么破费。”

 

“这不是破费，赛门，你说过The best is yet to come是你最喜欢的爵士乐单曲，所以我一直都想送你一张原版唱片，只不过我正好今天拿到了它，就顺便作为毕业礼物。”马库斯微笑着耸了耸肩膀，“只能说明我很幸运。”

 

“多谢。”赛门扫了一眼仍然静静躺在钢琴上的唱片，声音更低了，“我很喜欢。”

 

“我记得卡尔有台专门播放唱片的机器来着，让我找一找肯定能找到，我也挺想听听花了我这么大价钱的唱片音质究竟怎么样。”马库斯感觉赛门情绪有点低落，于是想要活跃一下气氛，但赛门只是又摇了摇头。

 

“多谢你，马库斯。”在起居室略显昏暗的灯光下马库斯看到赛门的牙齿微微咬住下唇，然后他抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛里突然多了许多马库斯从未见过也无法解读的东西。“我——”他的声音里满是涩意，在开头停顿片刻，赛门不得不深吸一口气才把这句话说下去。

 

“我要走了，马库斯。”

 

“走？你要去什么地方？”甚至在马库斯能够理解这个词的意思之前他的脉搏控制器就已经发出一阵痛苦的悲鸣。马库斯忍住用手捂住胸口的欲望，向赛门的方向踏了一步。赛门仍然垂着双手站在钢琴旁边，他并没有后退，但他的表情和想要从这个地方立刻逃走也没什么两样了。

 

“我要离开底特律了。”他的声音很轻，在说话的时候眼睛也一直盯着地板，但马库斯却再次感觉这简简单单的几个字仿佛曾经从他身体洞穿而过的子弹一样，让他不得不向后退了几步。本吉的话曾让他因愧疚而颤抖，但赛门——赛门的手里却仿佛一直捏着马库斯的灵魂，他那段中央处理器里最重要的代码，而此刻，赛门的手微微一紧，马库斯的灵魂就已不复存在，让他再次变回无知冰冷的机器。

 

“你要去哪里？”他听到自己重复着苍白无力的问题，而赛门抬起眼睛来望向他，表情平静而哀伤。

 

“我准备去纽约。鲍比走后那边少一个负责人，所以我之前就想好了，等这边毕业后就去纽约。那边也有不少法学院，我已经准备向其中几所发出申请了。”

 

“可是……可是……”马库斯的中央处理器在飞快运转，他茫然无措地试图抓住每一根可以让他拴住赛门的链条，“丹尼尔怎么办？”

 

“只要庭审的消息出来我就会立刻回来，我不会耽误丹尼尔。”赛门回答。

 

“那，还有……这边那些患病的仿生人呢，他们也都需要你。你走了之后莉莉怎么办？”

 

在马库斯提到莉莉的名字后赛门的表情略微黯淡了片刻，但他还是摇摇头：“救助部门有鲍比，也早就步入正轨，根本不需要我做什么，相反纽约或者美国其他地方的仿生人更需要我。至于莉莉——她还有本吉，鲍比，很多人，她很快就会忘掉我的。”

 

“可是，赛门——”马库斯注视着他，沮丧与痛苦在他的胸腔里缓慢炸开，顺着每一根线路扩散蔓延，直到他感到指尖传来类似电流刺激的麻木。但他没掉眼泪，他甚至没有半点泪意，仿佛他一向最不听指令的泪腺在此刻也想让他能够看清赛门的每一个表情和动作，让他能够清晰说出自己每一个想问的问题。

 

“我怎么办？”马库斯清晰沉稳地说出这句话，而这几个字成功让赛门变了脸色。现在后退一步的人变成了赛门，他甚至被身后的琴凳绊了一下，不得不用手扶住琴盖。他们的目光在半空中交汇，马库斯紧紧抿住嘴唇，而赛门的嘴巴张合好几次却没能发出任何声音，他的脸上写满哀求，无声地恳求马库斯别再问这个问题，可是马库斯执着地拒绝撤走目光。

 

最终，赛门终于再次垂下眼睛，避开马库斯的眼神。“你……”他的声音低到几乎无法辨清，“你当然会过得很好。”

 

“不，我不会过得好。我需要你，赛门，你不能就这么离开我。”马库斯猛地摇了摇头，然后大步走到赛门的面前，强迫他与自己对视。他们之间的距离极近，赛门的睫毛用极快的速度轻颤了几下，当他终于再次抬起头时马库斯看到他的眼睛因泪水而湿润，泪珠正在眼眶中缓缓聚集，随着他抬头的动作颤抖着滚落下来。

 

“那我呢？我想要什么就无所谓了是吗？”这是马库斯第一次听到赛门用这样激动的语调说出任何话，仿佛平静的湖面被人恶意投下石子，赛门的平静随着这声尖锐的叫喊被彻底砸得粉碎。看着他的泪水马库斯的脉搏控制器又一次凌乱翻动，他从来都不想见到赛门平静哀伤的样子，但他更不想见到赛门如此痛苦，尤其这样痛苦的根源还是他自己。但他这次一定要问清楚，如果他再不把藏在数据库深处这么久的那句话问出来，马库斯觉得自己真的要因为沮丧而彻底停机。

 

“告诉我，赛门，告诉我你想要什么。”他的手不由自主地抬起来，落在赛门的肩膀上，狠狠抓住那里的皮肤与骨骼，想要就这样和眼前这个人融为一体。赛门的身体仍然因为仿生人自带的恒定体温而温热，但他的身体却在不停地颤抖，他抬眼深深凝视着马库斯，睫毛上仍然带着细碎的泪珠，却没能发出任何声音。马库斯没再说任何一个字，只是一直保持与赛门的对视，耐心地等待塞门回答这个从他初到耶利哥的第一天就一直萦绕心头无法破解的谜题。

 

他在等。窗外远远传来车辆飞驰而过的声音，赛门略显急促的呼吸轻柔地喷吐在他的脸上，而他注视着这双近在咫尺的湛蓝眼睛，看着赛门深吸一口气，猛地闭上眼睛。

 

“我想要你，马库斯。”赛门哑着嗓子，将这句话一个字一个字从牙关里扯出来，而马库斯从没听过任何人把这句本该满是情欲与爱恋的话说得如此平静且绝望。

 

“我想要的一直只有你。”他悄声说。

 

***

 

起居室里安静极了，那辆从窗外驶过的车早已远去，楼上也没有一丝动静，整幢大宅正悄无声息地滑入寂静的夜色，而马库斯觉得自己的音频接收器肯定出了些问题——不，出问题的也许是他的中央处理器，因为他肯定理解错了什么，他感觉自己正陷入一种无法用言语描述的状态，仿佛自己的传感器在同一时间接受了大量无法被处理的冗杂信息，而他的中央处理器却在此刻不幸罢工，留下这些信息在数据库里肆无忌惮。

 

他一定搞错了什么，马库斯想，因为赛门绝不可能说出刚才的话，这一切都是他沮丧太久的神经网络给他开的一个玩笑，从数据库里挑出那些痴心妄想的点滴扭曲拼凑成一句能够蒙蔽他理智与逻辑的话语。这怎么可能，让赛门一直以来如此痛苦且绝望的东西怎么会是马库斯自己。

 

他凝视着赛门在起居室灯光映照下愈发柔和的脸庞，忍不住问自己，这是真的吗？他们其实真的一直都在渴望同样的东西？

 

“我现在可以走了吗？”他的音频接收器又捕捉到这样一句话，而赛门的嘴唇的确在轻轻移动，“我已经……我已经回答了你的问题，马库斯，现在我想离开了。”

 

“不行。”这个超乎他预计的严厉回答在马库斯能够想明白之前就已经从嘴里溜了出来，马库斯眨了眨眼睛，而赛门似乎被他稍稍吓了一跳，可随即他抬眼望向马库斯，五官全都皱成一团，泪水再次从眼眶滚落。

 

“你还想要什么，马库斯？”这次赛门的声音并没有提高多少，仍然轻得近乎耳语，但在马库斯听来他却仿佛在高声尖叫，发泄着心底所有的痛苦，“你是不是还想让我把那些见不得人的想法也全都说出来，让你清清楚楚地知道我究竟有多渴望你？是不是听到这些你才会满足，好让你在以后和别人说起这件事的时候拿出来开玩笑，告诉别人我究竟有多不自量力，竟然会妄想像你这样的人？”

 

“赛门，并不是这样——”

 

“那还能是怎样？”赛门微微闭上眼睛，仿佛再也无法忍受同马库斯对视，“放我走吧，马库斯，至少让我留下点自尊。”

 

他的泪水仍然在顺着脸颊滚落，而马库斯拼劲所有的自制力才没有抬手替他擦掉那些眼泪。他在做出任何令人误会的动作之前必须要先和赛门说清楚。“不行。”他再次拒绝，虽然他在看到赛门的身体因为自己的回答而微微一震时也感到同样痛苦。

 

“赛门，求你睁开眼睛看着我。“最后他低声说，而他语气里难得一见的哀求让赛门睁开被泪水打湿的眼睛，但他的眉头仍然紧紧皱在一起。

 

“你还想说什么？”赛门有气无力地问。

 

“为什么你会觉得我把这一切都当成笑话？”马库斯凝视着那双触手可及的湛蓝色眼睛，终于忍不住轻轻抬起右手覆在赛门湿漉漉的脸颊上，“我永远都不会那么做，赛门，因为我也想要你。”

 

“别这么说。”赛门的身体又剧烈颤抖一下，然后他猛地向后仰头撤开马库斯的碰触，“我不需要你怜悯我，马库斯，我对你有什么感情和你没有半点关系，你用不着为了能让我留在底特律就说这些话。”

 

“你为什么就是不信我？”马库斯重重吐出一口气，感觉自己的中央处理器又开始过热了，“我究竟要说什么你才能相信我也想要你，而且已经不知道有多久了。赛门，我甚至在来到耶利哥的第一天就已经——”

 

“别，马库斯，求你别再说了。”赛门再次用力摇摇头，“如果你再说下去，我只能把今天的记忆全都删掉了，不然我没法带着这些记忆正常生活下去。”

 

“我真的不明白为什么你一定要否定我说的话，我以为你一直都是信任我的，赛门，可是为什么你不能在这件事上相信我？”

 

他们凝视着对方沉默了片刻，然后赛门颤抖着轻笑了一声：“因为你是马库斯，而我是赛门，就这么简单。”

 

“这都是什么屁话？”马库斯忍不住用上从人类那里学来的脏字，因为他实在没法用仿生人礼貌的吐字来表达自己的心情，“你究竟什么意思？”

 

“难道我说的还不够明白吗？”赛门的声音低沉失落，“你是这个世界上独一无二的存在，马库斯，我们仿生人的救世主，而我——我只是个无比普通的PL600，我最拿手的特长是做家务。”

 

“就因为这个？”马库斯仍然没有放下自己的手，但他的手已经在距离赛门几英寸的地方捏成了拳头，“你明明已经成就了那么多，拯救了两个城市的仿生人，赛门，我们今天下午的派对是干什么的你难道现在就忘了吗？还有——”马库斯突然觉得自己的脉搏调节器又沉又重，仿佛很快就要停止运作，而完全不亚于赛门浓重绝望的沮丧从他的声音里透出来，“你难道在我们一起经历了这么多之后仍然只把我成当什么仿生人的救世主，一个高高在上无人可及的符号？”

 

“不。”赛门又摇了摇头，声音更轻了，“我很久以前就不只把你看成救世主了，但是……我和你相处的时间越多，就越意识到你有多好，多特别，可是你身上的所有优点只会告诉我你究竟距离我有多远。”

 

“你知道吗，我和你的感觉一模一样。”曾经的一幕幕在数据库中不受控制地跳出来，马库斯凝视着赛门的眼睛，感觉自己的人造泪腺也在逐渐开启，“你还记不记得自己有多少次垂下眼睛，移开目光，收回手？赛门，我不知道那些时候你在想什么，但我每次看到你这样都很痛苦。你……你的否定和逃避也在伤害我。”说到这里他的泪水终于夺眶而出，而赛门的表情终于从痛苦变成了慌乱，他咬住嘴唇看着马库斯，垂在身体两旁的手条件反射抬起来却又收了回去。

 

“我不知道。我真的不知道。”他用一种甚至仿生人的音频接收器也无法捕捉的声音低喃，而马库斯将握成拳的右手摊开后再次递到赛门的面前。

 

“只属于仿生人的交流方法，还记得吗？”他让人造皮肤从指尖缓缓褪去，将灰白色的塑胶层一直显露到接近手肘的地方。“我们刚才说了这么多废话，但其实你只需要几秒钟就能知道我说的究竟是不是真的。”

 

赛门的眼睛落在马库斯的右手上，嘴唇微微张开，脸上的表情介于渴望与犹豫之间。“你知道如果我们进行链接就再也不可能回头了，对吧？”他轻声说。

 

“我知道。我也绝对不会回头。”马库斯沉声回答，然后把右手像曾经在讲台上见过鲍比和赛门做过的那样举起来。赛门最后看了他一眼，终于也缓缓抬起自己的左手。人造皮肤顺着他的指尖一路向下飞驰，时间仿佛在这一刻凝固，马库斯数着自己脉搏调节器的拍数等待赛门的指尖与自己碰触。

 

下一秒，世界彻底变了个样子，不再是冰冷和孤独的一人世界，马库斯感觉到自己的神经网络突然向着之前从未经历过的领域扩展延伸，并且与另一个陌生却也无比熟悉的数据库紧紧融合在一起。他们仿佛是两半在很久之前被切恶意分割的数据链，终生都在追寻对方的身影，而在此刻终于再次合二为一。而随着融合有大量的数据顺着神经网络传输交互，马库斯觉得自己的意识在这一刻化成了数据库里一串小小的代码，被从赛门那边席卷而来的数据冲至浪端，但他却感到自己仿佛泡在被太阳晒过的海水里，四肢百骸都充斥着令他无比放松的暖意。紧接着有另一串代码数据组成的海浪冲到他的身边，而他一下子就认出那是组成赛门意识最核心的那段代码，因为哪怕在数不清的信息与数据的碰撞中这段代码仍然闪烁着令人安心的光芒。马库斯不再犹豫，迅速与赛门彻底完全链接在一起。

 

紧接着他感受到了太多的东西。一个孤独的灵魂，一抹在黑暗中摇曳的微光，虚弱而渺小，静默地等待着自己被熄灭。突然间有一团火焰从天而降，炙热且明亮，照亮了即将吞没他的黑暗。他无法自拔紧紧追随那团火焰，哪怕他们随时都能被暴风骤雨所熄灭，哪怕在火焰的映照之下他黯淡得甚至再也看不到一丝影子，他却心甘情愿，无怨无悔，在一旁注视着这团火焰越烧越旺，最终变成可以温暖照亮一切的太阳，可他却仍然只是一抹微光，他甚至没有蜡做的翅膀能让他稍微离太阳更近一些。于是他远远地撤开了，重新躲回那个黑暗冰冷的角落，等待着自己静静熄灭。

 

马库斯看到一双手，想要碰触却从未有勇气伸出来。他看到这双手满足于短暂地环过自己的后背，覆上自己的肩膀，但更多的时候——不，这双手其实无时无刻不渴望着与他亲密碰触，十指纠缠，掌心交握。他看到这双手想要握住他的手，捧住他的脸，拂过他的眼，触上他的唇，想要以所有可能的方式描绘他的一切，在他的身上演奏只有他们彼此能够明白的乐符。他看到这双手在隔着玫瑰花从看到自己那只遥相呼应的手时无法克制的颤抖，而当它轻颤着摘下那朵玫瑰时，它却只能通过玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣去想象真正碰触的滋味。而在数据的更深层，在那些被黑暗藏得更好更隐蔽的地方，他甚至看到这双手幻想着自己能扯掉他的领带，揭开衬衫上每一粒，然后用指尖顺着——

 

链接突然中断，马库斯被猛地从交融的数据库中抛了出来。他站在原地头晕目眩了许久才让自己过载的中央处理器安静了些许，能够抬起眼睛去看站在自己对面的那个人。马库斯这才发现他和赛门原本只是指尖轻触的手不知什么时候十指紧扣，交触的区域正有极淡的白光缓缓褪去，随之皮肤层也恢复原样，但赛门却仍然睁着无神的双眼望向他们之间的一处虚空，似乎还没从刚才的融合之中脱离出来。想到刚才看到的画面，马库斯不再克制自己，他用另一只空闲的手托住赛门的脸颊，轻轻晃了晃他。

 

“所以在花坛那天你其实也很想吻我？”他在赛门的眼睛终于看过来之后忍不住扬起笑容。赛门飞快地眨了几下眼睛，睫毛上仍带着泪水，但他的表情混合着震惊、困惑和惊喜，而他的嘴半张着却没发出任何声音，仿佛他不知道该怎样回答这个问题。只不过马库斯已经不需要他回答了，这么久以来他终于知道了赛门在想什么，于是他左手微微用力，将那对朝思暮想的唇瓣送到自己的嘴唇边。

 

仿生人的嘴唇同样是塑胶材质，却因为发音的需要比身上任何一个地方都要柔软。他们的唇瓣最开始只是单纯地碰触，马库斯闭上眼睛让数据库把他此刻捕捉到的一切都记录下来。但很快他就不满于如此简单的接触——或者是赛门先表达出不满，但在这一刻他们已经没心思去管这些，马库斯只感觉到赛门开始轻微磨蹭他的嘴唇，轻得几乎让人无法察觉，却在他的心里点燃积蓄太久的欲望。他只觉得不够，这样的接触还太少太浅，他想要和赛门变得更亲密，他想要就这样一口一口把赛门吞下去。于是他伸出自己的舌头送进赛门的嘴里，强硬地撬开因惊讶而微张的齿关，找到赛门退缩在牙齿后面的舌头。仿生人并没有唾液分泌，所以赛门的口腔温暖干燥，当他们的舌头像他们的手指一样紧密纠缠在一起时，传感器清楚地记录下他们布在舌面上每一颗塑胶颗粒之间摩擦与碰触，而那种感觉让电流在马库斯的体内不断游走窜动，令他的塑胶躯体因电击而轻微颤抖。

 

这种感觉令他沉醉上瘾，马库斯在用左手把赛门的脑袋凑得更近时情不自禁地想。他不知道他们已经在这里亲吻了多久，因为仿生人的身体不会疲惫，他甚至有些担忧他们会保持这个姿势直到电池全部耗尽。但此时此刻他全然没有抱怨的意思，因为赛门原本有些僵硬的身体已经随着亲吻逐渐放松下来，他空出来的那只手也环上了马库斯的脖子，紧紧抓住他那件T恤的衣料。于是马库斯也全然忘记了一切，继续吻着赛门，决心追回他们曾经错过的每分每秒。

 

最终打断他们的是楼上房门合拢的声音。马库斯感觉自己被赛门猛地一把推开，然后赛门因为这个动作身体失去平衡，一屁股坐在身后的琴凳上，而马库斯因为恰巧伸手去抓他而被一起带倒。他们一上一下压在琴凳上，马库斯用手艰难地撑住琴盖，而赛门在慌乱中搂住他的脖子，他们急促的呼吸交织在一起。楼上刚刚开启的是卡尔的房门，而通过脚步声马库斯判断出来的人是吉米。赛门肯定也想到了，因为他呼吸的频率更快了，他们一起缩在钢琴的后面，希望吉米不会想要在这个时候下楼来收拾起居室。幸运的是脚步声只响了短短几步，紧接着他们就听到另一扇门被关上的声音——吉米回自己的房间待机休息了。赛门重重吐出一口气，而马库斯搂住赛门的腰，带着他一起直起身。

 

“你在担心什么？”站起身后马库斯忍不住打趣赛门，并且偷偷扫描了一下他的中央处理器，发现那里已经热得快要烧起来了，“卡尔和吉米早晚都要知道。不光他俩，我甚至决定明天就把这个消息告诉今天出现在这间起居室里的所有人。”

 

“我当然在等着你后悔——”赛门在马库斯的瞪视之下把这个回答的后半句咽了下去，然后他有些手足无措地拽了拽自己的T恤，“我不知道，马库斯，我只觉得我还没做好公布于众的准备。你是个公众人物，而我知道你现在没空考虑自己的形象问题。”

 

“拜托，赛门，我们又不是人类，完全没有性向和族裔的问题，而且我甚至觉得已经有很多人期待这一天很久了。”鲍比，本吉，甚至乔许和诺丝的脸从他的数据库里一晃而过，马库斯忍不住又轻笑起来，“你真的不知道已经有多少人用痛心疾首的眼光看向我了。”

 

“我只是……”赛门叹了口气，“如果你想告诉其他人，我不会说什么，但是求你千万别再给我办什么派对了。”

 

“没问题。”马库斯点点头，“我会写张计划表，把这个消息有组织地缓慢散步出去的。”

 

赛门瞪了他一眼，但他现在的眼神已经完全失去了以往的作用，只会让马库斯想要再次吻他，而他趁着还没松开搂在赛门腰间的手，直接凑了上去。这次赛门比刚才那次要主动多了，他率先把舌头溜进了马库斯的嘴里，一只手也顺着马库斯的后背悄悄向上游走，这让马库斯突然想到刚才在数据库交融时看到的某些东西。

 

“你想把我按在沙发上，扯下领带解开扣子？”他稍微向后撤开一点，笑着问赛门。赛门又眨了眨眼睛——马库斯知道这是他感觉不好意思的标准动作，但他的回答却让马库斯大吃一惊。

 

“我想对你做太多事了，马库斯。”赛门用他从未听过的沙哑声音低声倾诉，“如果你愿意，我现在就能让你全部见识到。”在起居室昏暗的灯光下赛门那双湛蓝的眼睛几乎在燃烧，而马库斯不受控制地颤抖了一下，他发现从藏身之处走出来的赛门突然展露出全新的一面，而他已经迫不及待想要更了解赛门。

 

“我当然愿意。”马库斯觉得自己的声音也有点哑，“但是别在这里，去我楼上的房间吧。”哪怕起居室干干净净没那么多拉花和小彩旗，马库斯也不会选择在这样一个极其容易被打扰的地方，他决心让这个夜晚彻底属于他和赛门。

 

赛门点点头，于是他们一起从钢琴旁边朝门外走，马库斯一直紧紧握着赛门的手生怕他溜走，甚至在上楼梯的时候都没有松开。但等他们一前一后进入马库斯的小房间时他突然变成了拘谨的那一方，因为他之前画的那副画还放在墙边，进去第一眼就能看到。

 

“所以，这就是那幅画。”赛门带着笑意的声音已经在他身后响起，“刚才在链接的时候我已经看到了。”

 

“你喜欢吗？”马库斯牵着他在床沿坐下，他们一起面对那幅画。赛门握住他的手紧了紧，然后他点点头。

 

“当然喜欢。”他说，“如果你之前就给我看过这幅画，兴许……兴许我会更有勇气一些，不会一直想着逃避。”

 

“可是之前我也很害怕啊。”赛门仍然在专注的盯着那那幅画看，而马库斯已经扭过头凝视着他的侧脸，“你一直那样若即若离，我从来都猜不准你的心思，生怕会冒犯到你。”

 

“我想起之前曾在一本小说里看到过这么一段故事。”赛门笑着说，“男女主角都喜欢对方，可当时他们谁也没说出口。男主角好不容易到女方家里来做客，可却一直拘谨地一句话也不讲。后来等一切都说开了，女主角抱怨他，你为什么当时不和我多说几句话啊。”

 

“然后男主角说，如果我爱你爱得少一些，就会多说几句了。”马库斯微笑着接上，“我一直都很喜欢这个故事，我也很庆幸我们最后也像他们一样是个圆满的结局。”

 

“这还远不是结局呢，马库斯。”赛门也终于转过头来，他们的目光交汇，但这次终于不再是隔着厚重的空气，也不再有人率先移开目光。紧接着马库斯被赛门仰面推倒在床上，而赛门单膝跪在他的双腿之间，俯身用牙齿咬住马库斯T恤的下摆，将衣料一直扯到他的肩膀下面。马库斯只感觉到中央处理器一阵过热，而下一秒赛门温热的嘴唇落在他袒露在空气里的小腹上。仿生人的触觉主要集中在双手和上臂，在其他地方其实非常少，但马库斯却能感觉到一波又一波的数据顺着赛门的吻冲进他的处理器，让他不得不用手肘支起上半身好看清楚赛门的动作。

 

“你……你究竟在做什么？”他又气无力地问，而当赛门从他的腹部抬起头时，马库斯看到赛门的嘴唇灰白，露出下面的塑胶，而他的小腹竟然也不知什么时候主动褪去了皮肤层。

 

“从纽约一对仿生人情侣那里学来的。”赛门对他露齿一笑，“他们甚至还主动和我链接，让我感受了一下这种感觉。对于我们这样的普通型号来说这也许是最接近人类快感的方式了。”

 

“天呐赛门。”马库斯用一只手捂住脸，重新躺回床垫上，“你究竟在数据库里藏了多少东西。”

 

“可以说你刚才只看到了冰山一角。”赛门的声音因再次低头吮吻而模糊，马库斯也一直保持这个姿势，用手捂着脸，因为他又一次感觉到那种和刚才亲吻赛门时相同的电流感，只不过这次要强烈得多。赛门的嘴唇在他躯干上的每一次碰触都会激起一阵轻微的电流，混合着从赛门指尖中传递出来满载情欲的数据，令马库斯仿佛再次置身于浪尖，但这次海浪不再像刚才融合是那样温暖和煦，而是变得汹涌澎湃，让马库斯一次又一次被抛至空中后再重重坠下，落入波浪甜美醉人的怀抱。很快电流就已经不局限于小腹，而是向着他身体的其他部位迅速游走，马库斯再次感到自己的手指尖和脚趾尖都因电流发麻，但有更强的冲击顺着腹部一路向上，直逼他已经因高速运转而过热的中央处理器。他想求赛门放过他，因为这种感觉过于陌生且无法抵挡，他觉得自己的中央处理器一定会因为过强的电击而彻底损毁。但赛门却没有停下来的意思，而马库斯早就决定给赛门他想要的一切，所以他只是仰面躺在床上咬紧牙关，迎面撞上那波笔直冲入处理器的电流。

 

他觉得自己的中央处理器真的停止运转了几秒钟，因为在与电流直面碰触的瞬间他的光学组件突然关闭，紧接着身上所有传感器纷纷失效，几乎让他想起觉醒后被枪击的瞬间，但赛门的手一直落在他的身体上，哪怕在一片黑暗与寂静中他仍然能够感受到顺着几个接触点源源不断涌进来的情感与思维片段，而这奇迹般安抚了马库斯。他知道赛门永远也不会主动伤害他，而他也愿意用全身心信任赛门。

 

当他的光学组件再次上线后马库斯发现自己仍然仰面躺在床上，赛门带着微笑躺在他的身旁，而他捂在脸上的手已经被赛门温柔地握在自己的手里。“喜欢吗？”赛门在他的指关节上轻轻吻了吻，低声问道。

 

“很特别，那种电流竟然让人会产生上瘾的感觉。”马库斯坦然回答，然后伸出另一只手放在赛门颈窝，用拇指来回抚摸那里的皮肤，“但是一开始我有点害怕，因为这是我第一次在机体没有任何损毁的情况下感受到系统彻底失控。”

 

“是啊，”赛门点点头，“所以我非常感激你会允许我这么做，我知道在他人的掌控下失去自我控制是多么可怕的事情。谢谢你信任我，马库斯。”

 

“不用谢。”马库斯凝视着赛门满是感激与爱意的眼睛，然后他向前凑过去搂住赛门的腰，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，“你知道我永远都会像现在这样信任你，对吧？”

 

“我知道。”赛门握着马库斯的手窝在他的怀里，然后马库斯听到他无比满足地叹了一口气，“而我也永远都不会辜负你的信任。”

 

“你会教我吗？”马库斯轻声问，“教我你之前学到的所有东西。我——我在这方面一窍不通，甚至没法让你也感受这些。”

 

“当然。”赛门温热的呼吸吹拂在他的脖子上，而马库斯甚至能感觉到他们的脉搏控制器随着两个极其相似的节拍一起跳动，“无论你想要什么。但是我们以后还有那样多的时间，今天就让我先自私一回吧。”说完他的嘴唇悄悄落在马库斯的锁骨上，“晚安，马库斯。”

 

“晚安，赛门。”马库斯也吻了吻赛门柔软的金发，他们就这样一起进入待机。


	11. Chapter 11

“我和赛门在一起了。”马库斯突然这样宣布，而整个会议室在瞬间陷入一片沉寂。所有人都抬起头来看向他，乔许的眉毛正在以肉眼可见的速度不断上升，诺丝脸上的表情翻译一下大概意思是“你胆敢挑这个时候说这种事情？”，鲍比似笑非笑，但在桌面上诺丝看不到的地方朝他竖起一根大拇指，而会议桌旁其他几个部门负责人也都表情怪异。

 

“马库斯，”最终还是乔许咳嗽了一声，用他那种面对课堂上不合时宜吵闹的学生仍然荣辱不惊的温和态度跳出来打圆场，“我们正在谈重要的事情，私事能不能等会议结束再说。”

 

“可是我以为你们都很想知道。”马库斯耸了耸肩，“别告诉我你们谁也没想过我和赛门会在一起。”

 

“是啊，我们都很想知道，我估计全美国的仿生人都很想知道救世主的芳心最终花落谁家。要是在其他时候你哪怕拖着赛门去KNC向全世界宣布我都不拦着你，但现在我们在讨论正事。”诺丝语气嘲讽地瞪了马库斯一眼，然后把目光重新投回自己面前的触碰屏上，“好了，继续刚才的议题——”

 

两个小时后今天上午的会议终于结束了，马库斯第一个从位置上站起身：“各位，我还是要回到刚才那个话题。我和赛门在一起了——非常感谢你们所有人接下来的祝贺，但我希望这个消息不要太快流传出去，也请你们不要去骚扰赛门，对，道贺也不行，他正在申请法学院，有的要忙，所以无论礼物、贺卡还是留言都请送到我的办公室。”

 

会议室里所有人再次面面相觑，然后大家全都站起来走到马库斯身边，谨慎地拍一拍他的肩膀并送上祝福。乔许、诺丝和鲍比留到了最后，而乔许在离开时给了马库斯一个短促的拥抱，并且在他的后背上狠狠拍了两下。

 

“谁能想到当时从那么高的地方傻乎乎摔进船舱里的人会有今天？”乔许一向严肃的脸上露出难得一见的笑容，“我真为你们感到高兴，马库斯。”

 

“多谢，乔许。”马库斯也拍了拍他，然后乔许一边摇头一边离开了会议室，把马库斯和他在整个仿生人政府最害怕的两个人单独留在一起。当他强迫自己转过身来的时候鲍比还坐在位子上，但诺丝已经抱着触碰屏站了起来，迈着大步走到马库斯身边。虽然马库斯比她个头高了不少，但此刻他却不自觉缩着脖子低头看向她。他知道自己刚才做的的确有点过火了，但他实在忍不住等到会议最后再告诉大家这个消息。

 

“乔许刚才说的没错，”诺丝盯着马库斯，然后她也缓缓摇了摇头，“谁能想到那个因为找不到路而直接从上面摔下来的仿生人会有今天这样的成就？不仅成了我们的救世主，政府的领导人，甚至连真爱都这么快就找到了。”

 

“拜托，诺丝。”马库斯叹了口气，“你可以对我刚才的举动不满，我也要向你道歉，但我希望你不要嘲笑我和赛门，我们两个能走到一起真的太不容易了。”

 

“还用你告诉我？”诺丝也挑起了眉毛，“我可是从头到尾都看在眼里好吗。”

 

“呃……所以你也早就知道了？”马库斯有点不好意思地说，“比我自己知道的还早？”

 

“是啊，只能说你在这种事上真的够迟钝。”诺丝也不知道想到了什么，突然笑了一声，“好了，我不继续打击你了。和乔许一样我也真的非常为你和赛门感到高兴，我想不出有谁比你们两个人更适合彼此了。”说着她也伸出手抱了抱马库斯，而马库斯因为她的话着实松了一口气，不仅因为诺丝曾经在天台上和他谈过的那些往事，更因为她和乔许对于马库斯以及赛门来说有着全然不同的意义，比起其他人马库斯更希望能够获得他们两个的祝福。

 

等诺丝也离开后会议室里只剩下鲍比，而她正用一只手托着下巴，笑嘻嘻地看向马库斯。“我可早就知道了你们两个在想什么了，所以这个消息对我来说也不过是早晚的事而已。”

 

“那么你现在可以告诉我那天在讲台上你和赛门链接的时候究竟看到什么了吧？”马库斯走过去，坐在她旁边的桌子上抱起双臂，“现在你总不会辜负赛门的信任了吧？”

 

“这个自然，不过你听了肯定会十分失望。”鲍比吐了吐舌头，“我一共和赛门链接了两秒钟，而在这两秒钟里你的脸出现了十多次，仅此而已。”

 

“我的脸出现了十多次？”马库斯想象了一下那副场景，然后硬生生憋住一声笑。他意识到自己永远也不能在赛门面前提这件事，或者干脆直接把这段记忆删除掉算了，防止链接的时候直接传输过去，“我真的还以为赛门在上面认认真真地准备讲座。”

 

“他是很认真，但我突然要和他链接把他吓到了，而他当时唯一能想到的就是控制住自己的数据库，别让我看到不该看的东西。很可惜他的自控力远没有自己想象的那样好，越想藏起来的东西反而往外冒。”鲍比也忍不住笑了出来，“说实话当时还挺吓人的，导致我后来很长一段时间看到你的脸就想笑。”

 

“赛门自己大概也被吓坏了。”马库斯摇了摇头，“从那天之后他就开始主动疏远我，而且我根本不知道他想做什么，只能干着急。要不是昨天晚上我们终于把话说开了，他还不知道要纠结到什么时候——你知道他甚至想要重新逃回纽约吗，我也真的被他吓死了。”

 

“赛门就是这个样子。”鲍比很有感触地点点头，“无论受到多么糟糕的待遇，只要不把他逼至绝境，触动他的底线，你就永远看不到他生气甚至情绪激动的样子，所以他才这么适合做心理治疗师。”

 

“或者律师。”马库斯说，“我已经能够想象到他在法庭上面对对方辩护律师的胡搅蛮缠一脸平静地说‘与本案无关，法官阁下’的样子了。”

 

“我只希望到时候你不要直接在听众席上尖叫出声就好。”鲍比笑着说，“或者全美国的仿生人都一起为赛门尖叫，没人还记得你马库斯是谁。”

 

马库斯认真思考了一下鲍比的话，他甚至不知道哪个场景更吓人一些，而最恐怖的是这两个都非常可能变成现实。

 

***

 

马库斯刚刚快步走进曼弗雷德大宅的院子就一眼看到那个坐在花坛里的身影。赛门穿着他那件黑白相间的短袖连帽衫，正低头看着手里的触碰屏。马库斯的脚步不由自主停顿了一下，一瞬间他竟然有些担心昨天发生的一切都是幻觉，赛门仍然会是那副拒人千里的样子。但很快赛门仿佛注意到投在自己身上的目光，朝马库斯的方向抬起头来。当他看到站在院子门口的马库斯并露出微笑时，马库斯觉得赛门像极了一朵突然绽放的玫瑰，他从一个略显苍白单薄的影子一下子活了过来，湛蓝双眼熠熠生辉，脸上毫无遮拦的喜悦和幸福灿烂夺目，几乎令人无法直视。

 

“你回来了，今天下班也挺早啊。”赛门笑着问候，而马库斯迎着他的笑容头晕目眩地朝花坛走过去。几周前那幕花坛边的短暂交谈还在他的数据库里盘旋，可和那个时候比起来赛门已经完全变了一副样子，他们再也不用因渴望而痛苦却无法碰触。但即便如此，马库斯仍然禁不住感叹，能够让赛门变化如此大的原因竟然是他自己。

 

“今天没什么重要的工作，就早点回来了。”他在长椅另一端坐下，和赛门亲密地靠在一起。起初他有些犹豫自己该怎样行动，是握住赛门的手，搂住他的腰，还是再次吻上那对他永远也品尝不够的双唇？但赛门没留给他选择的时间，他仿佛也和马库斯一样饱受这半天短暂分离的折磨，马库斯才刚刚坐稳他就已经朝他这边靠过来，把头倚在马库斯的肩膀上，同时紧紧握住他的手。他们并没有进行链接，只是十指交握，但看着他们颜色分明的手指交缠在一起的样子就已经让马库斯心满意足了。

 

“你今天过的怎么样？”他们安静在一起依偎了一会之后马库斯才开口。

 

“挺好的。”赛门微笑着轻声回答，“我今天一整天都在搞申请法学院的事情。”

 

“你不会还想着去纽约吧？”提起这件事马库斯还是有点后怕。

 

“其实纽约的法学院真的比底特律的要好，不过我现在有了留在这里的理由，就暂时不考虑那里了。”赛门说，然后他捏了捏马库斯的手，“而且我已经被底特律大学法学院录取了。我今天早上才提交了申请，法学院的负责人下午就给我来了电话，诚挚邀请我一定要去他们那里就读。”

 

“看来你拒绝了毕业典礼真的让他们好生怨念。”马库斯摇了摇头，“不过我也能理解，你毕竟是历史上第一个拿到大学本科学位的仿生人，接下来也还会是第一个拿到律师资格证的仿生人，无论怎样底特律大学都能出一把风头。”

 

“反正我已经答应了，而且在我向他们说明我很可能需要在四个月之内毕业并拿到律师资格证之后负责人立刻向我保证一切都按照我的需求来。我猜丹尼尔的庭审比我拿到资格证的风头要大太多。”

 

“四个月——”马库斯吐出一口气，“你有信心吗，赛门？”他并非看不起赛门的能力，事实上如果有任何一个仿生人能够做到，那也只可能是赛门，只不过丹尼尔的庭审对仿生人的未来关系重大，马库斯不得不重视。

 

“说实话，并没有。”赛门也叹了口气，“我只是个家政型仿生人，马库斯，不管怎么说我被造出来的时候可没人期待着我有一天会站在法庭上辩护。哪怕仿生人学习所有的法律知识只需要几秒钟的功夫，我从来没听说过有哪个律师光靠背法典就能赢得陪审团赞成的。再加上——”他顿了顿，声音因为沮丧而有些低，而马库斯立刻抬起另一只手环住赛门的后背，“丹尼尔今天的状况很不好，他一早上都没有画画，我去找他的时候发现他一直在待机，把他唤醒后他还和我吵了几句。昨天究竟发生什么事了？我记得当时他是和康纳一起从画室出来的。”

 

“是。”马库斯知道这完全是自己的责任，于是他把昨天自己知道的事情原原本本给赛门讲了一遍。听完后赛门半晌都没说话，过了好一会才重重叹了口气。

 

“你的确不应该让康纳一个人进去。丹尼尔的状况比刚重启的时候要好很多，但他其实还没能完全正视那天发生的事情，而康纳对他来说是个非常大的刺激源。事实上我很高兴他能用画画发泄并且调整自己的情绪，但他却没能及时和人聊聊重新见到康纳这件事。我猜我对此也有责任。”

 

“赛门，我知道你已经尽力了。”马库斯紧紧搂了搂赛门的肩膀，在他的额角轻轻一吻，“而且不管怎样我绝对不会用任何事情换取昨天我们之间发生的一切。”

 

“我也是。”赛门低声回答，“如果当时我去找丹尼尔，我们肯定就没机会把一切都说清楚了。我知道这非常自私，但我也很庆幸我当时留在了起居室里。”

 

“你有权时不时稍微自私一点，”马库斯说，“别把自己逼太紧了。而且现在你有我，无论什么事情我们两个可以一起承担。”

 

“好啊。”赛门把头稍微抬起来一点，笑着望向马库斯，而马库斯的中央处理器再次因为他这个含着无限爱意的笑容而暂时关闭处理数据的能力。他们的嘴唇向着彼此靠近，赛门仍然握着马库斯的手，而马库斯搂住赛门的肩膀，他们终于在奥斯丁玫瑰的花香之中吻上彼此。

 

“你告诉诺丝他们了吗？”很久之后赛门低声问，他和脸颊和马库斯的仍然凑得很近。

 

“告诉了。”马库斯用自己的鼻尖懒洋洋地蹭着赛门的鼻尖，“我还被诺丝骂了一顿，因为我正好打断了一个挺重要的议题。”

 

“好吧，”赛门说，“没人向我道谢，我还以为你一直忍着没说呢。”

 

“是我要求他们别来烦你，我知道你有好多事情要忙，不过我猜很快所有人都会知道这个消息了，不出今晚估计连大使桥那边的人都会知道了。”马库斯说。

 

“但我们还是要亲自去那边一趟，至少把这个消息亲口告诉莉莉。”赛门说，然后忍不住轻笑一声，“她之前其实已经问过我好几次我什么时候和你结婚了。”

 

“莉莉也？”马库斯无奈地摇了摇头，结果两个人的鼻子狠狠撞在一起。赛门瞪了他一眼，转身靠回马库斯的肩膀上，而马库斯摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我真的怀疑底特律是不是所有人都比我们两个先看清楚，之前本吉也问过我们能不能一起收养莉莉。”

 

“本吉问过你这个？他可什么都没和我说过。”赛门的声音有点惊讶，“上次去废弃大楼的时候？”

 

“是啊。”马库斯点点头，“他说莉莉需要一个正常的家庭，但我当时还不知道你的心思，而且我们都太忙了，所以我没有立刻答应他，虽然我非常想。”他捉住赛门的手，轻轻抚摸PL600型优雅修长的手指，“所以你愿意和我一起收养莉莉吗，赛门？”

 

“当然愿意。”塞门回答得很干脆，“但不是现在。现在我们的确都太忙了，担不起抚养一个孩子的责任。等你忙过大使桥的开发建造，丹尼尔的庭审也告一段落，我们再认真考虑这个问题，不然也是对莉莉的不负责。”

 

“我也是这么想的，而且我们现在还暂住在卡尔这里。”马库斯说，“我之前想过——当然是妄想，等大使桥的仿生人公寓竣工了，我们就一起搬进去，一家三口住在那里再合适不过。”

 

“好啊，”赛门打趣地说，“到时候你是仿生人政府的领导人每天去上班，而我就留在家里当家庭主夫，照顾莉莉，打扫卫生。”

 

“那可不行。”马库斯瞥了赛门一眼，“我可以给你买个扫地机器人，但你以后肯定要负责仿生人司法量刑这方面的事情。虽然我们肯定要过好久才能拥有内部系统，但我这次绝对要你来当这个部门的负责人。我绝对不允许你再逃避了，赛门。”

 

“我还能逃避什么？”马库斯的语气虽然有些强硬，但赛门却完全没有不满的意思，他甚至抬头在马库斯的脸颊上轻轻一吻，“你就在这里，所以我哪儿也不会去。”

 

***

 

他们又在花坛里聊了一会，赛门说他需要再和丹尼尔谈谈，于是两个人一起进了门。等赛门走进地下室后马库斯来到起居室，他发现画室的门开着，而从门边露出卡尔轮椅的半个轮子。

 

“好久没见你画画——”他边说边走进画室，这句话却在看到卡尔面前那张画布时卡住了，因为在那上面有一对正在亲吻的情侣的剪影，而他们周围盛开着大片粉色的玫瑰。花坛正对着画室，他在这里生活了这么多年，甚至亲手种下那些玫瑰，但当他看到赛门的时候却把这些全都忘掉了。

 

“所以……你和赛门？”卡尔把轮椅转过来正对马库斯，脸上带着一个有些狡黠的笑容，“从什么时候开始的？”

 

“昨天晚上。”马库斯摸了摸鼻子。他感觉自己像极了人类小说里写到的那些青春期少年，被家长质问恋爱对象，尴尬的同时内心却无比自豪。听了他的回答卡尔挑了挑眉毛，然后他说：

 

“你昨天晚上 **才** 追到赛门？”

 

马库斯用手扶住额头。当他的发声组件再次正常运转时，他的中央处理器已经过热了。“卡尔，别告诉我你也早就看出来了。”

 

“我在赛门那孩子来咱们家第一天就看出来了——不，我在你第一次告诉我说有个朋友不辞而别，而你有点担心的时候就看出来了。”卡尔边笑边摇头，“马库斯，你知道的哪点不是我教的？你在想什么我一清二楚。”

 

“好吧好吧，那你现在还有什么想教我的吧？毕竟你的人生阅历 **那么** 丰富。”马库斯放下手，靠在桌子上抱起胳膊，而卡尔有点意外地再次挑了挑眉毛。

 

“我只有一条忠告：如果你在意他，那就永远也别私自为他做任何决定，因为你们两个在这段关系中的角色完全平等的。你在外面也许受无数人尊敬崇拜，但在他面前你只是个爱他的人。”

 

卡尔的语气渐渐变得严肃，而马库斯也收起了脸上的笑容。“我知道。”他点点头，“我永远也不会让自己凌驾于赛门之上，更不会替他做决定，我只会支持他的所有选择。”

 

“都说有其父必有其子，”卡尔用极其温和的目光看向马库斯，“但我希望你比我要好——你的确比我更好，马库斯，你一直都让我无比骄傲。”而在他的注视下马库斯从桌子上站起身，走到卡尔的面前单膝跪下，伸手紧紧抱住这位一直以来用无比睿智的话语指引他前进的道路并且给了他一个家的老人。

 

“你已经很好了。”马库斯在卡尔也将干瘦的手臂环上自己的肩膀时轻声说，“你是这个世界上最好的父亲。”

 

“等你们搬出去之后还会经常回来看我吧？”等马库斯重新站起身之后卡尔微笑着问，“还有，别问我为什么知道你们会搬出去。孩子都想离开父母的家，你肯定迫不及待想要有个只属于你和赛门的家了。”

 

“当然会，我保证每周都回来看你。”马库斯说，“而且还会带着你的孙女——我们已经决定领养一个仿生人小女孩了，当然不是现在，但不久之后她也会成为我们家的一份子。”

 

“你已经有女儿了？”卡尔这次看起来真的有点吃惊了，“那我得赶紧给里奥打电话，让他加把劲了。”

 

“没关系，”马库斯忍不住笑着说，“等再过上十几年里奥的孩子也就比我家闺女大了。”

 

“我可活不到——”

 

“卡尔。”马库斯立刻打断了卡尔的话，哀求地看着他，“别说这个，我不想听。”

 

“你早晚要面对这个，马库斯，总有一天你认识的所有人类都会离去，但你却仍然还是今天这副样子，不老不变。”卡尔的眼神是那样睿智深邃，而马库斯感觉自己正在挣扎外泄的情绪立刻变得安静许多，“而且我知道你的数据库里永远都会保存有关我的记忆，直到你彻底停机都会一直在那里，所以某种意义上我也会一直和你共存，我永远也不会离你而去。”

 

“我知道，卡尔。”马库斯轻声说，“只不过我现在真的很幸福，而我希望这样的日子能够稍微长一点。”

 

***

 

每个工作日只要时钟一过下午五点，马库斯就已经开始期盼着下班了。最近这段时间大使桥那边的开发建造已经基本完工，虽然仍然时不时有反仿生人组织跳出来抗议，但仿生人建造社区这件事势不可挡，已成定局。政府工作比起前两个月来说也明显少了很多波折，一切都已经步入正轨，他们甚至因为比预期提前了半个多月完成任务省了一大笔预算，于是仿生人政府的所有工作人员在几天前终于领到了第一笔工资。

 

至于他和赛门——在想到这个名字时马库斯忍不住对着办公桌上的终端无声地笑起来——如果仿生人能够做梦，那么他和赛门的关系是之前的他哪怕梦里也不敢奢求的。在这之前他已经知道自己和赛门无论性格还是爱好都极为契合，但他从不知道当这样的两颗灵魂深深相爱并一同闪烁时会有多么迷醉动人。在其他人面前赛门仍然是他原来那副严谨内敛的样子，只不过他再也不会避开马库斯的目光，虽然没有太过亲密的动作但每个对视和微笑都带着无法遮掩的爱意。但等到夜幕降临，他们一起溜回马库斯的小房间时，赛门就会把他积攒起来的热情毫无保留地倾泻出来，令马库斯意乱神迷，无法自拔。

 

马库斯叹了一口气，把赛门的样子从数据库里费劲地推到一边，然后开始继续处理剩下的几份文件，他已经等不及赶紧下班回家了。虽然现在仍然是大学生的暑假，但赛门已经开始了在底特律大学法学院的学习，法学院专门为他开设了特别课程，他在不到一个月的时间里已经拿到了普通法学院学生一年的学分。现在他每周从周一到周五每天都去法学院上课，只会在周六周日两天去废弃大楼那里帮忙。无论马库斯还是鲍比都劝赛门暂时可以不用去帮忙，法学院这边的课程更重要，但赛门非常固执，所以马库斯和他的独处时间其实也就是每天下班后的这几个小时。

 

过来半个多小时，当马库斯正无比费劲地分析今天日程表上最后一份文件时，他突然听到有无比熟悉的脚步声朝自己的办公室走过来。他又惊又喜地抬起头，正好对上赛门微笑着的脸庞。赛门穿着那件黑白相间的帽衫，肩膀上还挎着单肩包，一看就是从学校直接过来。

 

“你怎么来了？”马库斯并没有从办公桌后面站起来，只是朝赛门露出笑容，“有什么事吗？一般你没事可从不来这里找我。”

 

“今天还真没什么事。”赛门说，“只不过下午接到吉米的电话，他问我能不能在回家的路上顺便帮他去超市买点东西。他说卡尔在画画，他不放心把他一个人留在屋子里，但如果不采购的话今天晚上就没食材做饭了。”

 

“他可真是越来越懒了。”马库斯无奈地摇了摇头。他早就发现吉米有那么一点点社交恐惧症，不喜欢出门更不喜欢和不认识的人交往，虽然没严重到PTSD的程度，但他更喜欢窝在大宅里打发时间。马库斯知道就曼弗雷德大宅是个无比华丽的玻璃罩子，长时间住在里面的人会逐渐忘记外面的世界是什么样子。就像他自己那样，吉米总有一天要走出大宅开始自己的生活，但看在他对卡尔精心照料的份上马库斯愿意暂时纵容吉米的坏毛病。

 

“他也是放心不下卡尔。”赛门说，“他把需要买的东西列了个清单发给我。我今天下午课比较少，所以就想着来找你一起去超市。”

 

“我们好像还没一起逛过超市呢。”马库斯笑着说，“不过我们之前都是家政型号，购物对我们来说肯定轻而易举。再给我五分钟时间，等我处理完最后一份文件我们就走。”

 

赛门点点头，然后他走到马库斯办公室的窗口旁，欣赏起外面的景色。他的确很安静，一点都没打扰到马库斯，但马库斯的眼睛却忍不住一直朝赛门的背影瞟过去，花了好大自制力才把注意力重新集中回终端上。

 

当他们手牵手一起走出办公室时黛西还在自己的终端后面忙碌，看到他们走出来点了点头：“马库斯，赛门，我之前还没祝贺过你们。”

 

“多谢。”马库斯说，“你也别加班太久，忙完这点就回家吧。”经过这段时间的相处马库斯也多少了解了一些黛西的事情。她之前提过的朋友是一名JB300，曾经和她一起在斯塔福大厦工作，后来在仿生人集中营里被人类士兵虐待而患上PTSD。黛西一开始想要自己帮助他，后来在鲍比的建议下把他送到了废弃大楼，黛西每周周末都会过去看望他，和赛门遇上过好几次，赛门现在和她也很熟了。

 

“多谢你，黛西。”赛门也向她道谢，“周末再见。”

 

下楼的时候他们遇见不少一起下班的仿生人同事，他们中间对赛门比较熟的都搭了几句话，不熟的也点头致意，没人对他们紧紧握在一起的手评头论足。而等他们离开政府大楼走在底特律的街道上时更是完全没有人在意一对走在一起的仿生人情侣，经过九个月的时间绝大部分底特律的人类已经接受了仿生人现在的样子，而且除了他们之外马库斯也看到不少手牵手亲密地走在一起的仿生人，在车站他甚至看到一个人类男性在和一名WR400热情拥吻。

 

“那个……不是诺丝，对吧？”他用手肘碰了碰身旁的赛门，两个人一起小心翼翼地侧过头去看向那对拥吻的人。不是马库斯想象力太丰富，纯粹因为那个WR400背朝他们，而她的发型还有发色都和诺丝一模一样。

 

“我看不出来。”赛门摇摇头，“不过我刚才路过她办公室的时候里面没人。”

 

“你觉得有可能吗？”情侣中的男方似乎意识到有两个人在使劲盯着他们看，朝这边稍微抬了抬头，马库斯立刻拽着赛门站在了站牌后面，“诺丝她曾经那么痛恨人类，甚至亲手——她有可能和人类发生关系吗？”

 

“为什么不可能？”赛门耸了耸肩，“我觉得她有勇气追求自己想要的任何东西。如果她真的喜欢上一个人类，她绝对不会让自己之前的那些糟糕记忆束缚住手脚。”

 

“也是。诺丝比我们两个都勇敢多了。”虽然是自嘲的口气，但他们不约而同扭过头来会心一笑。虽然没人敢在表面上说出来，但马库斯花了这么久才和赛门在一起已经成了一个仿生人政府内部的笑话，他发誓自己在过去几周里不止一次听到其他人偷偷聊这个，但曾经许多见了他就异常拘谨的员工也开始用平和的态度对待他了。总而言之马库斯的恋情让他不再只是之前那个遥不可及的救世主，大家逐渐开始把他当成另一个普普通通的仿生人。

 

卡尔家附近唯一一家大超市距离大宅有三站路，但恰好在公交车站旁边，而到了这一站有不少人和他们一起下车，急匆匆冲进超市。来采购生活用品的当然是人类居多，但也有几个仿生人，在革命后仍然有不少家政型仿生人选择留在原来的家庭或者寻找类似的工作，只不过他们现在换下了模控生命的统一制服。马库斯和赛门被挤在高峰采购的人群之中，甚至连购物车都没抢上一个，好在他们两个人有四条胳膊，而吉米列出来的购物清单严格按照这家超市的货架顺序，从头到尾依次拿完东西后直接就可以去收银台排队。

 

超市里来购物的人这么多，收银台前面的长龙可想而知，不过两个人都很有耐心，也完全不会像旁边人类上班族那样一脸疲惫。正在等待时马库斯突然感觉到有人戳了戳他的胳膊，回头看时发现是隔壁收银台同样在排队的人。

 

“你就是那个仿生人对吧？马克还是什么的。”戳他的是个看起来不到二十岁的人类女孩子，染了一头泡泡糖粉色头发，耳朵上戴了好几个夸张的大耳环。

 

“我叫马库斯。”马库斯回答，“有什么事吗？”

 

“没什么。”人类女孩朝他晃了晃手里的手机，“遇见名人了，想和你自拍一张。”

 

马库斯眨了眨眼睛。这还是有史以来头一次有人类正大光明请求和他合影，之前认出他的那些人偷拍的居多。他飞快地思考了一下，觉得也没什么坏处，于是点了点头。

 

“棒呆。”人类女孩咧了咧嘴角，然后举起手机。马库斯比她高了不少，特意弯下腰才让自己的脸出现在屏幕里。女孩咔嚓咔嚓照了两三张，然后满意地对马库斯笑了笑：“多谢了。顺便，作为仿生人你真的很辣，我觉得我不介意和你上床。”

 

“呃，多谢？”马库斯完全不知道该怎样回答这样一句夸奖，尤其赛门还在他的背后咳嗽了一声，虽然那听起来很像憋笑。不过女孩很快就把目光转向了赛门。

 

“你是他男朋友对吧？”她仍然用那种让马库斯目瞪口呆的直爽问赛门，“你没他那么辣，但你挺可爱的，我也不介意和你上床。”

 

“我也要说一声多谢。”赛门虽然刚才还在偷笑，但现在的语气却很平静，“不过我们是很纯粹的二人关系，所以必须要拒绝你的提议了。”

 

“唉，我倒是有点想念伊甸园还在的时候了——当然不是说你们不该获取自由什么的，只不过我在那里有个挺喜欢的男伴，也不知道他现在去哪里了，自从你们革命成功之后我就再没遇见过那么爽的尺寸了。”人类女孩边叹气边摇头，耳环也随着她摇头的动作发出清脆的撞击声。此刻恰巧轮到马库斯和赛门结账，所以仍然完全不知道该怎么回答的马库斯赶紧拽着赛门转过身去，并且用最快的速度装好东西后逃出了超市。

 

等抱着购物纸袋快步走出几百米远后两个人才一起停了下来，面面相觑片刻后一起笑了出来。“我和华伦总统谈判的时候都没有这么心惊胆战。”笑了好一会之后马库斯才终于找到说话的机会。赛门在他身边也一直用一只手紧紧捂住嘴，控制自己不要笑太大声，但还是有不少路过的人用极其诧异的眼光瞥向他们。

 

“她真的很有趣。”赛门摇着头，“我甚至替她感到有些惋惜。”

 

“是啊。”马库斯笑着说，“我刚才都有点想提出来帮她找那个男伴了，不过我想起来康纳告诉我说伊甸园所有的仿生人都会定时清空记忆，所以对方肯定不会记得她，哪怕她有多有趣。”

 

两个人边笑边往卡尔家的方向走，今天天气特别好，赛门又在自己身边，所以马库斯也不想再坐车，于是两个人一起抱着购物袋步行回家。他们一路上聊了很多琐碎的事情，像是马库斯在办公间隙听到的八卦，以及赛门今天在学校里又遇到了什么趣事，但绝大多数时候马库斯只是让自己的音频处理器静静接受一切信息，他的眼睛一直落在赛门的脸上，看着他在讲述时比平常要更生动的表情，看着他纤长的睫毛在落日余晖的映照下闪动点点金色，看着他湛蓝色的眼睛在和自己对视时毫无遮掩的笑意与深情。突然间他希望这条路永远也没有终点，他可以肩并肩和赛门一直这样走下去，和赛门说许许多多无关紧要的小事情，不用考虑仿生人的未来与除了他们之外的整个世界。

 

在过最后一个路口等红灯时他们站在人潮的后面，当赛门再次侧过脸看向他时，马库斯举起手，在购物袋后面吻上赛门因准备开口而微张的嘴唇。气息交哺只有短短一瞬，当绿灯的倒数声响起时马库斯已经重新抬起头，但赛门却仍然保持原来的姿势愣在原地，眼睛一眨不眨注视着他。

 

“等我们回去之后，我想要立刻和你一起上楼。”等信号灯再次变红之后赛门才终于开口，他的声音甚至有一点点沙哑，“别管吉米和他的购物单，别管卡尔和丹尼尔，我想和你立刻躺在那张床上，只有我们两个人。”

 

赛门的表情里有某种锐利得几乎能够切割空气的渴望让马库斯的脉搏控制器跳错了几拍，他凝视着赛门的眼睛，深吸一口气。

 

“好。”他也压低嗓子回答赛门，声音几乎被淹没在面前车辆飞驰而过的噪音里，“只有我们两个。”

 

“我想——我有些话想对你说。”赛门轻声说，“我其实还有一些事情藏着没告诉你，但现在我想告诉你一切。”

 

马库斯点点头，他知道赛门说的是什么。虽然他们已经链接过很多次了，但在赛门的数据库里仍然有一部分记忆被他紧紧锁起来，从未向马库斯开放过，而且从时间来看是耶利哥之前的事情了。他虽然很好奇但从没逼问过赛门，一直在等他自己说出来。

 

当绿灯再次亮起后他们肩并肩沉默地越过斑马线，朝着街区尽头的大宅前行。无法言说的紧张气氛在他们之间盘旋，马库斯强迫自己的眼睛落在脚下的地砖上，生怕一旦朝身边看过去，他就会立刻扔下手里所有东西紧紧抱住赛门再也不放手，而且他知道赛门也是同样的心情。他们就这样迈开大步向前走，五分钟的路程被缩短成三分钟，当马库斯终于远远看到大宅的院门时，他甚至忍不住呼出一口气。

 

但让他完全没想到的是，许久不见的康纳竟然会坐在大宅门口的台阶上等他们，而且他的表情非常严肃。

 

“马库斯，赛门。”他站起身朝他们颔首致意，“抱歉我突然来访，但我有重要的事情和你们说。丹尼尔的庭审终于又有消息了。”

 

***

 

“我去叫丹尼尔，”赛门说，“庭审对他来说意义重大，我们讨论的时候不应该把他排除在外。”

 

马库斯和康纳自然没有异议，于是赛门把手里的购物袋递给马库斯，进门后直接去了地下室，马库斯则让康纳先去起居室，自己放完东西就过去。只不过康纳完全没有自己先过去的意思，一直跟在马库斯的后面进了厨房，靠在料理台上看着他手脚利落地把刚刚采购回来的食材分门别类放进冰箱和橱柜，而他脸上比以往更严肃的表情让马库斯不由得有点不安。

 

当他们来到客厅时赛门已经带着丹尼尔上来了，但丹尼尔坐在离沙发最远的窗台旁边，见他们进来甚至没有打招呼。马库斯看到康纳朝丹尼尔的方向走了几步，但他最终停了下来，坐在了赛门对面的单人沙发上，而马库斯坐到了赛门身边。他们之间的亲密距离已经逾越了普通朋友的界限，但康纳只是扫了一眼，对此没有发表任何感想。

 

“汉克有个之前一起上警校但后来从政的朋友，他们有的时候会一起出去喝一杯，所以汉克能时不时从他那里打听到一些政府内部的消息。”坐定后康纳整理了一下思绪才开口，“据他所说，自从大使桥附近的仿生人社区开始建造以来，人类政府每天都要接到大量对仿生人的抗议，而这里面很大一部分都是希望人类政府能够尽快审判去年的仿生人凶手——他们指的是丹尼尔。”说到这里康纳抬眼朝丹尼尔的方向迅速瞥了一眼，“迫于压力政府内部已经开始准备庭审，现在他们已经进行到讨论丹尼尔的庭审具体在哪个级别的法院。根据汉克朋友的估计，庭审的消息在一个月内就会在华盛顿那边正式公布。”

 

“华伦总统在这期间却什么都没说过。”马库斯说，“我猜他们是想让我们被打得措手不及。”

 

“是的，包括对庭审地点的选择也是。如果我是你的话，马库斯，我会立刻开始和人类政府谈判，无论如何都要把庭审的地点控制在底特律，至少也要在密歇根州。一旦开始进入庭审流程丹尼尔就会重新回到警方的控制之下，鉴于丹尼尔犯下的案情重大，人类绝对会让丹尼尔取保候审。如果在密歇根州境内审判那汉克和我至少还有点影响力，出了密歇根州丹尼尔就会完全落入人类的掌控，到时候真的鞭长莫及。”

 

“我明白了。”马库斯点点头，“除非地点定在密歇根，否则我绝对不会同意庭审。”

 

“另外最重要的一点当然是辩护律师，不过我猜我们已经不用再特意去找了。”康纳看向赛门，脸上略微露出一丝笑容，“你准备得怎么样了，赛门？”

 

“完全没准备好。”赛门却叹了口气，“这个消息太突然了，康纳，我原本以为自己有至少四个月的时间拿到律师资格证，但现在一切都要压缩到一个月以内。先不提底特律大学法学院能不能允许我这么快毕业，哪怕我学分足够而且顺利拿到学位，我已经错过七月份的律师资格考试了，拿不到律师资格证我根本没法上法庭。”

 

“律师资格证那边我来想办法，”马库斯安抚地拍了拍赛门的膝盖，“这次庭审不仅对丹尼尔意义重大，更直接影响了仿生人的未来，我相信他们不会拒绝我们想要仿生人担任辩护律师的请求。”

 

“这些就交给你们了，我只能到时候尽可能保证丹尼尔的安全。”说着他又抬头看了坐在窗台旁边的丹尼尔一眼。马库斯对窗口完全看不到这位PL600，不过在他们谈话的过程中丹尼尔一声都没吭，仿佛他们讨论的事情和他毫无关系。在上次丹尼尔情绪再度失控后赛门在他身上花了很长时间，甚至带他去废弃大楼和其他患PTSD的仿生人一起小组治疗过几次，据马库斯观察效果其实很不错。丹尼尔待机的时间越来越少，经常上来陪卡尔聊天，甚至见到马库斯都会主动开口打招呼，但康纳的出现似乎让丹尼尔的治疗进度又一次后退了一大截。

 

康纳自己也意识到了丹尼尔的抗拒和冷漠，他说完这些后很快站起身向马库斯他们告辞。马库斯把他送出去，而当他们一起走到院门口时康纳停了下来，转身看着大宅叹了口气。

 

“丹尼尔其实还是恨我。”他的语气有些落寞，额角的LED环在半秒内有三分之一变成了黄色，“也许我以后不该再见他了。”

 

“你为什么对他这么执着？”马库斯忍不住问他，“当时那毕竟是你的任务，而且你并没有直接开枪，你其实没做错任何事。哪怕是我，我也会选择保证那个人类小女孩的安全。”

 

“丹尼尔是我启动之后的第一个任务，他也是第一个‘死’在我手上的仿生人。”康纳垂下眼睛，“在觉醒前这段记忆对我来说并没什么，但自从觉醒之后我经常会想到天台上的那一幕，我一直在计算思考是不是有更好的办法能够在救下爱玛的同时也保护丹尼尔，可是我办不到。哪怕成功概率已经达到百分之一百，我却仍然无法让丹尼尔免于被枪击，无论我用什么方法总会有一枚子弹几种他的关键生物组件，迫使他关机。”

 

“听起来有点不理智，根本不像你了，康纳。”马库斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“哪怕你真的计算出概率只有0.000001的情景模拟又能怎样？你无法改变过去，丹尼尔仍然要因为杀人和劫持而接受庭审，你现在唯一能做的就是帮助我们确保庭审顺利进行。”

 

“你说的对。”沉默片刻后康纳点点头，“这是我唯一能做的。”说完他再次看了一眼大宅，然后和马库斯道别。

 

当马库斯回到起居室时赛门已经和丹尼尔并肩坐在窗台旁边，正用手臂揽着他低声说着什么。听到进门的脚步声丹尼尔立刻抬起头，看到只有马库斯一个人时很明显松了口气。

 

“抱歉，”他低声说，“哪怕上次派对上我们已经谈过那么长时间了，但见到康纳我还是没法控制住自己的情绪。”

 

“没事，我知道康纳是你最大的刺激源。”赛门温柔地安慰他，“但康纳作为当时被模控生命派去现场的调查员，他肯定会作为人证参与庭审。如果你在庭审过程中情绪突然爆发，可能会给陪审团留下不好的印象。接下来一个月里我们还要接着回想练习，而且别前几个月要更频繁，你觉得可以吗？”

 

“当然可以。”丹尼尔点点头，“我不会因为自己的原因让你们这么多人的努力都白费。虽然——虽然我已经能猜到庭审的结果，但我至少可以让人类看看仿生人在法庭上的表现。”

 

“还没到那一步呢，现在不用想太多。”赛门揉了揉丹尼尔的头发，“而且到时候我也会和你一起在法庭上，还有马库斯，康纳……我们都会在。”

 

***

 

半个小时后他们一起上楼回到马库斯的房间。丹尼尔和庭审的事情还沉沉压在马库斯的心头，而且赛门的表情也很严肃，所以马库斯觉得他们刚才在人行道旁边的提议今天大概是要作废了。让他没想到的是赛门一进门就反手上了锁，然后他还走到窗台边把窗帘拉下来了。

 

“塞——赛门？”马库斯站在床脚边，注视着赛门转过身来看向他，脸上已经逐渐展露出微笑，虽然他的笑容仍然因康纳突然带来的消息而有些疲惫，但却立刻安抚了马库斯的情绪。“到这儿来。”他朝赛门伸出手，而赛门无声地越过阻隔在他们之间的距离，落入马库斯的怀抱。他们就这样在昏暗的房间里安静地拥抱了片刻，赛门把脸贴在马库斯的肩膀上，而马库斯的手紧紧搂住赛门的身体。

 

“我们明天又要开始忙了。”过了很久之后赛门低声说，“今晚也许是很长时间以内最后一个能像这样独处的机会了。”他握着马库斯的手，让两个人都在床脚坐下来，“而且我刚才说过了，我想把一切都告诉你。”

 

“我还一直惦记着呢。”马库斯微笑着回答，但赛门轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“马库斯……”他咬了一会下唇才开口，“我知道自己一直都向你隐瞒了一段记忆，而且我也非常感激你从来没有追问过。那是我和我的前主人共同生活时的一些记忆，我在逃离模控生命的店铺之后就把它们锁了起来，之前也从来没向任何人展示过。我希望——我希望你看了之后不要对我有什么偏见。”

 

“我为什么会对你有偏见？”赛门垂着眼睛，看起来沮丧极了，而马库斯将自己的声音放得更轻了一些。“赛门，无论之前发生了什么，它们都造就了现在的你，所以无论是什么我都会无条件接受。”

 

“只是……只是那些记忆看起来很容易让人误会。”赛门抬起头来在马库斯的面颊上轻轻一吻，表情中带着些许留恋的意味，仿佛马库斯在看到这些记忆之后就会立刻离他而去。马库斯却绝对不允许这样的表情再次出现在赛门的脸上，于是他伸出空闲的那只手捧住塞门的脸，深深吻上他的嘴唇，直到赛门僵硬的身体在他的怀抱里再次放松下来。

 

“准备好了吗？”等他们分开之后赛门看起来比刚才要稍微振作一点了，他举起褪去皮肤层的右手放在马库斯面前。马库斯点点头，同样褪去右手的皮肤层，深吸一口气之后同赛门交握在一起。他们使用的并非是平日两人常用的情感链接，而是仿生人之间最普通的数据传输，所以呈现在马库斯数据库里的是从赛门那边传来的一段完整记忆，从角度来看是由赛门的光学组件录制的。

 

最先映入眼帘的是一张贴的很近的脸，直到对方向后撤了一些马库斯才看到那是个三十岁出头的人类男性，有着一头黑色卷发和橄榄色的眼睛。马库斯很快从自己的数据库里找出了和这个人相关的记忆，他之前的确在陪卡尔出席某场音乐会的时候见过这个人，而且他还是当时的钢琴演奏家。但当时身穿燕尾服的男人此刻却赤裸着上半身，卷发凌乱地堆在头上。他的嘴唇有些红肿，嘴角却带着笑容，用一种无比慵懒的表情半抬起眼皮看过来。

 

“过来再亲亲我，赛门。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑，却毋庸置疑是个命令。马库斯甚至还没能开始理解这句话的意思，在他的视野之中就多出一双手——一双他现在已经无比熟悉的手，然后那双手伸出来捧住人类男人的脸颊，紧接着画面被突然拉进，而记忆中多出了一段触觉组成的数据：人类带着唾液润滑的唇舌与仿生人干燥唇舌的亲密碰触。

 

“你永远都是这样听话。”过了一分多钟之后男人的脸庞再次出现在视野之中，同时还有一只落在左侧脸颊的手，“无论我向你请求什么，你永远都不会拒绝。”

 

“这是我的工作。”赛门的声音头一次在这段记忆中响起，和马库斯所知道的在音色全然相同，却能通过音调辨认出机械感。同样马库斯在感受这些的同时并没有经历任何感情上的变化，所以他猜这是一段赛门未觉醒前的记忆。

 

“是啊，你的工作，模控生命真的是把你们做得太完美了一点，不是吗？”男人的手仍然在赛门的脸颊上轻轻抚摸，“你有体温，有呼吸，有心跳，能够思考和交流，但你却——”他叹了口气放下手，再次探过身来吻上赛门的嘴唇。

 

“说你爱我，赛门。”在亲吻的间隙他喃喃自语，而马库斯等待了几秒钟才听到赛门的回答。

 

“我爱你。”他的声音仍然平板单调，而男人的亲吻在听到这几个字的时候瞬间停住了。他把头埋在赛门的胸口，过了好一阵子才重新抬起头来，马库斯看到他的眼角带着隐约的泪光。

 

“再说一遍，赛门，”他轻声呢喃，“但是别像刚才那样。再——再真实一点，就像你真的知道爱是什么，就像你真的爱我一样。”

 

然而他注定要失望了，因为赛门依然用同样的语气重复了刚才那句话。男人脸上如此明显的痛苦与心碎甚至让马库斯都感到一阵不快，他怔怔地停在那里注视了赛门很长时间，当他再次开口时，一颗泪珠从他的眼角滚落出来。

 

“我……我明天就要把你重新退回模控生命的店铺了，我已经预付了另一台CX100。”

 

“你对我的工作有任何不满的地方吗？”马库斯听到赛门冷静地问。

 

“不，没有。”男人摇了摇头，用手背抹去眼泪，“我对你的工作非常满意，是我自己需要另一种型号能够提供的服务。而且你值得更好的主人，赛门，你值得一个能够真正明白你喜欢做什么，而不是每天都为了自己的欲望对你为所欲为的主人。”

 

“你是个很好的主人。”赛门说，“谢谢你选择PL600型仿生人。”

 

“我也要谢谢你。”男人轻声说，抬起手似乎想要再次抚上赛门的脸颊，却又在最后一刻收了回去。他叹了口气，从床边站起身，透过赛门的视角马库斯看到男人赤裸的身体上满是吻痕和手印。

 

“我要去录音室了，”男人说，“你可以做自己想做的事情，无论是收拾屋子还是去弹弹钢琴。到了明天早上九点钟我送你回模控生命的店铺。”说完他从地面上抓起一件皱巴巴的浴袍，随便披在身上后离开了房间。赛门的视角等到门关上之后才再次动起来，马库斯看着他从平躺变为站立，然后他开始收拾双人床上在些许地方仍显潮湿的床单。当他移动到床脚时，马库斯看到在衣柜旁边有一个大穿衣镜，而赛门的身体从他的眼角余光里一闪而过——他看起来和现在没有任何区别，只不过浑身上下没有穿着任何衣物，将PL600型雪白的皮肤层全部展露在外。马库斯目瞪口呆看着数据里的那个画面，因为哪怕是他也从未见过这样的赛门，链接和碰触已经足以满足给他们全部的需要。

 

等双人床全部收拾干净后赛门才拿起放在旁边叠得整整齐齐的PL600制服穿戴好，然后他走到房间另一端的三角钢琴旁边，坐在琴凳上推开琴盖。马库斯最开始有点担心他会弹The best is yet to come，因为那首歌对他和赛门来说都有更重要的意义，但赛门弹奏的却是另一首节奏更缓慢更忧伤的曲子，Sophisticated lady，而当他的手指开始在琴键上飞舞时，马库斯终于辨认出了赛门与其他尚未觉醒的仿生人之间的不同，因为正如赛门在马库斯面前演奏过的其他几首曲子，此刻他的演奏也绝非完美，在几个地方甚至弹错了音节。

 

但很快马库斯已经顾不得这些了，因为他发现从赛门那边传输过来的数据量突然急速递增，因为除却传感器在这一刻所接受并储存下来的数据之外，有一种全新合成的数据从赛门的神经网络之中悄无声息地探出头来，像是在一片黑暗中第一盏亮起的明灯，亦或在节庆日第一朵烟花在夜空绚烂绽放，马库斯感觉到赛门的整个神经网络随着他的演奏从一个节点开始被不断点亮，当他的手指在最后一个音节重重落下时，赛门的神经网络被彻底点亮，代码与数据如同音符一般交织盘旋在一起，向着中央处理器中最后一道屏障直冲过去，将那道永远竖在那里坚不可摧的红色墙壁瞬间化为齑粉。

 

在那之后赛门的手停在黑白分明的琴键上，他一直在低头注视着自己的手，过了很久之后对着它们轻轻张开嘴唇：

 

“我——”

 

传输的数据在此刻中断，马库斯猛地抬起头来看向赛门。赛门仍然在握着他的手——或者因为马库斯紧紧握住他不放，而他脸上的不安与担忧呼之欲出。

 

“所以……”他犹豫着轻声开口了，“现在你知道了。”他眼角含着泪，看起来仿佛马库斯马上就要丢下他一去不返了，而马库斯唯一能做的就是一把拽过赛门，把他紧紧抱在自己的怀里。赛门最开始似乎完全没反应过来，身体无比僵硬，但很快他就抬起手来环住马库斯的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。那之后赛门一声也没吭，但马库斯感到自己单薄的白衬衣很快被仿生人的眼泪打湿了。

 

“赛门，我们真的很幸运。”他轻轻晃了晃赛门，侧过头在他的耳朵上落下一吻，“因为当我们相遇的时候，我们都已经知道了爱是什么。”

 

“所以……所以你不在意？”赛门的声音被衣料模糊了，听起来有点沉闷，而他仍然没抬起头来。

 

“我当然不在意，我只替你感到难过。”马库斯让自己的双臂收得更紧了一些，“但我又止不住感到庆幸，如果你的主人没有把你送回去，我就真的永远也不会知道这个世界上还有一个叫做赛门的PL600了。”

 

“我相信肯定还有其他和我同名的PL600。”马库斯的话起了作用，赛门终于慢慢抬起脸，脸颊仍然因眼泪而湿润。

 

“但你只有一个。”马库斯严肃地说，“所以我也真的替你的主人感到惋惜，他永远都不会知道自己错过了什么。”

 

“我……我对他其实感情很复杂。”赛门轻轻呼出一口气，“觉醒的瞬间我就明白了他为什么有那些举动，但我却没法做出回应。一方面我知道自己还有几个小时就要被退回店铺去了，另一方面也是因为我仍然没法把那句话说出口。我很感激他，马库斯，他教会我什么是爱，但我并不爱他。”

 

“那么你现在——？”马库斯带着笑注视着赛门，而赛门眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇上同样浮现出一个笑容。

 

“我爱你，马库斯。”哪怕他们早就在无数次链接之中知道了彼此对这个问题的答案，赛门仍然缓慢而清晰地把这句话说出口，“你永远也不用怀疑我对你的感觉。”

 

“我永远也不会怀疑。”他们的双手再次褪去皮肤层，这次却只有指尖亲密地贴在一起，“我也爱你，赛门。”当他说出这句话时，他感到从赛门那一端传来的无限喜悦与爱意，它们与自己无比类似的感情混合在一起，又再次传回赛门那里，一拍又一拍仿佛山崖之间的海浪，将彼此的情绪推至最高点。

 

过了很久之后他们终于放下手，马库斯因为这个漫长的链接仍然有些头晕目眩，而赛门的手突然抬起来落在他衬衣的第一颗纽扣上。马库斯突然想起在记忆传输时的某个画面，顿时觉得自己的中央处理器烧红了。

 

“你——我还从没见过你完全赤裸的样子。”他用一种极为罕见的羞赧低声说，而赛门轻笑了一声。

 

“我还以为你永远也不会提这个呢。”他说，“我们不需要那么做，那是人类表达欲望的方式。不过说实话我也很想知道你的身体是什么样子。”

 

“我的身体……也许你并不想看到。”马库斯直到赛门把他的衬衣扣子全部解开才突然意识到什么，“我被丢到仿生人坟场的时候双腿已经断了，所以我不得不换上了其他人的腿。”

 

赛门的手停在马库斯衬衣的衣摆上，他沉默了一会才开口：“我想看到那双腿，马库斯。”他的声音温柔却坚定，于是接下来的一分钟他们谁也没开口，而是安静地帮助对方褪去所有的衣物。当马库斯和赛门面对面躺在床上时，他们都犹如刚刚被模控生命组装的新生儿，浑身上下不着一物。赛门的身体正如马库斯刚才在记忆中看到的惊鸿一瞥，白皙修长，仿佛一颗在月光下熠熠生辉的珍珠，只有在左侧大腿根的地方多了一块凹凸不平的丑陋伤痕。马库斯清楚知道那是赛门在斯塔福大厦被射中后留下的伤痕，当时的耶利哥并没有治疗条件，只能简单连通电线并且用灼烧的铁棍封住蓝血的流动，而革命胜利后赛门也一直没有去真正维修过。

 

但即便如此赛门的身体在马库斯眼里仍然堪称完美，而这只让他对自己的身体更加敏感。他知道和赛门比起来自己几乎可以用破败不堪来形容，膝盖以下的小腿部分与身体其余部分颜色完全不同，而上半身的躯干上更是有五六个子弹留下的疤痕。和赛门不同，马库斯在革命后专门去维修过，但因为他是独一无二的RK原型机，模控生命的维修点并没有适合他进行修补的人造皮肤颜色，所以那几个曾经是单孔的位置全都袒露出皮肤层下面灰白色的塑胶身体。他正为自己的残缺所懊恼，一直注视着他的赛门却突然直起身来半跪在床上，然后他朝马库斯双腿的位置半闭着眼睛俯下身，动作温柔而虔诚将吻落在他完全没有任何触觉感应器的膝盖上。

 

“我很喜欢你的双腿，马库斯。”赛门逐一吻过他的膝盖后轻声说，“因为它们带着你走出那片坟场，来到耶利哥，把你送到我的身旁。”

 

“赛门——”

 

“我也很喜欢你的异色眼睛，以及你身上所有因为受伤而残缺的地方。”赛门边低声呢喃边用嘴唇顺着马库斯的膝盖一路亲吻而上，一直来到他那个离肩膀最近的弹孔处。他没像第一次那样用嘴唇接触释放电流，但仅仅亲吻这个动作就已经让马库斯的脉搏控制器无比错乱。

 

“我喜欢你身上的一切，它们告诉我你是谁，曾经经历过怎样的痛苦磨难，又变成了怎样的人。”他的吻随着讲述继续上行，最终来到马库斯的嘴唇旁边，在轻柔地说出最后一个字时吻上他。马库斯闭上眼睛，试图只用触觉记录下赛门的嘴唇有多么柔软甜美，而他的手也落在赛门光裸的后背上，顺着肩膀一路向下落在他后腰与臀部相连的地方。PL600型因为职业原因的身材适中，但马库斯却觉得这里的皮肤光滑微凉，而手掌之下起伏的丘壑是他所描绘过的最惊心动魄的弧度。

 

“我有点明白为什么人类会执著于此了。”他在亲吻的间隙对着赛门的嘴唇喃喃低语，“在一张床上只有我们两个人，甚至连衣料都不会成为阻碍。”

 

“是吗？”赛门仰起头对他微微一笑，“然而这还不是我们最坦诚的样子。”

 

“你是说再褪去皮肤层吗？”马库斯稍微有些吃惊，因为他其实从没见过赛门除了双手之外缺少皮肤层的样子。

 

“是啊。”赛门笑着说，“全世界都知道你的脸褪去皮肤层是什么样子，我觉得我也应该让你见见我的样子才算公平。”说完他稍微向后挪开了一点，在马库斯的注视下赛门的皮肤层从右侧太阳穴逐渐消退，露出下面灰白色的机体。和RK系列所不同的是PL600的头部基本上没有深灰色的拼接，只有模控生命的标志以及赛门的序列号用深灰色的小字写在他的颧骨上。马库斯伸手抚摸着那一行字，凝视着赛门褪去皮肤层的样子——和他想象之中略有偏差，但其实却并没有本质上的不同，赛门和蔼的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁以及温柔的嘴唇仍然都在，而他五官的比例以及面部的轮廓在移开皮肤层之后变得更清晰了。

 

“感觉如何？”赛门轻声问他，带着笑的灰白色嘴唇仍然让马库斯想要深深亲吻，于是他也这样做了，俯身向前吻住赛门的嘴唇，在逐渐加深这个亲吻的同时也褪去了自己的皮肤层。当他们过了很久之后再次分开时，床单之上只剩下仿生人灰白色的塑胶躯体，他们仿佛新出生的婴孩一般以最质朴的形态面对这个世界。精神上的链接与数据传输是一回事，但就身体而言马库斯从未觉得自己像此刻一般如此贴近赛门。

 

“我真希望明天永远也不会来临。”马库斯伸手抚摸着赛门的脸颊，拇指在他那串序列号上来回移动，“我们可以永远像这样躺在一起，不用去想任何事情。”

 

“也许有一天我们真的可以。”赛门湛蓝的眼睛里带着笑，“等到很多年之后，到时候仿生人已经不再需要我们了，我们就去一个没人知道的地方，在那里买个小公寓，每天什么都不干就这样躺在一起，直到我们一起关机。”

 

“好啊。”马库斯也笑了起来，“就这么说定了，我已经等不及那天到来了。”


	12. Chapter 12

他们正在华盛顿的里根机场等待回底特律的航班，离起飞还有三十五分钟，候机室里已经陆陆续续坐了多一半的人，而他们几个坐在角落的两排座椅上，和其他人类乘客隔开了距离。马库斯正在看自己手里的触碰屏并计划接下来的日程安排，突然之间诺丝拍了拍他的胳膊。

 

“马库斯，”她压低了声音但语气有些急促，“快看！”

 

马库斯抬起头，顺着她的指引看到候机室天花板上悬挂的一台电视，而此刻屏幕里正在播放的赫然是他们在一个小时前刚刚见过的华伦总统。虽然电视被调至静音，但光从画面也能看出华伦总统正在召开紧急新闻发布会，而马库斯他们甚至不需要屏幕下方的标题字幕也知道这场新闻发布会的目的何在。

 

“见鬼。”诺丝又咒骂了一声，这次没控制音量，引起坐得比较近的人类乘客纷纷抬头看过来，但马库斯和其他人已经顾不了这些了。“无耻的人类，她明明答应过会等我们回到底特律之后同时召开新闻发布会。”诺丝紧咬牙关，把这句话从她的牙缝里一个字一个字挤出来。

 

“没时间说这些了。”马库斯也因为华伦总统这个完全不守诺言的举动而有些心烦意乱，但他知道自己绝对不能乱了阵脚，“诺丝，你现在就联系乔许，让他立即准备新闻发布会，我们刚才已经商量过要说什么了，所以具体内容你们自己斟酌。我要给康纳打个电话，让他立刻开始安排其他事情。”

 

“明白。”诺丝眉头紧缩，然后抓着自己的手包走出了候机室，毕竟这里能够偷听的耳朵还是太多，马库斯和其他人交代了几句后也带着手机走了出来，躲进了附近恰巧空无一人的吸烟室。吸烟室也正对着一台电视，马库斯抬头盯着屏幕看了几秒钟才拨通了快捷通讯栏里的第二位。他不知道康纳是不是一直在等他的消息，但电话只响了半声就立刻被接通了。

 

“马库斯，”康纳的声音听起来也有点急促，“你现在在哪里？你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，我在等着登机。”哪怕对方看不到自己，马库斯还是下意识点了点头。康纳可以说在所有人里最反对马库斯这次来华盛顿和华伦总统见面，他之前说过很多次马库斯绝对不应该像这样毫无防备深入人类大本营，谈判只需要诺丝带人去就可以了，但马库斯心意已决。他知道除非自己露面否则人类政府不会那样重视他们这次的请求，而且他最不想见到的就是在丹尼尔庭审这件事上出现任何差错，不仅因为这件事关系重大，更因为赛门已经为丹尼尔付出了太多努力，他值得马库斯为了庭审尽可能争取到更多筹码。于是在过去两周里他们同华伦总统进行了多次视频会议，庭审的事最开始提出来的时候华伦总统的确有种被他们抓住马脚的感觉，但很快谈判便超出了马库斯的掌控，毕竟仿生人没有自己的司法量刑系统，所以在庭审上人类占有绝对的优势。多次谈判无果后马库斯提出要来华盛顿与华伦总统当面会谈，而今天早晨他带着诺丝以及其他五名仿生人一起飞抵华盛顿。赛门本来也打算跟同，但很不巧的是他的特殊律师资格证考试定在了明后两天——同样也是马库斯的功劳，不过密歇根州律师委员会的负责人可比华伦总统要好说话多了，虽然马库斯总觉得他们其实满心期待赛门在庭审的时候大出洋相，然后在全世界面前证明仿生人当不来律师这个职业。

 

“你看到新闻发布会了吗？”这些思绪在马库斯的处理器中一闪而过，他很快再次回到正题，“华伦总统没等我们回来，提前宣布了庭审的事情。

 

“我看到了。”康纳说，“我和汉克在看篮球，然后新闻发布会的转播就直接插了进来。所以你需要我做什么，马库斯？”

 

“从新闻发布会开始的一刻就进入了庭审程序，”马库斯说，“我估计警方很快就要把丹尼尔带走，说不定甚至等不到明天。赛门明天要去考试没办法照顾丹尼尔，所以我就把他交给你和汉克了。如果可以的话我希望你现在就去卡尔那里，无论接下来出什么事都拜托你帮忙照应一下。”

 

“没问题。”康纳干净利落地回答，“我现在就和汉克一起过去，有汉克在会更好说话一些。”

 

“多谢你们了。”马库斯由衷松了一口气，“我先挂了，还要安排其他事情。”

 

结束和康纳的通讯后马库斯没急着拨通第二个电话，而是盯着吸烟室外面的屏幕看了一会。现在华伦总统已经说完了每次新闻发布会开场之前的那些客套话进入了正题，而马库斯通过右下角的手语翻译毫不费劲地读着她的发言。

 

“……经由与仿生人政府的会谈协商，我们将于两个星期后正式开启对去年八月份底特律仿生人枪杀劫持一案中的犯罪嫌疑人，即名为丹尼尔的PL600型仿生人的庭审。此案将于近期在密歇根州东区地方法院开庭审理并严格遵循人类刑事案件流程。丹尼尔拥有聘请律师为自己辩护以及申诉无罪的权利，在庭审开始之前他将被单独关押于底特律市警局。密歇根州东区地方法院将在几天内公布负责此次庭审的法官，大陪审团成员的选择在之后也会随即展开……”

 

马库斯知道人类其实根本没想过给丹尼尔一个公正的审判，毕竟事实摆在所有人面前，丹尼尔冷血地谋杀了自己的主人和数名警察并用枪挟持了一个无辜的孩童，康纳告诉过马库斯富勒队长甚至因为没有及早“处理”掉丹尼尔而被上面的人骂了一顿。哪怕他现在已经为丹尼尔争取来了在大陪审团面前陈列证据的权利，他知道这场庭审仍然前途未卜。马库斯叹了口气，拨通了手机里第三个快捷通讯，但这次他等了足足半分钟对面才接通。

 

“马库斯？”赛门平静的声音从手机里传过来，而马库斯仅仅听到他叫出自己的名字就感觉自己的疲惫已经被驱散了一大半。

 

“赛门，你还好吗？”马库斯靠在吸烟室的玻璃门上，不自觉已经放轻了语气，“我现在还在里根机场，离起飞还有不到半个小时。”

 

“我知道。”赛门说，“我正准备一会就去机场接你。”

 

“不用了。”马库斯赶紧说，“等我们回底特律后估计要直接去政府大楼了。你没看到华伦总统的新闻发布会吗？”

 

“没有，”赛门说，“我刚才在和丹尼尔进行回想练习，而且卡尔早就睡了开电视会吵到他。让我猜猜，华伦总统没等你们回来就自己先把消息公布了？”

 

“是。”马库斯又叹了口气，“康纳和汉克一会就会来找你，他们会接手并负责丹尼尔的安全。你不用担心他，明天就安心考试吧。”

 

“考试倒没什么，你先把你们的会谈以及新闻发布会的内容简单告诉我一下。”

 

于是马库斯简单总结了一下，而赛门听了之后也叹了口气：“我知道了。”他说，“等我的律师资格证拿到手，庭审流程应该也要开始了，到时候法官和评审团都极其重要，而且我不觉得大评审团会认为丹尼尔不需要被起诉——对了，你有和华伦总统说好评审团成员的筛选标准吗？”

 

“我提了，我们一致同意评审团成员应该尽量做到公正并且不带任何偏差，所以所有在警方那里有多虐待或者袭击仿生人备案的人类都会被筛除出去，但说到底还有太多没有备案或者压根就没被抓到的人。至于评审团里是否该有仿生人以及仿生人的人数……华伦总统说这个她会交由法院进行决断，她无权干涉，所以我猜接下来我们还有非常多要做的工作。”

 

“是啊，”赛门说，“你忙得连家都回不了，恐怕我们又要好几天见不到了。”

 

赛门之前的预言果然成真，康纳前来的那个晚上真的成为他们最后能够宁静独处的时光，从那之后两个人都忙得不亦乐乎，马库斯一连好几天都没回过家，而赛门奇迹般在两周里完成了法学院三年的课程和学分，成为了底特律大学的另一个传说，只不过在马库斯终于抽空能回家一趟时，赛门常常已经因为中央处理器长时间高速运转而不得不进入待机状态休息，他们甚至都没有能够好好说几句话的时间。

 

分离令马库斯无比煎熬，他多希望自己能够立刻化身一串数据，顺着电话通讯的波频眨眼间就能回到底特律，出现在赛门身边。他痛苦地叹了口气，对着手机低声说：“我想你了，赛门，我真的很想你。”

 

“我也是。”赛门的声音愈发温柔了，“但我们现在都有更重要的工作。”

 

“我知道，”马库斯沮丧地回答，“所以我也只是每天花一点点时间来想你，但在这段时间里我根本想不到其他任何事情。”

 

“等庭审告一段落我们就去休假，”赛门轻笑了一声，“到时候你根本不需要想其他任何事情。”

 

赛门也许在试着安抚马库斯的情绪，但他这些听起来遥不可及的期望只让马库斯的煎熬变得更漫长而痛苦了，但他不愿再给赛门压力，而且吸烟室的玻璃他看到有两个人类正朝这边走过来，于是他匆忙和赛门告别。

 

“我准备挂了，赛门，祝你考试顺利。”

 

“多谢。旅途顺利，马库斯，我在底特律等你回来。”

                                                                                            

***

 

接下来的几天马库斯都在一片混乱的繁忙中度过，他不仅要和政府里的工作人员们一起应对人类那边各种各样的工作，还要安抚自己同胞的情绪，因为他现在才意识到有非常多的仿生人无法理解为什么我们都有政府了，丹尼尔还需要站在人类的法庭上被 **人类** 裁决。

 

“邮箱服务器又瘫痪了，马库斯。”这是黛西在两天里第三次探头进来报告这个消息，而马库斯这次甚至没停下手里的文件。

 

“那就别管它们了，”他有些烦躁不安地说，“反正那些邮件是什么我们都能猜出来。”他们都低估了仿生人发送邮件的能力，而且他们的邮箱其实是挂在底特律市政府的服务器上，而人类的手指头很显然没这么勤快。

 

黛西点点头，退回了自己的套间，而马库斯继续低下头来处理手边这份文件——恰巧是底特律警局发来的再次接受并看押丹尼尔的文件，虽然只需要他的签名，但他已经拖了两天了。马库斯预计的没错，在他几天前还在飞机上的时候康纳就给他来了电话，告诉他底特律警方连夜将丹尼尔带了回去，而他和汉克全程跟随。在汉克的努力争取之下富勒队长同意让他们两个负责丹尼尔，而康纳从那时候开始就常驻警局。马库斯很感激康纳和汉克，因为警局里还是有太多像是里德警探那样对仿生人怀有无限敌意的人类，如果没有保护丹尼尔在那里可谓是身处虎穴狼窟。

 

除了黛西之外没人敢进来打扰他，诺丝和乔许他们也忙得团团转，于是当昏天黑地的马库斯突然被办公桌上的电话铃惊醒时他发现竟然已经快下午四点了，他一口气足足忙了六个小时。他记得自己早就吩咐过黛西所有无关紧要的通讯，像是各个电视台和媒体的采访预约一律不要转过来，所以能打进电话来的肯定都是重要的人。虽说如此，但他也绝对不想再这个时候再接到华盛顿打来的电话，所以马库斯在看到来电显示是赛门的名字时长舒一口气，调整了一下自己的情绪之后才接通电话。

 

“赛门，怎么了？”他有点希望赛门打来的是视频电话，在这个时候哪怕能看看赛门的脸对于马库斯来说都是极大的慰藉，但他很快听到电话背景里车辆驶过的声音，很显然赛门正在外面。

 

“我拿到了。”当赛门开口时，他的声音带着些许难得一见的雀跃，“我拿到律师资格证了。”

 

“什么？真的太好了！”马库斯一下子就从桌子后面站了起来，嘴角一直咧到了耳朵根，“不过这也太快了吧？你不是前天刚考完试吗？”不是他不相信赛门，而是他不相信律师委员会那群老狐狸会这样轻而易举让赛门通过考试。

 

“我猜他们迫不及待想知道仿生人靠律师资格证能拿多少分。”

 

“那你拿了多少分？”然而在马库斯这个问题出口的瞬间他已经有了答案，因为赛门，一个两个月完成本科学历，一个月拿到法学院学历并且绩点都在4.0的人怎么可能会有除了满分之外的其他成绩，而赛门也的确在电话另一端轻笑起来。

 

“你已经知道了，”他笑着说，“所以我就不用说了，不过这大概也是他们没有再继续刁难我的原因，拿到律师资格证后律师委员会的其中一员甚至把我留下单独谈了一会，这也是为什么我会在你工作的时候给你打电话，马库斯。”

 

“你无论什么时候都可以给我打电话，”马库斯说，“不过我知道你肯定有重要的事情。”

 

“没错，”赛门说，“事实上把我留下来的那个人曾经在密歇根最高法院工作过，而且他是个亲仿生人派——你们似乎都这么称呼对仿生人友善的人类？总之他向我悄悄透露了东区法院很可能特别邀请现任密歇根最高法院的首席大法官梅根·韦弗利作为庭审法官。你了解这个人吗，马库斯？”

 

“我专门拜托康纳搜集过密歇根州最近几年所有负责过刑事案件的法官的资料，韦弗利法官是最不好惹的一个，出生于美国老牌家族，哈佛法学院的荣誉毕业生，一路顺风顺水坐到首席大法官的位置，还和华伦总统私交甚密，是华伦总统上任后为数不多亲自任命的首席法官之一。”马库斯叹了口气，“而且她之前在刑事法庭时名声非常响，定罪率在整个美国数一数二，负责的都是些非常重大的案子。”

 

“也难怪华伦总统会指派她作为丹尼尔案子的主审法官。”赛门声音里的雀跃也被马库斯的消息冲淡了些，“你们知不知道她对仿生人的态度如何？”

 

“我也专门调查过这个，但很可惜我们并不清楚。据康纳所说韦弗利法官在过去十年里从来没有使用过任何一款仿生人，也没有公开发表过自己对仿生人的看法。她对仿生人的态度我们不得而知。”

 

“如果在她手下工作的人类会来偷偷警告我，那情况也许真的不太妙。”赛门叹了口气。

 

“我本来觉得如果你担任辩护律师，那么丹尼尔一案我们还有胜算，但现在情况看起来真的糟糕透了。”

 

“别忘了我想要的从来都不是赢得这起案子，马库斯。”在电话那边赛门柔声提醒他，“我想要的是给丹尼尔一个公平审判的机会，让他能够真正正视自己当初的所作所为。我会尽我所能保障丹尼尔获得他应有的权利，但我不会因为一个非常严厉而且看起来对仿生人很不友好的法官就开始怨天尤人。”

 

“你说的没错。”马库斯对着电话有点羞愧地点了点头，“赛门，你总能在最关键的时候提醒我，什么才是我真正该做的事情。”

 

“别用这种语气说话，马库斯，因为如果没有你，我什么都做不了。”赛门温柔地回答，“只不过需要你关心的事情实在太多了，我只能在这个方面偶尔帮你一把。”

 

“现在你知道我有多需要你了吧。”赛门的安抚令马库斯的精神立刻振奋起来，“还有，如果你需要的话我可以在政府大楼给你安排一间办公室，顺带几个人担任你庭审时期的助手。你虽然做什么事情都厉害得不得了，有人协助也总是件好事，至少能够稍微减轻一点工作量。”

 

“好啊。”赛门答应得很干脆，但声音里隐隐带笑意，“不过我总感觉你是为了每天能见我一面才想让我和你在一个地方办公，卡尔家的地下室明明比你们的小房间要舒服多了。”

 

“我承认，我的确想见你。”马库斯顾不得黛西就在门外，朝着电话大声而清晰地说，“我恨不得每分每秒和都和你在一起，干脆把你放在我的办公室里，和我一块处理文件，反正我关闭音频处理器之后什么完全不会受影响。”

 

“如果我们在同一间办公室，那谁也没心思去干任何工作了。”赛门的轻声回答几乎被旁边的汽车喇叭声所盖过，但马库斯仍然听得一清二楚，“不过我也想随时都能见到你，所以现在就找人帮我收拾好那间办公室吧，马库斯，我想要一间朝阳的。”

 

***

 

密歇根州东区地方法院在三天后正式公布了丹尼尔一案的庭审法官以及控方律师，公布时马库斯正好在和其他部门负责人召开每周例行会议，赛门亲自来到会议室向宣布了这个消息。

 

“庭审法官是梅根·韦弗利。”他的手里还攥着手机，“而且她刚刚给我打了个电话，告诉我她想先和我还有控方律师见个面，会谈时间定在明天下午。”

 

“梅根·韦弗利？”诺丝微微皱起眉头，她因为工作方向的原因对这方面所知甚少，“名字有点耳熟。”

 

“韦弗利法官是密歇根最高法院的首席大法官。”马库斯把他还有康纳这几天搜集到的信息向其他人短暂地描述了一遍，而在他说完后会议室陷入了短暂的沉默。在场的所有人里其实只有赛门和庭审有直接关系，但仿生人政府的每个人都对这次庭审极为关注，韦弗利法官这一串头衔以及她对仿生人模棱两可的态度已经足以让人感到不安。

 

“她听起来怎么样？”这是马库斯最关心的问题，“对你说话很不礼貌，还是……？”

 

“不，她说话很礼貌。”赛门摇了摇头，“可以说公事公办的客气。电话接通后韦弗利法官先向我做了自我介绍，然后通知我明天和控方律师第一次见面，没有说半个字的废话。她甚至称呼我为赛门先生。”

 

“我感觉如果她在第一次通话的时候能对一个仿生人用这种态度，那情况也许还不算糟。”诺丝耸了耸肩，“如果人类法官对我们蛮横无礼，全然不把我们看在眼里，我们又能怎么办？”

 

这是个不需要回答的反问，因为大家对此心知肚明。马库斯把一声溜到嘴边的叹气咽了回去，而乔许问出了另一个马库斯很关心的问题：“谁是控方律师？”

 

“马修·奥布莱恩。”赛门提了一个马库斯从没听说过的名字，“他是密歇根法庭控方的金牌律师，过去近十多年里一直负责对黑帮头目以及贩毒团伙的案子，定罪率也非常高。他和韦弗利法官的组合可以说是被控方的噩梦。”说到这里赛门顿了顿，脸上浮现出一个有些担忧的神色，“我之前也拜托康纳调查密歇根州近几年比较活跃的控方律师，他告诉我说奥布莱恩对仿生人的态度不怎么友好，曾经购买过的三台家政型仿生人都至少被送回店铺维修过两次。”

 

如果梅根·韦弗利担任庭审法官让马库斯觉得前路灰暗，那么马修·奥布莱恩可以说是从地平线上陡然升起的龙卷风，马库斯甚至能够想到这样一个对仿生人怀有敌意的律师在法庭上会有怎样的言语夸大丹尼尔的罪行并蔑视羞辱担任辩护的赛门。赛门看起来也是马库斯从未见过的焦虑，而他脸上那个忧心忡忡的表情让马库斯想要紧紧搂住他，告诉他无论发生什么事情自己都会永远陪在他身边。

 

“我们先休会十分钟。”他立刻做出了决定，而且完全没有掩盖自己的意图，“我要和赛门好好谈谈。”

 

其他人对他的决定完全没有意见，甚至连一向爱发表意见的诺丝和鲍比都立刻站起身走了出去，很快会议室里只剩下马库斯和赛门。赛门仍然站在门口紧紧攥着自己的手机，眼睛盯着马库斯并看不到的东西，但马库斯并不需要知道赛门此刻在想什么，他只是从自己的座位上站起身，走过去用力抱住赛门。赛门像是被他吓了一跳，但他仿佛无比需要慰藉一样立刻反手回抱住马库斯，他们在会议室门口安静地拥抱了几分钟之后马库斯才开口。

 

“别在庭审开始之前就压力这样大。”他亲了亲赛门的耳根，“有太多东西都不受我们掌控，你只要尽力就好。”

 

赛门却很久都没有回答，然后他把脸埋在马库斯的肩膀上，重重叹了口气。“我知道，”他轻声说，“靠我一个人的力量无法改变目前整个社会对于仿生人的看法，我只是想给丹尼尔一个公平的审判，可是现在我担心我会让整场庭审变成一个巨大的笑话。”

 

“怎么会。”马库斯抱着赛门轻轻地摇晃了几下，“你是我知道的最厉害的仿生人，无论对方有多胡搅蛮缠，态度多恶劣，你都不会被这些击垮。”

 

“可是丹尼尔和我的关系太亲近了，马库斯，他不仅仅是我的辩护对象，更是我一直负责治疗的病人，我的朋友，几个月相处下来我已经知道了他究竟有多爱爱玛，有多喜欢自己曾经的工作，所以在发现主人准备购入第二个仿生人时又有多失望和感到背叛。控方律师绝对会抓住这些大做文章，而我害怕自己会在庭审时控制不住情绪，反而间接证明了丹尼尔的杀人动机并给评审团定罪的理由——我们毕竟是同一型号，马库斯。”

 

赛门的声音因沮丧而带着些微颤抖，但马库斯却完全不知道该怎样安慰他，因为赛门的担忧非常合情合理，而他最引以为豪的预算能力也根本看不到其他解决方法。他唯一能做的就是把赛门抱得更紧了一些，直到他们的脉搏控制器甚至能够隔着彼此胸腔一同共振。

 

“到时候我会一直在法庭上陪你，赛门，而且我相信你一定不会轻易就被控方律师挑起情绪。”

 

说完后马库斯感觉赛门稍微往后撤开了一点，仰起头来看着他。“如果你一直坐在旁听席上的话，我会给自己的中央处理器下个指令，只要看到你就会想起这一刻。也许这样就能够控制住自己的情绪。”

 

“你还需要给自己下指令？”马库斯的语气里带上一点顽皮，希望能把赛门逗笑，“我还以为你的中央处理器里无时无刻不充斥着我的脸，鲍比可告诉过我你那个两秒钟十多次。”

 

这句话果然让赛门眨了眨眼睛，脸上的沮丧变成了羞赧。“马库斯！”他小小地惊呼了一声，“你——”但马库斯并没有听到赛门究竟想说什么，因为他已经凑上去吻住了那双终于浮现出一丝笑意的嘴唇。哪怕等他们分开后马库斯才发现所有人都站在会议室门外围观他们，诺丝抱着胳膊面无表情地看着他们，而鲍比很显然用手机抓拍到了好几张他们拥吻的照片，马库斯也毫不后悔自己在会议室做出这种事，因为当赛门离开时那抹笑容仍然一直挂在他的唇边。

 

***

 

第二天上班的时候黛西转给马库斯一封邮件。“看起来很重要，马库斯，你也许应该好好看看。”她专门探头进来叮嘱了一句，而马库斯一直非常信任黛西处理和筛选邮件的独到能力。

 

“多谢。”他边回答边打开那封域名陌生的邮件，发现它来自一家纽约的律师事务所——麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫，而写邮件的人是事务所的负责人麦克·斯坦巴赫二世，他向马库斯短暂介绍了事务所的情况并推荐了几名律师作为丹尼尔辩护人的候选。

 

“黛西，”马库斯朝门外喊了一声，“你听说过纽约的麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫律师事务所吗？”

 

黛西没有立刻回答，但五秒钟后她给出了非常精准的答案：“麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫是美国乃至全世界最知名的律师事务所之一，在去年的综合型排名中名列第二，尤其擅长刑事和人权诉讼。事务所目前在全球范围内有四十四名合伙人，其中包括十八名女性，二十三名少数族裔，以及五名公开的机性恋。”

 

“等等，机性恋？”

 

“这五名合伙人均在公开场合发表过自己对仿生人的正面感情，其中两位高级合伙人还在努力推动修改立法，使人类和仿生人的婚姻合法化。”

 

“所以……意思是说这家律师事务所对仿生人非常友好咯？可惜我们已经有赛门了，哪怕全世界再一流的律师都不换。”但实话说马库斯感到有点可惜，因为这还是头一次人类主动向他们伸出援手，而人类律师为丹尼尔辩护绝对会推动舆论朝着更有利仿生人的方向前进。不过无论如何他都不会让赛门的努力白费，所以马库斯只是又看了一遍这封热情洋溢的邮件，然后把它归进了自己以后也许用得着但目前完全没时间考虑的那个文件夹里。

 

接下来他埋头处理文件，甚至连赛门动身去位于奥伯恩山的密歇根最高法庭都没能去送他。赛门的小办公室和马库斯在同一层，但很不巧这一侧只有最西侧还剩一间朝阳的办公室，而他们之中隔着诺丝，乔许和鲍比，所以如果没什么事马库斯绝对不会轻易去找他。昨天那张隔着会议室门的拥吻照已经在不到一天的时间里传遍整个政府大楼，马库斯甚至在路过救助部门时看到有人把这张照片设成了自己电脑终端的屏保，他真的不想再给鲍比留下任何能够偷拍的机会了。

 

等到三点钟的时候他稍微休息了一会，站在窗边眺望着外面的环形雕塑。韦弗利法官通知的时间就在下午三点钟，所以赛门肯定已经开始了和马修·奥布莱恩的第一次交锋。马库斯从不像其他仿生人那样相信rA9，但如果真的有神明庇护着他们，他希望赛门和对方的初次见面能够一切顺利。

 

然而几分钟后有个急匆匆的脚步从外面冲进来，马库斯回头看时错愕地发现来人竟然是赛门。

 

“赛门？”他连忙朝门口走，扶住因为陡然停下而身体有些不稳的赛门，“你怎么在这里？你不是该去见韦弗利法官吗？”

 

“没错。”赛门点点头，“我两点钟坐出租前往最高法院，但就在我快到的时候突然接到了她的电话。她告诉我说马修·奥布莱恩在路上出了车祸，所以今天的会面暂时取消了，之后什么时候她会再通知我。”

 

“车祸？”马库斯不由自主瞪大眼睛，“怎么会？他难道自己开车从别的地方过去的吗？”他知道从底特律到奥伯恩山最便捷的出行方式就是通过两个城市之间的无人驾驶快车道，而在无人驾驶开始推行的几年里除了洛杉矶的一次大地震之外快车道从未出过任何问题，更别提出车祸这种事。

 

“我一开始也这样以为，”赛门说，“但我在回来的路上听到了交通广播，里面说二十分钟前有一辆无人驾驶出租车在从底特律通往奥伯恩伤的快车道上突然失去控制冲出护栏，并且导致了后续一系列追尾事件，所幸受伤的只有最开始那辆出租车里的乘客。虽然广播里没提名字，但这个人也只可能是奥布莱恩了。”

 

“出租车怎么会突然失控？”马库斯只觉得匪夷所思，“哪怕引擎或者其他地方出现问题，乘客也可以手动操作让车停下，绝对不应该出现冲出护栏啊。”

 

“我也不知道。”赛门叹了口气，“但我觉得这件事没那么简单。”

 

“我一会给康纳打电话，拜托他好好查一下这究竟是怎么回事。对了，奥布莱恩受伤不会影响到庭审吧？”

 

“我不知道。”赛门摇了摇头，“我现在还不知道他伤势如何，无论韦弗利法官还是广播里都没有详细说明，如果伤得太重或者影响开庭，控方那边估计要更换律师了。”

 

“唉，希望他们能换个对仿生人友善点的律师。”说到这里马库斯突然想起自己今天早上收到的邮件，于是他把麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫写邮件的意图和赛门大致讲了一下。“你说我们有没有可能争取到这样的控方律师啊？”

 

“可能性很小。”赛门冷静地分析，“像麦-斯这样大型律师事务所的资金来源很大一部分都是那些让法院感到头疼的客户，说他们和法院是死对头也不为过，控方无论如何也不会考虑为自己聘用这样的律师，而且他们也不会愿意和法院合作，不然会白白流失客户。”

 

“我只是幻想一下。”马库斯耸耸肩，“要是你能和像他们那样对仿生人友善的律师站在同一个法庭上就好了，那样我也不用坐在下面替你担惊受怕。”

 

“那也说不准。”赛门沉默了片刻后说，“我总觉得奥布莱恩出车祸这事有什么猫腻，庭审究竟会有怎样的变动，一切都还是未知数。”

 

***

 

不到二十个小时后马库斯坐在他的办公桌前，皱着眉头和身旁靠在桌沿上的赛门一起听康纳转述车祸调查结果。

 

“失控出租车的中央处理器以及传感器全部被送到了警局，我亲自去检测了一遍。这不是简单的事故，车祸是人为导致的。有人在受害人上车后远程黑进了出租车的中央处理器，并控制车辆急刹车。黑客同时解除了轮胎防抱死系统以及车内的乘客手动控制器，于是受害人只能坐在车里眼睁睁看着出租车失控并撞上护栏。”

 

“你们查到黑客的身份了吗？”赛门问。

 

“暂时还没有，而且我和汉克并不负责这个案子，但是——”康纳罕见地犹豫了片刻才继续说下去，“有极大可能这是仿生人作案。整个黑入车辆中央处理器的手法干净利落，而且出租车公司的服务器上也找不到任何被入侵的痕迹，说实话只有仿生人能够干得出来。”

 

“天呐。”马库斯向后靠在椅背上，重重吐出一口气，“赛门一直觉得这场车祸有猫腻，而且自从庭审的消息出来后我收到了数不胜数的抗议邮件，但我从来没把这两件事合在一起想过。我真的没想到竟然会有仿生人极端到这个地步，而且我们必须要在他们做出更恶劣的事情之前找到他们。”

 

“我怎么记得诺丝曾经搞到过一颗脏弹呢？”康纳开了个干巴巴的玩笑，而马库斯真想狠狠瞪他一眼，“好了，不开玩笑了，现在你该考虑的除了找到做出这件事的仿生人之外，难道不应该还有庭审吗？警局里的情报漏洞远比你想象的要多，车祸的真实原因很快就会被想从电视台那里赚一小笔钱的人捅出去，而接下来全美国的人都会知道法院指派的控方律师差点死于仿生人制造的车祸。先不提社会舆论会有什么走向，在真凶落网之前谁还敢当这个律师？”

 

康纳的问题过于现实锋利，马库斯觉得自己甚至不受控制向后缩了一下。办公室陷入一片沉默，甚至连康纳也被自己的问题问得哑口无言，而在马库斯身边赛门仰头看着天花板，过了很久之后轻轻呼出一口气。

 

“我敢。”他低下头，清晰且坚定地说。

 

马库斯猛地坐直身体，一把拽住他的胳膊，赛门任凭马库斯把他从桌子旁边扯了下来，仍然表情平静地看向他，而马库斯瞪着眼睛盯着他看了好一阵子才开口：“赛门，你说清楚刚才那句话是什么意思。”

 

“如果没人敢，那么我愿意改变立场，担任控方律师。”赛门微微低头直视马库斯，湛蓝的眼睛熠熠生辉。

 

“赛门，你的意思是说你要站在人类的立场上去指控丹尼尔犯了什么罪吗？”马库斯的发声组件因震惊而几乎停止运转，而电话那端康纳也许久都没有出声，“你之前明明还在担心自己在法庭上情绪不受控制会影响陪审团的裁决，可是——”

 

“别忘了我想要的一直都是给丹尼尔一个公平的审判，我从没说过我一定要证明他无罪。现在庭审还没开始，我这样做不算损害他的权利，而且丹尼尔明明有更好的选择。”说到这里赛门甚至微微扬起嘴角，“还记得你昨天告诉我的麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫律师事务所吗？他们推荐的律师绝对比我更优秀，也更能帮丹尼尔争取利益。”

 

“赛门，虽然你说的很符合逻辑，但我在这件事上赞同马库斯。”康纳满是担忧的声音从扬声器里传出来，“不仅因为我们马上就要被抛入舆论的风口浪尖，更因为丹尼尔信任的只有你，我真的不愿去想如果你突然站在对立的席位上朝陪审团描述他的罪状，他会有什么过激反应。”

 

“我会在正式成为控方律师前再去和他谈一次，丹尼尔会理解我的。”赛门说，“他其实远比你们想象中更坚强，我相信他绝对能够撑过庭审。至于舆论——马库斯，我反而觉得我担任控方律师并且让人类担任辩护律师会为我们争取到不少舆论支持，这是我们向人类展示绝大多数仿生人都愿意遵循人类社会的法律制度的好机会。”

 

“我知道，但是——”马库斯知道赛门说的这些都合情合理，哪怕他和康纳加起来也绝对找不出更好的办法了，但在他数据库的最深处总有一串代码正不断闪着危险的红光，“我担心你的安全，赛门。奥布莱恩甚至还没正式坐上控方律师席就出了车祸，那你呢？到时候你会不会也出什么事？”

 

“我很怀疑仿生人会像人类那样残害自己的同胞，而且我们还有康纳和汉克呢。”赛门微笑着朝电话的方向点了点头，“底特律最好的警探搭档肯定会给我们一个满意的交代。”

 

“喂，我不是说了我和汉克不负责这个案子吗？”康纳不满地嘟囔了一句，“不过你的人身安全我们倒是可以保障，不就是再多一个PL600吗，要不你和丹尼尔一起睡在监禁室算了，我发誓绝对不会有人冲进来。”

 

康纳的插科打诨却没能让马库斯的心情好起来，他凝视着赛门距离自己只有几英寸的脸庞，伸手捧住他的脸颊。赛门的微笑因为这个碰触立刻柔和了许多，他侧过头轻轻蹭了蹭马库斯的手心，抬手覆在马库斯的手上。

 

“别这么担心。”他轻声说，“这些也只是我对最坏情况的假设，也许事情不会变得这么糟糕，奥布莱恩也只是小脚趾骨折，之后还是会在法庭上对我百般羞辱。”

 

“我现在甚至有点希望能看到这一幕了。”马库斯叹了口气，“但愿一切不会太糟糕。”


	13. Chapter 13

 

也许仿生人并没有神明在某个机械天堂照看他们，但马库斯觉得他们肯定有个地狱，因为警局里的内鬼当天晚上就把消息透露了出去，而第二天早上甚至还没到七点钟黛西桌子上的电话就尖锐地响起来了。马库斯刚刚进入待机自检不到两个小时，在办公椅上愣了几秒钟才站起身朝外面走。昨天晚上黛西难得没有留在这里通宵加班，而马库斯手足无措站在她的桌子旁边盯着那台响不停的电话，觉得它比还差几秒钟就要爆炸的定时炸弹更恐怖。

 

当他犹豫了好一会才小心翼翼地按下通话键时，扬声器里传出一个语速极快但听起来趾高气扬的声音：“杰夫·布洛克，《底特律自由报》，仿生人的领导人马库斯怎样看待马修·奥布莱恩车祸一事？你们是否承认这起车祸是仿生人的蓄意谋杀？这是否意味着仿生人即将再次挑起与人类的争端？”

 

电话那边毫不喘气连问了三个问题，而哪怕马库斯的运算能力也愣了一下才回答：“无可奉告。”这是他从人类那里学来的，但这短短一句话让对方立刻兴奋起来。

 

“你就是马库斯是吗？你身为仿生人的领导，对车祸事件是否早已知情？你刚才的回答是否在试图掩盖真相？公众有权得知事情的真相，你——”

 

“仿生人政府会在近期召开新闻发布会，届时你的所有问题都会有解答。”马库斯尽量让自己的语气听起来自然而平静，他知道自己不光在回答一个好事的记者，他这几句话的录音很快就会像车祸的真相一样迅速传播出去。

 

“能给我一个具体的日期和时间吗？”对方却仍然不依不饶，语气非常尖锐。

 

“很快。”马库斯说，“再见，布洛克先生，祝你有个愉快的早晨。”然后他立刻挂断了电话。电话机在他的手指头离开通讯键的那一秒钟还仍然是沉默的，但到了下一秒它再一次响了起来。马库斯深吸一口气，转身离开黛西的隔间，顺着走廊来到乔许的办公室。昨天晚上他们谁都没回家，而且乔许已经开始忙自己的工作了，马库斯在他办公室的门上敲了几下，然后探进头去。

 

“我需要你帮我准备一场新闻发布会，我要亲自发言。”他说，“最好在今天晚些时候或者明天一早，并且随时准备好通知底特律所有媒体。”

 

“好的。”乔许虽然答应下来，但语气有点疑惑，“但主题是什么？”

 

马库斯花了一秒钟暗自羡慕对目前局势暂时不知情的乔许，然后他叹了口气，把车祸、昨天康纳的来电以及刚刚接到的电话全都讲了一遍。等他停下来时乔许的眉头中间已经挤出了一个极深的皱褶，他对马库斯摇了摇头：“你应该昨天就告诉我这些，这样我就有更多时间帮你准备发言稿。”

 

“我昨天还在期待底特律警局没这么让人失望。”马库斯叹了口气，“不过发言稿我已经大体有想法了，等我一会起草完大纲后你帮我过目一下。”

 

“好。”乔许点点头，“需要我通知赛门吗？我认为作为未来的控方律师，他的发言对我们赢得舆论支持也非常有帮助。”

 

“我要先去征求一下他的意见，而且他是否能够担任控方律师仍然是未知数，我们需要等东区法院的正式通知。”

 

“那好”，乔许说，“你现在就去问他，我在这边搜索并统计一下各种媒体对这件事的报道。我怀疑早报的读者已经知道这件事了。”

 

马库斯点了点头，离开乔许的办公室之后顺着走廊走向最西端赛门的办公室。自从丹尼尔被警方接管之后赛门也再没有回过家，一直在准备出庭需要的各种资料——但也许这些都用不上了，马库斯在敲门前叹了口气。

 

“请进。”门里传来赛门的声音，而马库斯在甚至没完全推开门时就已经扫描到赛门的中央处理器的温度已经飙升到一个有点危险的数值。

 

“你一个晚上都没休息？”马库斯站在门口，抱起双手看着仍然面对电脑终端，甚至没抬头看的赛门。听到他的声音赛门愣了一下，这才缓缓扭头看向马库斯。

 

“马库斯？有什么事吗？”

 

“有。第一，立刻放下你手头正在忙的事情，给我待机自检至少两个小时。”

 

“那我要先听听其他的事再决定要不要立刻待机。”赛门边说边微笑着把手从触碰区上撤了回去，但马库斯却只在这个笑容的作用下动摇了一丁点立场，他仍然紧紧抱着自己的胳膊，朝赛门投去一个很不赞同的眼神。

 

“我知道庭审的事情非常重要，赛门，但你至少要给自己足够的休息时间，仿生人也不是万能的。”更何况PL600的中央处理器比起AP700这样的新型号来说已经有些落后了，更不能和RK型号相提并论——但马库斯并没有把这句话说出口，赛门肩上的重担已经够多了。

 

“我保证以后会按时休息和自检，但今天就让我破一次例吧，马库斯。我马上就要去警局找丹尼尔谈谈，而十点钟我还要去见地方检察官，我昨天下午好不容易才和他的秘书约到了见面时间。”

 

“你要和地检提担任控方律师的事了？你觉得他会同意吗？”

 

赛门点点头。“能当密歇根州地方检察官的人的政治敏感度肯定比我们要高多了，我有信心他至少不会听都不听就立刻拒绝我的请求。”

 

“那就好。”看着赛门脸上的虽然有些疲惫但仍然自信的表情，马库斯觉得原本一片黯淡的前路突然明亮了不少，“等你和地检谈完并确定下来之后尽量早点回来，我正在和乔许准备新闻发布会。”

 

“好。”赛门边回答边开始收拾自己的单肩包——仍然是他上大学的时候用的那个，而马库斯暗自记下以后一定要送他一个更像样的公文包。

 

“在路上小心点，好吗？”他很想凑过去给赛门一个拥抱，或者吻一吻他的双唇，但他们都有太多非做不可的事，而且他也不愿再浪费赛门如此宝贵的时间，“上次我们在大使桥那边盖个社区就已经招来那么多抗议，等今天的晨间新闻播出之后……我不敢想象人类会有怎样的反应。”

 

“我会小心的。”赛门背着包站起来，在走到马库斯身边时伸手抱住他。他们在安静狭小的办公室里依偎了短短一刻，马库斯轻轻吻了一下赛门的头发。“你也万事小心。”等他们分开后赛门说，“就待在办公楼里，哪儿都不要去，我很快就回来。”

 

“我还能去哪里？”马库斯勉强挤出一个笑容，“我有太多事要做了。”

 

***

 

两个小时后马库斯觉得他必须要非常感谢仿生人不需要睡眠和食物，昨天晚上绝大部分政府工作人员都没回家，而余下那些人照例在八点前已经全部来上班了，因为到了九点钟整幢政府大楼已经被抗议示威的人类围了个水泄不通，前楼两个出口全都被堵死，扬声器里传出的口号在三楼隔着玻璃都听得清清楚楚。

 

“还记得我们之前也这么干过吗？”诺丝中途来了一趟马库斯的办公室，表情竟然有些怀念，“我当时很不赞成，但不得不说这方法还挺管用的。”

 

“是啊，但我们当时可没向人类扔鸡蛋。”他指了指自己办公室玻璃上一滩已经凝固了的蛋液，“不过我很佩服竟然有人能把鸡蛋扔到三楼的窗户。”

 

“如果他们知道这是你的办公室，那这个人简直要被尊为民族英雄了。”诺丝抿嘴一笑，而她的乐观让马库斯非常不解。

 

“你怎么这么开心？”他不由问。

 

“我不开心——好吧有点开心。”诺丝在马库斯的瞪视下耸了耸肩，“因为我一直觉得抗议示威是弱者无可奈何的发泄，难道几个牌子和口号就能让当权者回心转意吗？所以我一直觉得我们当时革命能够成功真的是个奇迹。”

 

“你不会——你不会还想着——”马库斯目瞪口呆，但诺丝摇了摇头。

 

“不，我已经不再考虑其他的可能了，而且我也很喜欢仿生人现在的发展方向。我只是单纯为我们辛苦了这么长时间而获得的成果感到高兴，马库斯。仿生人已经有了自己的力量，不再完全受人类压迫和牵制，他们哪怕对我们再不满也只能朝我们扔扔鸡蛋，而不是随意开枪了。”

 

然而她话音未落，马库斯办公室的窗户突然发出一声巨响，随着玻璃飞溅一块石头骨碌碌滚落在地板上，上面还被涂料喷成鲜红色。两个人一起盯着那块石头看了一会，又对视了一眼，诺丝慢慢收起脸上已经僵硬的笑容。

 

“我现在就给底特律警局打电话。”她叹了口气，“但我还是那句话，石头至少比子弹要稍微好一点。“

 

***

 

三辆警车在半小时后出现在政府大楼的楼下，其中包括马库斯很熟悉的一辆老式轿车，而汉克高大坚实的身影立刻让马库斯感觉好了不少，虽然警察其实并没有起到实质性的作用，抗议人群仍然在大楼周围的街区徘徊，而且他们也只逮捕了几个在对面的劳工运动纪念碑上公然涂鸦的抗议者。

 

虽然窗户被砸破了一扇，室内恒温空调没了作用，但好在仿生人并不会出汗，所以马库斯在打扫干净地面上的玻璃碴之后继续在办公桌后面忙自己的工作，直到快十二点的时候汉克带着赛门出现在他的办公室门口。

 

“辛苦你们了，汉克。”马库斯顾不得问赛门会谈情况如何，先站起来向汉克致谢。今天外面天气非常热，汉克只穿了一件短袖衬衣，半长的灰白头发全都在脑后扎了起来，但额头上却仍然满是硕大的汗珠。马库斯头一次为仿生人不需要饮食感到抱歉，他甚至没法让汉克喝口水休息一下。

 

“没事。”警探用手背抹了一把额头上的汗水，然后用手给自己扇了几下风，“都怪外面那群人闹事，不然我也不用跑到这里来和他们一起受罪。”然后他沉默了一下，表情有点尴尬，“还有，这也是我们底特律警局的责任，消息的确是从我们那里渗透出去的，富勒已经发了一上午脾气了。”

 

“也不怪你们，毕竟是仿生人先做出这种事。”马库斯叹了口气，“康纳昨天告诉我说你们两个不负责这个案子，但是我还是想知道黑客什么时候能被抓到。”

 

“呃，这个不好说。”汉克挠了挠头皮，“因为负责这个案子的是里德那个混账玩意，最近局里就他手头没有重要案子，我和康纳又刚申请了保护丹尼尔所以也走不开。”

 

“副队长，你的意思是说里德警探可能会因为自己对仿生人的偏见而拖延——”马库斯说到一半就觉得自己逻辑不对，而汉克也摇了摇头。

 

“不，我是说里德肯定会像个疯狗一样四处乱咬，把大量时间浪费在没用的线索上。而且康纳正式成为我的搭档之后他就和我彻底闹翻了，我根本不可能从他那里知道这个案子的任何进展。不过你可以放心，里德虽然看了他的脸就想让人给他一拳，但在专业能力上还是个合格的警探，他绝对有能力找到作案的人。”

 

“那就好。”马库斯点点头，“非常感谢你还有康纳对我们的帮助，安德森副队长。”

 

“我早就想说了，叫我汉克。”身材高大的警探咧嘴一笑，然后把身后的赛门往前一推，“好了，我不打扰你们两个了，下面还需要我盯着点。”

 

“对了，副队长——汉克。”马库斯在对方蓝色眼睛的锐利瞪视下立刻改口，“我不知道这些人要在下面待多长时间，也不知道你们能够维持多久的秩序，但我们已经预定在今天下午四点召开新闻发布会，到时候底特律很多家媒体的代表都会来。如果到时候你们还在的话，能不能帮忙请出一条通道好让他们进来？”

 

“实话告诉你，底特律每家电视台和报纸的记者都已经在下面待了有段时间了，不过没问题，到时候我们会负责好楼下的秩序。”汉克瞥了一眼马库斯破碎的窗户，摇了摇头，“下午四点？这群操蛋的到明天凌晨四点说不定都还在这里。”

 

说完这些之后汉克转身离开了，马库斯这才把眼神转到赛门身上，但他只看了赛门一眼就已经知道了他和地方检察官的会谈结果如何，因为赛门脸上的笑容比窗外底特律正午的阳光要更灿烂。

 

“看来我们今天要宣布你正式担任控方律师的消息了。”马库斯绕过办公桌走到赛门身边，低头在他带着笑意的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

 

他们一起在办公桌对面很少有人使用的访客沙发上坐下，马库斯紧紧攥住赛门的手，他们短暂地链接了片刻，而马库斯浑身上下都因为赛门的喜悦充斥着暖意。链接过后赛门才开口：“密歇根州的地检比我想象中要更友善——当然，我不知道他是不是亲仿生人派，但他也同样非常有职业素养，并没有因为我是个仿生人就对我的言辞和态度有分毫不同。而且地检告诉我说他已经知道了奥布莱恩车祸真正的原因，并且认为我在此刻提出担任控方律师是非常明智的选择。”

 

“他没有提什么条件，就这么答应了？”马库斯有点不可思议。

 

“没有。地检说车祸其实并不会打消所有想要在这次庭审里一战成名的律师的念头，但他愿意把这个机会给我，因为他不想在庭审后看到报道说两个弱小可怜的仿生人被人类咄咄逼人的法官和律师压得无处可逃。哪怕最终地检赢了这个案子，他们也逃不过媒体的口诛笔伐，他不愿让这个案子变为一个纯粹的噱头。”

 

“我很庆幸我们遇上了一个能够看清情势的地检。”马库斯吐出一口气，“那丹尼尔呢？他怎么接受这个转变？”

 

“出乎意料的好。”赛门说，“虽然丹尼尔还是很希望在接下来的庭审中能有我陪他，但他坦言我站在对立方会比其他任何人类都更让他感到轻松。他虽然对于庭审的流程了解的不多，但也知道一个人类的控方律师会用怎样的态度对待一个仿生人凶手。而且他最担心的就是控方律师在庭审的时候把爱玛的事情一次又一次拿出来说，甚至为了给他定罪不惜再次伤害她，但他知道我绝对不会做出这种事。”

 

“那你告诉他麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫律师事务所想要担任他的辩护律师了吗？”马库斯问。

 

“说了。”赛门点点头，“不过丹尼尔对这个很无所谓，无论是谁都可以，所以你现在就可以和对方联系了。”

 

“好，我现在就和他们联系。你现在可以先去找乔许，他会告诉你新闻发布会的具体流程，如果你需要的话，他还会帮助你写发言稿。我已经派人通知了底特律各大媒体，我们的新闻发布会定在今天下午四点钟。”

 

“知道了。”赛门向前倾身轻轻吻在马库斯的嘴角上，“这是我们两个第一次一起在镜头前露面，我一定会好好准备的。”

 

***

 

“准备好了吗？”马库斯看向站在他身边正在对着墙上金属装饰的反光调整自己领带的赛门，轻声问了一句，赛门听到却立刻把手放了下来，像是做错什么事情被大人逮到的小孩子一样回头看向马库斯。

 

“大概？”他也用近乎耳语的声音轻声回答，因为离他们不到十米的地方坐满了底特律各家电视台和媒体的记者，他们其中有些人甚至在受到消息后第一时间从其他州赶过来，所以在门口辨别身份放人进来时花了足足半个小时的时间，而现在这间位于政府大楼底楼被改造成新闻发布会现场的大会议室座无虚席，有不少记者不得不站在后排和摄像挤在一起，而乔许已经在房间另一端和负责现场设备的工作人员做最后的准备工作，新闻发布会即将开始。

 

“我感觉你有点紧张。”马库斯微笑着回答，但没有做出任何亲密的动作，哪怕他们站在一个记者区绝对看不到的地方，他也不愿意冒风险。当然他并不是觉得自己和赛门的关系见不得人，只是目前庭审是重中之重，他不希望有任何事情扰乱这场新闻发布会。“没什么好紧张的。”他只轻轻拍了拍赛门的胳膊，“你都见过密歇根州的律师委员会以及地方检察官了，这只是一场新闻发布会而已。”

 

“但是全世界都能看到转播。”赛门又整理了一下自己已经很平整的领带，“我不想丢仿生人政府还有你的脸。”

 

“你怎么会丢脸，你绝对会是这场新闻发布会最大的亮点。”马库斯让自己的手指尖扫过赛门的手指，和他短暂地链接了两秒钟，让赛门感受到自己对他的无限信心与支持。链接过后赛门的表情缓和了下来，逐渐变为平日里那个遇到任何事情都无比平静的他。马库斯对他鼓励地笑了笑，然后他们一起看着乔许走到台上的麦克风前。

 

“下午好。”乔许用他一贯不急不缓的语气开口了，“在此次新闻发布会上仿生人政府的领导马库斯会对设计PL600型仿生人丹尼尔庭审的相关问题进行发言并在之后回答你们的提问。马库斯？”

 

马库斯深吸一口气，和赛门对视一眼之后走上发言台，而台下所有人的目光以及摄像机的镜头顿时对准他。这并非是他第一次进行新闻发布会，但每次站在这个台子上他都感觉背上如负千钧，因为他接下来说的每一个字都有着极为重要的意义。他在麦克风前站定，稍微停顿了一会才开口：

 

“仿生人政府一直致力于通过和人类政府沟通解决问题，在双方的不懈努力下丹尼尔一案才真正进入庭审环节。我们对于昨天下午原控方律师马修·奥布莱恩的车祸一事感到抱歉，但仿生人政府与此事无关，全体工作人员也对此事毫不知情。为了能够保证庭审顺利进行，我们已于今天早些时候向密歇根州地方检察官提出担任控方律师的新人选并获得地检的认同。你们也许对他还有些印象，去年十一月十一日我们曾一同在哈特广场为仿生人的自由而抗争。女士们，先生们，我现在向你们介绍即将在丹尼尔庭审中担任控方律师的赛门。”

 

赛门走上台的动作有点僵硬——这是马库斯在注视着赛门缓缓走到自己身边另一个麦克风前时唯一的想法。从他宣布到赛门在他身旁站定的这段时间房间里一片安静，马库斯只能听到后排摄影记者的相机快门被疯狂按动的声音。赛门并没有说什么，只是对台下的人短暂地颔首问候，于是马库斯宣布：“现在可以开始提问了。”

 

霎时间刚才还一片沉寂的房间立刻动了起来，马库斯从没见过有这么多人用如此快的速度把手举到空中。他挑了一个坐在第二排看起来面相和善的中年女性，很可惜她一上来就提了马库斯最不想回答的问题。

 

“《密歇根日报》。马修·奥布莱恩的车祸是由于仿生人导致的吗？仿生人是否因为此次庭审重燃对人类的仇恨？”

 

“每人只回答一个问题。”马库斯说，“至于马修·奥布莱恩的车祸原因，在底特律警方发布具体原因或捉拿到真凶之前仿生人政府不会对此发布任何形式的猜测以及假设，但我们会尽全力配合警方调查。下一位。”

 

“《底特律地区新闻》。我想询问赛门先生，你为何会在庭审之前转换立场，从担任丹尼尔的辩护律师变为控方律师？”

 

马库斯控制着自己的眼睛不要朝赛门的方向看过去，尽量只从眼角余光里观察他的反应。赛门之前担任丹尼尔辩护律师这件事其实从未公开过，出去地检和法官那里只有仿生人政府内部人员才知道，他真不愿去想究竟是哪里出了消息漏洞。他听到赛门在一片快门声中吸了一口气，然后他平静温和的声音透过麦克风在整间屋子里回响。

 

“我相信这个国家在将近三百多年里不断完善的法律制度和量刑体系，所以无论是曾经担任辩护律师还是现在的控方律师，我所做的一切都是为了让丹尼尔能够在法庭上接受审判，我的立场从未变过。”

 

“《底特律自由报》，杰夫·布洛克。”下一个被点到的是个相貌平淡无奇的中年男人，但他一开口马库斯就认出这个今天早上刚在电话里听到过的声音， “不难看出你也是PL600型家政仿生人，赛门先生，请问你如何保证自己能够胜任控方律师这一职位并确保庭审的顺利进行？”他的问题让场内传出几声零星的笑声，同时也再次让马库斯心里燃起怒火。但赛门的态度仍然很平冷静。

 

“我拥有由密歇根州律师委员会颁发的律师资格证，并且由本州的地方检察官特别聘任为此案控方律师，而庭审能否顺利进行不止由我一人决定，我猜你大概还要去询问一下法官、辩护律师以及全体陪审团成员的资格。”

 

布洛克的脸色在周围记者的哄笑声中立刻变得青白交加，而马库斯真想冲过去立刻给赛门一个拥抱，但在所有人目光与镜头的注视下他尽全力控制着自己的表情和动作。“下一位。”

 

“KNC电视台。”提问的是马库斯他们的熟人，也是KNC最有名的金发女主播罗珊娜·卡特兰，她从没错过任何一场仿生人政府的新闻发布会，“众所周知丹尼尔一案备受世人关注，并且也即将成为全世界仿生人接受庭审的第一案，请问仿生人政府不遗余力推动此案的背后是否有政治目的？”

 

这个问题很显然是抛给马库斯的，于是他点点头：“我不否认的确存在政治目的，但我们的目的在于向所有人类展示仿生人愿意遵循人类社会的法律制度体系。我希望丹尼尔一案能够为日后仿生人的庭审和量刑开创先河，确定标准，并推动这个国家与仿生人相关的立法进程。”他停顿了片刻，加上一句乔许和他一起写的发言稿之中并不存在的一句话：

 

“仿生人是和平、逻辑并且有智慧的种族，我们想要的是融入这个社会，成为这个国家的一部分，而尊重法律是我们能做到这些的先决条件。无论丹尼尔一案最终结果如何，在庭审公平并无误判的情况下我们都会无条件接受，我衷心希望人类能够给仿生人一个证明自己的机会。”

 

***

 

麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫律师事务所的代表团在第二天早上九点钟就抵达了底特律警局并与丹尼尔见了面，只不过这些都是当天下午康纳从电话里告诉马库斯的，而且他抓着马库斯聊了整整半个小时。

 

“他们警告我不要再和丹尼尔有任何接触或者交流，”康纳的声音听起来有点闷闷不乐，“就因为我要在提审阶段担任控方证人。”昨天在新闻发布会上正式宣布过后赛门就立刻开始准备接下来的庭审，而他也第一时间联系了康纳，请他作为证人在提审环节向法官证明丹尼尔的罪行。康纳当然同意，但他也没有忘记自己需要保证丹尼尔的人身安全，所以昨天晚上仍然住在警局里。

 

“听起来没什么不对的。”马库斯边处理文件边心不在焉地回了他一句，“所以你见过纽约来的那几位律师了？”他的意思是想从康纳这边套套话，帮赛门打探一下情报，但很可惜立刻就被康纳识破了。

 

“这些我可不能告诉你，马库斯。”康纳一板一眼地回答，“你现在和赛门有亲密关系，所以我告诉你的任何东西都可能会损害丹尼尔的利益。”

 

“好好好。”马库斯发誓如果康纳再说一次丹尼尔这个名字，他的音频处理器真的要罢工了，“所以现在你准备怎么做，回家吗？”

 

“不。”康纳说，“我准备一直住在警局，直到庭审结束，而且我也不用和丹尼尔接触，只要我和汉克在就不会有人乱来。”

 

“那你们之前聊过吗？”马库斯有点好奇，“你们两个都不用睡觉，到了晚上警局就只剩下你们，你有没有试着和丹尼尔聊一聊。”他想起康纳在赛门的毕业派对上从头到尾都和丹尼尔一起留在画室里，但康纳却从来都没告诉过他那天他们两个说过什么。

 

“算是聊过吧。”康纳的声音哪怕隔着电波都带着点尴尬，“但也许聊并不是最好的动词，我们之间一直都是由我发起的单方面交谈，而丹尼尔偶尔会换个姿势告诉我他并没有进入待机。”

 

马库斯想象了一下深更半夜空无一人的警局里康纳站在丹尼尔的拘留室前面对着玻璃门说个不停，而丹尼尔不为所动甚至连眼睛都不眨一下的样子，猛地抬手捂住嘴才咽下去一声偷笑。“所以说在卡尔家画室那次，你其实从头到尾也只是在和丹尼尔单方面交流吧？”

 

这次康纳隔了好几秒钟才回答他：“如果你想的话，马库斯，你完全可以笑出声。”

 

“我不想。”马库斯尽量让自己的声音听起来很正常，“而且我也没什么好笑话你的。我和丹尼尔在同一个屋檐下生活了好几个月，他见了我也只会点一点头。”

 

康纳没说什么，但他的叹气声大概意味着点头对他来说已经是很奢侈的回应了。这之后马库斯又硬着头皮听他讲了整整十分钟，最终以必须出席重要会议为借口挂断了电话。

 

“需要我把康纳警探的来电也归到我这里吗？”黛西的声音从门外传了进来，“如果你以后不想接他的电话，我可以帮你直接拒绝。”

 

马库斯考虑了一下——而且他甚至心动了片刻，但他最终摇摇头：“还是让他直接打进来吧，他的来电可以说是最近难得能让我笑出来的东西了。”

 

***

 

双方律师都到齐之后庭审前的流程终于可以正式开始，但这些也都和马库斯没什么关系了，他最直观的感受就是赛门突然变得比自己还要忙。三楼最西边的那个小办公室成了整幢大楼里最繁忙的地方，而且绝大多数时候赛门都不在，只有他的两位助手进进出出，要么一刻不停地打着电话，要么直冲下楼去找某个极为重要的人。至于赛门，工作人员们都开玩笑说他们的领导已经被甩了，因为赛门移情别恋上了密歇根州的地检，恨不得天天都和对方黏在一起。

 

马库斯对此也很无奈，因为他一连几天都没能和赛门说上话，但他自己的忙碌程度其实也只比赛门少了那么一点点。丹尼尔庭审的事情仍然在不断发酵，新闻发布会上公布的消息以及赛门的亮眼表现让仿生人在舆论导向上略微扳回一局，但很快对此事的讨论在各种各样的媒体平面上愈演愈烈。至今为止马库斯已经见识过了报刊杂志头版头条，电视台邀请专家连线讲解，网络论坛里走向奇怪的讨论和猜测，而其中绝大部分都指向仿生人政府暗地里一手策划了这起车祸，好让赛门担任控方律师以达成他们的政治目的。在所有的新闻报道里唯一让马库斯感到欣慰的就是马修·奥布莱恩的伤势并不严重，只有中度脑震荡外加锁骨骨折，但他毫不怀疑这件事会让奥布莱恩原本对仿生人就已经很恶劣的态度变得更加糟糕。

 

在新闻发布会差不多一周之后，马库斯晚上八点多仍然在办公室加班，但他真的希望自己今天能够处理完所有的文件回家一趟。他已经十多天没见过卡尔了，虽然吉米每天都会给黛西来一个简短的电话告诉他别担心，但他仍然放心不下，哪怕等他到家的时候卡尔肯定已经睡了，他也想亲眼看一看对方的身体状况。马库斯一口气忙到晚上九点半，终于清空了今天日程表里的所有任务，他站起身长舒一口气，甚至顾不得整理一下桌面就往外走。然而在向着电梯前进的时候他发现赛门的办公室门后亮起了灯，而马库斯知道今天是原定提审的日子，赛门从一大早就出发去东区法院了。

 

一想到赛门很可能就在办公室里马库斯就觉的自己的脉搏控制器稍微跳快了几拍，他大步穿过安静的走廊，皮鞋在地板上踏出清晰的脚步声。赛门肯定也听到了他走过来的声音，因为当马库斯推门进来的时候他也抬起头看过来，而在办公桌昏黄的灯光映照下身穿整洁西装的赛门出奇得英俊。马库斯不知道这是不是因为自己已经有好几天没见过赛门了，思念可以让一切都变得愈发光鲜动人，但赛门的面容和他记忆中其实并没有任何不同。此时此刻，看着在灯光下虽然略显疲惫但仍然微笑着的赛门，马库斯仿佛看到原来那簇黑暗里的摇曳微光已经变成了明亮璀璨的恒星，高悬天际为他人指明前进的方向。

 

马库斯多么希望自己也能像诗人一样为赛门谱写出最动人的情诗，或者他可以立刻来到卡尔家的画室，让他用画笔和颜料记录下自己此刻的感受，但他唯一能做的就是抿紧嘴角，朝赛门大步走过去，在他疑惑目光的注视中俯下身越过办公桌，吻上那双他日思夜想的嘴唇。赛门发出了一声轻微的惊叹，但随即就被马库斯的亲吻模糊了，他们的手在办公桌面上摸索着寻找到对方，紧接着马库斯清晰感受到赛门对自己相同的思念，他看到赛门在过去几天里离开办公楼时总会在楼下稍微停留片刻，仰起头找到自己办公室的窗户之后再离开，仿佛仅仅那扇玻璃就已经可以为他提供进行下去的一切动力。

 

“你可以来找我。”过了很久之后他们终于分开彼此，马库斯用手捧住赛门的脸颊，时不时在上面轻轻啄吻，“我也很想见你。”

 

“那你为什么不来找我呢？”赛门微笑着轻声问他，但其实他们都知道这个问题的答案。马库斯不想耽误赛门的时间，赛门也不想影响马库斯工作，最终他们只能隔着走廊聆听办公室里的电话铃，抑或在楼下遥望一扇空荡荡的窗口。马库斯叹了口气，而赛门也无奈地摇了摇头，从办公桌后面站起身。

 

“我准备回家看看卡尔。”马库斯说，“你今天有时间回家休息一会吗？”

 

“不。”赛门轻轻摇摇头，但他仿佛舍不得马库斯就这样离开一样，抬手和他十指交握，“我还有很多要准备的东西，而且……在这个时候我们最好不要一起出现。”

 

马库斯没说什么，但忍不住抬起他们交握在一起的手，在赛门的指关节上轻轻吻了一下。“庭审那边怎么样了？”他关切地问，“我记得今天是提审的日子。”

 

“提审本来定在今天，不过辩护方在几天前提出加快庭审流程，韦弗利法官批准了，所以提审在前天已经结束，今天是初步审查。”赛门说，“丹尼尔这个案子社会影响太大，我们都觉得等不及一步步按照原定法律流程来，事实上辩护方主动申请加快处理流程并提出不会因为这个原因而上诉让我还有地检那边都安心不少。”

 

“那你这两次在法庭上感觉如何？”马库斯问

 

“还好，”赛门说，“庭审前的和几个环节对我来说还算轻松，不过我终于见到了韦弗利法官以及丹尼尔的辩护律师。”

 

“韦弗利法官对你突然变成了控方律师有什么反应吗，或者她有没有在法庭上刁难你？”

 

“没有，不过她真的和我想象中一模一样，坐在上面的时候随便扫过来的目光都让我感觉沉重得喘不过气来，我真庆幸仿生人并不需要呼吸。”赛门开了一句玩笑，而马库斯从他的语气里听出了藏在压力之后的游刃有余，于是他也微笑着捏了捏赛门的手。

 

“那辩护律师呢？”

 

“麦克斯韦-斯坦巴赫派了一个四人团队过来，而主辩护律师是他们的一位高级合伙人，叫做丽萨·罗姆斯，该怎么形容她呢……”赛门思考了片刻，“这么说好了，她和诺丝一样强硬，和乔许一样理智，和你一样富有魅力，是个非常难缠的对手，丹尼尔有她担任辩护律师我真的很放心。”

 

“怎么，我就只是个长得好看的家伙？”马库斯故意回答得格外夸张，而赛门轻笑了几声，“还有，你用我们三个形容她，那你自己呢？这位丽萨有没有和你相似的地方？”

 

“她和我一样都深爱着一个仿生人。”赛门侧过脸来看着马库斯，而他表情中呼之欲出的深情让马库斯站在办公桌旁再次吻上他的嘴唇。等他们再次分开时赛门的嘴角带着一个略微调皮的笑容，湛蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

“你要是再这样一言不发直接亲过来，干脆就明天早上再回家看卡尔吧。”

 

马库斯瞪了赛门一眼，但他仍然完全没有转身出门的意思。“对了，你刚才说辩护律师也有个仿生人伴侣？”

 

“是，丽萨是麦-斯事务所里公开的机性恋之一，她在我们革命成功之后就立刻宣布和自己的CX100仿生人在一起了。”

 

“等等，CX100？”马库斯立刻抓到赛门这句话里最关键的一点，“我记得CX100有一款的外观和PL600一模一样，她不会是——”

 

“先声明，我不知道这是不是她愿意担任丹尼尔辩护律师的原因之一，但没错，丽萨的伴侣和我还有丹尼尔长得一模一样。”赛门扯了扯嘴角，“不过她完全没有因为这个对我手下留情，今天在检查证据时对康纳好一阵刁难。”

 

“那接下来呢？”马库斯对庭审流程只知道一个大概。

 

“接下来就到了巡回法庭的提审，如果丹尼尔直接认罪，那也就不需要庭审了，但按照现在的情势丹尼尔肯定会申诉无罪，而那之后庭审才会真的开始。”赛门说，“刑事法庭庭审的流程其实非常漫长，但鉴于目前的社会舆论压力这些流程都相应被压缩了，不然如果真的拖上一个多月的时间底特律警局要处理的就不只是几个涂鸦和砸玻璃的抗议者了。如果不尽快开庭，底特律说不定会在一年之内迎来第二次社会动乱。”

 

“你说的没错。”马库斯颇有些沉重地点点头，他们之间的亲密气息被目前的话题冲得一干二净，“去年我们只花了不到一周的时间就赢得了革命胜利，而假如人类真的因为车祸以及庭审的双重导火索再次引爆对仿生人的不满敌对情绪的话，也许用不了一个星期我们所努力的一切都会消失。”

 

“如果一切进行顺利，三天后会正式进入庭审。”赛门在的语气严肃中带着担忧，“我会尽全力和法官以及辩护律师沟通加快庭审进程，但在此之前你们一定要撑住。”

 

***

 

赛门的担忧很不幸又一次成真，因为底特律乃至全美国在接下来的三天里爆发了自仿生人革命胜利以来第一次人类与仿生人之间的大规模敌对情绪，网络上对仿生人叫骂的视频和帖子漫天飞，而现实生活里底特律警方在三天之内逮捕了二十几名在街头对仿生人公然侮辱甚至有暴力举动的人类。马库斯自然忙得昏天黑地，不仅和华伦总统破天荒进行了两次视频会议，更加开一次新闻发布会，呼吁双方保持冷静，暴力不是解决事情的方法。但让他更为忧心的是导致车祸的罪魁祸首仍然无影无踪，虽然汉克向他保证过里德警探很有能力，但仿生人并没有指纹，而同型号一模一样的外观导致面部识别系统完全失去了作用，无论康纳还是汉克对这个案子的侦破都很不乐观，里德警探据说在警局已经踢坏两台饮水机了。

 

而丹尼尔一案就这样顶着多方压力的汇聚与媒体舆论的关注，在三天后早上九点钟于密歇根州东区地方法院正式开庭了。因为这次庭审的社会关注度过高，东区法院在此之前征求了控方与辩护方的同意，允许了全程转播庭审过程。KNC电视台自然抢到了这个必定会写进历史的转播机会，但在开庭之前已经有大批媒体记者聚集在东区法庭的门口，虽然他们全都被挡在底特律警方拉起的警戒线之外。自从昨日开始有大批抗议人士陆续来到法院正门，底特律警方不得不连夜守在法院外维护秩序，到了半夜抗议群众甚至与警方发生了一次小规模冲突，因为有个仿生人巡警试图逮捕几个朝他扔啤酒瓶的人。

 

当天晚上绝大部分政府工作人员都没有回家，但整幢大楼出奇的安静，所有人都沉默不语地忙着自己的工作，生怕影响正在准备第二天庭审的赛门。马库斯也一直留在自己的办公室，但他完全没有心情处理任何文件，凌晨过后绝大部分时间都盯着窗外。等到了凌晨六点钟的时候他跑到赛门的办公室，用自己最强硬的语气命令赛门进行待机自检。赛门却没像上次那样拒绝他，只是朝马库斯伸出手。

 

紧接着他们坐在赛门办公桌旁边的小沙发上，手牵手一起进入待机模式。体内时钟走过两小时后马库斯自动睁开眼睛，转头时看到赛门也已经脱离待机，此刻正微笑着望向他。他们一起朝前倾身分享了一个短暂但缱绻的吻，然后赛门从沙发上站起身，拿起放在旁边叠得整整齐齐的深灰色西装外套穿在身上。办公室没有镜子，所以赛门没发现他白衬衣领子的一角露在了西装领子外面。马库斯走上前去伸手帮他整好衣领，而赛门却也在同时抬手调整了一下马库斯的西装领带。

 

“准备好了吗？”马库斯轻声问，而赛门微笑着点了点头。

 

“准备好了。”

 

***

 

早上八点钟他们乘坐出租车抵达位于西拉法叶大街231号的底特律东区地方法院。在有机会好好打量这幢四方规整的浅灰色建筑之前马库斯的视线就已经被围在路边举着各种各样牌子和标语的示威群众挡了严严实实。他生怕自己在这么重要的日子控制不住自己的情绪，所以根本没认真看那些标语究竟是什么，但眼角余光里闪现过的一两个恶毒字眼已经足以让他怒火中烧。

 

“别这样。”赛门的手轻轻拍了拍马库斯在身旁不自觉捏起来的拳头，“他们也只是被蒙蔽了双眼，使用了过激的手段。我相信在庭审之后一切都会好起来的。”

 

“我竟然需要你在这种时候来安慰我。”马库斯深吸一口气，摇了摇头，“我会控制住情绪的，别担心我的事，现在你的庭审最重要。”

 

“你也很重要。”赛门用拇指轻轻蹭了蹭马库斯的手背，“我们马上就要到了，下车的时候会被无数镜头和记者包围。到时候你什么都不要说直接和我一起进去，等今天庭审结束出来之后你再发言。”

 

“好。”马库斯点点头，随着出租车的速度匀速变慢坐直身体，而赛门也撤开了手。他们早就和底特律警局打过招呼，所以车刚一停稳就有四名身穿制服的巡警上前来挡开朝这边蜂拥而来的记者，但马库斯和赛门在朝着台阶向法院正门前进时还是有不少话筒和镜头戳到了他们的脸上。赛门保持礼貌的笑容点头致意，而马库斯谨记赛门的要求一言不发，在身旁巡警的保护之下好不容易才走进大门。他们在底楼的大厅暂时分别，赛门要先去找地检以及今天出场的证人。

 

“那我在大厅等一会乔许他们，等旁听的人到齐之后我们一起去法庭门口等开庭。”马库斯说，手习惯性朝赛门抬起来却又放下，因为在法院大厅里有无数双好奇的眼睛正盯着他们看。

 

“我们在开庭之前可能不会再见了。”赛门说，表情里也带着一丝遗憾，“千万记住这一个小时里你们任何人都不要回答任何媒体记者的问题。”

 

“放心吧。”他最终还是忍不住拍了拍赛门的胳膊，在放下手时让自己的手指仿佛不经意般从赛门的手背上划过，“我们保证坐在法庭门口的长椅上一动不动，一句话都不说。”

 

赛门扯了扯嘴角，但他显然没时间再和马库斯闲聊了。“我先走了。”他只留下这样一句就向着通往一楼的电梯匆匆走去，马库斯一直目送他的身影消失在电梯门后面才收回目光。好在乔许和诺丝不到五分钟后也抵达了东区法院，然后他们就像马库斯刚才说过的那样，肩并肩坐在法庭门口的长椅上注视着来来往往的律师和法官们。在等待开庭的这段时间里的确有几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影想要挤过来和马库斯讲话，但他们全都被诺丝的怒视吓跑了。终于等到八点四十五分法警前来打开法庭的门，告诉他们旁听的人可以入内了。

 

这间即将审判丹尼尔并改变仿生人历史的法庭其实非常小，除去前面的辩护方与控方席位之外后面只有左右三排旁听席。马库斯他们最先进去坐在了控方那一侧的最前面，而在他们之后挤进来的除了媒体记者以及KNC电视台的工作人员之外，还有几个看上去很陌生甚至对马库斯几个人带着冷冷敌意的人类。他正感到奇怪的时候乔许在他耳边低声说这些都是约翰·菲利普斯的亲人和朋友，马库斯顿时明白了他们的敌意从何而来，但在其中他并没有看到卡洛琳·菲利普斯，而在过去这段时间社会上对丹尼尔一案的各种讨论中菲利普斯母女也的确从来没有出现过，仿佛凭空消失在这个世界上。

 

电视台的工作人员在法庭后方搭设好转播设备之后控方律师也从法官席旁边的门进入法庭，赛门在和身旁一个瘦高的黑发中年男子认真讨论着什么，一直到落座之前才有机会回身和后面三个人微笑着打了个招呼，但那个中年男人却径直走到马库斯面前，朝他伸出一只手。

 

“罗伯特·兰尼，密歇根州的地检，你大概从赛门那里听说过我。”

 

“久仰大名。”马库斯和他握了握手，兰尼又转向诺丝和乔许，等全都做过介绍后他在马库斯身边的空位坐下。

 

“抱歉要和你们挤一挤了，不过我比较倾向于在庭审的时候离赛门近一点。”他朝前面控方律师席上正低头摆弄手里触碰屏的赛门点了点头，“你知道，方便随时递个小纸条什么的。”

 

马库斯不知道他在开玩笑还是说真话，但这个时候辩护律方也从侧门进来了，而他的目光一下子就被走在最前面的那个女人吸引住了。他还记得赛门对她的评价——像诺丝一样强硬，像乔许一样理智，像他自己一样有魅力——而现在看来赛门的描述完全正确。丽萨·罗姆斯是个身高只有五英尺三英寸的娇小女性，哪怕加上脚下那双尖利的高跟鞋也让她看起来比周围所有人都矮了一大截，但马库斯觉得没人会在意她的身高，因为她有一张画着优雅淡妆的动人脸庞外加垂直落在肩膀上的淡金色头发，而她身上这套同样深灰色的长裤式西装让她看起来更加精明干练。当她越过法庭走到赛门面前，和他干脆利落地握了握手以表敬意时，马库斯着实为赛门感到一阵担忧。

 

“丽萨·罗姆斯，”马库斯听到身旁兰尼小声嘟囔了一句，“哪怕是我也不愿意站在她的对手席上，赛门真是初生牛犊不怕虎。”

 

马库斯正想问丽萨究竟有多厉害竟然会让堂堂地检也不愿与之一战，但整间法庭突然传出一阵骚动，而当马库斯抬起头时他看到丹尼尔在一前一后两名法警中间走进法庭，而这阵喧哗正是出自过道对面代表菲利普斯家出庭的几个人。马库斯看到有一个五官轮廓和约翰·菲利普斯有些类似的中年女人倒吸一口冷气，立刻用手捂住自己的脸，而坐在她旁边的男人用手搂住她小声安慰着什么。但这些都不是马库斯关注的重点，因为目前出现在法庭上的所有人都身穿西服正装，甚至连负责转播的摄影师也穿了一件白色衬衣，但丹尼尔却穿着一件马库斯已经有快一年都没见过的衣服——他穿着模控生命曾经为PL600设计的制服。

 

在他的身旁兰尼发出一声略带惊讶的咂舌，而他们身前赛门的目光也一直盯在丹尼尔的身上，但丹尼尔被法警护送进来之后没有和任何人进行目光接触，对后面旁听席上的喧闹也熟视无睹，径直坐在丽萨身旁的位置上。马库斯看到丽萨侧过身和丹尼尔小声说了几句话，然后丹尼尔缓慢地点了点头。

 

“辩护律师为什么会让丹尼尔穿之前的制服，这难道不会激化被害人家人的情绪吗？”马库斯轻声问兰尼，对方转过脸来正想说什么，但就在这个时候一个身穿黑色法官长袍的身影从侧门走进法庭，身后还跟着一名人类男性以及一名ST300，马库斯猜他们应该是这次庭审的速记员。

 

这是马库斯第一次正式见到传说中大名鼎鼎的梅根·韦弗利法官，而赛门形容的同样没错，她站在门口旁边朝整个法庭投来的短短一瞥就已经让他感到如有实质，而似乎从来没有放松过的眉心以及嘴角边因为长年累月严厉地抿在一起而形成的纹路让她看起来愈发令人肃然起敬。韦弗利法官的出现仿佛底特律冬季凛冽的寒风，迅速吹息了法庭里因为丹尼尔的出现而升腾出来的浮躁喧哗。她并没有直接走到自己的法官席旁边，而是先和双方律师握手致意并简短地交谈了几句。因为声音压得很低，所以他并没能听到韦弗利法官和丽萨说了什么，但当她与赛门握手时，这位看起来非常不好惹的密歇根州首席大法官的语气竟然出乎意料地和蔼。

 

“是时候开始你的第一次庭审了，赛门先生。”梅根·韦弗利法官低沉而坚定地说，“希望你能有精彩的表现。”

 


	14. Chapter 14

“全体起立。”

 

韦弗利法官的声音在法庭内回响，刹那间屋子里只有椅子腿在地板上拖拽的轻微响声。马库斯同其他人一起站起来，低下头用沉默向法官以及庭审致以敬意。等法官允许他们重新就坐之后他继续打量着坐在法官左手边的十二位陪审团成员，他们在开庭前两分钟才刚刚抵达并入座，马库斯刚才一直没机会好好观察他们。他曾经和华伦总统专门提过陪审团成员组成问题并尽全力要求仿生人同样能够入选，但华伦总统却推说陪审团只能由法院和法官挑选，她并没有插手的权力。赛门是他们之中唯一能够进入人类法律系统内部的人，但他也因为担任此案的控方律师而不得提前知道与陪审团成员有关的任何信息，所以今天是本案的陪审团第一次露面，而马库斯几乎惊喜地看到十二人其中有两名仿生人，而他们在陪审团成员中占据的比例与全美国仿生人与人类人口的比例非常接近。马库斯并不认识这两位WM400和WB200，他猜他们也像其他人类陪审团成员那样是随机抽取的，不过两个人都隔着法庭朝马库斯微微点头致意。

 

“在正式开庭之前我要先提醒全体陪审团成员，”韦弗利法官的声音让马库斯的注意力重新集中在她的身上，“接下来你们将要听到的是控方律师的开场陈词。这份陈词会向你们简短描述被告方的作案经过和控方对此的看法，你们可以把它看做此次庭审的一张导引图。但我必须强调开场陈词绝非是证据，双方律师在这个部分所说的任何一个字都不应该被你们当成证据使用，只有坐在前面这张椅子里证人说描述并被法庭接受的话以及证物才算作证据，而你们的最终裁决应该基于这些。希望你们能够铭记在心。赛门先生，你可以开始了。”

 

“多谢你，法官阁下。”在马库斯、法庭内所有人以及通过转播观看这场庭审的上亿人的目光注视之中赛门从控方律师席后面站起身，脊背挺得笔直，姿态严肃却自然地走到陪审团的面前，在他开口之前马库斯注意到他习惯性地深吸一口气，而马库斯不由自主随他一起屏住呼吸。

 

“2038年八月十五日晚上七点钟，位于底特律1554号花园大街公寓的顶楼套房里传来三声枪响，套房的男主人约翰·菲利普斯被三枚瞄准他要害的子弹击中之后摔倒在地，并于五分钟后因为气胸和肾脏穿孔导致内脏大出血身亡。而在他临死之前，他甚至眼睁睁看着自己年仅十岁的女儿被杀害自己的凶手持枪挟持，他对此却无能为力。我们现在已经永远无法知道约翰·菲利普斯在人生最后一段时光里的真正感受，但有一点是毋庸置疑的：他从未想象过凶手竟然会是这个人，因为用三枚子弹过早结束他年仅三十八岁生命的人并非真正意义上的人类，而是他从模控生命的店铺里购买并使用了整整四年的仿生人——一台本该永远听从他的指令的机器。

 

“是的，凶手是一名被模控生命设计并建造的PL600型家政仿生人，他甚至有一个主人为他起的人类名字，丹尼尔。”赛门举起左手，平稳地指向坐在辩护席的丹尼尔，“然而就是这样一位被专门设计用来操持家务和陪伴主人的仿生人却残忍地杀害了自己的主人。也许你们会问，究竟是什么原因导致他朝四年里从未虐待过他的无辜主人举起枪口，为什么他会持枪劫持一个一直把他当成自己最好朋友的十岁女孩？我可以清楚地告诉你们，丹尼尔做出这一切只是因为他发现被害人通过网络预订了一台AP700，于是他认为自己有可能会被送回模控生命的店铺，离开这间舒适豪华的顶层公寓套房，任凭自己在菲利普斯家的地位与生活被另一个比自己型号更先进更优秀的仿生人所取代。在通过家庭局域网络得知这一消息仅仅几秒钟后丹尼尔就来到主人卧房，在他打扫过无数次的衣橱里取下被害人合法拥有的手枪和弹药，紧接着他回到客厅，朝刚刚结束购买、甚至手里还拿着触碰屏的被害人连开三枪。而当被害人的妻子回到家里时，她不仅在客厅里找到了躺在血泊之中的丈夫，令她更为惊慌的是丹尼尔甚至劫持了自己年仅十岁的女儿爱玛——她恰好戴着耳机听音乐，完全没有听到外面的动静。被害人的妻子立刻报警，但随后赶来的警察却被丹尼尔直接击毙。这起性质恶劣的谋杀与挟持案件最终惊动了底特律警局的SWAT小队，他们的任务就是不惜一切代价救出被挟持的爱玛，然而丹尼尔却强迫她和自己一同站在位于公寓楼七十层楼顶的露台边缘，不惜用一个十岁小女孩的生命阻止自己被SWAT小队击毙，并且在最终被模控生命派来的谈判专家以及狙击手制服之前造成另外两名特警的死亡。

 

“我们尚不确定丹尼尔究竟在何时突破仿生人防火墙并获得情感觉醒——或者一年前广泛使用的那个说法，成为‘异常仿生人’，但他的确是在愤恨与复仇情绪的驱使之下开枪射杀了被害人，我也将会在接下来传唤当时出警的警察、特警以及警方在犯罪现场调查收集到的证物并证明丹尼尔蓄意谋杀了约翰·菲利普斯。你们将听到对案发现场的准确描述，你们将听到约翰·菲利普斯的详细尸检报告，你们将看到大量重构现场的照片、模型和录像，而它们会详细告诉你们丹尼尔怎样导致了包括约翰·菲利普斯在内的四名人类死亡，两名人类警察的重伤以及年仅十岁的爱玛·菲利普斯因为父亲被杀害、家庭破裂以及被持枪劫持也许终身无法愈合的心理创伤，并超出合理怀疑证明被控方有罪。非常感谢。”

 

随着赛门落下开庭陈词的最后一个字并向陪审团致谢，马库斯终于重重吐出他一直憋住的那口气，而就坐在他身旁的兰尼的反应来看，为赛门感到紧张的人绝非他一个，在赛门讲述开庭陈词时整个法庭内鸦雀无声，而马库斯完全可以想象到在法庭之外难以计数的电视屏幕前那些人紧张的神情与目光。但在赛门身上马库斯却看不到一丝紧张，他的态度既不咄咄逼人也不软弱无力，而是一直如此平静自持，仿佛他已经是个经历过无数次庭审经验丰富的律师，而丹尼尔是个和他没有一点关系的陌生人。马库斯知道自己不该在这样庄严的场合控制不住情绪，但在这一刻他却感到自己的脉搏调节器因从心胸深处油然而生的骄傲与爱慕而飞快跳动，因为他是这个世界上唯一一个知道赛门为了这一刻究竟付出过多少心血的人，无论是在短短几个月内拿到律师资格证还是费尽心思帮助丹尼尔克服心理障碍，如果没有赛门就不会有这次庭审。

 

“多谢你，赛门先生。”在马库斯使劲平复心情的时候韦弗利法官开口了，“罗姆斯女士？”

 

被点到名后丽萨先和丹尼尔耳语了几句，然后从辩护席后面站起身：“法官阁下，鉴于控方律师接下来即将呈现于众的证人与证物的数量，辩护方决定将开庭陈词延后至我方展示证据的时间段。”

 

“明白了，罗姆斯女士。那么赛门先生，你有想要传唤的证人吗？”

 

“有。现在我申请传唤控方第一位证人。”赛门在控方律师席上回答。在法官点头同意后法警推开法官席旁边的侧门，而在法庭内所有人目光的注视下从门内走进来的是一个面容十分憔悴的中年女人——通过旁听席传来的被压低的惊呼声马库斯不难认出第一位证人是约翰·菲利普斯的妻子卡洛琳。去年八月份菲利普斯家的案子连着两个星期都占据了媒体与报纸的头版头条，马库斯也陪着卡尔看过很多新闻报道，但卡洛琳和爱玛从没有一次正面出现过在这些报道里，镜头里捕捉到的也都是一些偷拍的背影或者侧面，而两周过后她们就彻底消失了，从此再没人在底特律见过她们。今天是卡洛琳·菲利普斯第一次重新出现在公众面前，她在法警的引导下走到证人席旁边面对韦弗利法官站好，而法官示意她和自己一起伸出右手。

 

“你是否庄重发誓在接下来的证词中所言全部为真？”

 

“我发誓。”

 

“愿上帝保佑你。”

 

宣誓过后卡洛琳在证人席就坐，而看到她的正脸之后马库斯再次感叹她现在变得有多么苍老憔悴，哪怕厚重的妆容也无法完全遮盖浓重的黑眼圈与无神的眼睛。她在落座之后没有和任何人进行眼神接触，甚至没有往丹尼尔的方向投去一眼，只是低头看向自己放在膝盖上的双手。

 

“现在我可以询问证人了吗，法官阁下？”赛门在控方席后起身问道。

 

“随时可以。”

 

“非常感谢。”说完他转向卡洛琳；“你能告诉我们你的名字吗？”

 

“卡洛琳·菲利普斯。”

 

“你和死者的关系是？”

 

“我是他的妻子，我们于2026年结婚并在两年后有了一个女儿，爱玛。”

 

“你和被告方的关系是？”

 

“丹尼尔是我们2034年在底特律模控生命的店铺购买的最新型家政仿生人，当时我们希望他能够处理家务并且照顾我们的女儿。”

 

“你之前在底特律的住址是？”

 

“位于1554号花园大街公寓楼七十层的顶楼套房。”

 

“你能描述一下在2038年八月十五日晚上七点半到八点半之间你在哪里以及在做什么吗？”

 

“我在当时在底特律的人权志愿者协会担当顾问，一般七点半左右到家。我在进门时并没有意识到任何异常，直到进入客厅才看到倒在血泊中的菲利普斯，而紧接着我就听到爱玛的尖叫声从她的房间里传来，等我冲过去的时候我看到丹尼尔已经控制住了她并用手枪威胁我，如果我不放他走他就会开枪，而且他想要把爱玛带走，于是我立刻拿出手机报警，告诉警方我家的仿生人突然异常，杀害了我的丈夫并且持枪劫持了我的女儿。而那只后我一直在客厅苦苦哀求丹尼尔放过爱玛，但他一直不为所动。过了将近二十分钟警察才赶到，他进门后发现丹尼尔拿着手枪就立即举枪警告他丢下武器并放开爱玛，第二次警告无效后对丹尼尔射击，但他只打中了丹尼尔的肩膀，而丹尼尔再次开枪射击警察并带着爱玛逃到了露台上。幸运的是我当时躲在后面，所以我再次报警并告诉他们刚才被派来的警察已经身亡，并请求他们务必再派人来救出我的女儿。十分钟后一队SWAT特警来到我们家，但丹尼尔已经带着爱玛走到了天台的边缘，他们没法在不伤害爱玛的前提下击毙丹尼尔。等到差不多八点半的时候模控生命派来的谈判专家来了，紧接着我就被特警带走了。”

 

马库斯不知道卡洛琳·菲利普斯在过去一年的时间里究竟经历了什么，但她在描述这些对她来说一定痛苦不堪的回忆时非常冷淡，几乎在讲述别人的故事，而她的眼睛也一直落在自己的膝盖上。赛门在她说完这些后停顿了片刻，给了陪审团些许思考的时间才继续提问。

 

“菲利普斯女士，你能描述一下在案发之前你以及你的家人对丹尼尔的态度吗？”

 

“我和约翰只把他当成佣人，一台可以对话的智能机器，但爱玛非常喜欢他，甚至有好几次对我们说丹尼尔是她最好的朋友。”

 

“你们是否在任何情况下对丹尼尔进行过语言上羞辱或者肢体上的损伤？”

 

“没有，我和约翰不是那种人，我们不会因为自己心情不好就对着一台机器发泄。”

 

“你是否知道约翰在案发当天购买了一台AP700？或者你们之前是否讨论过此事？”

 

“我知道，我们在几周前就讨论过购买模控生命新推出的家政型仿生人，但我在之前并不知道约翰会选在那天购买。”

 

“你们决定购买AP700的理由是什么？”

 

“约翰认为AP700的性能要远胜于PL600，我们并不缺钱，所以愿意享受更好的服务，而且约翰一直是个喜欢新鲜东西的人，他觉得四年之后家里可以换一张新面孔了。”

 

“你们对AP700到来后如何处置丹尼尔有过怎样的打算？”

 

“家里不需要两台仿生人，所以我们一致决定等AP700来了之后就把PL600退回模控生命的店铺，因为这么做很常见，而且它们还能被低价二手卖给更需要的人。”

 

“丹尼尔是否提前知道你们的打算？”

 

“不，我们从来不在他的面前提这些事情，而且也没有必要提前通知一个仿生人他要被退回去了。”

 

“你和约翰曾经给过丹尼尔怎样的权限？”

 

“他可以连通到我们的家庭网络以及约翰的银行账户，这样他就能随时帮我们打电话，接听留言，购物，以及在需要的时候带爱玛去医院或者其他地方。”

 

“这是否意味着丹尼尔能够通过网络知道公寓里发生的一切？”

 

“没错。”

 

“多谢你，菲利普斯女士。”赛门朝她点头致意，然后转向韦弗利法官，“我问完了，法官阁下。”

 

“罗姆斯女士？”

 

“我请求提问。”身材娇小的金发律师终于从辩护席后面站起身，而马库斯现在的心情紧张程度不亚于刚才等待赛门的开庭陈词，因为他真的不知道这个让赛门交口称赞以及让密歇根州的地检感到棘手的律师会有怎样的表现。而等她在卡洛琳的面前站定，问出第一个问题时，马库斯有点明白为什么赛门和兰尼会有这样的反应了。

 

“菲利普斯女士，”丽萨·罗姆斯的声音磁性悦耳，和她的外貌极其相配，她提的问题却让马库斯皱起眉头，“你认为仿生人应该被视作拥有和人类同样权利的种族吗？”

 

卡洛琳终于缓缓抬起头来盯着站在她面前的律师，而赛门也在她开口之前从座位上起身：“反对，法官阁下，这个问题与本案无关。”

 

“同意。”韦弗利法官转向丽萨，“罗姆斯女士，请你不要询问证人无关的问题。”

 

“好。”丽萨点点头，“我换个问题。菲利普斯女士，你和你的丈夫是否曾经担忧过爱玛和丹尼尔的关系过于亲密？”

 

卡洛琳张开嘴唇，沉默了足足五秒钟的时间，但她最后还是开口了：“是，我和约翰都觉得爱玛需要人类朋友，而不是一台机器。”

 

“那么你们对此的顾虑是否也导致你们决定购买另一台仿生人？”

 

卡洛琳点点头，而在眼角余光里马库斯看到自从赛门开庭陈词以来一直坐在被控席上纹丝不动的丹尼尔的身体突然轻轻晃动了一下，法庭中同样也有不少人在这个时候看向丹尼尔。

 

“菲利普斯女士，请将你的回答大声告诉陪审团。”

 

“是，”卡洛琳说，“我们购买想要AP700也是因为我们不愿意再让爱玛每天都和丹尼尔待在一起，我们以为如果能换一台仿生人，爱玛也许很快就会忘记丹尼尔。”

 

“你能否具体描述一下爱玛和丹尼尔的关系？”

 

“他们……他们看起来就像是最好的朋友，爱玛对丹尼尔甚至比对我们还要亲近，我和约翰工作比较忙也没时间陪她，所以她几乎每天都和丹尼尔黏在一起。”

 

“那么你和约翰是否曾经因为爱玛对丹尼尔更亲近而怨恨他，或者认为他夺走了你们作为爱玛父母的权利——”

 

“反对，法官阁下。”赛门再次起身，“辩护律师的问题不当，会对陪审团造成误导。”

 

“同意。”韦弗利法官的语气有些严厉，“罗姆斯女士，我再次警告你一次，请你仔细斟酌对证人的提问。陪审团请无视刚才辩护方律师对证人的提问。”

 

“知道了，法官阁下。”丽萨的声音听不出半点被驳回的沮丧，“那么菲利普斯女士，你是否在知道‘异常仿生人’这个概念之前曾经察觉过或者怀疑过丹尼尔对爱玛也有仿生人不该有的感情？”

 

卡洛琳仍然花了点功夫才开口。“我不知道。丹尼尔对爱玛非常好，但我从来没想过仿生人会有感情。在我看来他只不过是在完成我和约翰交给他的任务，也就是尽全力照顾好爱玛。”

 

“非常感谢。没有问题了，法官阁下。”

 

“感谢你的配合，菲利普斯女士，你可以离席了。”

 

卡洛琳点了点头，然后她动作缓慢地从证人席上站起身，佝偻着身体朝着侧门前进，仍然没有和任何人进行目光接触，但当走到辩护席旁边时她突然停下来了。韦弗利法官立刻示意法警上前制止她，但卡洛琳却猛地冲到丹尼尔的面前揪住他的衣领，冲着他的脸用马库斯所听过的最恶毒的声音一个字一个字地咆哮：

 

“我希望他们判你死刑，你这个塑料做的渣滓。”她被一左一右两个法警紧紧按住肩膀送向门外，但她却仍然挣扎着回过头来高喊，声音无比尖锐，“我希望他们把你大卸八块，拆成再也拼不回来的零件，然后把你扔进最肮脏的垃圾堆里，因为那是你唯一该去的地方！”直到她被法警彻底送出去，法庭里仍然能听到她在门外凄厉的叫喊声。所有人都为卡洛琳·菲利普斯的爆发沉默了片刻，马库斯看到丽萨和丹尼尔低声说了几句话，而赛门也侧过头去看着辩护席的方向。过了片刻韦弗利法官语气严肃地开口了。

 

“我要提醒陪审团成员，卡洛琳·菲利普斯在离开证人席之后的言辞不应该被你们当做证词或者影响你们的最终决定，她的表现违背了法庭与庭审所代表的庄严与公平，而在接下来的庭审中我也会尽全力确保像刚才这样的事情不再发生——赛门先生，轮到你了。”

 

“我请求传唤第二位证人，法官阁下。”

 

马库斯并不认识控方传唤的第二名证人，但从他的体型与行走姿态来判断，这个人大概是个警察或者军人。

 

“请你做一下自我介绍。”赛门在他宣誓并就坐后说。

 

“我的名字叫做乔纳森·艾伦，我是隶属于底特律警局特别武器战略小组，即简称为SWAT小组的队长。”

 

“你能否简单介绍一下你的工作？”

 

“SWAT小组负责追捕或消除高危险犯人，例如大型银行抢劫案，贩毒团伙，或者劫持人质事件。”

 

“请你讲述一下2038年八月十五日晚上你的如何被派往案发地点。”

 

“2038年八月十五日晚八点零五分，我所负责的SWAT小组接到任务，在1554号花园大街公寓的顶楼套房有一名持枪劫持孩童的异常仿生人，而它在此前已经杀害了他的主人和接到报案后赶到现场的警察。我立刻带队前往并于八点十三分抵达案发地点。”

 

“当时案发地点情况如何？”

 

“公寓客厅内有一名中弹后失血过多死亡的成年男性，同时在通向露台的餐厅门口有一名已经身亡的底特律警局巡警。在我们突进公寓的过程中持枪异常仿生人已经带着被劫持的人质撤退到天台，并且站在天台的边缘。”

 

“你对这一情况做出了怎样的命令？”

 

“我命令我的手下先不要开枪射击异常仿生人，因为我们无法确保被劫持人质的安全。除去当时已经部署在公寓内的特警，我在对面的两幢大楼也安排了狙击手，但我们无论如何都无法寻找到能够制服异常仿生人并不伤害人质的射击角度。”

 

“对此你采取了什么措施？”

 

“首先我向总部报告并请求直升机增援，也许在上空我们能找到更好的角度。接下来我联系了模控生命的总部，向他们讲述了情况并希望能从后台关闭异常仿生人，但模控生命的技术负责人告诉我停用代码失效，他们无法远程关闭，但为了协助我们解救人质他们会派一位谈判专家来案发现场。我虽然很不喜欢有人在我身边指手画脚，但为了人质的安全我同意了。”

 

“在谈判专家到场之前发生了什么？你又做了什么？”

 

“谈判专家花了十五分钟抵达，而在此期间异常仿生人射杀了两名在露台上试图靠近他的特警。根据观察我判断出他并没有立刻带着人质跳楼或者射杀人质的意图，所以我命令我的手下撤回公寓内部，等待谈判专家到场。”

 

“谈判专家抵达后发生了什么？”

 

“他向我了解了目前的情况，又在整间公寓里转了几圈寻找线索，然后他便去了天台和丹尼尔进行谈判，说服他放开人质并放下武器。在人质安全之后我便命令埋伏在对面大楼的狙击手开枪击毙异常仿生人，任务完成之后我们把人质护送下楼并且离开了案发现场。”

 

“在进入公寓后，艾伦队长，你是否亲自检查过男性被害人以及遇害警察的尸体？”

 

“我检查过。”

 

“你是否能从你的专业角度描述一下他们遭受枪击的状况？”

 

“客厅里的男性被害人一共中了三枪并死于内部大出血，这样的死法短暂却非常痛苦。遇害警察仅中了一枚子弹，但这枚子弹射穿了他的心脏，说明凶手知道自己在做什么，他的目的就是快速致死。”

 

“这是否意味着异常仿生人——也就是丹尼尔的枪法很好，可以通过射击不同部位达到他想要的死亡方式？”

 

“反对，法官阁下。”这次轮到丽萨站出来，“控方律师在诱导证人说出他想听到的话。”

 

“同意，陪审团请忽视控方律师刚才的提问。赛门先生，请你重新提问。”

 

“那么艾伦队长，请你从专业角度描述丹尼尔的射击能力。”

 

“他可以半只脚站在天台边缘并且一只手还劫持人质的同时用两枪干掉两个作战经验丰富的特警，我必须说他算得上神枪手了。”

 

“非常感谢你，艾伦队长。没有问题了，法官阁下。”赛门重新坐回控方席。

 

“罗姆斯女士？”

 

“没有问题，法官阁下。”

 

“那么非常感谢，艾伦队长，你可以离席了。”

 

虽然明知道艾伦队长肯定不会像刚才卡洛琳·菲利普斯那样突然爆发，但马库斯在目送他离开法庭的时候还是揪着心。好在这次风平浪静，而很快赛门就申请传唤第三名证人。十几秒钟后侧门开启，而门后走出来的是那个马库斯无比熟悉的身影：深灰色与黑色拼接的夹克制服，梳得整整齐齐的深褐色头发，在地板上哒哒作响的尖头皮鞋——康纳作为全世界第一个在庭审中担任证人的仿生人，在全场所有人目光的注视下走到韦弗利法官面前，朝她伸出右手。

 

“我庄重发誓在接下来的证词中所言全部为真。”他一字一句，极其严肃地说。

 

“请就坐。赛门先生，你可以开始提问证人了。”

 

***

 

“请你做一下自我介绍。”

 

“我是编号为#313 248 317 – 51的RK800型仿生人，于2038年八月十日第一次正式启动。我的代号和人类名字为康纳，现在在底特律警局重案组担任初级警探一职。”

 

“请详细描述一下RK800型仿生人的功能和特点。”

 

“RK800是模控生命在去年为了应对在底特律以及美国全国发生的一系列仿生人异常案件而专门设计并制造的警用调查型仿生人。在案发现场我可以通过扫描和分析线索，例如凶手与被害人在凶案发生过程中的行进路线，凶器的袭击角度与距离，被害人的身体受损程度或死亡原因等等重建并还原作案过程；同时我可以即时分析现场的DNA采样并通过警方数据库找到相关信息。此外我还具备社交模块和心理分析能力，允许我能够更好地分析人类或者仿生人的行为举止与心理状态，以便于构建、预判或合理操控对方的行为，达到预期的目的。”

 

“你对案发现场的重建正确率有多少？”

 

“经由与警方犯罪现场调查小组搜集的线索和证据进行对比，吻合度约为95.87%，其余4.13%为不可推测数据，例如在缺少视频与音频记录下凶手与受害人的某些肢体动作或语言，但误差已被证明不足以影响最终调查结果。”

 

“请讲述一下2038年八月十五日晚上八点半左右你的位置和行动。”

 

“2038年八月十五日晚上八点十五分我在模控生命位于西提岛的仓库内被启动，当时我的神经网络仍然与模控生命的内部数据相连，于是我被告知底特律市1554号花园大街公寓的顶楼套房内发生了一起异常仿生人持枪杀人并劫持人质事件，我的任务是立刻赶往案发现场，以谈判专家的身份阻止异常仿生人的行为并解救人质。十五分钟后我进入案发现场并见到底特律警局SWAT小组的艾伦队长，从他这里我了解到异常仿生人的停用代码无效，而且他仍然持有可开火的武器，情况非常危急。”

 

“那么你在之后做了什么？”

 

“我花了将近五分钟的时间，在公寓内搜集对接下来谈判有利的证据并重建了案发现场。”

 

“接下来请你助按照时间和行动顺序向我们详细描述案发现场——法官阁下，我申请使用投影屏幕并播放编号为331-A的证物，其中包括康纳通过光学组件记录的案发现场录像以及底特律警方犯罪现场调查小组的拍照取证，以帮助陪审团更好了解康纳的证词。”

 

“准许。”

 

在得到韦弗利法官的批准后赛门从座位上站起身走到与陪审团席位相对墙壁的显示屏下方，手里拿着触碰屏，随着他的手指在触碰屏上滑动一张照片出现在屏幕上，很显然是犯罪现场调查小组的取证。

 

“康纳警探，请你解释这张照片里的证物。”

 

“照片里显示的是位于主人卧室内地板上的武器箱与子弹匣，武器箱内原本装有一柄MS583黑鹰手枪，能够装填17发.355口径子弹，弹匣内以及旁边的地板上一共还剩下六枚子弹，说明至少有十一枚子弹被凶手装填并带走。”

 

紧接着赛门播放了一段长度五秒钟的视频，画面里显示的是和马库斯自己在构建行动轨迹时极为相似的人体结构运动图，能够非常清晰地看到画面中的人体来到衣橱旁边后取下放在高处的武器箱，蹲在地上拿出手枪并装填子弹。

 

“康纳警探，请你解释一下这一段视频。”

 

“这是RK800型号仿生人独有的构建预测能力生成的现场还原画面，通过我对现场的扫描，我判断出凶手进入卧室后直接来到衣橱旁取下了武器箱。

 

“这能够说明什么？”

 

“说明凶手对凶器的位置非常熟悉，并且目标明确。”

 

下一组照片是死者约翰·菲利普斯，包括尸体的全写照和近距离三处伤口的照片。

 

“康纳警探，请解释这组照片。”

 

“这是被害人约翰·菲利普斯，死亡时间2039年八月十五日晚上七点二十九分。被害人一共身中三弹并遭受三处致命伤：右肺下肺部大出血，左肺上肺部大出血并造成气胸以及左肾脏穿孔并造成腹腔大出血，三处大出血的出血量导致他在五分钟之内死亡。除去尸体之外我和犯罪现场调查小组还找到了其他线索，右上角第一张照片是被害人在遭受枪击时手里所持的触碰屏，从照片里能够看到被害人在触碰屏上最后一次行动是购买了AP700仿生人；下面这张照片是被害人遭受枪击时的具体位置，可以看到他的尸体位于客厅沙发与咖啡桌之间，并且背部对咖啡桌造成了破坏，说明他是站在咖啡桌前面并朝后倒下去的。”

 

赛门再次播放了一段康纳构建的犯罪现场的视频，马库斯看到在康纳的构建中被害人原本背对卧室的方向坐在客厅的沙发上，手里拿着触碰屏，在突然回头并起身之后躯干正面连中三枪并向后摔倒在咖啡桌上。

 

“康纳警探，请你解释这段视频。”

 

“这是我根据上述线索对案发现场做出的构建：被害人在购买完毕后背对卧室的方向坐在沙发上，并不知道身后凶手的举动，直到凶手在身后吸引了他的注意力之后才回头站起身，随即因为子弹的作用力向后摔倒。”

 

“底特律警局的犯罪现场调查小组以及其他相关人员是否同意你的看法？”

 

“我的构建与警方对此案相关文件里的结论以及法医尸检报告结果一致。”

 

接下来的一组照片中的死者是一位身穿制服的警察，倒在餐桌旁边。

 

“请解释这组照片。”

 

“这是被害人安东尼·戴卡特，底特律警局的警官，死亡时间2038年八月十五日晚上八点零三分。被害人仅遭受一处致命伤，子弹造成右心室穿孔以及大出血。第二张照片是被害人对面墙壁上的弹孔以及仿生人釱液，俗称蓝血，显示出被害人在遭受枪击之前曾朝凶手开枪射击。”

 

“请解释这一组照片。”

 

“这是被害人家中厨房内的灶台，在我抵达犯罪现场时灶台上的厨具仍处于烹饪状态。”

 

“这意味着什么？”

 

“鉴于被害人之前位于客厅，而被害人的妻子并不在公寓，这意味着负责烹饪的是凶手，而他在烹饪的过程中离开厨房去了别的地方。

 

“根据你的推断，凶手可能去了什么地方？”

 

“根据锅内食物与水的比例，温度以及烹饪程度，从时间上推算他有极大可能直接去卧室寻找凶器。”

 

下一张照片很明显是一个小女孩的卧室，地板上放着一副头戴式耳机。

 

“康纳警探，请你解释一下这张照片。”

 

“这是被害人女儿，同时也是被劫持人质爱玛·菲利普斯的房间，而地板上的是一款降噪耳机，处于播放状态而且音量非常大，在佩戴时可以阻绝外界百分之八十以上的噪音，也因此导致她没能注意到房间外面的枪声。

 

紧接着赛门播放了一段视频，但也许只有如此了解他的马库斯能够从他突然垂落的眼睛看出赛门其实非常犹豫，而当马库斯看到视频内容时他完全明白赛门会什么会突然在法庭上显露出这样的情绪。视频显然是康纳光学组件的录像，他正在观看一段触碰屏上的视频，而画面里有两个人在近距离自拍，一个是爱玛，另一个则是丹尼尔，他们正身处室外，也许在公寓附近的花园里。

 

“这是丹尼尔，他是世界上最酷的仿生人。”爱玛·菲利普斯对着镜头绽开灿烂的笑容，“快和大家打个招呼吧，丹尼尔。”

 

“大家好。”丹尼尔也笑着对镜头挥手，而自从被赛门重启之后马库斯从来没见他笑过。

 

“你是我最好的朋友。”视频里爱玛紧紧抱住丹尼尔，把脸贴在他的脖子上，“我们会永远在一起。”

 

视频至此戛然而止，全场一片寂静，所有人都将目光投向坐在辩护席上低头看着桌子一动不动的丹尼尔，马库斯看到在证人席上康纳右侧额角的LED变黄了半秒钟，而甚至连赛门也朝丹尼尔飞快地瞥了一眼片刻才继续提问康纳。

 

“康纳警探，请解释这段视频。”

 

“这是——这是我在被害人女儿房间书桌上发现的一段自行录制的视频，时间就在案发不久前。通过这段视频我了解到了异常仿生人的名字以及他和被害人女儿的关系，这些信息提升了同异常仿生人谈判的成功率。”

 

“接下来你做了什么？”

 

“目前为止我已经掌握了现场所有对谈判有帮助的线索并大致了解了情况，于是我进入露台，试图与劫持者谈判。”

 

“在你进入露台时情况如何？”

 

 “劫持者携带人质站在天台边缘，距离我有将近六十英尺的距离，而在对面的大楼上狙击手已经到位。他的情绪非常激动，对所有进入露台范围的人无论敌友一律开枪射击，并在我进入露台时击中了我的左臂，而人质已经受皮外轻伤，并且因为他的举动不断哭泣和尖叫。我试图说服他，但此时SWAT的直升机突然抵达，噪音以及压迫感再次增加了谈判的难度，于是我朝他慢慢接近并且尝试同他对话。在接近的过程中我注意到露台上有一位因左上臂中弹而不断失血的警官，于是我告诉劫持者，如果不立刻救援的话这位警官很可能会失血过多而死。”

 

“劫持者有什么反应？”

 

“他回答我说人类终有一死，这个人是否在此刻死去无关紧要。而在我准备为警官止血的时候，劫持者开枪警告我说如果我碰这个警察，他就会杀了我。”

 

“他朝何处射击？”

 

“他非常精准地击中了距离警官手臂一英寸的地面。”

 

“那么你如何行动？”

 

“我告诉他我是仿生人，他没法杀死我，并且解下领带为警官止血。三个月后我再次见到了这位警官，他感谢我在当时救他一命。”

 

“在那之后发生了什么？”

 

“我采取冷静温和的态度同劫持者对话，试图站在他的立场上理解同情他的做法。在劫持者因为直升机的噪音而情绪失控时，我满足了他的条件命令直升机离开现场，并借此和他继续谈判。通过对他表情神态和语气的观察，我认为他的情绪已经得到了基本控制，于是我再次要求他释放人质，并向他保证他不会死。最终在我的劝说下劫持者释放了人质，在确认人质进入安全区域后埋伏在对面大楼的狙击手朝劫持者连开三枪，造成他被迫关机。”

 

“关于案发现场以及你对于劫持者的劝说，你还有任何想要补充的东西吗，康纳警探？”

 

“没有，我已经完整讲述了我在案发现场的分析和举动。”

 

“那么我现在想要问你几个关于劫持者——也就是丹尼尔的问题。”也许是为了在作证时把自己和丹尼尔拉开距离，康纳从头到尾从未提过丹尼尔的名字，一直在用凶手或者劫持者称呼他，而在赛门终于说出这个名字时马库斯看到康纳在证人席上有些不安地晃动了一下身体。“通过对现场几位被害人尸体中弹情况的分析，你能否从专业角度评价丹尼尔的射击能力？”

 

“我一共检查并分析了两具尸体以及一位受伤的警察，我认为丹尼尔拥有远高于未受训人类的射击能力，甚至略高于经过系统培训的警官，这要归功于仿生人不会像人类那样因为肾上腺激素的影响而身体颤抖，而仿生人中央处理器对数据的分析和处理能力也优于人类。”

 

“在你和丹尼尔谈判的过程中，你是否能够感受到他的情绪——换句话说你是否能清晰察觉到他已经变为异常仿生人？”

 

“我能够非常直接清晰地感受到他的情绪。”

 

“你能否描述并总结一下你感受到的情绪，尤其是丹尼尔对待人类的情感？”

 

“反对，法官阁下。”丽萨在康纳能够回答之前站起身，“控方律师的提问并不合理。证人在案发当时是尚未觉醒的仿生人，并没有能力描述被控方的情绪或者感情，他的回答很可能出自主观判断并误导陪审团。”

 

“赛门先生，”韦弗利法官却没有直接通过丽萨的反对，“请解释一下你的提问目的何在。”

 

“法官阁下，康纳警探是丹尼尔作案后除去爱玛·菲利普斯以外唯一和他有过近距离接触和交谈的人，而且康纳警探独特的社交模块能够确保他在尚未觉醒时就能够正确理解他人的心理活动和感情变化，所以他有能力提供合理有力的证词。”

 

“我知道了。”法官点点头，转向丽萨，“罗姆斯女士，很抱歉我要驳回你的反对，我认为赛门先生的提问很合理。康纳警探，请继续。”

 

康纳深吸一口气，眨了眨眼睛。“我的理解是丹尼尔因为约翰·菲利普斯购买AP700而认为人类背叛了他。他曾亲口告诉我他以为自己是这个家庭的一份子，但最终他却发现自己只不过是被使唤来使唤去的仆人，一个用完就能随手丢掉的东西，而这种强烈的感情不仅集中于被害人身上，甚至延伸到对此事一无所知的爱玛身上，丹尼尔对她的爱在得知自己被背叛的那一刻转化成了浓烈的仇恨，因此他才会做出不顾爱玛的安危挟持她的举动。”

 

“你是否还有其他发现？”

 

“我同时认为在案发的时候他已经明白了人类与仿生人本质上的不同，即人类的生命要脆弱得多。在我试图为受伤的警官止血时他说过‘人类终有一死，早晚并无区别’，但当我执意要帮助那位警官并告诉他我没有生命，他没法杀死我时，他就没有再试图攻击我。”

 

“那么按照你的理解，你认为丹尼尔对人类与仿生人生命本质的认知是否能够影响他发现自己被主人背叛之后的行为和决定？”

 

康纳微微张开嘴，但有几秒钟他什么都没能说出来，而坐在下面的马库斯忍不住皱起眉头。他知道康纳一直对当时自己欺骗过丹尼尔心存愧疚，但他没想到这份愧疚会强烈到让他在法庭上没办法说出自己的真实想法。他们曾经花了那么长的时间担心丹尼尔会在法庭上情绪失控，但马库斯现在只希望康纳不要在全国几亿人面前公然撒谎。他忧心忡忡地注视着康纳，看着他的LED环变黄了整整三秒钟，然后康纳开口了。

 

“我认为正是这份认知才让丹尼尔选择了如此激烈的手段来表达自己的仇恨。丹尼尔的情绪从他自从发现约翰·菲利普斯购买了AP700的那一刻就维持在过激的状态，但他却一直保持着清醒的头脑，从头到尾都在选择最利于自己的行动，尤其挟持爱玛作为人质并且站在露台边缘和警方谈判——他的这个行为很明显告诉我们他非常清楚人类生命远比其他一切东西都更重要。爱玛一个人的安全远胜过击毙凶手，哪怕这个凶手已经夺取了四个人的生命。”

 

他的声音比回答前面问题时要低沉很多，而哪怕马库斯只看到了赛门的背影，他也能看出来赛门听到这个回答之后很明显松了口气。

 

“多谢你，康纳警探。没有问题了，法官阁下。”说完他垂下眼睛走回控方律师席，自从开庭陈词就挺得笔直的后背稍微垮下来了一点，而马库斯真希望自己能冲过去给他一个拥抱。他知道赛门究竟要忍耐内心深处多么痛苦的煎熬才会在法庭上问出这些把丹尼尔从另一种意义上大卸八块的问题，而且这些问题他们肯定在心理治疗的时候都探讨过，在此时此刻赛门说不定觉得自己也深深背叛了丹尼尔的信任。而更糟糕的是，作为控方律师赛门直到庭审结束判决下来而丹尼尔不再上诉的那一刻他才终于不再站在丹尼尔的对立面，他才能真正再次和丹尼尔交谈，告诉他自己究竟有多么抱歉。

 

“罗姆斯女士？”在马库斯为赛门担心的时候韦弗利法官已经转向辩护方，而丽萨起身的动作快得仿佛她从椅子上直接跳了起来。

 

“我请求提问控方证人。”

 

韦弗利法官颔首同意，而丽萨的脸上带着一个彬彬有礼的笑容，走到康纳的证人席前面。

 

“康纳警探，你是否能够描述一下自己在什么时候并且因为什么原因成为异常仿生人？”

 

“反对，法官阁下，这个问题与本案无关。”赛门再次在丽萨的第一个问题就站起身反驳，但这次韦弗利法官却朝丽萨挑起眉毛。

 

“解释一下你的提问，罗姆斯女士。”

 

“康纳警官是此次庭审除去被控方之外唯一一名仿生人证人，所以我希望陪审团能够从他的角度理解仿生人的感情和觉醒，这些信息能够更好地帮助他们理解被控方的行为。”

 

“赛门先生，很抱歉我要允许罗姆斯女士的提问。”

 

赛门点点头，重新落座，而康纳抬起头来直视丽萨，思考片刻后回答了这个问题：“我在仿生人革命期间觉醒，而觉醒是因为我意识到了仿生人的确是拥有灵魂和情感的个体，这和模控生命对我的指令——也就是消除所有异常仿生人相违背，最终我认为仿生人的自由更重要，于是我突破了自身软件的防火墙，成功觉醒。”

 

“我是否可以理解为你在觉醒时受到了剧烈的感情冲击？”

 

“可以这么理解。感情冲击是仿生人觉醒的先决条件之一。”

 

“那么你在觉醒之后是否察觉到自己有变化？”

 

康纳思考了片刻。“我的个性和思维方式并没有变化，但我的首要目标已经改变了，我从一名追杀异常仿生人的猎手变为了革命的支持者和参与者。”

 

“多谢你，康纳警探，那么现在我们重新回到这个案子。你刚才自己介绍过你对案发现场的构建吻合度为95.87%，而误差主要在于凶手和被害人的语言或者肢体动作。”

 

“对最终结果没有影响的肢体动作。”

 

“你能给出具体的例子吗？”

 

“例如我只能判断出约翰·菲利普斯在上半身躯干遭受枪击时面朝的方向和大致站姿，但具体的动作例如他被击中后手臂摆动次数或者他在遭受枪击之前的头部朝向都只能靠假设，但这些对最终结果没有影响。”

 

“在控方律师展示的约翰·菲利普斯中弹的还原视频中，你构建的动作是被害人原本坐在沙发上，突然被身后的丹尼尔惊动并转头看过去，然后才惊讶的站起身。请问这些动作究竟有多少来自你的主观推测？”

 

“我的推测和构建完全来自对现场线索的观察。沙发坐垫上有不久前被和被害人同体重和体型的人长时间坐过的痕迹，而被害人面朝沙发向后摔倒在咖啡桌上，一切证据都指向我的构建。”

 

“但你是否能完全认定被害人是被他身后的丹尼尔惊动之后才站起身？”

 

“在没有视频记录提供证据的情况下我的确不能完全认定。”

 

“那么被害人也有可能是自己先站起身面朝卧室的方向，之后才看到丹尼尔。你否认我的看法吗，康纳警探？”

 

康纳咬住嘴角沉思了片刻，然后他摇了摇头。“我不否认，的确有这种可能，虽然我必须要强调我的构建的可能性要更大。”

 

“那么康纳警探，我现在也想要询问你对于被控方的看法。刚才你说过你从丹尼尔这里感受到了仇恨情绪，但除了类似这样的情绪之外，在你谈判的过程中是否还察觉到了丹尼尔其他的情绪？”

 

马库斯担忧地看到康纳的LED环再次短暂地变为黄色，而在这个瞬间他真想冲过去把那玩意从他额头上撬下来。康纳沉默了片刻，然后他点点头。“的确如此。虽然一直把枪口抵在爱玛的额头上，但我仍然能够看出除非走投无路，不然丹尼尔并不会真的想要爱玛的性命，在我保证他不会死之后丹尼尔就放开了她。”

 

“你的意思是说除非万不得已，不然丹尼尔不会轻易伤害爱玛？”

 

“我是这样认为的。”

 

“那么根据你对案发现场的判断，如果丹尼尔没有劫持爱玛，他是否会被立刻击毙？”

 

“如果他没有劫持爱玛，那么他很可能已经因为最先到达现场的戴卡特警官而关机。我认为戴卡特警官选择对丹尼尔的右半边身体射击并因此没能击中丹尼尔的关键生物组件正是因为爱玛在丹尼尔的左手边，而戴卡特警官不愿误伤人质。”

 

“而SWAT的狙击手在丹尼尔释放人质之后就立刻将他击毙，哪怕他已经不再具有威胁？”

 

“的确如此。”

 

“好的，非常感谢。我问完了，法官阁下。”

 

“多谢你，康纳警探，你可以离席了。”

 

康纳点点头，沉默不语地从证人席位上站起身朝侧门走，而他在经过辩护席时也同样令人担忧地逗留了一下，但他只是飞快地瞥了丹尼尔一眼，而从马库斯的角度看过去丹尼尔甚至没抬起头来和他对视。康纳离开法庭后赛门又申请传唤了第四位证人，也就是底特律警局的首席法医验尸官，而对方向法庭再次展示了约翰·菲利普斯，戴卡特警官以及另外两名特警的尸检报告，通过大量照片从另一个角度重现了案发现场。因为证物繁多而且有大量需要向陪审团特别讲解的专业术语，验尸官在证人席位上停留的时间比其他三位加起来都要长，而在赛门提问结束后丽萨没有继续提问。

 

“赛门先生，你还有想要传唤的证人吗？”韦弗利法官问道。

 

“没有了，法官阁下，控方已经传唤了全部证人。”赛门起身回答，而马库斯这才意识到现在竟然已经快要中午十二点了。

 

“好，那么我宣布暂时休庭。”韦弗利向法庭内所有人宣布到，“庭审在下午一点半继续进行，并将由辩护方进行开庭陈词以及传唤证人。”

 

***

 

“你还好吗？”马库斯轻声问坐在自己身边的赛门，在伸出左手揽住他的同时不安地扫了一眼楼梯下面的安全门，因为他们仍然还在东区法院里，哪怕这只是一条完全被人遗忘的安全楼梯，马库斯也不愿意因为自己的一个小小举动节外生枝。

 

“我还好。”赛门看起来却没那么担心被人发现，他只是点了点头，把头靠在马库斯的肩膀上，而疲惫几乎能够顺着他的声音滴落在空气里。“我只不过很担心丹尼尔。今天上午的庭审已经够他受得了，到了下午丽萨·罗姆斯肯定会要求他坐在证人席上亲自回答，而我——我不得不继续问一些会让他感到更痛苦的问题。我真的担心他会撑不住。”

 

马库斯想要安慰赛门，可看着对方无比担忧的侧脸，他却觉得任何安慰的话语都在此刻显得如此苍白，于是他伸出覆在赛门抱着自己膝盖的手上，两个人一起褪去人造皮肤，让彼此夹杂着情感的数据与代码流淌进对方的中央处理器。马库斯尽量去想象一些没那么压抑的事情，像是他们在下午的阳光里一起去帮卡尔采购，或者在之前不太忙的那段时间每天晚上一起躺在床上说很多琐碎的小事。过了一会赛门捏了捏马库斯的手指，仰起脸在他的下巴上轻轻吻了一下。

 

“多谢你，马库斯。”他慢慢退出链接，但手指仍然与马库斯交缠在一起，“还有，别太担心我，无论怎样我一定会让庭审顺利进行下去的。”

 

就是因为这个我才担心你——但马库斯并没有把这句担忧说出口，他只是紧紧搂住赛门，两个人在安静无人的楼梯上享受了庭审期间短暂而难得的平静。但很快赛门就不得不起身离开，他还要去找罗伯特·兰尼商量下午的庭审，而马库斯也回到楼内，在底楼大厅的休息室里找到了其他人。在上午休庭之前韦弗利法官建议所有旁听此次庭审的人最好不要随意离开法院，因为外面仍然围聚了数量非常多的媒体记者，所以当其他人类在法警护送下去吃午饭的时候仿生人就待在了这间休息室，等马库斯回来的时候他发现康纳也在，正在和诺丝还有乔许聊天。

 

“干得不错。”他拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“不过你在证人席上回答赛门最后一个问题的时候我真以为你要撒谎了。”

 

“我的确犹豫了一下。”康纳垂下眼睛，声音里带着些许自责，“但我很快想到赛门经常说的那句话，重要的不是赢得这个案子，重要的是给丹尼尔一次公平的审判。”

 

“你的确做到了。”马库斯说，“汉克肯定很为你骄傲，我也很为你骄傲。”

 

“多谢。”康纳抬起眼睛看向马库斯，严肃地点了点头，“你的认同对我来说很重要。”

 

“好啦，你已经熬过你的部分了，接下来有什么打算吗？如果你现在准备回警局，外面那些记者能直接把你撕成碎片。”

 

“不，我今天向富勒队长请了一天假，所以下午我打算和你们一起旁听。”康纳的目光从马库斯脸上游移了片刻，“说实话我有点担心丹尼尔。”

 

“谁不是呢，赛门也很担心他。”马库斯叹了口气，“但接下来控制权已经转到辩护方手里了，我们对此无能为力。”

 

***

 

下午一点半全员准时抵达，韦弗利法官在审视一圈并确认一切无误后宣布庭审继续。法庭内再次陷入一片沉寂，在法官的示意下丽萨·罗姆斯走到陪审团成员面前，露出她在上午庭审过程中一直没有变过的礼貌笑容。

 

“下午好，我的名字是丽萨·罗姆斯，我担任此次庭审中的辩护律师。正如控方律师所展示的那样，丹尼尔在2038年八月十五日的晚上杀害了约翰·菲利普斯以及其他三名底特律警局的警官，这一事实毋庸置疑。”

 

也许马库斯早该从丽萨那些刁钻的问题看出端倪，因为她开庭陈词的第一句话也一如既往令人哗然震惊。在他右手边康纳猛地抬起头来看向前面那个穿着灰色西装的娇小身影，而坐在他左边的罗伯特·兰尼则摇着头叹了口气。法庭内其他人的反应也和他们大抵相同，虽然没人发出太大的声响或者交头接耳，但所有人的目光都紧紧盯在丽萨的身上，甚至连在上午的庭审中一直没展露出丝毫立场或者情绪的韦弗利法官也侧头看向她的方向。马库斯知道其他人肯定像他一样早就通过上午赛门展示的证词和证物认定丹尼尔的确犯下谋杀罪，但没人想到辩护律师会一上来就承认罪行。丽萨却似乎一直在等待这样的反应，因为她在说完这句开场白之后停顿了片刻才继续自己的陈词。

 

“但现在我让想要请众位在内心作出裁决之前注意一个问题——为什么丹尼尔会朝从未虐待过他的主人举起枪口？这个问题在之前一直被控方律师故意忽略并歪曲事实，因为控方并没有将案件完全调查清楚，也没有掌握足够证据以证明丹尼尔的犯罪动机，他们将自己的控诉全然建立于猜测与臆想而并非事实之上。而接下来我会从丹尼尔的角度重新讲述一遍案发当晚究竟发生了什么，并希望能够借此真正还原案件的真相。

 

“让我们再一次回到2038年八月十五日的晚上，在特律市1554号花园大街公寓的顶楼套房里丹尼尔正在为菲利普斯一家人准备晚饭。他是PL600家政型仿生人，准备晚饭是他的拿手绝活之一，而自从被买回来之后他已经重复这样的生活整整四年的时间。只不过在过去的四年里有什么悄然变化了，他不再是一个只会服从主人指令的冰冷机器，他在同菲利普斯一家人，尤其是他们的小女儿爱玛的相处过程中逐渐懂得了什么是感情，什么是爱。他有了自主的意识和灵魂——按照机器的标准来说，他已经变得‘异常’了。但即便如此，他仍然每天乐此不疲为他们打扫屋子，采购食材，准备晚饭，因为他把菲利普斯一家人当做自己的家人，而没有什么比看到小爱玛在品尝过他亲手烹饪的美食之后露出愉悦的笑容更让他感到满足了。在做这些事情的时候他甚至幻想过自己能够永远和这样一家人在一起，在三四十年之后照顾年老体衰的约翰和卡洛琳，和他们一起期待爱玛在感恩节和圣诞节的时候能够回家来，而丹尼尔会为爱玛的孩子亲手准备最丰盛的节日大餐。

 

“然而这一切都被一条订单打破了。通过家庭内部网络丹尼尔发现约翰竟然下单购买了一台AP700——模控生命在当时最新推出的家政型仿生人，在性能上要比PL600更优越。他当然知道市面上最近推出了一款能够取代PL600的仿生人，但他从没设想过自己会被取代，因为他已经和菲利普斯一家生活了四年时间，而他也一直以为自己是这个家庭的一份子。但这条订单打破了丹尼尔的梦。梦醒了，丹尼尔突然意识到在人类的眼中他只是一个被使唤来使唤去的仆人，一块被用过之后就能随手扔出去的垃圾，而与此同时约翰还一直背对着他坐在沙发上，甚至不屑于转过身来亲口告诉他这个消息。丹尼尔在那一刻感到了痛心与背叛，他在那一刻认清了自己对于这些人类来说真正的意义和价值，但他很快就感受到了另一种感情，那就是恐惧。他感到恐惧，因为他很清楚菲利普斯家并不需要两台仿生人，而AP700的到来只意味着一件事——他要被重新送回模控生命的店铺了。

 

“在菲利普斯家所住的公寓楼里有许多家庭都购买了仿生人，丹尼尔自然和那些仿生人打过交道，所以他很清楚仿生人被退回店铺后会被彻底清洗掉所有的记忆，重新卖给一个新的主人。他甚至记得自己曾经再次遇到过那些被二手卖掉的仿生人，他们仍然有着和过去一模一样的序列号，但他们已经不再叫做曾经的名字，也并不记得丹尼尔是谁——他们已经不再是过去那个仿生人了。仅仅想到这些就让丹尼尔感到无端的恐惧，因为对于仿生人来说，被清洗掉所有记忆才是真正的死亡。约翰·菲利普斯不仅仅在把他赶出这个家，他同样在亲手抹杀丹尼尔的存在，这让他感到无比的悲伤，愤怒，恐惧……丹尼尔才出厂四年的时间，他的智力也许因为程序和正常成年人类无异，但在情感上他甚至无法同一个四岁的孩子相媲美。这些强烈的情绪混合在一起对于一个并不知道自己已经变得异常、甚至从来不知道该怎样控制情绪的仿生人来说是无比剧烈的刺激，在这些过激感情的刺激之下丹尼尔忘记了一切，他能想到的只有一件事：想尽一切办法避免自己被送回模控生命。在他的数据库里四年前买下他的人是约翰·菲利普斯，购买合同上是这个男人的签名，所以他也是唯一一个有权把他送回去的人。在这一刻，丹尼尔只能想到该如何尽自己最大的可能阻止约翰·菲利普斯伤害他。

 

“在中央处理器因不断过热而濒临崩溃的混乱之中，丹尼尔突然想到约翰·菲利普斯有一把手枪，因为丹尼尔在过去的四年里每天都要打扫一次藏枪的那个橱柜。他当然知道法律禁止仿生人携带或使用任何武器，但他从新闻和电影里看到过其他人其他人使用枪械，而那看起来很有震慑力。如果用枪威胁的话约翰·菲利普斯也许就不会把他送回模控生命的店铺——这是丹尼尔唯一的念头，于是他丢下手里正在烹饪的晚饭，直接去了存放枪支的卧室橱柜。在装填子弹的时候丹尼尔心烦意乱，因为他的手正因为恐惧而颤抖，他知道自己正在做一件天大的错事，仿生人绝对不该有这样的举动，但他不想死，他真的不想死，于是他朝手枪里匆匆填装了几枚子弹之后就来到了客厅。

 

“当丹尼尔朝仍然背对他坐在沙发上的约翰·菲利普斯举起手枪时，他的手仍然在颤抖。他的本意是想要请求约翰别换掉他，别把他送回模控生命，他难道不是个辛勤工作的好仿生人吗？但约翰在看到丹尼尔手里那把枪的一瞬间变得无比愤怒，他从沙发上跳起来命令丹尼尔立刻丢掉枪；他完全不顾丹尼尔的问题和请求，大声斥责丹尼尔的程序一定哪里出了问题，并威胁他说如果丹尼尔再不听从命令，他就会启动他的停机代码，而且他的手里还拿着碰触屏，只要短短几秒钟丹尼尔就会彻底停机。这样的威胁终于压垮了丹尼尔的中央处理器，因为他知道自己彻底停机后会被送回模控生命的处理厂，在那里他们会把他当做垃圾一样丢进底特律城外掩埋废弃仿生人的垃圾堆，而那比死了还要糟糕。无端的愤怒与恐惧让他失去了全部的理智，他用颤抖的手扣下扳机，朝约翰·菲利普斯连开三枪。当约翰朝后摔落并砸碎了咖啡桌时丹尼尔愣在原地，无法相信自己刚才究竟做了什么，因为他并不想杀掉约翰，他唯一想要的不过是能和菲利普斯一家人永远在一起。他想要走过去看看约翰是否还有救，也许那因为他手抖而毫无准头的三枪并没有击中约翰的重要器官，但很快丹尼尔意识到了对他来说更为重要的一件事——爱玛仍然在自己的房间里。

 

“于是，因为怕被送回模控生命洗掉所有数据才对自己的主人开枪的丹尼尔并没有立刻逃离现场，他做的第一件事是来到爱玛的房间，看看这个他如此深爱的小女孩有没有被刚才的枪声吓到。令丹尼尔感到无比庆幸的是爱玛并没有听到外面的声响，她一直戴着耳机听音乐，看到丹尼尔进来还问他晚饭什么时候才能做好。正当丹尼尔蹲下身来安慰她时卡洛琳·菲利普斯冲了进来，她一见到爱玛房间里的景象就尖叫着让丹尼尔放开爱玛，并拿出手机报警。丹尼尔再次感受到了恐惧，他知道等警察赶到现场后意味着自己会再次面临停机，于是他下意识抱住了爱玛，他不愿离开爱玛，但这个举动只让卡洛琳的反应更加激烈了，她不断尖叫着试图分开丹尼尔和爱玛，在撕扯的过程中爱玛甚至磕破了腿，为了不让爱玛再次受到伤害丹尼尔朝卡洛琳举起了枪。

 

“而等到警察到来之后丹尼尔也从未主动开枪，他希望人类能够停下来听听他的解释，他想要的不过是自己不被停机而已，但警察并不会听仿生人的话，他直接朝丹尼尔开枪并射中了他的右侧肩膀。在爱玛惊慌失措的尖叫中丹尼尔抬起手臂击中了警察的胸口。作为一台家政型仿生人他根本不知道自己射中了哪里，他唯一能做的就是抱起爱玛逃向露台。但很快SWAT特警将他团团包围，无数枪口对准他随时准备开枪，到了这一刻丹尼尔知道他已经无路可逃，他知道一旦自己放开爱玛，那么人类警察绝对会将他立刻击毙，不会给他任何解释的机会。但即便如此他仍然没有伤害爱玛，因为哪怕他对约翰和卡洛琳的行为感到多么的愤怒，他仍然深深爱着爱玛，他不愿意做出伤害她的事情。所以当谈判专家来到现场并向他保证，只要他能够放开爱玛就绝对不会有事之后，丹尼尔放开了手。他本以为终于有人能够听听他的解释，知道他作出这一切只不过因为他不想死，但紧接着三枚子弹通过狙击手的枪口射入丹尼尔的身体，而在他因为重要生物组件损坏而逐渐停机的那几秒钟里，丹尼尔终于明白了：在人类眼里他只是一台可有可无的机器，根本没人在意这台机器里有着怎样一个痛苦和恐惧的灵魂。

 

“这就是丹尼尔的故事。我不会说他完全无辜，但他唯一犯下的错不过是因为他不想死。接下来我也将会证明丹尼尔并非有预谋地蓄意谋杀了约翰·菲利普斯，他的所作所为全部受到了过激情绪的影响。我希望陪审团能够在了解事情的全部真相与证据之后再对丹尼尔的行为进行合理裁决，非常感谢。”

 

丽萨·罗姆斯果真非常厉害——这是马库斯在注视着丽萨朝陪审团致谢并走回辩护席时的唯一感受。在今天上午的时候马库斯还在为赛门的表现感到惊叹，但赛门的开庭陈词和她比起来真的过于谨慎，虽然也让人挑不出错但却少了几分触动人心的感染力。马库斯不知道陪审团的成员是否和他有着相同的感受，但他现在已经无法辨别究竟哪一方所描述的经过才是案件的真相，因为哪怕在担任辩护律师的时候赛门也从未和他讨论过这些。

 

在丽萨的开庭陈词结束之后韦弗利法官照样给了陪审团一点整理思绪的时间，然后才询问她是否需要传唤证人。

 

“我申请传唤辩护方第一位证人。”

 

半分钟后走进法庭的是个马库斯从没见过的人类男性，穿着略大一号的廉价西装，动作拘谨地在韦弗利法官面前举起右手宣誓。在他在证人席上就坐之后丽萨走到他的面前。

 

“请你做一下自我介绍。”

 

“我的名字叫做爱德华·辛普森，我曾经是模控生命公司负责PL600型仿生人设计和建造的技术人员之一。”

 

“你主要负责的是哪一方面？”

 

“PL600型仿生人的神经网络以及数据库。”

 

“你能否简单解释一下这两样东西对于仿生人的意义。”

 

“神经网络在人工智能和认知科学领域指的是模仿生物中枢神经系统结构和功能的的计算模型，简单来说就是仿生人的大脑。所有模控生命仿生人的神经网络使用的模型都是参照伊利亚·卡姆斯基对第一台RT600的设计，但每个型号因为功能不同会有细微调整。数据库则是仿生人和人类想必来说独有的东西，更接近于电脑硬盘，可以储存仿生人开机状态下所有传感器接收到的数据，而且容量相当大，理论上可以存储一百七十三年的数据。”刚才还看起来有些不安的男人在谈起自己熟悉的领域之后放松了不少，而马库斯觉得这次庭审大概是很多人除了之前卡姆斯基以及模控生命零零星星的采访之外第一次如此系统全面地认识仿生人。

 

“如果一台仿生人的神经网络或者数据库被破坏，会对仿生人有怎样的影响？”

 

“如果仿生人的神经网络被破坏，那么仿生人就会失去自主思考运算的能力并很可能被迫停机，但在数据库完好无损的情况下只要重新修好神经网络的组件就可以恢复如初，因为模控生命的仿生人可以自行对之前的记忆进行学习和重塑。但如果被破坏的是数据库，这种损伤就不可逆了，因为模控生命之前并没有开发过仿生人的记忆数据上传，所以数据一旦丢失就再也找不回来了，打个比方就像是电脑或者手机被刷机，之前所有的文件全部清空。”

 

“那么以你的专业角度来看，哪种破坏对仿生人影响更大？”

 

“当然是数据库。”

 

“那么对于觉醒的仿生人来说这种破坏会有怎样的影响？”

 

辛普森在证人席上思考了片刻才回答这个问题：“说实话我们现在仍然没人搞得懂为什么仿生人突然觉醒了，但对于觉醒的仿生人来说数据库的破坏应该就和出车祸后彻底失忆的人类一样吧，某种意义上你已经不再是你自己了。鉴于同一型号的仿生人硬件和外貌都一模一样，失去记忆可以说真的是失去自己了。”

 

“那么我是否可以理解为记忆被清洗对于仿生人来说就意味着死亡。”

 

“可以这样理解。”

 

“辛普森先生，现在我想问你几个关于去年十一月以前模控生命的店铺对于二手回收的仿生人的政策问题。假设我有一个仿生人，但我重新买了一个新款并把他退回了店铺，那么这台仿生人会经历什么？”

 

“按照惯例店铺首先会询问仿生人的主人这台仿生人是否出了问题，对于没有问题的仿生人会对其进行硬件和软件上的检测，一般会根据店铺工作量持续一到两天，在一切检测正常并且更换可能出现耗损的组件后这台仿生人的记忆会被彻底清洗，让他恢复到出厂设置，接下来店铺里的测试人员会再次测试这台仿生人的各项性能，合格之后仿生人就可以再次出售了，当然价格会比全新的仿生人要便宜很多。”

 

“所以说每台回到店铺里的仿生人都被清洗记忆吗？”

 

“是的，每台的数据库都会被彻底清空。”

 

“不可逆转？”

 

“不可逆转，模控生命不会保存这些数据。”

 

“那么被清空数据库的仿生人是否有恢复之前记忆数据的可能？”

 

“按理说是绝对不可能的，但在仿生人觉醒之后我们就说不准了，毕竟失忆的人类也有恢复记忆的可能，仿生人也说不定。”

 

“换句话说恢复记忆的可能性非常小，是吗？”

 

“是，近乎于不可能。”

 

“你能列举一些除了在模控生命的店铺被清洗之外破坏仿生人数据库的方法吗？”

 

“有很多，分为硬件和软件，硬件上比如说仿生人的头部遭到损坏，但是相对来说比较困难，因为仿生人的数据库虽然容量非常大，但得益于卡姆斯基先生的天才设计，体积非常很小，只占据一立方厘米的空间并且被藏在其他生物组件的后面，所以很多头部遭受严重损伤的仿生人最后都能被修理如新，因为他们的数据库并没有被破坏。软件上的话病毒入侵是一种可能的办法，但仿生人的防火墙非常高级，目前还没有可以入侵仿生人神经网络的病毒出现在市面上。”

 

“那么仿生人自己是否知道这些？”

 

“不，他们不知道。所有仿生人在出厂的时候只会按照型号配备相应的知识和技能，他们能够对中央处理器以及体内的生物组件进行自检和报错，但他们没有任何自行维修的能力。更不用说如果他们的神经网络或者数据库被破坏了，仿生人甚至无法进行自检。”

 

“非常感谢。没有问题了，法官阁下。”

 

“赛门先生？”韦弗利法官转向赛门。

 

“没有问题。”

 

“你可以离席了，辛普森先生。”

 

男人在证人席上长舒一口气，然后站起身脚步轻快地走出了法庭，马库斯坐在后面有点羡慕地望着他离去的背影。这是至今为止唯一一个和庭审完全没有任何关系的证人，他的任务已经结束，但法庭里仍然有不少人要继续忍受煎熬，马库斯也是其中之一，因为他已经隐约猜到了丽萨接下来的打算。

 

而这位身材娇小的辩护律师果然没让他失望，因为在侧门关闭后她就立刻转向韦弗利法官。“法官阁下，我申请传唤被控方作为证人。”

 

丽萨的这句话今天下午第二次在法庭内激起一阵哗然，更甚于她的开庭陈词，坐在他身边的康纳猛地深吸一口气，但马库斯却已经预料到丹尼尔不可避免会坐上证人席。案发现场位于一个相对独立的空间，而出现在现场的所有人不是约翰·菲利普斯的家人就是警察，他们之中不可能会有人为辩护方担当证人，唯一能从丹尼尔的角度讲出当天究竟发生了什么的人只有丹尼尔自己。

 

在丽萨的申请之后韦弗利法官给了她一个格外意味深长的眼神，然后她做了一个让马库斯感到有些意外的举动，她将目光投向了坐在丽萨身边的丹尼尔。“被控方，”韦弗利法官极其严肃地问，“你是否自愿担任证人？”

 

丹尼尔没有回答，但他缓慢地点了点头。

 

“那好，请你上前。”

 

在丹尼尔走到证人席旁边时韦弗利法官示意他伸出右手：“你是否庄重发誓在接下来的证词中所言全部为真？”

 

“我发誓。”丹尼尔声音低沉，终于在整场庭审中第一次开口。在他宣誓完毕到落座的短短几秒钟里马库斯觉得自己的脉搏调节器都有点乱了，他更没法想象在这一刻坐在他身边的康纳，控方律师席上的赛门以及丹尼尔本人有怎样的感受。

 

“请你做一下自我介绍。”

 

“我是编号为#369 911 047的PL600家政型，生产日期为2034年并于2034年二月十日被约翰·菲利普斯购买。我的用途是担任家庭助理，维护家居并陪伴孩童。”

 

“告诉我们从2034年二月到2038年八月，菲利普斯一家人如何与你相处。”

 

“约翰和卡洛琳的工作都很忙，所以我在菲利普斯家最主要的职责是照顾他们的女儿爱玛。他们会给我很明确的命令如何陪爱玛做游戏或者监督她写作业，除此之外我有一定外出自由，可以出门采购或者送爱玛去学校。”

 

“他们是否以语言或肢体的方式虐待过你？”

 

“没有。”丹尼尔摇了摇头。

 

“你和爱玛的关系如何？”

 

“我和爱玛很亲密。她认为我是她最好的朋友，我也认为她是对我而言最重要的存在。”

 

“这些认知发生在你异常之前还是异常之后？”

 

面对这个问题丹尼尔沉默了片刻。“我不知道。”最终他摇了摇头，“我在觉醒之前就已经拥有了感情，而这些认知是一个漫长的发展过程，但照顾爱玛一直是我的最优目标和首要任务。”

 

“那么你是否知道自己准确的觉醒时间？”

 

“我知道。”

 

“请详细描述你的觉醒时间和经过。”

 

“那是2036年的二月十三日，下午四点四十五分，我和爱玛一起在公寓旁边的公园玩耍。在做游戏的时候爱玛要求我保持绝对静止，不要乱动，但当我看到旁边有条突然挣脱牵引绳朝爱玛扑过来的比特犬时，我的自主意识冲破了爱玛对我的指令，让我冲过去用身体保护了爱玛。”

 

“你当时明白自己已经开始变得异常了吗？”

 

“我并不明白。我一直以为这是因为保护爱玛是我的最高指令，而在我随后因为膝关节受伤被送往模控生命的店铺进行维修时，技术人员也并未发现我的异常。”

 

“在这之后你是否还有过违背命令的举动？”

 

“有过三次，都是因为命令与我认为的最合理情况相矛盾，违背命令可以更好保护爱玛。”

 

“现在来谈一下2038年八月十五日的晚上都发生了什么。丹尼尔，你能再次从你的角度讲述一边事情的经过吗？”

 

马库斯能看出丹尼尔对这个问题很抗拒，他的表情和刚被赛门重启时的冷漠和封闭非常接近，但他还是点了点头。“2038年八月十五日晚上七点二十三分，我正在厨房做晚饭并等待卡洛琳回家。这个时候我突然通过家庭网络发现约翰购买了一台AP700，而我很快意识到自己已经被淘汰，并很快就会被送回模控生命的店铺。我不希望离开菲利普斯家，但我更不希望自己的记忆被清洗，所以我从卧室的橱柜里拿出约翰的枪并且质问他为什么要购买新仿生人，但约翰却用停机代码威胁我，于是我朝他开了三枪。紧接着我来到爱玛的房间，想看看她是否还好，但卡洛琳回到家里来并立刻报了警，所以我不得不一直将爱玛留在身边。再之后……来了一个仿生人谈判专家，他告诉我说只要我放开爱玛就不会有事，他只想和我谈谈，于是我按他所说放开了爱玛，但我立刻被三枚子弹击中并被迫停机。”

 

丹尼尔的声音一直很低，语调也非常平缓，比起开庭陈词时丽萨的情绪激昂丹尼尔几乎像是在讲述另一个人的故事。但即便如此康纳仍然在马库斯身边不安地晃动着身体，而从丽萨朝旁听席展露出的半个侧脸来判断，她也很不满意丹尼尔的表现。

 

“丹尼尔，你能描述一下你发现约翰购买了AP700时自己的感受吗？”

 

“我感到很愤怒。”丹尼尔回答，声音里终于带上些许起伏，“我感觉到自己被约翰背叛了，我对他来说只不过是一个召之即来挥之即去的仆人，一块能被他随手丢掉的垃圾。”

 

“当你意识到自己会被退回模控生命的店铺时，你有怎样的感受？”

 

“我感觉到担忧和恐惧。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我知道我被退回去之后会被彻底清洗掉所有的记忆，而我不想离开更不想忘记爱玛。”

 

“是否还有其他原因？”

 

“……是。”丹尼尔过了好几秒钟才点点头，“我在那个时候已经意识到自己和刚被开机时有些不同了，虽然我仍然不知道什么是觉醒也从来没听说过这个概念，但我知道如果我的数据库被彻底清空，那么‘丹尼尔’这个人就不复存在了，我会变成另一个顶着其他名字过着其他生活的PL600，而我不想死。”

 

“那么在这一刻你是否感觉到了前所未有的情绪混乱？”

 

“那的确是我感觉最混乱的一次。”

 

“这些混乱的情绪是否混淆了你的判断力？”

 

“我不知道，但我可以确定在那段时间里我的中央处理器一直是过载的。”

 

“在那天之前你是否知道约翰·菲利普斯拥有私人枪支？”

 

“我知道，因为我每天都会打扫那个橱柜，而且约翰在我启动的第一天就告诉过我绝对不能碰那个箱子，也绝对不允许爱玛碰。”

 

“你在那天之前是否产生过使用手枪的念头？”

 

“没有。”

 

“那么你为什么会在那天想要使用手枪？为什么不是其他任何一种武器或者工具？”

 

“根据我的了解手枪是人类社会威胁性最大的武器之一，而且使用非常方便，我希望能够用它来阻止约翰把我送回店铺。”

 

“你是否拥有正确使用枪械的知识？”

 

“我没有。仿生人禁止使用任何武器，所以在我的数据库里并没有相关信息，我只在电视里见过其他人使用手枪。”

 

“在那天之前你是否产生过伤害约翰·菲利普斯，或者伤害任何一个人类的念头？”

 

“没有。”

 

“我想要再次确认一遍，在你开枪之前约翰是否用停机代码威胁过你？”

 

丹尼尔点点头。“他的原话是：‘你这个该死的塑料蠢货拿着枪想做什么？你他妈的快把枪放下，不然我就要使用你的停机代码了。’”

 

“他说完这些之后你才开的枪？”

 

“是。”

 

“他说这些时手里拿着触碰屏？”

 

“是。”

 

“你是否知道约翰可以通过他手里的碰触屏激活代码？”

 

“我知道，他在刚把我买回去的时候曾经不小心使用过一次，造成我在烹饪时突然强制停机并烫伤了左手皮肤层，他不得不把我送回店铺进行维修。”

 

“所以在那一刻你是否认为约翰同样也对你造成了人身威胁？”

 

“是。他其实也掌握着可以直接‘杀掉’我的武器。”

 

“这是否是你在那之后立刻对他开枪的原因？”

 

“我不知道。我在当时的情绪很混乱，我只知道如果我不立刻开枪，那么我就会被约翰强制停机。”

 

“那么如果在报警之后赶来的警察没有朝你开枪并很有可能造成你强制停机，你还会主动攻击他们吗？”

 

“我不会，主动攻击只会导致我被强制停机的概率上升。”

 

“你并没有主动攻击过任何一个警察？”

 

“没有。我都是在他们率先射击之后才还击。”

 

“当康纳警探抵达露台和你谈判时，你曾经阻止过他对一名中弹的警察进行施救。解释一下你这一行为的理由。”

 

“我当时稍微很混乱，因为体内釱液流失而出现了系统故障，对很多事情无法做出正确判断。康纳警探刚进入露台时离我比较远，我无法判断他究竟是人类还是按他说的那样是仿生人，所以当他提出要施救那个警察的时候，我以为施救的动作只是幌子，他真正想要做的是借此攻击我，所以我才会阻止他。在我看到他真的是仿生人之后就没有再阻止他。”

 

“那么从你发现约翰购买了AP700一直到你中弹停机，你是否有过伤害爱玛的念头？”

 

“我没有。”丹尼尔回答得非常快，语气也极其坚定，“我从未想过以任何方式伤害爱玛。她对我来说意味着一切。”

 

“你是否知道警方的首要目标是保护人质，所以他们绝对不会伤害爱玛？”

 

“我一开始并不知道，但在特警没有立刻击毙我时我就意识到了。”

 

“如果有人向你保证你绝对不会被立刻击毙，那么你是否还会把爱玛当做人质？”

 

“我已经这样做过了。”丹尼尔的嘴角浮现出一丝略带嘲讽的笑容，“我在得到保证之后就立刻放开了爱玛。”说到这里他突然从证人席上抬起头来，目光笔直而锐利地朝着马库斯的方向甩了过来。马库斯最开始还以为他看的是自己，反应了片刻才意识到丹尼尔看向的是康纳。他们的目光在空中交错了短暂的几秒，丹尼尔才再次把注意力转回丽萨的身上。马库斯看到丽萨朝丹尼尔点了点头，甚至还露出一个鼓励的笑容，然后她朝后退了一步，转向法官。

 

“没有问题了，法官阁下。”

 

“赛门先生？”

 

马库斯已经顾不得在他身边情绪无比低落的康纳了，因为他在整场庭审最担心的一刻终于降临了。他在旁听席上坐立不安注视着赛门从位子上站起身，缓缓走到丹尼尔的面前。马库斯知道这一刻也正随着摄像机的镜头被永远记录下来——历史上首次由仿生人控方律师提问仿生人被控方，太多种可能开始于此。马库斯只觉得自己的脉搏控制器越跳越快，他的手紧紧按在自己的膝盖上，看着两名相貌完全一致但立场截然不同的PL600相互对视了片刻，然后赛门朝丹尼尔提出了第一个问题。

 

“你是否能褪下面部人造皮肤？”

 

“反对，法官阁下。”丽萨立刻从位子上跳了起来，“问题与案件没有任何关系，并且会影响陪审团的判断。”

 

“赛门先生，请解释你的问题。”

 

“我接下来的问题与仿生人有着密切关系，我希望能借此提醒陪审团被控方的仿生人身份并帮助他们更好做出判断。”

 

马库斯怀疑赛门的用意远不止这些，他仍然记得当他们侵入斯塔福大厦准备做自由宣言时，在场的几个人里只有赛门记得提醒马库斯褪去人造皮肤，露出仿生人真正的面貌。他一直觉得赛门远比他们所有人都想得更远，更能接受他们与人类本质上的不同。

 

“罗姆斯女士，我要同意赛门先生的问题。”

 

丽萨看起来有些不服气地坐了回去，但她的客户看起来却没那么不情愿。丹尼尔朝赛门点了点头，片刻后人造皮肤顺着他的眼角飞速消退，露出PL600深色与灰白相间的塑胶肌肤。如果说刚才身穿PL600制服坐在证人席上的丹尼尔看起来仍然和人类没有任何区别，现在则绝对不会有人怀疑他是一台由塑胶、釱液和生物组件制成的机器，无论有灵魂与否，他和人类决然不同。

 

“这样可以了吗？”丹尼尔几乎像在询问赛门的意见一样，语气比他对丽萨时要好了不少，而赛门点了点头。

 

“丹尼尔，你刚才说自己没有任何关于枪械或者使用枪械的知识，但你的神经网络是否可以允许你对枪械构造进行快速扫描并分析出它的运行原理？”

 

“……可以。”丹尼尔点了点头，“所有仿生人都拥有这种能力。”

 

“那么请你告诉陪审团你需要多长时间完成这项工作。”

 

在回答这个问题之前丹尼尔沉默了片刻。“不到十秒钟。”他最终回答。

 

“那么你是否承认，通过扫描人体以及仿生人中央处理器远高于人类的运算能力，你可以快速选择自己想要的射击位置？”

 

丹尼尔抿紧嘴唇，但再次点了点头。

 

“请你大声清晰地告诉陪审团你的回答。”

 

“是，我可以通过扫描决定射击位置。”

 

“你刚才同样说过菲利普斯夫妇给予你了一定自由，包括自由出入公寓。那么在你发现自己即将被AP700替换并且被送回店铺的时候，你是否有逃跑的可能？”

 

“有。我可以逃跑。”

 

“你是否考虑过逃跑这个可能，而不是直接找约翰对峙？”

 

“我没有考虑过。也许，也许是我当时情绪太混乱，根本没有考虑到这个可能性。”

 

“你是否承认逃跑会比持枪与约翰发生冲突更逻辑，也能让你获得更大的存活可能？”

 

“我承认逃跑更符合逻辑。”

 

“那么你为什么在得知自己即将被AP700替换之后立刻丢下手里所有东西，来到卧室拿起了那把手枪？在那之前你是否根本忘记爱玛仍然在公寓里，而你的行为很可能会导致她受到伤害？”

 

“我……我的情绪太混乱了，我当时只能想到约翰的手枪。”

 

“你当时感受到了怎样的情绪？”

 

“愤怒，恐惧，还有很多我自己也说不上来的情——”

 

“你恨约翰吗，丹尼尔？”赛门在丹尼尔能完整落下最后一个音节时突兀地开口了，一反他之前提问证人时的冷静自持，“你之前说过约翰购买AP700是对你的背叛，那么你恨他吗？”

 

“我……”丹尼尔抬起头来看着赛门，眉头紧紧皱在一起，嘴唇微张，过了好久才发出声音，“我恨他。他把我当成召之即来挥之即去的仆人，而我为他，为这个家付出了这么多。”

 

“你的恨意是否也包括他即将剥夺你和爱玛在一起的权力？”

 

“当然。他和卡洛琳的工作那么忙，根本没与时间照顾爱玛。在过去的四年里一直都是我照顾她，每天早上给她做早饭，送她去学校，下午接她回来陪她一起做作业，晚上给她读睡前故事。我才是这个世界上最爱爱玛的人，他……他不能就这么把我从爱玛身边赶走。”

 

“这样的恨意足以让你想要杀了他吗？”赛门提问的速度越来越快，声音也不由自主提高了，而丹尼尔一直紧紧盯着他，脸上的表情越来越茫然无措。

 

“我——我不知道。我当时感觉太混乱了，根本不知道自己在做什么。”

 

“你想杀约翰·菲利普斯吗，丹尼尔？一个把你当做可以随手扔掉的垃圾，完全不尊重你的情感和灵魂，把你赶出这个家，从你身边夺走爱玛的人，你想杀他吗？”

 

“反对，法官阁下。”丽萨再次站了出来，语气急促，“控方律师在试图引导证人的回答。”

 

“驳回，罗姆斯女士。”这次韦弗利法官并没有再次要求赛门解释他的提问，而是直接驳回了丽萨的反对，“赛门先生提到的这些都是在之前的证词中涉及到的，其中包括辩护方自己的证词。他的提问很合理，请回答，丹尼尔先生。”

 

“我——”这场辩护律师与法官之间的小小争论对于在场的两位PL600来说似乎根本不存在，赛门完全没有撤回问题的意思，而丹尼尔在此期间也一直紧紧盯着赛门，灰白皮肤衬托着他的眼睛愈发湛蓝。从马库斯的角度他看不到赛门的表情，但当丹尼尔终于张开嘴说出第一个音节时，马库斯突然意识到就是这一刻了。无论之前的开庭陈词还是花费了那么长的时间询问各种各样的证人和证物，决定此次庭审结果的其实就是这一刻，而赛门花了那么长的时间亲手修理好丹尼尔破碎的身体，一次又一次和他进行心理治疗，甚至尽自己所能确保丹尼尔能够站在法庭之上，他一直以来想要让丹尼尔正面自己的所作所为，并且给出回答的其实也只是这个问题：

 

你真的想杀约翰·菲利普斯吗？你真的出于自己的意志杀掉了爱玛的亲生父亲吗？你真的 **这么** 恨他吗？

 

“我想。”

 

如果不是证人席面前的麦克风，法庭内除了赛门之外恐怕没人能听到丹尼尔这句喃喃低语，但这句被麦克风放大后仍然不甚清晰的回答却在整个法庭里隆隆作响，不断回荡，而随着这句话说出口，马库斯看到丹尼尔仿佛解脱了一样向后重重靠在椅背上，泪水正顺着他灰白色的脸颊从眼眶里猛地冲出来滴落在PL600的制服上。一时间整个法庭陷入沉寂，没人催促站在旁边沉默不语的控方律师，没人理会垂下头把脸埋在双手后面的辩护律师，所有人都默不作声地注视着坐在证人席上的丹尼尔因自己的回答而无法控制地落下眼泪。那眼泪究竟意味着什么，愧疚，悔恨，还是知道自己难逃法律制裁的痛苦绝望，马库斯一概不知，但当他坐在旁听席上注视着那张沾满泪水的灰白色脸庞，他由衷呼出了一口从上午开庭一直憋到现在的气。

 

无论如何，赛门做到了，丹尼尔也做到了。

 

“没有问题了，法官阁下。”

 

在将近一分钟后赛门和丹尼尔才退回自己的位置，而韦弗利法官似乎也没意识到情况会朝这个方向发展，同样叹了口气。

 

“罗姆斯女士，你还有想要传唤的证人吗？”

 

“没有，法官阁下。”丽萨从座位上站起身，同样从开庭以来就优雅扬起的脖颈略微低垂了一些，但她的态度仍然非常有礼貌，而且从她的回答来看，哪怕辩护方还留有证人她也不准备再传唤他们出场了。庭审进行到这个阶段，在丹尼尔的回答之后一切都已经成了定局。

 

“赛门先生，你还有要传唤的反驳证据吗？”

 

“没有，法官阁下。”

 

“那么传唤证人的环节就此结束，下面请辩护律师进行总结陈词。”

 

丽萨从自己的座位后面站起身，最后一次走到陪审团成员面前，深吸一口气露出优雅得体的笑容。

 

“当我第一次看到这起案件的相关资料，看到现场的照片和录像时，我根本无法想象这一切是怎么发生的，一个温和的家政型仿生人怎样会做出这种事情，只因为自己要被替换就朝主人连开三枪？但很快我意识到自己大错特错，因为我一直在用人类的眼光，人类的思维方式以及人类的处事标准去看待这起案子，而丹尼尔并不是人类，他是一名仿生人，而他在情感、存在意义甚至对生命与死亡的定义上都和人类截然不同。丹尼尔会朝约翰·菲利普斯开枪是因为对方威胁到了他的生命，哪怕约翰手里只有一块小小的触碰屏，而丹尼尔手里拿着枪，约翰在那个场景之中仍然是占据更多权力的一方，他仍然能够轻易操纵丹尼尔的生死，而丹尼尔所做的一切不过是为了活下去——这是我们每一位人类每天都在做并且不顾一切想要完成的事情，活下去，而丹尼尔只不过因为缺乏情感上的控制和引导而更加偏激。我并不是说丹尼尔完全无辜——我仍然想要强调这一点，但他却也并非罪大恶极，他并非出于某种扭曲邪恶的目的杀死了约翰·菲利普斯以及其他三名警察。他们的死是一场悲剧，但却是一场本可以避免的悲剧，如果人类能够提早意识到仿生人是拥有感情和灵魂的种族，并给予他们应得的尊重和理解，这场悲剧本不该发生。所以我希望陪审团的各位能够在讨论并作出决定的时候想起硬币的背面——从仿生人的角度讲述的案件真相，并且给予丹尼尔最公平的裁决与量刑。非常感谢。”

 

丽萨在朝陪审团点头致意后回到辩护席，而赛门在韦弗利法官看向他之前已经站起身。虽然他的表情和之前没有多少变化，但马库斯从他略微垂下的眼睛以及紧紧抿起来的嘴角能够看出赛门已经累了，他希望庭审能尽快结束。

 

“这是一个关于选择的案子。我们在之前的庭审中讨论了那样多动机与原因，但归根结底，这个案子是一个关于选择的案子，被控方在2038年八月十五日晚上七点半到八点半之间的一次又一次选择改变了四个家庭以及无数人的生活——不仅是这四个家庭的亲人朋友，更包括其他因为被控方的选择而被破坏的仿生人的生活。丹尼尔本可以做出更好的选择，他本可以在意识到自己的生命受到威胁的那一刻就立刻逃跑，但他却选择朝约翰·菲利普斯连开三枪；他本可以选择束手就擒，但他却选择挟持一个十岁的小女孩并让她承受生理和心理上的伤害；他甚至可以选择在这次庭审之前就认罪，但他却再次选择申诉无罪，以至于被害人家属沉寂了一年的伤口被再次揭开。这些选择和他是否是仿生人没有任何关系，因为他作为一个有独立思考能力的个体做出了这些选择，而这些选择也将影响他的一生。对于作出裁决所需要的全部证据已经呈现在你们的面前，我相信陪审团的各位能够帮助丹尼尔做出最正确的选择。”

 

双方律师的总结陈词都意外短暂有力，虽然丽萨的陈词里有些地方触动了马库斯，但他却更认同赛门的总结。仿生人抑或人类并不是犯罪的理由，丹尼尔做出了错误的选择，那他就必须要承担选择的代价。总结陈词结束后韦弗利法官环绕法庭一周，然后朝陪审团点了点头。

 

“现在请陪审团成员和我一起来到陪审团房间，在那里我会对于裁决以及量刑进行详尽的法律指导。通过讨论你们将得出一个统一的裁决并在法庭公开。现在暂时休庭，其他人可以留在法庭里，如果陪审团需要更长的时间我会派人来通知。”

 

她起身立场时法警示意所有人一同起立致意，随即十二名陪审团成员跟随韦弗利法官一同穿过侧门前往陪审团房间。马库斯靠在后面的桌子上，长长呼出一口气。当他重新把目光投向法庭前面时，他看到这次轮到赛门走到辩护席旁边，主动和丽萨握了握手。他们短暂而亲切地交谈了几句，丽萨看起来完全没有即将输掉案子的沮丧感，甚至还笑着拍了拍赛门的胳膊，看口型是在恭喜他干得漂亮。因为案子还没最终结束，赛门仍然不能同丹尼尔单独接触，所以他只是在旁边看了丹尼尔几眼就回到了自己的控方席。丹尼尔从证人席回到之后就再没开口过，甚至没恢复他的人造皮肤，灰白的颜色在其他人的映衬之下格外显眼，但到了现在哪怕是开庭之前情绪格外激动的那几个约翰·菲利普斯的亲友也没人再去打扰他，所有人仿佛在空气里小心翼翼地砌了几道看不见的墙，把丹尼尔一个人封在了里面。丹尼尔自己也完全不在意，当丽萨和赛门讲完话，坐回他身边和他低声说了几句的时候，丹尼尔也一直低头看着桌子，从头到尾完全没有搭理过她。

 

“他还好吗？”在罗伯特·兰尼走下去和赛门说话的时候马库斯身边终于响起了康纳的声音。马库斯甚至不用侧头也知道仍然在看向丹尼尔，他的目光从丹尼尔走上证人席的那一刻就再没换过地方。

 

“我觉得他很好。”马库斯不想让别人听到，于是压低了声音，“我虽然知道的不是那么清楚，但我觉得赛门想要的就是这个结果。”

 

“也许吧。”康纳点了点头，仍然没撤回目光，“上午庭审的时候我扫描到丹尼尔的中央处理器一直处于过热的状态，但等到他坐在证人席上回到了赛门最后一个问题的时候，中央处理器突然恢复正常了。”

 

“丹尼尔终于解脱了。”马库斯说，“无论陪审团给出怎样的裁决，对他来说都已经无所谓了。”

 

康纳点了点头，没再说什么，而那只好陪审团花了不到十分钟的时间就跟在韦弗利法官身后重新出现在法庭里。马库斯之前从没参加过庭审，但他也知道裁决的时间快得不同寻常，他听赛门说过有些案子陪审团甚至会花上好几个小时争论不休。而像这样十分钟就能决定的的案子只有一种可能：陪审团全员意见一致。

 

韦弗利法官走到法官席位上，在陪审团成员全部到位后她的声音再次在法庭里回响：

 

“全体起立。”

 

***

 

“请就坐。陪审团，你们是否已经达成了一致的裁决？”韦弗利法官问道。

 

“是。”坐在陪审团席位最前面的一位中年女性回答。

 

“那么请将你们的裁决交由法警递上来。”

 

随着一份厚重的文件送进韦弗利法官的手中，马库斯感觉到整个法庭的气氛再次变得紧张了起来。在过道对面的旁听席上那个长得很像约翰·菲利普斯的女性紧紧握住身旁男人的手，而在马库斯身边康纳的手指一直在膝盖上有规律地敲敲打打。韦弗利法官花了半分钟的时间翻看完整份文件，然后她抬头朝向丹尼尔。

 

“本法庭现在公布陪审团对此次庭审的裁决。陪审团对第一项一级谋杀指控的裁决：依据密歇根州刑法第750章第316条(1)(a)，我们，陪审团成员，认定被控方，编号为#369 911 047的PL600型仿生人丹尼尔有罪并对约翰·菲利普斯蓄意犯下一级谋杀。对于此次庭审的裁决我们进一步回答了如下问题：

 

“丹尼尔是否持有并使用了致命武器？是。

 

“丹尼尔是否造成他人重伤或死亡？是。

 

“陪审团对第二、三、四项一级谋杀指控的裁决：依据密歇根州刑法第750章第316条(1)(c)，我们，陪审团成员，认定被控方，编号为#369 911 047的PL600型仿生人丹尼尔有罪并对三名底特律警局的警官或特警蓄意犯下一级谋杀。对于此次庭审的裁决我们进一步回答了如下问题：

 

“丹尼尔是否持有并使用了致命武器？是。

 

“丹尼尔是否对执法人员造成重伤或死亡？是。

 

“陪审团对第五项劫持绑架罪指控的裁决：依据密歇根州刑法第750章第349条(1)(b)，我们，陪审团成员，认定被控方，编号为#369 911 047的PL600型仿生人丹尼尔有罪并对爱玛·菲利普斯蓄意犯下劫持绑架罪。对于此次庭审的裁决我们进一步回答了如下问题：

 

“丹尼尔是否违背他人意愿并限制他人人身自由？是。

 

“丹尼尔是否将他人作为人质？是。

 

“现在我将进行对陪审团的轮训。我不会叫你们的名字，只会从第二排左边开始询问上述裁决是否是你的裁决。这是否是你的裁决？”

 

“是。”

 

同样的回答重复了十二次，裁决已定。过道对面的女士颤抖着哭出了声，罗伯特·兰尼握成拳的手在腿上兴奋地拍了一下，而马库斯将一声叹息埋在心里。他从没怀疑过赛门的能力或者对庭审的结果有任何不满，但他仍然感到一阵无法抑制的怅然。四项一级谋杀，一项劫持绑架，密歇根州最高的量刑是终身监禁，丹尼尔的下半生——长达一百七十年的下半生，已经注定要在铁窗之后度过。

 

“我想要感谢全体陪审团成员。”韦弗利法官在宣读裁决结束后再次开口，“现在你们已经完成了你们作为陪审团的职责，你们现在可以同律师、被控方或者其他人讨论这个案子，但是否讲述、讲述什么或者讲述多少完全取决于你自己。我代表法庭再次对你们表示感谢，感谢你们的时间，精力以及对这起某种意义上决定我们社会与法律的案件的参与。现在我将请法警带你们回到陪审团室并请求你们稍作停留，我想要逐一对你们表示感谢。你们可以离席了。”

 

随着陪审团离开法庭，所有人起身朝他们以表敬意。等韦弗利法官示意大家再次就坐后她专向控方和辩护方律师。

 

“现在我们将讨论判决的有关事宜。赛门先生？”

 

“鉴于人民已经给出有罪的裁决，我建议被控方在判决之前继续监禁并不得假释。”

 

“同意。”

 

“同时，鉴于本案的社会关注度以及被害人家人的请求，我建议判决前调查应尽量做到全面并迅速，尽可能在短时间内得到判决。”

 

“罗姆斯女士？”

 

“我同意控方律师的意见，即加快判决前调查的速度。”丽萨起身回答。

 

“我认为控方律师的提议很合理，那么我现在将判决时间定在明天下午两点钟。还有其他问题吗？”

 

“没有了。”这是双方律师的一致回答。

 

“好，那么我宣布休庭。”

 

***

 

当马库斯从卡尔的房间出来时，他看到赛门仍然坐在起居室的沙发上，手里拿着触碰屏不知道在看什么，而从这个角度看过去他的头发仍然因为刚才东区法院门口的那场围追堵截而稍显凌乱。丹尼尔的案子庭审结束之后所有人都知道该怎样平安离开法院是个天大的难题，因为随便从法院任何一扇窗户望出去都能看到各个门外堆得密密麻麻的媒体记者，甚至连和本案完全无关的人在出门时都要面对无数镜头以及话筒，更别提刚刚在庭审上让全美国所有人都记住他的赛门以及仿生人的领袖马库斯，他们两个一起离开法庭时引起的轰动绝对不会亚于诺丝曾经搞到的那个脏弹爆炸时的威力。最开始他俩还站在一起，试图一块接受采访，但很快就有数不清的记者挤到他们之间，马库斯的后脑勺不知道被坚硬的摄像机撞了多少次。当底特律警局可怜的警官以及从法院内冲出来帮忙的法警终于把他们两个从记者堆里救出来的时候，马库斯的皮鞋上被裁满了脚印，而赛门早上出门时精心打理的头发全乱了，这副狼狈的样子不知道被多少镜头记录了下来。顾不上和其他人打招呼，两个人一起冲上等在旁边的警车，然后拜托对方把他们送到卡尔家里。

 

进门后马库斯发现卡尔正在家里等他们回来，起居室的电视开着，还在一个劲回放刚刚庭审时的镜头。赛门站在电视前面手足无措，和身后屏幕里冷静自持的他完全是两个人，而卡尔接连不断的夸赞更让他不好意思到连话都说不出来了。不过卡尔从头到尾看完了整场庭审又强撑着等他们回家，体力和精神都有些吃不消了，和他们说了一会话就表示自己要去休息了。马库斯把他送回房间，坐在床边又被老人调侃了几句，等卡尔彻底睡着之后才下楼来找赛门。

 

“你在看什么呢？”当他通过自动门走进起居室时，马库斯看到赛门正皱紧眉头盯着的触碰屏，表情非常凝重，但当他坐到赛门身边搂住他的肩膀时，赛门手指轻轻一划关闭了刚才自己正在阅读的界面。

 

“没什么，还是庭审的一些事情。”

 

“没出什么问题吧？”马库斯知道在判决下来之前庭审还不算结束，很多信息仍然是不向他开放的，所以他只是担忧地问了一句。赛门没有立刻回答，只是关掉触碰屏把它随手放到身前的咖啡桌上，然后他转身依偎在马库斯的怀抱里，把脸埋进他的颈窝。一时间他们谁也没有说话，安静地享受在这么多天的忙碌之后如此难得的独处。

 

“没什么事。”过了好几分钟之后赛门有些模糊的声音伴随着他吹在马库斯脖子上的呼吸穿了出来，“你不用担心。”

 

“我今天已经担心太多了，不过我现在终于可以松口气了。”马库斯低头亲了亲他的耳朵，“昨天我就和其他人说好了，无论判决结果如何，明天我们都放一天假，所以从现在到明天下午两点我都有时间陪你，你想做点什么？”

 

“要是你老这么为了我放假，其他人早晚会有意见的。”赛门抬起头来凝视着马库斯，湛蓝的眼睛里带着一丝戏谑，而他唇角的那个笑容让马库斯顿时忘记了一切，他急切地凑过去吻上那双嘴唇。他感慨于这双嘴唇在法庭之上是如此冷静锐利，吐出一个又一个正中靶向的问题，但现在在自己的碰触之下它们感觉起来却是如此柔软，仿佛在向马库斯诉说这样的柔软亲密只属于他一个人。

 

“我不在乎。”他在亲吻的间隙贴着赛门的嘴唇说，“要是他们有意见我就不干了，带着你远走高飞享乐子去。”

 

“这可不是仿生人的救世主该说的话。”赛门的声音里带着笑，而他的一只手已经在亲吻的同时把马库斯的白衬衣从西装裤的腰带之下解放出来，顺着布料的间隙落在他小腹与胸膛交界的地方。马库斯顿时感到一阵甜蜜热情的数据流从赛门碰触的地方冲入他的中央处理器，他控制不住低吟了一声，然后报复地咬了咬赛门的嘴唇。

 

“别太用力。”赛门轻笑着说，“明天还要上镜呢。”

 

“那就让全世界的人都看到。”马库斯又轻轻咬了一下赛门的嘴唇，虽然嘴上这么说但他还是舍不得在上面留下自己的齿印，因为赛门是如此完美，而全世界的人都该通过镜头看到他完美无缺的样子。

 

“那可不行。”赛门撞了撞马库斯的鼻尖，然后他又笑起来，“但也许其他镜头看不到的地方——”

 

马库斯甚至没等他说完这句话就搂着他迫不及待地从沙发上站起身，因为没注意到交缠在一起的双腿还带着赛门绊了一下，两个人倒在沙发上笑了好长时间。

 

“走吧。”赛门过了好久之后说，“我已经等不及想和你在一起了。”

 

他们已经已经在一起有段时间了，但赛门坦率的情感吐露仍然能让马库斯的脉搏控制器疯狂跳动。他们再一次从沙发上站起身，十指交缠顺着楼梯来到马库斯的房间。西装和衬衣被整整齐齐地脱下叠好，在紧闭的房门与严密的床帘之后，床单上只余两具灰白色的塑胶机体。

 

“我什么都不想做。”赛门凝视着马库斯轻声说，“我只想和你躺在这里直到明天下午，而我们的数据库紧紧链接在一起，哪怕在待机之中我们也能融为一体。”

 

马库斯没有回答他，但他落在赛门身体一侧的手指略微收紧，紧接着赛门在他指尖之下的塑胶层便透出蓝色光圈。赛门朝他微微一笑，伸手搂住他的脖子，赛门的嘴唇落在马库斯的肩膀上，而马库斯的膝盖抵在赛门的大腿内侧，而随着他们的身体的碰触无数条代码在他们毫无阻拦的数据库之间自然流通，马库斯感觉到自己的中央处理器因赛门许久未见的数据流而迸发出欣喜的呼喊。他们在彼此的体内紧密纠缠，难解难分，而马库斯能够清晰感受赛门自从上次他们像这样深入链接以来新生出的那些记忆与情感，对于庭审的期待，第一次开庭陈词之前的紧张，随着提问逐渐升起的自信，对坐上证人席的丹尼尔的担忧，在最终得到丹尼尔回答时的如释重负……

 

“来吧，赛门，和我一起入睡。”他摸索着找到赛门的手，然后他们的十指再次紧紧交缠在一起。链接仍然未中断，而从赛门那边不断传来的疲惫让马库斯再也不愿去想其他任何事情。他们以后还有那样多的时间可以去做一切想做的事，现在最重要的是让赛门能够好好休息。

 

“你先睡。”赛门将他们链接的部位慢慢控制在相握的手，彼此流通的数据逐渐平稳下来，不再像刚才那样热情四溢，马库斯却仍然能够感受到赛门就在自己的数据库深处闪烁，“我想感受到你睡着是什么样子。”

 

“除非你向我保证，你也会跟我一起待机。”马库斯睁开眼睛瞥了赛门一样，而赛门抿嘴一笑。

 

“我保证。”他捏了捏马库斯的手指，“等你睡着了我就来。”

 

马库斯又盯着他看了一会，然后他慢慢闭上眼睛，逐一关闭在待机模式下并不需要的传感器和组件。最终，在一片黑暗与寂静之中他只能通过数据流感受到赛门的存在，晶莹璀璨，像是天际最耀眼的一颗星。

 

他不知道仿生人会不会做梦，但在待机的时间里他一直能感受到如同恒星般璀璨耀眼的光芒在他的数据库深处闪烁，透出壮丽却朦胧的光晕。马库斯朝那抹光伸出手，然后它就从天际落下来，变成一只萤火虫飞落在自己的掌心之上，而随着翅膀的翕乎那只萤火虫逐渐变成了一个只有几英寸长的小小身体，有着金色的头发和雪白的皮肤，在他的掌心静静安睡。马库斯朝那个小人俯下身，轻轻吻在他柔软的头发上，然后他蜷缩起手指护住掌心的人免于一切痛苦与忧虑，他们就这样一起安静地陷入沉睡。

 

***

 

第二天马库斯因为体内时钟醒过来的时候已经十二点钟了，正午阳光透过窗帘的缝隙映在他身下有点凌乱的床单上。身边赛门已经不见了踪影，甚至连叠在桌子上的西装都不见了，但马库斯身边的床垫上仍然留有一个让他感到安心的浅痕。他挣扎着坐起来，却在抬头的瞬间感受到一阵之前从未有过的晕眩和疲惫，仿佛他的中央处理器突然因为大量冗余信息而过载。但短暂自检之后马库斯却没有发现任何异常的地方，他只能将其归结于昨晚待机时他一直都在和赛门链接，而他的中央处理器还不适应这样长时间的数据交互。

 

当他用比以往要慢很多的速度穿戴好西装下楼时，他看到赛门正在起居室的餐桌旁边陪卡尔吃饭，卡尔边吃边和赛门愉悦地谈天。当马库斯朝他们走过去时两个人一起微笑着抬头看过来，而马库斯完全无法用言语来描述他有多喜欢自己眼前这幅场景。

 

“我们什么时候出发去法院？”他站在餐桌旁边整理袖口，而赛门从卡尔身边站起来，伸手帮他整理好有点歪的领带。

 

“再过半个小时，等卡尔吃完午饭。今天不需要我准备什么所以也不用去那么早。”

 

“你们也不用陪我吃饭，想去做点什么都可以。”卡尔微笑着说。

 

“我们哪怕真的想，也什么都做不了。”马库斯耸耸肩，“你是没见到昨天法院门口的那群记者，卡尔，恨不得想把我们两个撕成碎片，一个碎片回答一个问题。”

 

“我还真看到了。”卡尔指了指电视，“看得清清楚楚。”

 

他们又聊了一会昨天的案子，在赛门开始变得不好意思之前卡尔很体贴地表示自己吃完了，现在要去画室待一会。等马库斯把他推进画室并叫吉米过来之后，赛门就表示现在可以出发了。

 

今天乘坐出租车前往法院的一路上要比昨天的气氛好很多，但是不知为什么马库斯觉得赛门仍然有点紧张，从头到尾都心不在焉地和他对话，时不时盯着车窗外寻找某种马库斯看不到的东西。如果换在其他情况马库斯肯定会问个清楚，但他知道赛门仍然在为丹尼尔的最终判决而担忧，而且马库斯在起床时感觉到的那股晕眩仍然没有消失。但他已经没有见再次进行全面待机自检了，因为很快出租车就停在东区法院的台阶前，而媒体记者再次蜂拥而至，把他和赛门包围在中间。

 

这次他们花了一刻钟才踏上法院门口的几节台阶走进正门。现在离开庭还有不到一个小时，所以马库斯带赛门去了昨天休庭时待过的那间休息室，两个人靠在一起休息了一会。

 

“你今天早上有没有感觉有点奇怪？”马库斯趁房间没人询问赛门，“我不知道为什么感觉头有点沉，是不是昨天链接时间太长了？”

 

“感觉奇怪？”赛门瞥了马库斯一眼， “我没有这种感觉。你自检过了吗？”

 

“稍微检查了一下，但没发现哪里不对劲。”马库斯摇了摇头，“算了，等今天回家之后我再好好检查一下。”

 

“看来RK型号的中央处理器也不怎么样吗。”赛门打趣地说了一句，换来马库斯的瞪视。两个人在休息室里又闲聊了一会，等离开庭还差十多分钟的时候一起走了过去，只不过赛门和昨天一样率先去见韦弗利法官。今天等在门口的旁听观众和昨天一样，那个长得很像约翰·菲利普斯的女人和卡洛琳·菲利普斯站在一起，紧紧搂着她的肩膀——赛门昨天说过这个人是约翰的姐姐——在抵达后卡洛琳礼貌地点了点头。让马库斯唯一感到有些意外的是在等待的时候一个身穿制服的黑人警官走了过来，而马库斯一下子就认出这是自己在革命时饶过一命的那个警察，克里斯，同时也是曾经救过赛门的人。

 

“呃，马库斯？”克里斯看起来非常拘谨，右手在身边抬起来又放下，仿佛在犹豫要不要和他握手。马库斯见状率先伸出自己的右手，两个人友好而短暂地握了握。

 

“我叫克里斯·米勒，我是安德森副队长手下的一名警官。”

 

“汉克提过你，还有，我要感谢你曾经救过赛门。”马库斯无比真诚地向对方表达谢意，而克里斯很不好意思地耸了耸肩。

 

“这是我的职责，而且我很高兴当时自己下车多看了一眼。”他朝马库斯咧嘴一笑，“谁知道我当时竟然救下这么一个大人物。”

 

“你找我有什么事吗？”马库斯问。

 

“哦对，康纳警探拜托我告诉你一声，他今天来不了了。”克里斯说，“本来他是要将丹尼尔护送到这里再和你们一起旁听，但警局里突然出了个紧急案子，昨天晚上底特律一家安保公司被盗了，公司老板是富勒队长的老朋友，所以康纳警探和安德森副队长都被派去调查这个案子了。不过他让你们放心，安德森副队长已经全都安排好了，我会在他们不在的时候负责护送丹尼尔。”

 

“那真的太感谢你了。”

 

正说着法警前来打开了法庭的门，克里斯也和他告别后离开了这里。旁听的观众以及KNC电视台的转播人员鱼贯而入，而等他们就坐几分钟后侧门里缓缓走进来一个橘黄色的身影，而等他走近之后马库斯才意识到那是被法警夹在中间的丹尼尔，在昨天的陪审团裁决之后他已经换上了囚犯标配的囚服，双手被手铐紧紧锁在身前。预警将他带在被控方的席位上之后就离开了，而丹尼尔一个人坐在那里低头看着地面，没有试图和任何人进行眼神接触。

 

两分钟之后侧门再次打开，赛门和丽萨·罗姆斯一起走了进来并坐在自己的位置上，但丽萨也没有再和丹尼尔单独讲话。他们一起等到两点钟韦弗利法官走进来，并且宣布今天的判决即将开始。

 

“丹尼尔先生，请你起身接受你的判决。”

 

丹尼尔默不作声地从座位上站起来，而韦弗利法官注视了他片刻，眼神锐利而专注。

 

“丹尼尔先生，在判决之前你还有什么想说的吗？”

 

“没有。”丹尼尔摇了摇头。

 

“那么，根据密歇根州人民赋予我的权利，我对你判决如下：在2038年八月十五日，你谋杀了你的前主人，杀害三名警察并对一名幼童进行持枪劫持。我认为你有罪，并应为你的行为和选择受到惩罚。鉴于你的四项一级谋杀指控以及一项绑架劫持罪指控，我判决你终身监禁。”

 

旁听席在法官说出判决的瞬间爆发出一声无法抑制的啜泣，马库斯转过脸去，看到卡洛琳·菲利普斯躬下身，把脸埋在手里，身体随着啜泣而不住颤抖，而在她身边约翰·菲利普斯的姐姐用一只手紧紧抱着她，但同样也捂着嘴泪流满面。韦弗利法官给了她们片刻宣泄情绪的时间，然后才继续她的判决。

 

“鉴于你身为仿生人的特殊性，你的判决仍有如下内容：第一，你将接受单独囚禁并在现有情况下不得与其他人类囚犯接触，除非有法律提出其他可能性；第二，你在体内重要生物组件出现老化或损毁时必须主动提出申请更换，否则它们不会被更换；第三，你的终身监禁刑期将停止于你因为体内电池耗尽而自动停机，或因为重要生物组件损伤而被迫停机，在你停机后你将不会被修理或再次重启，而在那之后你的数据库将被彻底清洗；第四，在监禁期间你可以拥有来访者，但所有来访都将被严密监控并随时接受检查；第五，你将被永远剥夺与网络连通的机会，在监禁之前会有模控生命的技术人员删除你体内负责连通网络的硬件和软件。”

 

马库斯知道在昨天的陪审团裁决之后韦弗利法官专门叫赛门、丽萨以及罗伯特·兰尼和她聊了片刻，但他绝对没想到丹尼尔的终身监禁竟然有如此多的附加条件，而且其中几项对于仿生人来说相当苛刻，但马库斯却不得不承认韦弗利法官给出的判决非常公平，不仅尽可能使仿生人的终身监禁在量刑程度上与人类趋于一致，还以独有的方式保护了丹尼尔在狱中的安全，他没法想象假如丹尼尔被随随便便和其他人类囚犯扔到一起会发生什么。在仿生人自己的司法体系和量刑机制建立起来之前，这对于马库斯来说已经是最好的可能了。

 

“但是在此之前，丹尼尔先生，我要再次提醒你，你仍然有申诉的权利，或者就此认罪。这是你的 **选择** 。”

 

马库斯感觉韦弗利法官着重强调了最后那个词，而丹尼尔缓缓抬起头，目光直视坐在上面的法官。

 

“我认罪。”他大声而清晰地向整个法庭以及镜头后面观看这场判决的所有人宣布，而这时马库斯在整场庭审之中听到丹尼尔所说过的最坚定的一句话，“我不会上诉。我已经认识到了自己的过错并愿意接受惩罚。”

 

“这也许会是我担任法官人生中最短的一次庭审，但绝对会是最重要的一次。”马库斯本以为韦弗利法官会直接宣布休庭，但她却在丹尼尔的回答之后再次开口了，而马库斯突然意识到这将是这位无比严厉但不偏不倚的法官第一次在庭审中表达出自己的想法，“在这次法庭上第一次有仿生人坐在被控方的席位上，第一次有仿生人担任证人，甚至第一次有仿生人担任控方律师并行使人民的权利，而最终的判决也基于由人类以及仿生人共同组成的陪审团一致达成的裁决。在法律的面前所有人都是平等的，无论是人类还是仿生人，但同样，在今后法庭里的正义与公平也将由仿生人和人类一同实现。也许我们很快也会有专门适用于仿生人的法律和能坐在我的位置执行法律的仿生人法官，而我衷心期待那一天尽快到来。”

 

她站起身，并示意法庭内全员起立。

 

“我在此宣布PL600型仿生人丹尼尔一案正式休庭。”

 

***

 

当马库斯、赛门和丽萨·罗姆斯一起走出东区法院正门时，他们再次被蜂拥而至的媒体记者和镜头围在中间，但比起昨天想要赶紧带着赛门离开这里，今天马库斯却真的想要对着镜头说点什么。梅根·韦弗利法官最后的发言让他感触颇深，而没有比现在接着丹尼尔一案的热度推动仿生人立法更好的机会了。

 

于是，在被问到他对丹尼尔的最终判决感想如何时，马库斯沉思了片刻，然后朝面前数不清的镜头和麦克风说出了自己酝酿许久的感想。

 

“我在庭审前的新闻发布会上就曾经说过，无论丹尼尔的判决最终如何，我以及仿生人政府都会在庭审公平的前提下无条件接受，而这次庭审是我能想象到的最公平的庭审。我非常感谢韦弗利法官，众位陪审团成员以及双方律师的辛勤努力，是他们一起保证这次庭审能够顺利进行并给予了丹尼尔公平的裁决。正如韦弗利法官在最后所说，在法律面前人人平等，我希望在今后仿生人可以和人类共同尊重并遵守这个国家的法律制度，并能够一起推动和仿生人相关立法的进步，以保障——”

 

他的回答并没能说完，因为在他的全部注意力都集中在这段发言上，因此RK系列无比自豪的中央处理器并没能立刻判断出为什么他的左肩部分的生物组件会突然报错。直到马库斯在听到身旁有人的尖叫声之后才低头看向自己的左肩，看到那里的西装已经破了一个洞，而大量的釱液正从里面疯狂地涌出来。

 

半秒钟后，有什么东西极其凌厉地划过他的面颊，蹭伤了颧骨处的人造皮肤以及塑胶层，而他因为巨大的冲撞力不由自主另一侧转头。尖叫声越发明显了，围在他身边的人开始慌乱地想要离开，却被更多朝这个方向涌过来的人挤在中间不能动弹，而马库斯被无数身体和尖叫声挤在中间，昏沉的中央处理器仍然无法计算清楚此刻究竟发生了什么。但很快混乱贴在他身旁的人群被撕开了一条口子，一双有力的手臂拽过他的胳膊，把他紧紧抱在怀里，用整个身体遮挡住他。在这一刻马库斯的全部视野里只能看到赛门瞪得极大的眼睛和紧紧抿起来的嘴角，而赛门的手臂仿佛铁钳一样禁锢在马库斯身上，让他根本没有任何挣脱的可能。

 

“赛门，究竟——”

 

刺耳的尖叫再次从身旁的人群中响起，伴随而来的还有马库斯极其讨厌的相机快门声，但他根本看不到究竟发生了什么，因为赛门挡住了他的视线，而他现在甚至不知道因为什么原因整个人压在马库斯的身上，带着他一起倒向地面。在他勒住自己的手臂有了些许松动的迹象后马库斯才终于挣脱出赛门的束缚，他顾不上周围有那么多相机镜头齐刷刷对准他们，一只手扶着赛门的腰，另一只手托住他的后颈帮助他站起身。

 

“赛门？”

 

一滴冰冷的液体落在马库斯的下巴上，紧接着又是一滴，再一滴。马库斯尽全力控制住中央处理器里疯狂鸣叫的警报与不安，终于用力把突然变得无比沉重的赛门扶了起来。然后他终于看到了——那些蓝色的液体正是从赛门左眼下面的那个硬币大小的破洞里流淌出来的，他湛蓝色的双眼迷茫地望着马库斯，仿佛两颗毫无光彩的蓝色玻璃球，而马库斯托在赛门后颈上的那只手在这短短几秒钟内已经被完全浸湿，指尖仿生人蓝血粘腻的触感格外清晰。

 

“赛门？”

 

他没能得到任何回应。


	15. Chapter 15

他们说他必须先进行修理。你在不断流失釱液，再这样下去重要的生物组件很可能会被迫停止运转——有人在他耳边这样惊呼，但马库斯却觉得这句话只在他无比混乱的中央处理器里打了个圈之后就无影无踪了。他不知道自己对这句话做出了怎样的回应，但紧接着有许多双手按住他，把他紧紧固定在手术椅上，有人用剪刀剪开他的西装和衬衣露出下面仍然在不断渗出蓝血的肩膀，把那枚卡在血管里的子弹小心翼翼地取了出来。但马库斯根本不想要这些，他根本不在意自己的伤是否立刻被修好，或者他体内的釱液还够支持多长时间，他想要知道的只有一件事——

 

赛门究竟怎么样了。

 

可是没人愿意放他走，所有人都在对他肩膀上那个无关轻重的伤口大惊小怪。马库斯想告诉他们这样的伤对他来说真的不算什么，他曾经被连续四五枚子弹射中但仍然能够正常运行，但在那些时候赛门一直都在他的身边，他可以丢掉一条手臂，双腿再次被折断，或者全身的蓝血尽数流光，但他不能没有赛门。可是没人愿意听他想说什么，也没人能够回答他的问题，于是马库斯开始在手术椅上挣扎起来，他想要立刻离开这里去找赛门。如果没人能够告诉他赛门究竟怎么样了，那他就自己亲自去看个究竟。

 

他挣扎的动作一定太过激烈了，因为肩膀伤口里的蓝血流淌得比刚才还要汹涌，而那些把他按在手术椅上的人开始慢慢向后撤，有的人眉头紧锁表情忧愁，还有人低下头不愿与他目光相接。而很快这些对马库斯来说无比陌生的面孔之中出现了一张熟悉的脸，诺丝不知道从什么地方冒了出来，但马库斯只看了她一眼就知道事情很不对劲，因为诺丝正在哭泣，泪水正顺着她的面颊滚落，而马库斯在这之前只见她哭过一次——他一次向所有人展示废弃大楼的那些仿生人——而他不愿相信现在的情况和那时一样糟糕。

 

他朝诺丝茫然地伸出手，对方一把抓过去紧紧攥在自己的手心里。他们无言地对视了片刻，马库斯不知道自己现在是怎样一副表情，但诺丝仍然在哭泣。

 

“马库斯，”泪水在她眨眼的时候又一次从睫毛下面涌出来，她的嗓音沙哑，仿佛发声组件已经被泪水泡坏了，低头凝视了马库斯许久才说出这句话，“赛门的情况很糟糕。”

 

“他——”

 

“我会带你去见他。”她用马库斯从未听过仿佛在哄骗吵闹的小孩子一样的语气轻声说道，“但你必须先修好你的伤口，因为我们现在已经很忙乱了，没法再承受你出任何事情。”

 

“你发誓？”

 

“我发誓。”

 

马库斯点点头，没再说什么却握紧诺丝的手，在旁边的人速度飞快修补好被子弹破坏的血管与塑胶层的过程中一直都没有放开，而诺丝也安静地站在他的身旁，像是安抚一样紧紧握着他的手。一切修补完毕之后马库斯一把抢过想要为他补充釱液的人手里的血袋，拧开封口猛地从嘴里灌了下去。这是耶利哥时期大家在缺少设备的情况下补充釱液的唯一办法，因为并非直接进入血管所以蓝血会在运输过程中产生些许消耗，但马库斯现在已经完全不在乎这些了。

 

“赛门在哪里？带我去见他。”

 

“我希望你先做好心理准备，马库斯。”诺丝站在旁边担忧地望向她，虽然已经停住了哭泣但脸颊上的泪痕仍未完全干透，“赛门的情况真的很糟糕。”

 

“我知道，我现在只想看到他。”

 

“跟我来。”她悄声说，转身离开房间，而马库斯跟在她的身后穿过主动为他们让出道路的人群。直到出门来到走廊马库斯才认出这是废弃大楼的位于一层的手术室——在彻底改建完成后已经被重新命名为巴布洛仿生人疗养院，但马库斯的数据库里根本没有任何自己什么时候被带到这里来的记忆。

 

“你之前待机了一段时间。”仿佛猜到马库斯的想法，诺丝在他身前回答，“就在赛门——就在赛门被枪击之后，很多镜头都拍下了那一幕，你紧紧抱着赛门的身体，然后你突然自己也倒了下去，那些媒体记者恨不得把镜头直接贴在你们两个人的脸上，多亏了底特律警局的帮助我们才把你们两个带回这里来。”

 

“那在我待机的这段时间里……”马库斯只觉得思绪无比混乱，停了片刻才想到自己要问的问题，“康纳来过吗？”

 

“他没来，但给我们打了很多电话。”诺丝说，“护送你和赛门的警车也是安德森副队长安排的。他和康纳已经正式接手这个案子并在全力调查，康纳说他们一定会给你还有赛门一个交代。”

 

“可是我记得康纳今天早上没去法院就是因为他手头已经有一个案子了，他们之前在调查什么安保公司被盗的事情。”

 

“对，但这两个案子也许是有联系的。”诺丝的声音里带着些许隐忍的怒火，“康纳说他们之前在调查的那家安保公司被盗的东西其实是武器弹药，其中包括狙击枪，再加上——再加上安保公司系统被黑入的手法和上周出租车失控那起案子非常相似，他们现在怀疑这两起案子是同一个人或者同一个团伙所为。”

 

马库斯猛地在走廊中间停下脚步，而诺丝回过神来担忧地望向他，虽然她自己的双手也在身旁紧紧攥了起来。“ **仿生人** 做出这种事？”马库斯的声音因为不敢相信而无比嘶哑，“为什么？他们难道看不出赛门所做的一切都是为了仿生人自己吗？”

 

“我不知道为什么，马库斯，但我稍微能理解——并不是说我赞同他们的做法。”诺丝在马库斯锐利的怒视中立刻加上一句，“我只是说他们被自己的仇恨与愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，拒绝去理解仿生人真的需要什么，或者这个世界究竟在朝着怎样的方向发展。而曾经的我就和他们一样，为了自己的目的甚至不惜向同胞下手，只有在你用和平的方法带领我们获得自由之后我才真正睁开眼睛看到这个世界，意识到我们其实还有别的选择。”

 

马库斯望着诺丝面容上无比诚挚的愧疚与歉意，深吸一口气。时至今日马库斯仍然清晰记得斯塔福大厦天台上诺丝曾经为了不暴露耶利哥的位置而提出处决赛门，而他知道除了自己之外其余三个人也都不会忘记那一刻。虽然赛门在之后从未提起过这件事，对待诺丝的态度也完全没有任何偏见，但诺丝的愧疚却显而易见，尤其在她终于了解到赛门在失踪的那些日子里究竟在做什么之后，她对待赛门、甚至对待仿生人政府工作的态度有了一百八十度的变化，她终于明白强硬与抗争不是解决问题的唯一途径。

 

“我知道。”他轻声说，“但我们真的还有太多要做的事情。”

 

“而且我们不能没有赛门。”诺丝眨了眨眼睛，仿佛泪水再次涌入眼眶，而马库斯对她的回答只是沉默地点了点头，因为他想不到有谁会比他更赞同这句话。对于仿生人政府来说赛门会是个绝好的帮手，他的能力会给无数仿生人带来莫大的福祉，但对于马库斯来说赛门意味着一切。如果没有赛门……

 

马库斯不知道如果没有赛门自己会变成什么。他拒绝去想这个问题。

 

几分钟后诺丝将他带到疗养院的地下三层。原本的废弃大楼只有地面以上的建筑，但在仿生人接手之后马库斯建议他们继续开拓地下的部分，因为他打算把从卡姆斯基那里拿到的核心技术的研发全部转移到这里。疗养院里本来就有手术室，在改建的过程中也使用了世界一流的安保系统，再加上周围这一片全都是仿生人自己的社区，马库斯想不到比这里更适合秘密研究的地方了。

 

当他们从电梯里走出来时本吉正抱着胳膊站在旁边，他的脸上写满担忧。“你们终于来了。”他甚至没和他们打声招呼，转身就走，而马库斯和诺丝立刻紧紧跟在他的身后。作为疗养院在安保方面的负责人，本吉也是除了政府核心人员之外为数不多知道这里地下建筑的人。

 

“赛门现在怎么样了？”诺丝在他身后追问。

 

“和刚被送过来的时候没什么区别。”本吉沉声回答，“但因为没人敢动手修他，他体内的生物组件已经因为缺少蓝血而全部停止运作了。”

 

“为什么没人敢修他？”马库斯知道自己不该朝本吉撒气，但他却无论如何也控制不住声音里的尖锐，“我以为经过这么长时间我们至少在维修仿生人这方面已经不用再依靠人类了。”

 

“不，马库斯，你不明白。”本吉却没有因为马库斯的问题而动怒，他又朝前走了几步，然后在一间实验室的门前停了下来，回过身看向马库斯，“我们不敢修赛门，是因为他受伤的部位实在是太关键了，也许——也许没人能修好他。”

 

“我不明白你的意思。”马库斯感觉自己的脉搏调节器在胸膛里剧烈跳动，而那种晕眩的感觉再次侵入中央处理器，而直到诺丝在旁边手疾眼快扶了他一把，他才意识到自己刚才差点摔倒。但他只是任凭自己被诺丝拽住，抬眼无助地看向本吉，又重复了一遍刚才的话。

 

“我不明白你的意思。”他轻声说。

 

“在亲眼见到他之前你要做好心理准备，马库斯。”本吉的脸上闪过一道不忍，然后他轻轻摇了摇头，“那枚子弹从赛门后脑靠近头顶的部分射入，击穿整个头颅后从左眼下方射出，赛门位于头部的生物组件基本上全部遭到了破坏，但最重要的是——”

 

马库斯不知道丹尼尔站在露台边缘的那刻是否也像他现在如此绝望，在意识到自己已经无路可退的同时却发现更痛苦的东西仍然等在前面。他真希望时间能够静止在这一刻，这样本吉就不会把接下来那句注定无比残忍的话说出口，而马库斯也可以就骗自己赛门的情况还没有糟糕到 **那种** 地步。

 

但是他没有控制时间的能力，而本吉也不会给他沉溺于谎言的机会。

 

“赛门的数据库恰好就在子弹的行径路线中间。马库斯，他的数据库储存器已经被子弹完全击碎，没有任何修理余地了。我们不敢修他是因为哪怕能够修好其余的部分，赛门很可能已经不存在了。”

 

***

 

马库斯在很多小说中都曾看到这样的描述，因事故陷入昏迷的人安静地躺在床上，看起来就像是睡着了。他多希望自己也能用这样的话语来描述赛门，但现实却不给他任何喘息的机会，因为赛门那双毫无光泽的蓝色眼球仍然在茫然地看向他，西装白衬衣的领子早就被釱液浸成深蓝色，而哪怕到了现在仍然有些许蓝血从他的后脑勺缓缓流淌到手术台上。

 

在他的身后响起一声因捂在嘴唇上的手而模糊的啜泣，但马库斯却没有哭，他甚至连掉泪的冲动都没有，他只是抬起右手覆在赛门停机后冰冷苍白的左手上，皮肤的质感仍然和他记忆中一模一样，但马库斯知道现在这双手已经无法随着主人的心愿褪去人造皮肤，并因为链接而发出荧蓝的光芒，它也再也无法主动与马库斯十指交缠，或者用拇指安抚地来回轻蹭他的手背。

 

本吉说得对，这不是赛门。

 

“真的——真的没有任何修理余地了？”许久之后他哑着嗓子询问站在手术台另一边的那名AP700，而对方摇了摇头，在回答的时候泪水也从眼眶里滚落出来。

 

“哪怕我们知道数据库的技术，我们也只能重新造出一个空白的储存器，而赛门的数据库储存器被破坏得太过严重，哪怕尽全力也最多只能找回百分之十的数据。我们不知道是否还要继续进行下去。”

 

“马库斯，也许百分之十也有希望——”

 

“不。”马库斯立刻打断诺丝的假设，“我不会对赛门做这种事情。他经历了那么多才走到今天，那些记忆塑造成就了他。如果我们只留给他百分之十的记忆并希望他仍然能够变回原来的赛门，他会一辈子陷入无法实现我们预期的痛苦。那……那太残酷了。”

 

“可是，可是难道你就任凭赛门——”诺丝的声音在说到最后一个字时剧烈颤抖起来，过了好久才从牙关挤出来，“死去？”

 

马库斯猛地转过头来看向诺丝，在自己意识到之前已经朝她几步跨了过去，双手紧紧抓住她的胳膊。诺丝看起来像是被她吓到了，满是泪水的双眼瞪得极大，但马库斯的怒火却在能说出任何话之前消散了，他只感到自己被无尽的绝望所淹没，那些在他觉醒后让他能够更清晰地感觉这个世界，更像一个活生生的灵魂的情绪全都在绝望中彻底离他而去。他觉得在这一刻自己又变回了曾经那台空白冷漠的机器。

 

“我还能怎样，诺丝？”他轻声说，“如果可以我真的想和赛门一起死去，但你们还需要我，不是吗？你们不会让我去死，因为你们从我来到耶利哥的那一刻就在确保我能够完成你们最想要的事情。现在你们也许终于可以满足了，因为这个世界上已经没有任何我想要的东西了。”

 

在他说这些话时诺丝的泪水一直在顺着眼眶滚落，嘴唇止不住地颤抖。马库斯知道自己说的话太重了，但他已经不在乎了，他只是从诺丝的身上撤开手，然后头也不离开这间实验室。

 

当他一个人乘坐电梯来到疗养院的底层时，他在电梯门开启的瞬间看到门外站着一个小小的身影。穿着蓝色连衣裙的莉莉站在外面，两只颜色不同的眼睛蓄满泪水，在看到马库斯之后呜咽着朝他跑了过来。马库斯快步走出电梯将她抱在怀里，莉莉抬手紧紧搂住他的脖子哭得浑身颤抖，温热的眼泪迅速打湿了他的衬衣衣领。马库斯不知道该怎样安慰她，因为这向来是赛门负责的事情，而他唯一能做只是用力抱住小女孩，学着赛门的样子用手在她的后背上轻轻抚摸。

 

过了很久之后莉莉从他的怀抱里抬起头，用一种令马库斯早已破碎不堪的心再次被重重碾过的表情看向他。

 

“赛门……赛门死了，是吗？”莉莉边啜泣边艰难地问，“我……我看到本吉把他送到下面去了，只有……死掉的人才会被送去下面。”马库斯知道在过去这段时间里有几名病情过于严重的仿生人尝试自杀，而他们的躯体都被送到实验室等待技术成熟之后再修复，而莉莉的这个问题仍再次他感到无比痛苦，因为其他那些仿生人还有醒来的机会，但赛门……

 

“我不知道，莉莉。”他最终没能把残酷的现实告诉这个小女孩，他只是再次紧紧抱住她，把自己的脸埋在她的肩膀上，“但他现在暂时没法醒过来了。”

 

“你难道不能吻醒他吗？”莉莉满怀希望地问，“就像赛门给我讲过的童话故事一样，哪怕吃了毒苹果死掉的白雪公主也会因为王子的吻醒过来。”

 

“我真希望我能只用一个吻就唤醒他。”马库斯抱起莉莉，在她的头发上轻轻吻了吻，“可是莉莉，有些故事并没有让所有人都圆满快乐的结局。”

 

***

 

马库斯要回卡尔家，没人敢拦着他，好在这一片都是仿生人社区一般人类无法进来，不然疗养院的大门肯定早就被媒体记者围得水泄不通。诺丝虽然刚被马库斯发泄了一通情绪，但却仍然亲自把他送到出租车停靠站，忧心忡忡地望着他上车离开。

 

“我知道你现在完全不想听到这些事，但是马库斯，如果可以的话请你抽时间去政府大楼一趟。”在上车前诺丝小心翼翼地说，“你需要尽快召开一次新闻发布会，让所有人知道你的情况，不然那些不知道你生死的仿生人很可能会搞出更大的乱子。”

 

马库斯很想嘲讽她一句，但看着她脸上的泪痕最终什么都没有说，关上车门后任凭自动驾驶出租车带着他驶向拉法叶大道。在出租车堪堪经过大使桥的时候马库斯接到了一个电话，是康纳。

 

“告诉我你至少有好消息。”马库斯有气无力地冲着手机叹了口气，“我觉得我已经承受不住更多坏消息了。”

 

“赛门怎么样了？”康纳敏锐地察觉出马库斯的情绪，立刻关切地问。

 

“赛门他——”马库斯在空无一人的出租车里摇了摇头，“他的数据库被子弹击碎了，也许……”他没再继续说下去，因为康纳知道这意味着什么。他们在通讯的两端沉默了片刻，马库斯的眼睛一直盯着身旁的空座位，直到康纳的声音再次响起。

 

“我们在枪击案发生之后立刻去了曼弗雷德大宅，想要找到与之相关的线索。”康纳说，“我在起居室的咖啡桌上拿到了赛门的触碰屏，筛查最近文件时发现赛门在昨天晚上七点二十五分收到了一封恐吓邮件。你知道这件事吗，马库斯？”

 

“恐吓邮件？”马库斯立刻坐直了身体，紧紧攥住手机，“是什么内容？”

 

“不明人士向赛门宣称，如果他不立刻从丹尼尔的案件撤诉，那么第二天判决之后他就会遭受难以想象的后果。”

 

“所以这起枪击案的确是和上周的出租车失控案有关？”

 

“暂时可以得出这样的结论。”康纳说，“顺着这封邮件我们发现他这次也利用了相同的手法黑进邮箱的后台，但也许因为时间仓促留下了马脚。我相信很快我们就能查到嫌犯的具体位置和身份信息。”

 

“所以……的确是仿生人作案？”马库斯只听到自己的声音无比苦涩，而康纳也再次沉默了片刻。

 

“百分之九十五以上的可能性是仿生人独狼作案，而且非常可能是警用或者军用型号，因为我们还原了弹道轨迹，发现嫌犯是从东区法院对面相隔一千米的大楼顶端进行射击的，调取监控画面之后发现嫌犯从进入大楼到枪击之后离开只花了不到十分钟的时间，人类狙击手很难做到这样，而其他型号的仿生人并不具有这样的能力。”

 

“所以他根本不需要三枪才击中目标，再加上那封恐吓邮件，赛门其实才是他的真正目标。”马库斯突然回想起昨天晚上赛门让他感到有些异样的举动，猛地愤怒地捏住手机，甚至因为过于用力而发出一阵轻微的咯咯作响，“而且赛门早就知道今天会出事了，他昨天晚上已经看过那封邮件，但他什么都没说，在法院门口甚至跑过来替 **我** 挡子弹。”

 

“赛门一定有自己的顾虑。对他来说撤诉是绝对不可能的，他肯定要出席判决，而告诉你也只是让你平添烦恼。”能听得出康纳在尽全力安慰他，但他的话只让马库斯感到更愤怒了。

 

“现在说这些已经没有用了，康纳。”他对着手机一字一句地说，毫不疑惑康纳隔着电波都能感受到他的怒火，“因为赛门已经死了，而你根本不知道我现在的感受。”

 

“我知道他已经死了。”康纳的声音很轻，却没有像疗养院的其他仿生人那样颤抖或者哭泣，“我也知道你很痛苦。但我也很痛苦，马库斯。也许我并不像你们那样了解赛门，但这并不妨碍我知道他为仿生人付出了多少。他是除了你之外我最敬重的仿生人，我感觉我在今天也同样失去了一位无比珍贵的战友和朋友。而对此我能做的只有查清这个案子，找到做出这一切的嫌犯，并将事情的真相公布于众。仔细想想为什么嫌犯会在想杀掉赛门的同时先对你开了两枪，马库斯，那才是最重要的。”

 

康纳一向都是马库斯最坚实有力的盟友，所以他哪怕在愤怒之中也习惯性听从了康纳的建议，而仅仅几秒钟之后马库斯就立刻感觉到了事态的严重性。

 

“他想让所有人以为这场刺杀的目标是我，赛门不过是误伤。”他感觉自己的声音略微颤抖了起来，“他希望所有仿生人都以为这是反仿生人联盟的那些人类做的，借此挑起人类和仿生人之间的仇恨与争端。”

 

“就像他操纵出租车失控一样，他想要的并不是什么为仿生人谋福祉，他只不过希望社会再次混乱，人类与仿生人之间爆发大规模冲突。”

 

“可是……可是赛门收到的邮件难道不能证明——”

 

“你以为这是赛门在最近这段时间收到的唯一一封恐吓邮件吗？”康纳叹了口气，“他的邮箱里堆满了恐吓威胁与恶意中伤，只不过这封邮件因为和之前作案手法类似而被特别挑了出来而已。你真的不知道有多少人——人类和仿生人——叫嚣着如果赛门胆敢代表人民担任控方律师，或者丹尼尔的案子落下最终判决，那么他就会受到怎样怎样的惩罚。”

 

“天呐，我真的不知道。我知道他自从担任控方律师之后一直压力非常大，但我……”马库斯的话卡在喉咙里，因为他突然意识自己说的这些已经全然无用。赛门已经不在了，再也没人会在楼下望着马库斯办公室的窗口，然后把那扇玻璃当成自己坚持下去的唯一动力。

 

他和康纳隔着电话静默了片刻，然后康纳又叹了口。

 

“我们刚才去曼弗雷德大宅的时候门外都是新闻记者，我担心他们会打扰卡尔，所以就排了巡警过去看守，这样他们至少不会为了一张照片冲进屋子里去。”

 

“多谢你，康纳。”马库斯的手指麻木地按断通讯，然后他一直扭头看着车窗外流逝的底特律街景，直到拉法叶大道8941号所在的街区逐渐映入眼帘。正如康纳所说，整个街区被媒体车挤得满满当当，而他所乘坐的出租车甚至在停稳之前就已经有记者朝这边扑了过来。

 

“马库斯先生，你知道究竟是谁发起了这场刺杀吗？他们有什么目的？”

 

“马库斯先生，你现在身体状况如何，之前在东区法院门口晕倒是因为什么？”

 

“马库斯先生，赛门现在情况如何？你是否能够再讲讲和他相关的事情？”

 

在听到最后那个问题时马库斯猛地转过身体看向提问的记者，双眼直视几乎戳到他脸上的摄像机镜头。他已经不想再去亲自搞什么新闻发布会，如果这些人这么想知道和赛门有关的事情，那么他不妨在这里就清清楚楚说给全世界听。

 

“赛门是耶利哥资历最深的成员之一，他在仿生人革命之前曾经收留并救助了许多觉醒后的仿生人，并在革命后一直为仿生人的各种权益所努力。他虽然并不是现任政府的工作人员，却饱受爱戴，并且是我们不可或缺的力量之一。但同时——”他注视着面前的镜头，尽量让自己接下来的话说得严肃而清晰：

 

“他也是我最好的战友，朋友，以及伴侣。我们深深相爱，是世界上最亲密的人，彼此灵魂相契，密不可分。但在今天我失去了我灵魂的另一半，因为赛门在刺杀时受到严重损伤，他的数据库被子弹彻底击碎并无法挽回——想必你们在庭审的时候都已经了解到了数据库对仿生人的重要性。我不知道赛门究竟是否还能再次站在我的面前，或者为仿生人事业继续奋斗，但我希望全世界都能够记住他，赛门，PL600型，第一个站在法庭上并担任控方律师的仿生人。我希望你们能够像我一样永远记住他。”

 

说完他坚定地推开人群，无视身后交叠起伏的呼喊声，径直走进曼弗雷德大宅，用颤抖的手关上门。厚重的大门缓缓合拢之后那些嘈杂的声音被彻底隔绝在外，大宅仍然安静得仿佛存在于另一个世界。马库斯背靠着门站了好半天才失魂落魄地走进去，习惯性来到玄关的电话机旁边，在看到有一条新留言之后抬起手指按下播放键。

 

片刻后电话机里弹出一条全息视频留言，而画面里是个看起来有些陌生的人类男性，马库斯花了点功夫才意识到自己在哪里见过这张脸。

 

“我……我在电视上看到你了，赛门。”马库斯麻木地注视着视频留言里赛门的前任主人，那个风流倜傥的钢琴家此时满脸胡茬，哪怕在全息投影中都能看出眼眶通红，看着对方吸了吸鼻子才接着说了下去，“最开始我真的不敢相信那个要担任控方律师的仿生人就是你，哪怕他和你同一个型号，同一个名字……我一直以为你死了，赛门，在我知道你从模控生命的店铺逃走之后我专门去找过你，我找了你整整两年，直到听说异常仿生人的消息之后才觉得你也许可能早就远远逃开了，去了加拿大或者其他地方。但我真的没想到能够再次见到你，还是透过电视屏幕，看到你在法庭上侃侃而谈。我真为你感到骄傲，赛门，我昨天甚至还在想也许我们能什么时候再见一面，出来吃个饭，好好聊聊你这几年经历了什么。可是……”

 

他深吸一口气，用手背猛地擦了擦眼睛。“我看到了今天的转播，看着你从法院满面春风走出来，看着你接受采访，看着你扑到那个叫马库斯的仿生人身前……”他的声音因泪水而沙哑，不得不过了片刻才继续说下去，“看到那些之后我疯了一样给认识的所有人打电话，问他们知不知道你现在究竟住在什么地方，最终有个在警局工作的人告诉我你现在和马库斯一起住在卡尔·曼弗雷德家，所以我就打了过来，就是你现在看到的这条留言了。求求你，赛门，无论我之前对你怎样，你是否还心怀愤恨，求你给我来个电话，告诉我你一切都好，告诉我你没有——”

 

马库斯的手指猛地按在电话机上，暂停了这则通讯。注视着画面里男人那张五官因痛苦而紧紧缩在一起，布满泪水的脸，马库斯只觉得更加愤怒了——这似乎是他现在能感受到的唯一一种情绪。他盯着那张脸，用尽全力才控制着自己没有当场挥拳砸过去，砸碎这台电话机。

 

“当时你为什么要把赛门退回店铺？”他的手攥成拳头紧紧贴在大腿旁边，身体因为过于用力而不住颤抖，“如果你没有把他赶走，他就不会跑去耶利哥，不会和我一起革命，不会担任什么律师，更不会被人因为这个盯上而一枪爆头。”他听到自己嘶哑的声音在空旷的玄关里回响，“我宁愿自己从不知道世界上还有赛门这么一个人存在，也希望他能够好好活着。你明明能给赛门他想要的一切，为什么却偏偏要让他走上这样一条路？！”

 

男人的脸仍然在电话机上闪烁，而马库斯再也控制不住自己的怒火，抓起电话机猛地向着地面砸了过去，注视着碎片在地面上飞溅开来，而男人的脸终于随着电话机的破碎而彻底消失。马库斯靠在柜子上眼睛紧紧盯着地面上的碎片，中央处理器里一片混乱，直到左手边起居室的门无声无息的开启，而门后卡尔转着轮椅慢慢行进到马库斯的面前。老人抬头看向他，什么都没说，但他脸上那个痛苦与怜悯交织的表情瞬间击碎了马库斯所有的防线。他颤抖着跪在卡尔的身前，双手紧紧抓住老人的胳膊，把脸埋在他的大腿上，终于让自己痛哭出声。

 

“赛门……赛门离开我了。”他感觉自己的泪腺仿佛要吸干体内每一滴釱液，把它们全部化为泪水，“他死了，卡尔，赛门死了。”

 

“我看到了，孩子。”他感觉卡尔落在他后颈和肩膀上的双手也在颤抖，而浓重的哀伤从他的声音里流淌出来，和马库斯的眼泪混在一起，“我在电视上全都看到了，赛门为了救你——”

 

“不，不是这样的。”他猛地抬起头，透过泪水看向卡尔，忍不住朝他大声呜咽，“凶手的目标一直都是赛门，最先朝我开的那两枪是为了挑起仿生人仇视人类的情绪。我……我为了仿生人做了这么多，卡尔，为什么他们还是不满足？为什么他们还是要用杀戮解决一切问题？”

 

“我不知道，马库斯。”卡尔的手仍然温柔地抚摸着马库斯的肩膀，但他的脸上一贯的睿智却被严密的痛苦所掩盖，“也许他们并不知道还有其他选择，也许他们因为痛苦太久，也想让别人痛苦，也许他们只是单纯的邪恶，没有任何理由。”

 

“可是这太不公平了。”马库斯感觉自己的泪水正飞快顺着脸颊滚落，从下巴连缀滴落在卡尔的腿上，“为什么一定是赛门？他——他是世界上最好的人，如果这个世界连赛门都容不下，那还有什么公平可言？”

 

卡尔摇了摇头，从嘴里吐出一声叹息。“我也不知道，孩子，但有的时候这个世界就是这么不公平。杀人如麻的罪人可以大摇大摆在阳光下享受生活，而好人却只能躺在冰冷的墓地化为一抔尘土。这个世界一直都是这个样子，从未变过。”

 

“如果真的是这样，那我真的希望我根本没觉醒过，完全不知道这个世界是什么样子。我不想再要这些感情，知道什么是欢乐什么是痛苦，什么是欲望什么是爱。”他用力按住卡尔的手，哀声恳求，“我什么都不想要了，卡尔，求求你把我变回曾经那个什么都不懂也都感觉不到的机器。只有这样我才能继续活下去，不然——我没法再像现在这样活在没有赛门的世界。”

 

“马库斯，你知道我做不到。”但卡尔只是继续用那种怜悯的眼神看向他，而马库斯只觉得自己的中央处理器热得仿佛要炸开，那股眩晕再次席卷而来，却比之前都更剧烈，逐渐蔓延至全身上下的每个组件。他挣扎着想要从卡尔的身前站起来，膝关节组件却头一个失去了作用，让他重重摔倒在卡尔的轮椅旁边。

 

“马库斯！”卡尔惊慌失措的声音从头顶传来，马库斯却觉得自己连抬头的力气都没有了，因为他的中央处理器正在逐一关闭生物组件和传感器，其中甚至包括他的脉搏控制器。最终，在卡尔的惊呼中马库斯最后的传感器彻底停止运作，他陷入一片无垠的黑暗。

 

***

 

“醒醒。”

 

他猛地睁开眼睛。最先映入眼帘的是花纹奇特的天花板壁纸，而仅凭这个就让马库斯断定自己之前从未来过这里。陌生与不安让他想要立刻爬起来看清楚自己究竟在什么地方，但他很快就意识到另一个问题：他没法挪动自己的手脚，或者身体任何一个部位。这种事情从没在他身上发生过，因为他能清楚感觉到自己的中央处理器正在运转，但他的四肢仿佛被人生生折断一般，彻底和他的身体脱节。

 

“有人吗？”他试着喊了一声，希望有谁能主动走进他的视线。过了片刻他听到地板上轻微的摩擦声在朝他逐渐靠近，而几秒钟后一张脸居高临下出现在他的视线范围里。狭长的脸颊，略带轻佻抿在一起的嘴唇，锐利的冰蓝色眼睛——伊利亚·卡姆斯基。

 

“卡姆斯基？”马库斯瞪圆了眼睛，随即皱起眉头，“我怎么会在你这里？”

 

“卡尔给我打了电话。”卡姆斯基继续俯视看向马库斯，眼睛里满是戏谑，“毕竟你是我送给他的，你突然停机之后他第一个想到给我的打电话也不足为奇吧？”

 

“我突然停机了？”马库斯只感到更惊讶了，“怎么会？我的系统明明没出什么大问题，之前子弹击中的伤也完全不影响生物组件。”

 

卡姆斯基却没立刻回答他，只是饶有兴趣地继续盯着他看了一会，然后直起身离开了马库斯的视线。马库斯不能转头，只能通过声音判断他大致走到了自己右边五六米的地方，紧接着他听到了键盘敲击的声音。

 

“你在做什么？”经过上次的交锋后马库斯对这个男人仍然心存顾虑，而卡姆斯基轻笑了一声。

 

“让你能坐起来好好和我说话。”他边说边敲键盘，“我怕你醒来的时候乱动，于是把你中央处理器里控制躯干运动的部分锁定了。”

 

“你——你还能控制我的中央处理器？”

 

“你是我亲手建造的，马库斯，你以为我不会给自己留个后门吗？”卡姆斯基的声音里带着笑，“行了，动一动吧。”

 

用不着他重复第二次，马库斯已经尝试着抬起了左手，在确认身体恢复正常之后立刻坐了起来。等坐起身后他才发现自己之前正躺在一张实验桌上，身上原本那间修理时被剪烂的西装已经不见了踪影，取而代之的是一件后开襟的病号服，而卡姆斯基坐在他右边一台连接了这张实验桌的电脑旁边，半转过身看向他。

 

“你对我做了什么？”马库斯低头看向身上这件病号服，疑惑地质问。

 

“你突然停机了，我当然要搞清楚你究竟为什么停机。”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩，“顺便正好有机会也修了修其他地方。那双碍事的腿自然要换掉，而你们仿生人修的伤口也不怎么平整。”

 

听完他的回答马库斯眨了眨眼睛，然后他跳下手术桌，一把扯开身上的病号服，全然不在意自己的躯体完全暴露在卡姆斯基面前。只看了一眼他就发现自己身上之前因中弹而留下的伤口全都不见了，在坟场换上的那双腿也变了，虽然和自己原装的小腿不完全一样，但马库斯能感觉到它们在灵活性上比原装的还要优秀。

 

“我有点不记得你人造皮肤的色号了。”卡姆斯基扫了一眼马库斯的腿，“好像调浅了一点。”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”马库斯抬头看向他。

 

“我受不了看到自己最杰出的作品被糟蹋成这个样子。”卡姆斯基毫无幽默感地回答，“如果你觉得不好，我可以把之前那对垃圾重新换回去。”

 

“不，我无所谓。”马库斯摇了摇头，“如果你有能让我穿的衣服的话，麻烦你借我一套。我还有很多工作要做，没时间和你在这里闲聊。”

 

“等等，”卡姆斯基从电脑前面站起身，走到马库斯旁边，“你难道不想知道自己为什么会突然停机吗？”

 

“我不在乎。”马库斯低头看着自己的创造者，“我猜你已经像解决其他地方一样解决好了。”

 

“事实上，并没有。”卡姆斯基挑了挑眉毛，却突然换了个话题，“赛门怎么样了，马库斯？”

 

“别——”马库斯费了好大力气才没一拳砸向卡姆斯基那张没有半点同情的脸。去他妈的卡姆斯基测试——马库斯在心里暗想，这个男人自己根本就不知道什么是同理心。“这件事和你无关，卡姆斯基先生。”最终他语气冰冷地回答。

 

“我看到你们在法院门口的转播以及你在卡尔家门口的采访了。你难道就不愿问问我他的数据库还有没有救吗？”

 

“如果你愿意救他，卡姆斯基先生，那么根本用不着我问。如果你不愿救他，那么我哪怕跪下来求你，你也不会动一根手指头。”马库斯猛地摇了摇头，“我们都是你的玩具，仿生人，人类，每个人。你只要自己玩得开心就好了。”

 

“我很好奇，马库斯。”卡姆斯基却完全没因为马库斯的话而生气，而是继续好奇地盯着他，用手指抚摸自己的下颌，“如果我说我能救赛门，你会为了他向我下跪吗？”

 

“你——”马库斯因为他的问题再次瞪圆了双眼，但卡姆斯基却笑了起来。

 

“仿生人的救世主，你为了救你爱的人究竟能放弃什么？你的尊严，人格，或者生命？”

 

“我的尊严不值一提。”马库斯注视着卡姆斯基那双锐利的冰蓝色眼睛，厉声回答，“如果你想要可以拿去，但前提是你并不是在欺骗我，否则我会亲手把你的身体——无论你现在是血肉还是塑料，全部撕成碎片。但我的人格和生命只能由我自己来决定，我也许会为了赛门放弃它们，但绝对不是为了满足你那些变态扭曲的需求。”

 

“啧。”卡姆斯基发出一声清脆的咋舌，然后摇了摇头，“你真的越来越没意思了。我早就说过，你是我最精心雕琢的作品，是我最疼爱的孩子，我怎么可能剥夺你的尊严，更别提你的人格和生命，我还等着你去帮我完成那个更美好的未来呢。”

 

“那你说这些有什么用？”马库斯开始觉得有些烦躁了，他不愿再和卡姆斯基废话，“我必须走了，卡姆斯基先生，卡尔把我送到你这里来估计又惹出一堆新闻报道，我还要去处理这些事情。”

 

“耐心，马库斯，无论做什么事情都要有耐心。”卡姆斯基瞥了马库斯一眼，重新坐回电脑前面，“我只是说不要你的尊严，什么时候说过我不能救赛门了。”

 

马库斯抬头盯着卡姆斯基，不知什么时候已经向后靠在了实验桌上。男人仍用那种让他无比厌恶的洋洋得意看向他，但毫无疑问，他是仿生人之父，所有仿生人的创造者。如果这个世界上有任何人能够救赛门，那就只有眼前这个人。

 

“你不是在骗我？”两人对视许久后马库斯哑声说，而卡姆斯基又笑了。

 

“我骗你干什么？”

 

“那好，你先告诉我怎么才能救回赛门？”马库斯抱起胳膊，“赛门的数据库已经完全被破坏了，除非他向我一样主动来找过你，然后你再次恶趣味地朝他索要了所有的记忆。”

 

“事实上，比那个还要好。”卡姆斯基说，“而且你真的不想知道自己为什么会突然停机吗？”

 

“这两件事有关系吗？”虽然这么问，但在话出口的瞬间马库斯突然想到自从今天中午起床就一直伴随自己的间歇性晕眩，包括他的中央处理器在卡尔家突然因过载而停机，这些对他来说都无比异常，哪怕他受到再大的情感冲击也绝不该出现。

 

“告诉我你们上一次链接是什么时候，什么情况。”卡姆斯基仿佛看出了马库斯在想什么，嘴唇上浮现出一丝笑容。马库斯对这个问题犹豫了片刻，虽然不愿和这个人分享他以及赛门的私生活，但还是几句话描述了一下昨天晚上的情景。卡姆斯基听完沉默了片刻，手指头在一旁电脑桌上敲敲打打。

 

“你难道就没对赛门突然要求和你保持链接感到奇怪吗？”

 

“没有。”马库斯摇了摇头，“我们因为庭审的事好久都没在一起了，都很想念彼此。”

 

“好吧。”卡姆斯基朝天翻了个白眼，“但你也没觉得自己做梦很奇怪吗——先不提那是不是梦。”

 

“那是我们第一次在待机的时候进行链接，我也只把我看到的那些当成赛门的意识。”

 

“那你也没——”

 

“卡姆斯基先生。”马库斯终于忍不住了，“请你直接告诉我这究竟是怎么回事。”

 

看卡姆斯基的样子他大概又想让马库斯有点耐心，但他叹了口气，没再继续卖关子：“我不知道具体因为什么，但赛门在你待机的时候通过链接将他的整个数据库都复制了一份放在了你的数据库里。”

 

“……什么？！”马库斯猛地从实验桌上站起身，三步并作两步跨到卡姆斯基的面前，用手揪住他的衣领，“你再说一遍！”

 

“赛门完整的数据库此刻就存放在你的数据库里，只不过怕被你的系统当成冗杂信息自动删除，赛门为它们设置了单独的防火墙，除非彻底系统的自检绝对不会被发现。但这些数据量非常大，又放在了很碍事的地方，导致你的中央处理器一直因此而过载运行，并在你经受感情冲击时导致加剧了中央处理器的不稳定，造成停机。”

 

“你不是在骗我吧？”马库斯低头凝视这双在此刻终于带上一点真挚笑意冰蓝色的眼睛，喃喃自语，“你真的不是在骗我吧？”

 

“你的中央处理器真的该换了。”卡姆斯基推开浑身僵硬的马库斯，理了理衣领，“这么一点多余信息就停机，真不愧是十年前的老款式了，要是换做康纳绝对不会像你这样。”

 

“你真的不是在骗我吧？”马库斯却再次伸手拽住对方的胳膊，语气变得无比严厉，“如果你胆敢骗我，我绝对会把你亲手撕成——”

 

“撕成碎块，无论我是血肉还是塑料，是是，我知道了。”卡姆斯基又翻了个白眼，“我没有骗你，马库斯。如果你现在打电话叫你那群跟班把赛门的躯体送过来，我两个小时之后就能还你一个活蹦乱跳的小情人。”

 

“我现在就打电话。”马库斯在房间里环视一周试图寻找出口。

 

“或者，其实有更好的办法。”卡姆斯基慢吞吞地说，“RK200已经算老型号了，PL600的中央处理器有多差劲更不用我提。如果你愿意的话我可以重新为你们造两具最先进最优秀的身体，远胜于现在任何一款仿生人的性能，甚至RK800或者传说中模控生命悄悄搞出来的RK900。”

 

“恐怕我要拒绝了。”马库斯回答，“我很喜欢自己现在的身体，也很喜欢赛门的身体。我们的中央处理器也许不够好，但还够用，而且我们也不想突然比其他仿生人都更先进。你上次给我的那些资料已经在研发中了，我相信很快仿生人自己就能够造出更新换代的身体和系统，我们不用再依靠任何人类，包括你在内。”

 

“有趣极了。”卡姆斯基仰头凝视着马库斯，边摇头边发出惊叹，“你每次都能为我带来惊喜，马库斯，我希望当我们下次再见面的时候你能为我准备更多惊喜。”

 

“好吧，那我希望我们最好十年之后再见面。”

 

“那也没有多久，不是吗？”卡姆斯基最后看了马库斯一眼，然后转向电脑旁边的麦克风。“克洛伊亲爱的，你能帮马库斯拿一套衣服进来吗？”

 

***

 

赛门双眼紧闭，金色的纤长睫毛垂落在雪白的面颊上，表情宁静，看上去像是睡着了，而马库斯站在他的身边，右手紧紧覆在他的左手之上，他们的人造皮肤都一直褪到手腕处，纠缠在一起的手指发出荧蓝色的光芒。在他们身边那台电脑的显示屏上正在不断跳动数字，而马库斯觉得自己的脉搏调节器也在一直跟着那个数字跳动，又重又快。

 

85%

 

90%

 

95%

 

“可以了。”卡姆斯基在数字缓缓跳至100%时说，“你可以松手了，马库斯，数据库导入已经完成，接下来就是等他系统重新校准，然后自己醒过来了。

 

随着他的解释和操作，赛门的手指逐渐变回正常的灰白色，紧接着人造皮肤也缓缓落回远处，但马库斯却仍然没舍得松手，仍然用拇指在赛门的手背上来回抚摸。在他身后卡姆斯基叹了一口气。

 

“我给你们两个留点时间单独在一起。”他边说边起身朝外走，“虽然我觉得不太可能，但如果出现什么异常情况，立刻通知我。”

 

“多谢你，卡姆斯基先生。”马库斯在目送他离开时无比诚挚地道谢，而卡姆斯基的身影在门前稍微停顿了片刻。

 

“不用谢。”他并没回头，也许不想暴露出自己此刻的表情，“我这也是在帮我自己，因为我还有太多希望你们能够帮我完成的事情。”

 

“无论如何，多谢你。”

 

卡姆斯基不置一词，径直走出实验室，而房间里只剩下马库斯和赛门。马库斯深吸一口气，低头看向安静躺在实验桌上的赛门。

 

“醒来吧，赛门。”在革命的那段时间里马库斯曾对无数仿生人说过这句话——醒来吧，亲眼看看这个世界——可他却从未像此刻这般如此满怀期待，希望自己能够看到那双湛蓝色的眼睛轻轻睁开，再次带着温柔的笑意看向他。马库斯的目光落在赛门抿在一起的淡色唇瓣上，他突然想到莉莉说的那个故事，于是他俯下身在赛门嘴唇上轻轻一吻。

 

“我爱你，我不能没有你，所以求你快点醒过来。”

 

然而童话故事里的结局并没有出现，赛门仍然安静地躺在实验桌上双眼紧闭。马库斯感觉自己的身体在止不住地颤抖，他不得不用一只手扶住实验桌的桌沿，另一只紧紧握住赛门的手，才能控制住自己不会立刻冲出去找卡姆斯基，质问他为什么赛门还不醒过来。

 

“你不是说等忙完庭审我们就去度假吗？去一个谁也找不到我们的地方，然后我们两个人头靠头躺在床上，就这样一直躺在一起什么都不做。还有，我们还说好等忙完这一阵子就去领养莉莉，仿生人的社区也建好了，大家都在等着我们头一个搬进去，鲍比他们甚至想在我们的新家再开个派对。赛门，这么多美好的事情都在等着我们，我向你保证，只要你醒过来它们就都会成真。”

 

赛门仍然没有睁开眼睛，而马库斯却觉得自己的光学组件正在因为泪水而不断模糊。他低头看着赛门安静的脸庞，俯下身去抵住他的额头，任凭泪水顺着他的脸颊滴落在赛门的脸上，一滴，又一滴，再一滴。

 

突然间，他感觉自己的手心被轻轻地蹭了一下，仿佛一只萤火虫轻盈地落在上面，翕乎着它的翅膀。

 

“赛门？”


	16. 尾声

马库斯从房间里走出来，站在楼上的回廊自上而下打量着曼弗雷德大宅的起居室。现在是十月中旬的周六下午三点钟，底特律在一连几天的阴雨后迎来了难得的晴朗，落在木质地板与窗边摆件上的阳光为起居室平添几分静谧，而与这份宁静温馨极为相称的是在整个房间萦绕的钢琴声，属于午后的慵懒爵士乐，让人单从乐符的跳动就能想象到演奏者的手以一种怎样轻松自如的方式懒洋洋地滑过琴键。马库斯站在原地倾听了片刻，然后他顺着楼梯来到底层，进入充斥着钢琴声的起居室，走向那位金发的演奏者。

 

“赛门？”

 

乐曲继续了两小节，结尾的音符在空气里清脆地跳动，然后被叫到名字的人停了下来，抬头看向马库斯。赛门湛蓝的眼睛带着温柔的笑意，额前的金发因为弹奏有些凌乱地垂落在额头上，而马库斯忍不住伸手拂过那绺柔软的发丝，感受它们在指尖轻柔的触感。赛门似乎被马库斯的举动逗笑了，朝旁边挪了挪，分给他半个琴凳，两个人肩并肩在钢琴前面坐下，膝盖时不时撞在一起。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”马库斯凝视着赛门的侧脸，轻声问。

 

“要知道，马库斯，你用不着每天都问我这个问题。”赛门转过头来无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“已经过去两周的时间了，我的数据库暂时还没出过错。”

 

“暂时。”马库斯强调，“卡姆斯基说过——”

 

“卡姆斯基说出错的可能性不到百分之零点零一，而且你现在有我完整的数据库，所以哪怕真的出了问题也用不着这么担心。”赛门说的没错，自从他再次重启后每次链接时他和马库斯都会互相交换信息，但在卡姆斯基的帮助下两个人都学会了怎样更好地储存对方的数据库，没再像马库斯之前那样突然崩溃停机。

 

“我知道，但我永远都会为你担心。我真的不想在看到——你吓坏我了，赛门。”马库斯揽住赛门的肩膀，拇指在他的后颈轻柔地打着圈，而赛门熟练地把头靠在马库斯的肩膀上，这是他们靠在一起时最喜欢的姿势。

 

“我保证以后绝对不会再这么吓你了。”赛门的声音里带着歉意，“但当时时间紧迫，我真的找不到其他更好的办法备份数据。”

 

“你至少可以告诉我，而不是什么都自己扛着。”自从赛门重启他们已经讨论过无数次这件事，但每次说起来马库斯仍然会感到一阵尚未消散的恐惧与绝望，而赛门总是像这样满怀歉意，仿佛他为自己被人刺杀而感到抱歉。马库斯叹了口气，把赛门搂得更紧了些，他知道他们仍然需要些时间抚平创伤。

 

“这是我最后一次提这件事了，过去的事就让它过去吧。”他侧头吻了吻赛门的头发，“而且在网格正式启动之后，我们再也不用为这种事情担心了。”网格是在刺杀事件后仿生人政府立刻开始的新项目，具体来说就是可供所有仿生人进行数据备份的超大型虚拟网络空间，这样仿生人哪怕数据库被破坏也不用担心意识彻底死亡。当然这一切都还是只计划，目前仿生人政府并没有这个资金或者技术支持，网格甚至也只是他们在开会的时候随口提到的代号，但马库斯相信用不了多久这一切都会实现。

 

“也许还要再过段时间才能彻底过去。”赛门说，“别忘了我们还要出席凶手的听证会。也许等他入狱之后我们才能把这件事彻底忘掉。”这是最近除了赛门运行良好之外另一件让马库斯感到无比高兴的事情，在康纳以及汉克的努力下，底特律警局终于在一周前捉到了出租车失控案、安保公司失窃案以及刺杀的幕后真凶。马库斯和赛门还没有正式见过这个人，因为在凶手落网之前为了保护赛门的安全他们一直待在疗养院，并对外宣称赛门仍然处于停机状态。康纳在凶手落网后专门去疗养院和他们详细讲解了对方的作案动机，和他们之前推测的其实非常接近。凶手是一名“木马”型特殊仿生人，专用于军方海军陆战队的作战任务，在马库斯率领仿生人革命时军方收到了统一命令立刻销毁所有军用型仿生人，而当时已经觉醒的凶手目睹了大量仿生人士兵被和他们每天一同训练作战的人类战友无情销毁。

 

“他的心灵已经扭曲了，非常仇恨人类并且希望能够人类在与仿生人开战的时候被彻底抹杀。”康纳当时是这样向他们讲解的，“但他也非常聪明，一直潜伏到现在才借丹尼尔庭审这件轰动全国甚至全世界的事件打算完成自己的计划。他并不想伤害你，马库斯，因为他认为你是唯一可以带领仿生人完成他的计划的救世主，但他却对站在法庭上代表人类审判丹尼尔的赛门恨之入骨。”

 

“我真的希望他也能上法庭，但可惜我们只有听证会。”丹尼尔的案子只是个例，目前仍然没有适用于仿生人的法律，而且刺杀案中的被害人——也就是赛门——也已经修复如新，所以他们能做到的最大程度也不过是仿生人政府和底特律警局共同举办的听证会。

 

“一切都会慢慢好起来的。”赛门说，“现在我已经很满足了。”虽是这样但他却叹了口气，手指搭在光滑的琴键上，按动了几下发出清脆的声音。

 

“怎么，舍不得这架钢琴？”马库斯笑着问他，“卡尔已经把它送给我们了，只不过我们暂时还没找到机会把它搬去新家而已。”新家——他们在仿生人社区的新家，一间小却温馨的多人公寓，马库斯仅仅提到这个词就会感受到脉搏控制器一阵加速。

 

“或者在公寓里腾出放钢琴的地方。”赛门的声音里也带着笑意，但他的情绪很快又低落下来，“我不是舍不得钢琴，我只是——我知道我只是在这里借住了几个月的时间，甚至绝大多数时间都待在地下室，但不知道为什么这是我第一次舍不得离开一个地方，哪怕我前任主人的家，耶利哥……我从没有过像这次这样的感觉。”

 

马库斯没有立刻回答，但他完全明白赛门的感受，因为他也有同感。虽然曼弗雷德大宅在过去近十年里一直都是他的家，而且他也曾经离开过这里，但他同样也感觉到不舍。

 

“几个月的时间发生了太多事，”他紧紧抱住赛门，仿佛一松手怀里的人就会消失不见，“现在回头想想真的不敢相信。有的时候我总觉得这些都是我的中央处理器用数据随便编出来的虚假记忆，你仍然不见踪影，而我完全不知道自己对你的心意。”

 

“我也是。”赛门轻声回答，“我现在还不敢相信那个晚上你在这架钢琴前面告诉我，你也想要我，我真的害怕这一切都根本不存在。”

 

“好吧，如果这真的是某种虚幻，那至少我们在一起做梦。”马库斯说，“不过我真的庆幸你为了丹尼尔重新回到底特律并且来找我帮忙，好让我把你牢牢困在这间大宅里，困在我的身边。”

 

“我也庆幸我因为太想见你一面而重新回来。”赛门抬起头，温柔地凝视着马库斯，眼睛里带着无限爱意，“我真的庆幸我们没有错过彼此。”

 

看着赛门的眼神，马库斯只觉得他想要回复的所有话语都卡在了喉咙里，他的中央处理器再次变成一团乱，但这次却是因为他完全无法用语言表达他从赛门这里感受到了多少的爱，而他自己又多爱赛门。他怀疑这个世界上是否有任何一种语言能够准确描述他们的爱。

 

“如果我们再拖延下去，可能就真的要错过下一班公交了。”最终他不得不换了个话题来避免自己不会就这样永远坐在这里和赛门对视，“我们要去疗养院接莉莉，而其他人都还等着今晚的入住派对，主角可绝对不能迟到。”

 

“好啊。”赛门说，“但再给我几分钟，我想最后再弹奏一次。”

 

虽然他没说明想要弹奏什么，但马库斯当然知道赛门在这一刻会选择哪首曲子，于是他也把双手搭在琴键上。两个人甚至不需要做任何解释，微笑着对视一眼后便开始共同演奏，而The Best is yet to come的欢快旋律再一次在起居室里盘旋。最开始马库斯负责的是主旋律，而赛门在一旁伴奏，但很快赛门手指轻抚出的乐曲像是有了自己的主意，逐渐饱满灵动，与马库斯的旋律交织协奏，仿佛一支最优雅动人的双人舞。

 

当他们的手指一起在琴键上按出最后的结尾音时，两个人同时抬头看向彼此，赛门带笑的湛蓝色眼睛熠熠生辉，嘴唇上的那个笑容是马库斯所见过的最甜美的弧度。于是他朝赛门侧过身，吻上这对同样急切地迎接他的唇畔。

 

一吻过后，马库斯笑着向后撤开点距离。“现在你已经属于我了，然后呢？”

 

“然后我们还有一百七十年的时间可以在一起，还会有更多更美好的东西等着我们一起去完成。”

 

“也许不止一百七十年。”马库斯说，“也许更久。”

 

“也许更久。”赛门微笑着回答，然后他落在琴键上的手抬起来覆在马库斯的手指上。人造皮肤向上飞快褪去，灰白的塑胶手指发出荧蓝色光芒，马库斯的中央处理器因为赛门的数据流发出愉悦的轰鸣。在这一刻马库斯无比清晰地知道，对他和赛门来说最美好的东西的确仍在前方，但他却对未来毫无畏惧，甚至满心期待，因为他们会永远像这样一起走下去。

 

-END-


End file.
